


Borrowed Time

by Kittykatattack7



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Survival, Virus, Walkers (Walking Dead), War, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 120,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatattack7/pseuds/Kittykatattack7
Summary: Victoria was a twenty-five year old trapeze artist in Atlanta before the outbreak. Post outbreak, she became a badass sickle wielding woman surviving with her wits & strength. A run in with some bad men leads her to Rick Grimes and his people who end up saving her life. Her arrival sets into motion a series of chaotic and deadly events no one saw coming. (Eventual DarylxOC)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hello! I'm Catherine! And this is my first TWD Fanfic. Victoria Daniels is a badass made-up character of mine that I've been wanting to tackle and the TWD universe suits her well. This story will take place around Season 3 with the prison as the location. Some characters will still be around and others I have left out for my story. And then there will be new characters as well along the way. I intend for this to be a very long running story!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this Fanfic. Please review and subscribe to the story! I love feedback! I am not new to writing, but I am new to writing a TWD fanfic. All ideas and words of encouragement appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from AMC's The Walking Dead nor do I own any of the characters. However, all made-up characters are my creation and have come from my own imagination.

As much as Victoria would love to admit the world went to shit when the dead rose, she couldn't. The world was going to hell in a hand basket long before the outbreak. Whatever God or ethereal being that people pray to was no longer there. They had turned their backs on Earth long before this. Not like she blamed them. Earth had it coming. The world had become so corrupt with politics crumbling before everyone's eyes. Government had become a joke and the world leaders seemed hell bent on controlling everyone through fear and war. Victoria saw the end happening, but she kept to her little bubble as if nothing like an apocalyptic world would ever happen in her life time. But, it did. And the virus was the icing on the cake that set in motion the end of humans as they knew it. Victoria was luckily in the know thanks to her older brother, Henry, who had been an ER surgeon in Virginia. The last time she spoke to Henry he had told her to run from the city and run she did. She packed her essentials and didn't tell a soul where she was going. Henry had never steered her wrong before, so why stop listening now? She had already been well out of Atlanta once the carnage unfolded in the populated areas. She made it as far as an empty farm house before stopping to scavenge for more supplies. It was where she found her prized weapons. Twin sickles. The family that had lived there must have used to gut the livestock that had once been on the land.

The first person she came across was a feral looking man and he had accosted her at a store. He had tried to take her supplies and he meant to kill her. In the powers struggle, she was able to jam her knife into his heart over and over until his body ceased to move. To her surprise, the man got up moments after as a living dead person. She put a slug to his brain without even flinching. Killing another human being before he became a walker was Vicki's defining moment. She was changed forever. And she realized she was capable of doing anything to survive if her well-being was threatened. Her time consisted of squatting in places for brief periods of time, hunting, rationing and scavenging. When a herd of walkers would threaten her shelter, she was quick to move on and find another place. She never stayed in one place for too long though. Never getting too comfortable was her main concern. This went on for quite some time and she had yet to see another living person since the first man she had killed. The walkers were plentiful though, that was for sure. She'd killed so many of those she'd lost count. However, when she stupidly got herself stuck up a tree with walkers snapping at her feet she hadn't been prepared for Daniel and some of his men to come to her aide. Nor did she think a week after being rescued she'd be running for her life from those very same men who now wanted her dead.


	2. Chapter Two - Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone liked the Prologue (Intro). I LOVE music and it has always been a big part of my life. So, I decided that each chapter will have a snippet from a song depending on the theme, mood, or what is going on with our characters.

CHAPTER TWO - FADE TO BLACK

"You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you."

Snow White Queen - Evanescence

Victoria's boots hit the earth so hard her feet were aching. She tore through foliage, trees and bushes. She could feel the scrapes and cuts on her skin as she got them, but at the moment she really didn't have time to pause for pain. She tripped once and ate the ground hard, but right as rain, she got back up and continued to run. She was being tailed by a few of Daniel's men and she had to out run them. This was not a game of freeze tag or hide-and-seek like she used to play with her brother, Henry. No, this was real. This was life or death. Her lungs burned and the wound in her abdomen flowed like a riverbed. She didn't feel much at all when it came to her stab wound as the adrenaline coursing through her veins propelled her along and made her almost immune to pain. Victoria saw the road ahead through the forestry and pushed along, her mouth parted slightly as she tried to gasp for breath while running. It was a difficult task trying to stay alive during the zombie apocalypse, but what made it even more trying was that the living still reared its ugly head and provided you with evil bullshit. Just like before. Except, it made people even worse and with no rules and no law, you were basically free to do whatever you wanted. Daniel and his men were the epitome of said evil bullshit. And so she ran from them.

She could see Daniel's face even as she ran away from him. He was smiling that crooked smile at her and staring at her as if she were something to be fawned over. He'd taken an instant attachment to her in the weirdest ways and though he wasn't physical with her, she sure felt it. She felt like creepy crawlers were all over skin anytime he'd walk into the room that she had been confined in. He was...very much psychotic and a skitzo. He had a wicked tongue though as far as his charisma, but she'd known from the get go it was a telltale sign of him being a little..odd. Victoria felt the tears burning the back of her eyes and threatening to spill over. She would not go back to Daniel. She would end up like the other women..and she'd rather be dead than be his little puppet to play around with. Why he'd chosen to idolize her and allow the other women to be abused like that she hadn't a clue, but she didn't feel lucky. If anything, she felt targeted and disgusted. Those women had been there the entire time, right under her nose and she hadn't known. And worst of all..she'd left them. Victoria had had no choice. She had to run, right?

Once past the forestry and into the road, Victoria came across an old convenient store that had been placed in the middle of nowhere. There was a van and a motorcycle parked outside, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes darted to the dumpster that sat along the side of the building and then to the front door of the convenient store. She heard voices coming from inside and despite her wound and need for help, she was still weary. She'd been confined to a room for almost an entire week and look over like some…pet. Her desire to interact with humans was down a few notches right now, despite her wound. Stubborn, yes, but that was nothing new for her. Victoria ran to hide behind the dumpster only to give herself a few moments to breathe and get a closer look at her wound. She'd made it stealthily across the parking lot just in time to see four people step out of the convenient store. There was a man with a boy who ran to the opposite side of the van now and out of sight. No doubt loading up whatever was in his hands. A scruffy man with a five o'clock shadow growing walked at slower gait with two other people trailing next to him. They all looked to be in good health and talked lowly amongst themselves. There was a dark skinned woman with swords and another man was with them as well and he had a cross bow. She leaned her head against the dumpster and though the smell was putrid, she stayed put and didn't move. It was only when she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments to debate calling out for help that she heard the shouts.

Vicki peered her head back around and nearly gasped aloud. It was some of Daniel's men. Three to be exact. And one of them had the little boy in his grasp with his gun nudging the boy's temple. She recognized the man holding the boy as Stanley. He was a large, burly man with a long pony-tail and a chubby round face. He always wore the stupidest black sunglasses and flaunted around in biker gear, yet he didn't even own a bike, nor had he ever had one. Fuckin' poser. He was a follower of Daniel's and he a dumb son of a bitch. She look to the other two and noticed Charlie, Daniel's brother, was not with them. Charlie was the one that had given her the nice little stab wound she had right now. Charlie was probably licking his wounds since she had beat with a tire iron before she escaped. Back to the situation before her, all weapons were raised and the tension was so thick she practically choked on it. She couldn't make out everything that got said, but Stanley seemed to be asking questions to the innocent people and the scruffy man that now had a revolver out looked enraged. They could've been asking about her..maybe not. She didn't really know. Vicki bit her lower lip and hefted her duffel on her back a little farther up before mulling over a decision. Her wound was pouring out blood more effortlessly now and the pain started to worsen. She realized with cold dread that her adrenaline rush was wearing off and soon she'd feel the full effects of her wound.

As if her limbs acted of their own accord, Vicki sprang into action without another thought. She would not allow Daniel's men to kill innocent people. Not over her. She narrowed her gaze and a look of pure contempt curled across her lip at the thought of the boy dying. She stepped out from behind the dumpster and made herself known. "Stanley!" She yelled out, her voice unlike her usual one. It was hoarse and it was laced with pure hatred. She walked with great strides across the concrete towards the group, her blood dripping along with her on the ground. Stanley saw her and faltered his grip on the boy. Vicki stalked up behind the group of strangers who were now turning to look at her with curious and guarded eyes. Before Stanley could even react she had one of her sickles unsheathed and flying at his head. It took all the strength she had left to the throw the it and she cried out as her wound felt the effects of her movements as well. The moment the blade connected with his head he dropped to the ground like a raggedy Anne doll. The boy stumbled away quickly towards the man with the revolver.

"Bullseye.." She breathed out with a small smirk. The other two men had idiotically not chosen to draw their weapons during the tense exchange and were now left scrambling to get their weapons out. One of them looked to Vicki with startled eyes and hollered as if an afterthought, "It's her!" The stranger with the crossbow wasted no time in unloading an arrow in his head after he yelled out and the other one was efficiently cut down by the woman with the swords. Vicki clumsily made her way to Stanley and pulled her sickle from his head, grimacing at the slick noise it made while pulling from brain matter. Vicki stopped after she sheathed her weapons and felt everyone's eyes upon her back. She stumbled forward slightly and her duffel dropped from her weakening shoulder since it was slung on the side abdomen had been stabbed in. Her breathing grew labored and she looked down to her wound with widened green eyes. Her body started to feel lighter as if she was floating to the clouds, but the feeling was gradual. It made for a trippy feeling and she thought about the few times she had taken mushrooms with her friends back home when she was just a teenager. Except, being on mushrooms never involved a pretty nasty stab wound. The strangers still had their weapons halfway drawn, but that was also debatable since her vision started to dance around with black dots.

"Who are you and who were these men?" The scruffier gentleman bit out sternly as the boy stood beside him, eyeing her with curiosity and fear. Vicki went to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, the woman sheathed her swords and said, "Rick, look." She pointed down to Vicki's abdomen and Vicki looked back up at them all helplessly. Their eyes flitted down to her wound that was now pooling blood on the concrete which had been dripping from her olive colored tank top. The wound had been hidden by her black leather jacket, but the blood was a dead giveaway. She could feel the wetness beneath it and surely might have gotten her sick had she not been on the verge of passing out. She didn't know these people, but she certainly didn't have the same feeling about them as she did Daniel. As they lowered their weapons and saw she was injured, she felt the smallest sigh of relief attempt to escape her lips. In a matter of seconds her knees buckled, but the woman had already crossed the distance, as did the scruffy man with the boy. She hadn't hit the ground though and instead the woman was kneeling and she had Vicki up against her knees. She felt so far away from her body, but still couldn't find her voice to speak. She needed to tell them that they needed to get away from here and that Daniel would soon come looking for his men. And when he found three of them dead, well, she didn't even want to think that far…she refused to.

However, none of this came from her lips and instead she allowed the woman to pull her jacket back and lift her tank top to reveal a knife wound. "M'not bit.." She groaned out as the pain over took her senses. Not just one or two, but all of her senses. It felt like a searing hot iron to her midsection and every breath she took hurt worse than the last. "Rick, she's been stabbed. It's not a walker bite." The woman said and this man, who she kept calling Rick, now bent down to her. He gently held the back of her head as she felt it involuntarily start to loll to the side. It was then another voice she didn't recognized bit out, "Ain't got time for this, Rick. Whoever that was could be bringin' reinforcements. Come on! We need to get gone!" Vicki could make out the voice coming from someone that was pacing back and forth and she had a feeling it was the other stranger with the crossbow. A few seconds later a motorcycle engine started. Their voices started to fade and she only heard bits and pieces now.

"….Saved Carl's life…can't just leave her.." The woman's voice came and went and Vicki moaned out in pain as she tried to speak again, but couldn't. She felt her body being lifted and the gesture alone sent shockwaves of agony across her abdomen. Whoever had her now carried her with a fast gait and the hands felt strong, such as a man's. "Carl, go around and get the car started, now!" Rick said sternly with an authoritative tone. She was laid gently across seats in the back and almost immediately another form crawled in with her and pulled her head into her lap. The woman. She could smell her light coconut-y scent mixed with something that smelled of iron..or something. Little did she know it was her blood she was smelling mixed with the woman's scent. "C'mon, stay with us now." The woman muttered as the vehicle was already flying down the highway and the motorcycle purred off in the near distance. The woman placed her hands across her wound and put pressure on it, despite Vicki crying out in pain. The last thing she saw before the black spots consumed her vision was the woman's dark eyes staring at her. They were mother's eyes. Compassionate, yet fierce. Vicki felt a small pang of emotion for the mother she'd lost when she was only ten years old. Vicki finally relented to the pain and allowed the darkness to swallow her up and carry her along whatever path it had in store for her.


	3. Chapter Three - Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hey all! I have had some people ask about the Daryl x OC interaction.. it’ll be gradual. I mean, these are the characters we know and love and I’m going to try and keep their personalities as close to the show as I can. We all love Daryl Dixon, but let’s be honest, he’s standoffish, guarded and doesn’t like to open up and talk feelings and unicorns. Daryl x Vicki will be a SLOW BURN FOR THE WIN!

CHAPTER THREE - LEFT BEHIND

“Wake up it’s time, little girl, wake up.   
All the best of what we’ve done is yet to come.   
Wake up it’s time, little girl, wake up.” – ‘Losing your Memory’ – Ryan Starr

Vicki opened her eyes as they registered her surroundings slowly. She wasn’t dead. She was alive..and she could feel her fingers and her toes. She was in a cot or bed of some sort and she shifted slightly as her eyes started their attempt to open. She twitched her nose and smelled a woodsy scent that reminded her of Texas and it made her feel safe. It was then her green eyes adjusted and she saw two figures swimming into view. The dark skinned lady from before and the man, Rick. He looked to be a man with the air of a leader. She squinted, taking it all in, and they looked down on her with concern. Her first thought was if they had wanted to hurt her they would have. And they hadn’t left her at the gas station, so that was also a plus. She pushed some of her mahogany colored hair out of the way of her face as she sat up slowly. Vicki noticed how dull her locks had gotten and grimaced. Time had taken a toll on her beautiful reddish-brown mane. She licked her pouty lips and felt thirsty. As if on cue, the woman handed her some water and said gently, “Drink.” Vicki didn’t hesitate since her mouth felt like it had been invaded by cotton balls. After taking a few swigs she looked up as she handed the cup back to the woman and asked wryly, “Got anything stronger?” She smirked and looked to Rick and it was when she looked to Rick that she saw someone else was in the room too. The stranger stood there silently until she mentioned alcohol and he smirked. She noted his hair was longer, some of it hanging down his forehead and slightly parted. And he looked a tad bit dirty. Honestly, all of them looked to have seen better days despite seeming healthy. She was no one to judge though; she knew she looked no different. 

Before all of this Victoria had been a trapeze artist. She landed her residency for the past year in Atlanta playing in a circus gig at a venue. She wasn’t lacking when it came to strength, endurance and staying in shape. She’d maintained any kind of exercise she could while traveling by herself after the outbreak and so far it seemed to have paid off. It did nothing to be out of shape during the zombie world. If you fell behind, you had a chance of getting eaten. Or killed by crazies. She looked down and lifted her tank top up to reveal her wound was no longer gaping open. It was stitched up nicely, yet still painful. She looked up to the woman and then the men and said in surprise, “Thank you.” Rick nodded and responded, “I’m Rick, this is Michonne and that there is Daryl.” She allowed her eyes time to roam over them to remember the faces with the names. She nodded politely and said, “I’m Victoria, but I go by Vicki..” She looked back down to her tank top that had fresh dried blood on it. Michonne spoke up and said with an impressed tone, “You got quite the throw.” Victoria looked to her in surprise, but Daryl had already added, “Like a damn little ninja.” They were both referencing her sickle landing in the man’s skull. She smiled lightly feeling her cheeks redden in being complimented. “I do better with those than I do a gun. I prefer hand to hand type combat over shooting. And they’re silent, so it’s a win-win for me.” Vicki offered up a wry smile to all three in regards to her talent. In a different world she would be appalled that she’d killed another human, but this was a new world. It had no rules at all. 

When she saw her duffel was not beside her she asked them all wide and frantically, “My stuff..where is it?” Rick looked to Daryl and nodded towards the cell door while asking, “Can you grab it, Daryl?” Daryl shoved off the wall saying gruffly, “Yeah, I’ll get it.” Once he left, Rick explained, “He snagged it before takin’ off after us.” She looked relived and nodded. She hesitantly looked to Rick and asked, “That was your son back there, right? He okay?” Rick looked at her and nodded while saying, “Yeah, that’s my boy. His name is Carl.” In that moment, Vicki was glad she’d been there to kill Stanley. He surely would’ve a bullet to that boy’s head without question. Rick straightened and looked over to Michonne and she gave him a silent look back. She could they were communicating without even speaking. It was odd. Rick turned to her and added earnestly, “Look, the choice is yours, but we have walls at this prison, which means shelter and we got ourselves some good people. I promise you that. You’re welcome to stay. I at least owe you that much for savin’ my boy.” He was a respectable and fair man, but there was hardness to his eyes as if he endured quite a bit. She was a little surprised that there were more people than just the three of them. Besides the first man Vicki had killed long ago, Daniel and his men had been the only others she’d seen. It was an odd feeling being back around more normal people. “Thank you. Whatever I can do to help out I will. I was practically raised by my older brother so hunting, scavenging, stuff like that I’m pretty good with. I just-“ she said looking up at Rick and Michonne hesitantly. Daryl arrived with her bag and hesitated at the doorway as she spoke. “It’s just a lot to take in. Before those men, I hadn’t seen people in a long time.” They both nodded in understanding and Daryl silently listened.   
“We get it. Some of us have been there before. Take all the time you need. We take care of our own here.” Rick’s words were comforting and Michonne offered her a small smile. There was a pregnant pause in the room and Rick spoke up again, but this time he looked as if he didn’t want to ask the next question that came out. “You know, I gotta’ ask Vicki..those men seemed to know you. Who are they?” She understood why he asked and she if she were in his shoes she would have too. He had a right to protect to his people and he had a right to know the truth. They all did. She pursed her lips, collecting her thoughts, and feeling the familiar sting of leaving the shackled women behind. “They are bad people, Rick. I got caught up with them for the past or so. I was out of food, ammo was running low and they came out of nowhere when I got myself surrounded in a tree.” Daryl snorted at this. She narrowed her eyes towards him for a brief moment, arched a brow and said testily, “Shit happens.” 

Her tone was snarky and she had even wrinkled her nose at him. He furrowed his own brows at her as if he hadn’t expected her to snap back. She continued on though as Rick looked to Daryl and gave him a look she couldn’t see. “They had saved me, but I later realized they had probably been following me for quite some time. They were watching, waiting for me to slip up.” Her tone had turned grim, but it’s not like her story had a happy ending. There was no need to sugar coat the shit. “Daniel is the leader. They called their place Juno because the street name leading down to house is called Juno. It’s somewhere off Route 44. It’s close to the convenient store you picked me up from.” Rick nodded and Michonne murmured, “They’re far from here then. We went on far run when we ran into you.” They all looked relieved. “Go on, Vicki. What happened?” Rick egged her on to continue. “Daniel took a strange fascination to me..like a girl would to a doll. He never-you know-touched me, but he was obsessed with me. And that didn’t sit well for me. I knew if I stayed he would try some weird shit with me or I was going to die. I refused to let either happen to me.” She bit this all out and looked back up to the three of them. Daryl’s eyes had narrowed at the mention of Daniel being a freak and even Rick had bristled. 

“I got such a bad feeling the first day, but I was weak and needed food. I planned on leaving, but Daniel wouldn’t allow me to. He kept me locked in one of the rooms when he realized I had tried to make a break for it after the third day. I was under heavy watch whenever I left the room. That is..until I escaped and realized they were even bigger monsters than I had originally though.” She stopped shortly thinking of her escape. She’d killed two of his men to get out. The memory flashbacked to her faking having to use the restroom, busting the glass out of the mirror above the sink and using the shards to stab the first man in the neck. The second man hadn’t even seen it coming. Vicki returned to the present and continued. “There was a large industrial shop next to the house. The old owner used to collect cars probably. It was always locked and I saw people at night going in there from time to time. Always coming out a half hour later or so. I never knew what was until there until I escaped and I saw the lock was left open.” Vicki pushed her hair back and looked down to her hands. This was the part she hated the most. “They had four women chained in there. One was severely beaten, she might have been dead for all I knew.” Vicki felt ill and she couldn’t meet their gazes. Those women had been there in all week being tortured and she hadn’t even known. She knew they were disgusted with Daniel and his men because she could feel it rolling off of them in waves. “They-they kept them around as some kind of..sex slaves. I-I tried to find the keys. I couldn’t leave them. They were all shackled and then Charlie caught me in there. Charlie is Daniel’s brother. We fought and he gave me this pretty little stab wound. But, one of the women kicked over a tire iron she’d had near her and I got a few good hits in until he was knocked out cold.” She knew the tire iron had been used on the women. Their bruises were consistent with the weapon. 

“I knew I couldn’t stay, but I was reluctant to leave. They encouraged me to run and I told them I would come back..that I’d try and get them out..” Her voice broke off at the end and she looked back up at them. Her hands were shaking and her chest was so tight, almost as if she couldn’t breathe. Michonne placed a hand ontop of hers and squeezed reassuringly. They were all silent. Stunned. Taking in her story. Rick spoke to her softly, “You did what you had to do to survive. No one here will judge you for that.” Michonne nodded and added, “You’re lucky you made it out alive. If you had stayed behind you wouldn’t be here. You have nothing to feel sorry about, got that?” Vicki nodded to the stern motherly tone Michonne used. Rick then relaxed slightly and said, “Get some rest now. You’re in good hands with our people. We’ll fill the group in and someone will come get you up in the mornin’ to walk around a little bit. You can meet everyone then.” She nodded, her bottom lip slightly trembling from the story she had to rehash. Michonne squeezed her hand once more for comfort and got up and walked out after Rick. She heard their low voices carry as they walked away. No doubt talking about the fact that Daniel and his men were still out there. Still alive. 

Daryl came in hesitantly with her bag and plopped it down by her side on the bed. “Thanks for grabbing it.” At the same time she was already opening the bag and grabbing her sickles and setting them on the bed next to her legs. “Ain’t no one here gonn’a hurt you.” Daryl said not unkindly. He almost looked offended though that she would react that way after their hospitality. He had the bluest of eyes and his voice was thick with a rugged accent. Vicki looked to him and said defensively, “I’m not afraid of ya’ll. I-just-“ She broke off for a moment ,collecting her thoughts. “Look, I barely slept while I was there. I never knew when Daniel would walk into that room or what he would do. I just..don’t want to feel like that ever again.” She was just being honest and she sighed heavily, feeling exhaustion creeping back up on her again. He looked to her and nodded as if understanding where she was coming from. “Fair enough.” He muttered while about to turn on his heel and leave. She furrowed her brows and said with distaste, “He was such a freakazoid. People like that are the worst to be alive after something like this happens to the world.” 

Daryl stopped though and arched a brow at her while asking, “Freakazoid?” Clearly, he hadn’t heard that term before. Vicki looked to him and arched a brow before saying with a shrug, “Take your pick. Freak, piece of shit, scum, psycho, mouth breather..” She ticked these off and before she could say anything else he scoffed lightly and responded, “Walker bait is more like it..” She felt the smallest of a smile tug at the corner of her lip. “I like that one too.” She shifted in the bed and winced slightly as she got settled back against the pillow. He had already been near the cell door when he shifted awkwardly and muttered lowly, “Guess someone will be ‘round to check up on ya’ at some point.” Before she could thank him though, he had already walked out. Guess he wasn’t a man of many words. Vicki breathed in deeply, readying herself to relax. She was in good hands. She was alive. Vicki felt a few stray tears fall from her face and into the pillow. All the emotions hit her at once and she allowed her tears to fall. She couldn’t keep it pent up anymore. As she fell asleep, she realized the woodsy scent she had smelled upon waking up earlier had been coming from Daryl.


	4. Chapter Four - Night Terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hello all. Here is the next chapter….sorry for the long wait! I was not intending to get so wrapped up into posting it on another website that I..LE GASP..forgot about Archive! For shame! 

CHAPTER FOUR – NIGHT TERRORS 

“And time makes, It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep, Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, Who knew”   
Who Knew - Pink

Daniel’s face was on hers and she couldn’t move. She couldn’t cry out, nor yell for help and she froze. He was smirking at her and petting her hair. What a fuckin’ freak! She tried to shove him off, but it was futile. Her breath hitched and she felt his hands move to her throat..and squeeze. He squeezed so hard she couldn’t breathe. Her windpipe was being crushed at an agonizingly slow pace. Vicki found her voice and cried out some form of a no. She sat up suddenly and felt someone hovering over her and somewhere she thought she felt a tentative calloused hand on her shoulder, shaking lightly. She reacted without hesitating, flying from under the bedsheet and grabbing a sickle along with her. The pain from her wound was a mild undertone to the rage she felt at Daniel. Her hands had already been shoving the figure back against the far wall. The need to fight was fresh on her mind as her dream had sent her over the edge. And Daniel was here. He was here in her room. He had come for her! The figure grunted and was caught off guard as she felt her chest rising and falling in anticipation of facing Daniel. However, her eyes focused more and she recognized the messy locks of hair and that smell..woods tinged with a faint hint of cigarettes. “Daryl?” She asked lightly, faltering with her weapon. He grunted and she took a step back as her hands shook from adrenaline. 

“Stab me with one of those and best pray I’m dead, lil’ girl.” His voice was rough and he looked a little pissy that she’d taken aim at his neck. Vicki sighed audibly with relief, feeling her blood pressure start to fizzle back down. She put a hand to her forehead and slowly backed away a bit further now. “Shit, Daryl.” She breathed out looking at him before looking away and shaking her head. Vicki moved to sit back down on her cot and caught sight of the moonlight outside of her cell shining through the windows. She’d slept the entire day, but that was a good thing. She needed it. “I just…reacted.” She murmured while shoving her weapons off to the side of the bed and wringing her hands together nervously. She’d almost stabbed him. That really wouldn’t have made for a good first day with these people. Vicki placed a hand at her throat from where Daniel had been holding her in her dream. The feeling was too real and she shuddered. Victoria looked up to Daryl and quirked a brow before asking, “What are you doing in here?” Daryl stiffened at her question and bit out, “You’ve been wakin’ my ass up all night with your yellin’ is what you’ve been doin’.” She flushed with embarrassment and looked away for a moment. Vicki hadn’t realized she’d been having them all night, she only recalled the one she had just had now. She noticed his crossbow was slung over his shoulder and she wondered how he had commandeered such a great weapon. 

She scrunched her brows together and said defensively, “Sorry, I’ll try and keep the nightmares to a minimum so I don’t wreck your beauty sleep.” Vicki saw he bristled at her comment, but the reality of her words seemed to have sunk in. At least a little bit. He visibly relaxed and even sighed softly. “Just don’t want you wakin’ lil ass kicker..” He said softly towards her. She looked confused and it looked like he was about to explain, but she had already spoke, “Who is lil ass kicker? Your dog?” Daryl scoffed as if this was ridiculous and said lowly, “Ain’t no damn dog. Does it look like I have a dog?” Vicki couldn’t help but smirk and shrug, “I certainly hadn’t pegged you for a cat kind of guy.” He rolled his eyes and answered, “Lil ass kicker is baby Judith, Rick’s lil’ girl.” Victoria widened her eyes at this admission of having a baby on board. And in the prison. And in the zombie apocalypse. Wow. That was not something she was expecting. “Wow, baby in the zombie world. Who’d have thought. How did his woman fair through that?” She was genuinely curious, but the look on his face made her feel that sinking dread in her throat. She already knew his answer before he spoke roughly with a hint of emotion, “Didn’t make it.” Vicki looked away and nodded silently in understanding. Her heart ached for this stranger she barely knew. Rick had clearly endured more than she knew, but she didn’t want to pry anymore. 

She changed the subject upon looking at his weapon, “Bow and arrow your weapon of choice, huh?” He nodded, seemingly relieved to get off the subject of Rick’s loss. “Gets the job done. Ain’t done me wrong, yet.” He eyed her sickles approvingly and asked, “How’d you come across those things?” Vicki smiled at them fondly herself and then looked back up to him and said, “Found them on abandoned farm house not too far out of Atlanta. Been with me ever since.” It got silent for a moment until he surprised her and asked, “Where you learn to throw like that anyhow?” The question brought back a flood of memories from Texas, where she grew up. Texas was bittersweet to her. It held some of the most amazing memories of her life and some of the worst. It was another reason why she had traveled a lot before settling in Georgia for a permanent residency doing trapeze. Vicki looked back to Daryl after traveling far away and responded, “My brother, Henry. He was very much an outdoorsman. He taught me a lot about knives and weapons in general. Just kind of picked it up along the way, I guess. I was never really interested in Barbie .” She mused this while smirking at the happy memories. Even he seemed to smirk at this notion. Victoria decided not to go into her other talents involving the circus. That life was over, really. And “Everything he taught me has kept me alive so far..” Her voice trailed off and she wondered if he was still alive. Probably not, though. Working in a hospital was the worst place to be in an outbreak. 

Victoria looked down to her hands for a moment, concealing her grief, before he spoke again. And this time she glared at him. “Until you got yer’ ass stuck in a damn tree.” His tone was lighthearted, but it had a slight edge to it. Almost as if he was chastising her for a stupid decision, yet thought it was funny all at the same time. She scrunched her nose at him in response and furrowed her brows. He continued to look at her with an amused look. She wanted to slap it off, but instead snapped back, “Like you’ve never done anything stupid before?” His comment had kind of stung since her getting stuck had marked the beginning of her time with Daniel. It was not her most cherished memory. “Plus, I probably would’ve been okay had they not come along and found me.” She muttered, trying to believe her own words. She knew deep down she’d have been shit up a creek had Daniel not arrived. Vicki was stubborn though and she got that from her father. Daryl looked at her and rolled his eyes while saying, “Uh-huh, whatever helps ya’ sleep at night.” 

She looked to him and chuckled lightly, shaking her head, and saying, “Clearly, I can’t sleep at night, seeing as I’m keeping everyone up.” Vicki leaned back and pushed herself up on the bed and back against the pillow easily. She wanted to make sure she didn’t aggravate her wound any more than she had already done. Victoria felt exhaustion start to creep back over and she yawned. He pushed off the wall and started towards the cell door, clearly getting the hint she was beginning grow tired. Vicki looked to him and he nodded towards her while asking, “You straight now?” Vicki chewed the inside of her cheek, mulling this over, and nodded bravely. “Yeah, I’m good.” Victoria offered the smallest of smiles towards Daryl. He was a stranger. Hell, they all were strangers. Yet, these people didn’t give her the bad feelings Daniel and his men had. If anything Victoria felt that flutter of hope deep within her belly. Daryl hovered awkwardly in the doorway for a brief moment and nodded, almost as if to himself, and then muttered, “Alright then.” Just like before, he ghosted out of her cell silently without another word. Vicki closed her eyes and fell to sleep within minutes. During her time asleep, she dreamed of rolling green hills, farmland, and trees with targets hanging from them. Then there was Henry running in front of her. They were younger again, innocent. His brown hair blowing wildly and he was holding a large poster in his hand. She couldn’t make out exactly what it said, but it started with a ‘T’. Vicki would try and reach for the poster to get a better look, but each time Henry darted out of her grasp, laughing at her and telling her she needed to keep going to find out what it said. Young Henry didn’t visit her dreams as often as she’d like anymore. Despite not knowing what he had in his hands, Vicki welcomed the nostalgic dream that took her back to Texas. It was much better than the nightmares she’d been having before.


	5. Chapter Five - Pizza Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here is another chapter for you guys! ENJOY! :)

CHAPTER FIVE - PIZZA BOY

“This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away”  
Innocence – Avril Lavigne

She awoke late the next day to the sound of something clanking and muffled voices. When she opened her eyes Michonne was leaning up against the wall and a woman she didn’t recognize had a tray with some non-perishables and water. The woman had short cropped gray hair, but didn’t really look all that old. The look suited her though. The woman offered a hesitant wave after she set the tray down on Vicki’s lap, “Just about to wake you.” Her voice was soft, but her eyes held much strain to them. As if she was also fighting inner demons. Weren’t they all? Vicki looked to Michonne and she offered a small smile before she reached over and devoured the water quickly. “I’m Carol, the others told us about you.” Vicki nodded lightly and responded, “I’m Vicki, and it’s nice to meet you Carol. Thanks for this.” She placed the water back down before taking the canned food and inspecting its contents. “Not much, but we try and ration what we have. We have plenty for a while at least.” Michonne spoke next and Vicki nodded, downing the beans and canned fruit within minutes. She wiped her hand on the back of her mouth and Carol looked to her with mild amusement. “Figured you’d be hungry.” Vicki chuckled lightly and Carol took the tray from her. 

“I didn’t..wake anyone up last night did I?” Vicki asked as Carol hesitated with the tray and looked to Michonne. Michonne furrowed her brows before shaking her head no. Carol also shook her head agreeing with Michonne. So, Daryl hadn’t told anyone. She felt a little relieved at that. Vicki didn’t want the newcomers knowing the details of her nightmare that turned into almost killing Daryl on accident. Vicki nodded to them, but she saw Michonne look at her curiously until something akin to understanding passed on her face. Carol saw the exchange and then looked to Vicki and said, “Even if you had, don’t worry about it. We have all been there before.” Michonne placed a reassuring hand on Carol’s shoulder and in that moment Vicki saw the connection each and every person here shared. The smallest touch made that pretty clear. Carol looked to Michonne and smiled and then back at Vicki. “Time to get you up and walking around now. Feelin’ up to it?” Victoria nodded enthusiastically. She needed to stretch her legs. “Yeah, this being bed-ridden thing is not my style.” Michonne cracked a smile and helped her up. Carol looked to her dirty clothes and offered kindly, “We have a lot of extra clothes. We all help out with the wash, so if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask. We also have showers here, so when you’re ready let us know and we’ll show around to the showers.” Vicki smiled to Carol and shook her head, “I appreciate all the kindness, I really do.” Michonne nudged her shoulder lightly and responded, “Don’t thank us. You didn’t hesitate to kill the man that had Carl. We owe you.” 

Once Vicki was up she caught her reflection in the mirror in her room and her breath caught in her throat. She stared at the slightly familiar girl that reflected in the mirror. Her eyes were still the green she knew, but they were dulled..slightly dim. Almost tired looking. She already knew her hair was still some dulled down shade of auburn brown. However, her locks were as thick as ever and quite long now. Her layers were completely grown out her side swept bangs now blended with the rest of her hair. Her usual round face was now slimmer, yet her cheeks still contained the dimples she grew up with when she smiled. Deep within her eyes though there lay a fire still burning, refusing to be extinguished. Throughout everything, Vicki’s soul was still intact. She couldn’t and she wouldn’t lose that. It was about all she had left.

Michonne and Carol both had walked with her at a stride that she could keep up while not really putting any un-needed stress on her healing wound. Once they got down the stairs and into the cellblock, Victoria looked up and sucked in a breath. There were people. And quite a few of them. Victoria felt an odd swarm of emotions hit her at her once and she wanted to fall to her knees and be thankful that these people all looked..normal. The introductions started and it was quite awkward. She felt put on the spot and standing around a bunch of people that were strangers didn’t make the situation any better. She’d already met Rick, Michonne and Daryl, so they sat out on the introductions. Carol had gone to stand next to Daryl who played with an arrow, twirling it around while looking at her and the others every so often. Rick introduced her to everyone; she met Tyrese, his girlfriend Victoria and his sister Sasha. They also had a little girl named Lizzie with them. The girl looked to be about eleven or twelve. She stared at Vicki with bright and eager eyes, but something about the girl disturbed Vicki. When Rick introduced her to them she nodded her head in a quiet greeting. Lizzie started to hum to herself and Vicki turned away when another man stepped up to her. T-Dog was his name. He shook her hand and murmured thoughtfully, “Numbers are good. More we get better off we are.” Vicki didn’t how to respond to this, but she nodded anyhow in agreement. Then there was an older gentleman who looked somewhat like Santa Claus with the all-white bushy beard and mustache, but was not nearly as round. He was tall, broad shouldered man. Vicki learned his name was Hershel. He had the kindest eyes, but she saw grief hidden in them. All of these people had experienced grief at some point. It broke her heart and for a brief moment she saw her father in his eyes. The good side of her father, at least. When he shook her hand and called her young lady she felt her cheeks redden. 

He backed away from her just as a young couple walked into the cellblock, looking as if they had come in from outside as their guns swung lightly at their sides. The girl had her hand in the boys hand and it looked as if they had just shared some kind of moment together. She looked like she had some tears in her eyes as well. They stopped abruptly at everyone in the cellblock and then they looked to her. The girl had cropped wavy hair that didn’t hang too far past her chin. Her eyes were hesitant, but once she heard Rick say Vicki’s name, she looked slightly more enthusiastic and asked, “This her, Rick? Nice to meet you, I’m Maggie Greene.” Maggie had come right up to her while Rick nodded to Maggie’s question. Maggie stuck out her hand and added for good measure, “I’m sure you already met my father, Hershel.” Vicki was a little taken back by her abruptness to come up to her, but it seemed her country charm resembled that of the hospitality she learned down in Texas. It was refreshing to see. It was then Vicki’s eyes looked beyond her to the boy standing very still at the doorway to the cellblock. He hadn’t followed Maggie and Vicki knew why. He was in shock. His shock was equally reciprocated. Victoria let her jaw hang open and she breathed out, “Pizza boy, that you?” Glenn’s face twisted into a goofy grin, one of delight at seeing a familiar face. Maggie backed up slightly and arched a brow between the two and Victoria forgot about everyone else in the room. 

She strode up to Glenn and he shook his head before saying, “Victoria? I can’t believe you’re alive! I-mean-I-can..I-just..WOW!” He was at a loss for words and his stumbling was endearing. It was the Glenn she remembered. She wrapped him up in a hug before he could say another word and though her stitches pulled slightly she ignored it. Glenn pulled back and saw Maggie looking at him before clearing his throat. So, Glenn had gotten himself a girlfriend in the apocalypse. Vicki looked at Maggie, winked in a friendly way, and then looked back at Glenn. “About time you got yourself a woman. You did good though, Glenn. Totally approved.” Everyone stared at them before Rick looked at Glenn and asked in awe, “You knew her before all this?” Everyone seemed floored that was even possible. Her eyes watered slightly at seeing Glenn. He brought back so many amazing memories from her residency with the circus crew. Glenn had been their pizza boy. Maggie looked a little confused and Glenn looked to the others who also looked confused. Victoria moved to stand next to Glenn so she was looking out at everyone with him and Maggie. She hadn’t felt comfortable that her back was to everyone. 

“It’s Victoria Daniels! C’mon, ya’ll didn’t you see that big show advertised? She was one of those crazy trapeze artists. She performed in that show right outside of Atlanta.” He looked slightly upset no one else here had heard of it and she made her chuckle. Glenn had been in puppy love with some of the women that performed. He was always teased about it relentlessly. Glenn looked to Vicki and she blushed lightly. She confirmed his words with a nod and she realized she was now being put on the spot. T-Dog quirked a brow and said, “Damn, didn’t know Glenn was a ladies man.” She heard Daryl chuckle and even Tyrese laughed lightly as well. She spoke up now and said, “No, no it wasn’t like that.” She laughed lightly, ruffling Glenn’s hair and he shoved her shoulder playfully. She eyed Maggie more than the others and said, “I was a trapeze artist before all of this, ya know the crazy circus people?” Some of them looked to her and nodded in understanding, others didn’t really know what she was talking about, like T-Dog and Daryl. They had blank stares and it almost made her chuckle. “The first weekend we performed we ordered a pizza and guess who showed up that night.” She mused at Glenn and he beamed with a blush of his own. “We had all been drinking after the show and..we invited Glenn in since we were his last run. Let me tell you, this kid is a lady killer.” By now, Maggie was smiling and laughing at the idea of him being a ladies man. Last thing she needed was someone thinking she was an old flame of Glenn’s. Not in the slightest, but a friend, yes. 

Victoria shrugged sheepishly and said, “He delivered pizzas for us all the time after the show and we made sure to be his last run so he could hang out with everyone afterwards. He was our pizza boy.” Vicki looked to him now and felt a rush of emotions. Someone familiar. Someone she knew. It was a little much. She looked away now and caught Daryl’s gaze. He was staring at her now, but she couldn’t decipher his gaze. She realized he was very good at observing and not showing a hint of emotion with his gazes. It was almost fruststrating. She looked away from him and back to Glenn and Maggie. Maggie shook her head and said, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the lady killer part.” She laughed aloud and some of the others did too. Even Hershel chuckled a deep belly laugh. Glenn rolled his eyes, but was smiling throughout it all.  
“You still good with knives?” Glenn asked and she patted her sickles now that were attached to her hips. Glenn nodded approvingly and said, “Nice.” Daryl huffed and added lowly, “She’s like a little banshee with those things.” Glenn looked to Daryl, smirked and eyed her sickles. Probably remembering all the knife throwing contests they’d had after hours. Some of them not in the least bit safe. It was then Carl, Rick’s son, walked out of a cell far down and had Judith in his arms. Victoria felt her breath catch in her throat and Rick took Judith from Carl. He walked over to Vicki and said, “This, Vicki, is my daughter Judith.” Vicki looked up to Rick, her eyes bright with emotions she couldn’t really comprehend. Hope, innocence, envy, longing. She looked to Judith and felt her eyes get misty. Rick looked like he wanted to ask her something, maybe it was her reaction, but he held his tongue and allowed Vicki to just look at her. 

“Lil ass kicker..” A voice behind her said and she jumped lightly as Daryl lingered there looking at Judith with lovey-dovey eyes. This little girl was wrapped around his finger and Vicki smirked at the gruff man’s reaction to the baby. Rick bounced her lightly and she yawned. Carl opted to take her back and put her down for a nap and he turned to Vicki before shyly saying, “Thanks for helping me out back at the store.” Vicki nodded and he walked away with Judith. Maybe it was the happy feeling in the room, maybe it was the emotions or maybe it was the look in her eyes, but Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, “How about we get you somethin’ stronger than water?” She looked to Rick and laughed lightly, nodding. Daryl looked to them both and offered, “I’ll get the whiskey.” Victoria nodded appreciatively and Carol took her back upstairs to help clean her wound. As they finished, Vicki changed into a pair of Maggie’s blue jean shorts and a black tank top and Carol took her old clothes to wash them. She placed her sickles back on her hips and Carol eyed them and Vicki said, “Just feel safer when they are close.” Carol nodded and lifted her shirt to reveal her butcher knife on her hip. “Never leave the cell without it.” Vicki looked to it appreciatively before standing up slowly. Carol hesitantly asked, “Need any help?” Vicki shook her head and said, “Nah, I’m good. Just really sore is all.” She paused and looked to herself in the mirror for a brief second and looking away. Seeing her reflection only showed her a person she halfway recognized. She looked away quickly and smiled at Carol before saying, “Now, let’s go do a little day drinkin’.” It was the little things you had to cherish in this unpredictable life and right now she was thankful to be alive, relieved to see a familiar face and ready to toss back a nice swig of fiery whiskey and get to know these people that had welcomed her with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTE: I chose the song lyrics above to represent the feeling of seeing someone familiar and also the way seeing Judith really just moves Vicki.


	6. Chapter Six - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Figured I'd upload another..I'm getting feedback on Twitter and people are wanting more. So, here ya go!

CHAPTER SIX – WELCOME TO THE FAMILY 

“Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let's give em hell  
Wish everybody well”

Once downstairs there were quite a few people that were passing around lunch, well what could be best described as lunch. Canned goods and other little odd items. They rationed a lot and Carol seemed the best at making sure everyone rationed the way they were supposed to be and Hershel also helped with this as well. Vicki made her way downstairs with Maggie and smiled at Michonne who had offered her a can of beans. "Figured you could use a little more to eat." Michonne offered and Vicki took them graciously. Everyone sat around now and Rick tapped Carl's hat and he looked up to his dad and smiled at him. She looked towards Tyrese, Victoria, Sasha and Lizzie as they huddled together while T-Dog and Carol hung out together across from her. Michonne had sat next to her now, while Maggie, Glenn and Hershel took spots near Rick and Carl. She noticed Daryl in the corner, slightly away from the group, but with everyone at the same time.

She looked to everyone and blushed lightly and Glenn cleared his throat while breaking the ice between everyone that now talked amongst themselves, "Your brother or your dad?" He furrowed his brows in concern and she looked to Glenn sadly now and shook her head. "Just gone, I don't know. I hadn't talked with my dad in a long time before..all of this. You know how he was.." Glenn looked sad, nodding in understanding about her father, before Maggie stepped in and offered, "How'd you get into what stuff that you do? That seems pretty wild." Her accent caught on the word wild and Vicki couldn't help but smile at it. She noticed everyone was looking to her now, eating and passing around the bottle of whiskey. She noticed Rick, Michonne, Carol and Hershel refrained from drinking anything. "My mother had apparently been in love with the circus since she was a little girl. It came one day in our town and she took me. I fell in love with the "flying ladies" as I called them. It was so bad they bought me a jungle gym with the gymnastics rings and everything." She stopped for a moment and smiled at the memory. Glenn knew this story, but he stayed silent, smiling all the while.

She looked up to Maggie and then eyed Carol, T-Dog and then over to Daryl who had been watching her. "And then my mom got sick. And when she didn't get better I think I knew something was wrong. The cancer took her when I was twelve. I hadn't taken classes or anything yet, so I just hung it all up and stopped practicing. Life just stopped for a while, really." She got a few pitied looks, but she didn't need pity. She didn't need anything; it just was what it was. The only thing she wished she'd been able to change was her father's reaction and the lasting impact he'd had on her when their mother passed. Their relationship had been strained and his off and on drinking binders had ruined any kind of bond they had before her mother passed away. He made it hard for her to be around, which was why she left after school in the first place. She shrugged lightly at the group and when Michonne passed her the bottle she took a long swig and passed it back to Michonne who passed it to Daryl.

"A few years later my brother found some classes about an hour from our house. He talked me into taking them and getting back into it. It was as if I'd never stopped, I took back to it instantly. He drove me multiple times a week to my classes until I was able to drive. College time came before I knew it and, well..I got scholarships and full rides offered to a few nice universities." She stopped suddenly remembering how angry her father had been when she had declined them all. Michonne quirked a brow and seemed to understand before she even said it. "You didn't accept any of them, did you?" Victoria shook her head no vehemently and answered, "Nope, I ditched college because I knew in my heart what I wanted to do. And my mother would've been so proud of me for choosing what I wanted to do. My father though was a different story. We'd need a liquor store for that one…" She smiled ruefully now and she felt her eyes get a little misty. Even Maggie teared up and Glenn had grabbed her hand gently. It was the mother bit that probably them all nostalgic. "I met up with a couple of the girls who I'd been training with since I was a teenager and we formed a little trio that did contract work for hire. We bought all the equipment we needed and scouted bars, clubs, festivals, anything really. We made a decent enough living and we got to travel all over the place." Her voice hitched and she looked away now at the memory that seemed like it was just yesterday. Michonne handed her the bottle again and she took a long swig and then passed it to Sasha who had come across the cell block to grab it from her. Tyrese arched a brow at Sasha and she shrugged as if what the hell.

Vicki looked to Glenn and smiled broadly while saying, "And then I ended up landing a permanent residency right outside of Atlanta a year or so before the outbreak. The other girls hadn't wanted to settle down, but I thought the residency was a good idea. I was tired of drifting at that point and I kind of just wanted to have normal again. And that is where I met Glenn, our pizza boy." There were chuckles now and Rick looked over to Glenn with a smile who returned it. Tyrese got up with Victoria to go take a watch and had waved at her kindly, excusing them as they retreated outside to take a shift. The feeling in the room got more comfortable and everyone seemed to start talking now. So many stories got shared during their lunch time. She could have sworn they were all hanging out for the better part of an hour or more. Vicki listened and sometimes she talked with the others. Glenn started to share some of her knife throwing skills at one point and after he was done she told the story about throwing the knife at the apple on his head after one of their shows. The entire room was filled with laugher and even Daryl had pointed towards Glenn when Vicki told that particular story. "Bet you pissed your pants!" Daryl had exclaimed and Glenn swallowed while shaking his head and laughing. Glenn had been terrified that night and she still poked fun at him about it.

Maggie shared some stories from her life on the farm and Hershel chimed in a little bit every now and then. She even shared some of Glenn's stories and his bravery. "Look at you Glenn!" Vicki had said proudly. Glenn blushed and looked to Maggie who smiled back at him. It was only when Hershel had mentioned Beth and how she would have liked what Vicki was doing in the circus did the room take on a somber feeling. Carol looked up and said through misty eyes, "So would Sophia. She would've loved to have seen that." Vicki frowned now at the mention of these two girls in the past tense. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they were gone. Daryl had taken a swig of the whiskey and looked away, gnawing on the inside of his cheek and looking extremely tense. For a moment she thought he was going to walk away, but he didn't. When Rick spoke up and changed the conversation, Vicki felt relieved. After a little while people started to clear away and it seemed with the somber shift in the mood no one really wanted to stick around anymore. It was only when Sasha spoke up after most everyone had cleared out and asked, "You sure those men didn't follow you or know about this place?" The question sounded slightly accusing and it made Vicki freeze and her mind projected images of Daniel, someone she was trying to forget. Rick looked to Sasha and Michonne spoke up before Rick could interject. "She ain't one of them, if that's what you're thinking. And they have no idea we are here." Michonne's voice was firm and Sasha got up and handed off the bottle of whiskey to Daryl a bit roughly before storming past them and muttering, "Better hope you're right."

Vicki could only see Daniel and the images in her head flashed violently in front of her eyes. She stood abruptly and caught Rick's eye as he looked like he was about to say something to her, but she shook her head and assured him and Michonne who looked just as concerned, "I just need some air." Vicki had found solace being outside for a moment, catching her breath as her heart beat had started to increase at the mention of Daniel and his men. She'd come outside to take a breather and step away. It was nothing against them, it was all her. The talk of losing people, Sasha with her fears of Daniel coming to the prison. She sat down on the concrete, head between her knees for a moment, breathing in and out slowly. Her heart started to slow down, but not enough for her comfort. Daniel would present himself in her mind at random times and while she never feared going to sleep before..she did now. She swallowed thickly and let the sounds of the few moans of walkers that lingered around the fence line make her forget about her heartbeat. The noise redirected her focus and soon enough her pounding drum was starting to come down. She blinked a few times and heard the door open behind her and she automatically picked her head up and halfway turned to look. She was anticipating it to be Rick and she started to say, "Rick, I'm fine-," However, she didn't get to finish because to her surprise it was Daryl.

He was holding the bottle of whiskey with his crossbow slung over his shoulder. He stopped abruptly as he saw her on the ground. She squinted her eyes towards him in the mild sunlight and he it seemed he was doing the same. It seemed as if he was debating on what he wanted to do or second guessing coming out here. "Oh, hey." She murmured over her shoulder quietly. He finally strolled over to her as casually as someone like him could and sat down on the ground beside her. She watched as he took off the crossbow and lay it in front of his boots. "Ya'll have lost people." She said matter of factly. The way he clenched his jaw and his eyes became stricken showed how much those two people they had lost had hurt him. She didn't push the subject, but he looked away and nodded silently. Vicki felt her ache for these people because she had a sinking feeling they had all suffered through a lot before coming to the prison. A few moments later he offered her the bottle while asking, "You alright?" His voice was low and he looked to her before looking away towards the chain length fence as she took the bottle. Vicki wondered if he had come out after her or if he had just wondered out here just because. She took the bottle, had herself a swig and handed it back to him before answering truthfully, "Yes and no." He looked over to her quirking a brow at her answer and she shrugged lightly, "Sometimes Daniel just comes to my mind, visions, images. It's suffocating. The fact that he's not even around and he can just creep into my mind and invade it." Vicki stopped and added, "It'll just take some time." The few walkers that lingered around the fence line moaned out and she grimaced lightly. They were such ugly putrid things..it was scary to know that was what they would turn into if they were bitten.

Daryl abruptly got up and she turned to look at him quizzically. He held out his hand to her as he shouldered his crossbow and chewed on the inside of his cheek. Vicki felt a small bubbling of trust for this person she really didn't know. Maybe it was because he'd come to wake her up when she had her night terrors..and maybe it was because it was the smallest gesture of kindness that he showed her by asking if she was alright. Whatever it was made Vicki reach up and grab his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. As he did she murmured sarcastically, "Boy, you move fast, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at her and groaned out annoyingly while smirking, "Stop." He had lingered with her for the briefest of a second after pulling her up, but he let go of her hand quickly and started towards the fence line where the three walkers lingered, trying to eat through the gate to no avail. "What are we doing?" She asked as he started to get his crossbow ready. He arched a brow and said as if it were obvious, "Shootin' walkers. Blow off some steam." He paused for a moment and added, "Usually helps me anyways."

Vicki opened her mouth and then closed it. She hadn't thought about killing walkers to get her mind off of Daniel, but she looked hesitant. He looked up and asked, "What?" Vicki frowned lightly and said, "I mean-I've been drinkin' a bit. I've never used a cross bow.." She looked back towards the cellblock door, the bottle of liquor that was a few paces away from them on the ground and then Daryl. He stood there, seemingly exasperated at her protest and asked, "You drunk?" She shook her head no and he threw his arms out, "Alright then, you're fine. C'mere." He turned around towards the fence and she found herself gravitating towards Daryl despite feeling the slightest bit flushed from drinking a few rather large gulps of whiskey with some of the others. Daryl had handed her the left side of the bow, but he still held on to as well. His fingers were working methodically around the bow showering her the workings of his compound and explaining. He would look up briefly and meet her gaze and she'd nod in understanding. She was a quick learner with weapons and he seemed relieved he didn't have to go over anything more than once.

She'd been staring at his fine weapon, appreciating it for what it was and running her hands along the bow. Vicki lifted her gaze and saw he'd been watching her and though she couldn't quite read him, he seemed to be appreciating the fact that she was gazing at his bow with such an admirable gaze. "Here, take it." He handed the bow over to her and she fumbled with it for a moment before he came around to inspect it and the way it rested against her. "Here.." He placed his hands on the bow and lifted it slightly. Vicki felt her breath quicken at the idea of shooting a bow and arrow for the first time. She loved learning how to use new weapons and her enthusiasm must have showed because when she turned her eyes towards Daryl he seemed to be smirking at her. He moved quickly to stand behind her and she felt the closeness of him against her back even though he wasn't touching her. She also felt the puffs of breath on her neck as he stood closely behind now watching her with his bow. He reached his arms around and raised the bow up and she felt herself stiffen slightly at the contact from him as she hadn't been expecting it. Daryl either didn't notice or didn't care because he continued to keep his arms around, helping her hold the bow and arrow up. "Aim and fire away." Daryl's voice was now in her ear and his breath tickled her. She swallowed thickly and breathed out taking aim as he had told her and focused. She fired the bow, but didn't hit in the right spot. Vicki groaned and muttered, "Shit." Vicki wasn't a sore loser, but she had determination and it always made her want to keep trying again. The arrow had sunk into a walker's chest and she watched as Daryl walked over to it quickly and yanked the arrow out. Luckily, the fence was between them so each arrow fired would go through one of the holes and the walkers were closer enough that they would slump against the fence and the arrows would be easy enough to retrieve. "Try again." He murmured, helping her to load the arrow up and place it back correctly against her shoulder.

She looked to Daryl and huffed lightly while saying, "I have great aim..so what's the problem?" He looked to her a little amused at her huffing and responded, "You ain't focusin'. That's your problem." Vicki shot him a look and said slightly shriller than she should have, "I am focusing!" He furrowed his brow at her and said, "When I shoot I don't even think about it anymore. You're not focusin' and you're overthinkin'. Your mind ain't in the right place." Vicki frowned slightly and started to lower the bow down feeling slightly stupid for trying this. Especially after having some drinks. He must have seen her because he blew out a breath and came over to her again. Like before, he stood behind and helped adjust the bow to her in the correct place against her chest and shoulder. Vicki sucked in a breath, not anticipating him to speak, as he murmured lowly, "Forget everythin' around you. Forget about that prick. Hell, forget I'm standin' right here. Breathe and focus, girl." Vicki momentarily close her eyes, letting his words take her to a faraway place in her mind. She didn't even hesitate this time, she forgot he world around her and her mind became silenced. It was like standing in a clearing where the water trickled down the stream and the only thing that was there was you, the forest and the water. It was then she fired the bow, hitting the walker right smack in the forehead. Vicki looked up from the bow, her green eyes bright with delight and she looked towards Daryl as he had side stepped her to get a better look. The walker was leaning against the fence line now, completely subdued with the head shot.

Daryl smirked at Vicki, but quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Do it again, this time on these two ugly sons of bitches." Daryl walked over to grab his arrow and she noticed he wasn't the most built man besides his arms. He was rather sinewy, not too tall either. As he came back to hand her the arrow, he watched as she reloaded it this time by herself. Vicki adjusted the bow to her shoulder and continued to shoot. She hit her mark on the next walker without hesitating, but the third she faltered and had to shoot a second time to make her mark. No matter her misstep, Daryl seemed impressed and even pleased. It was only then she realized the act of shooting the zombies and forgetting everything else had cleared her mind of anything negative, anything Daniel. Not to mention shooting them was slightly liberating in a rather crude way. He looked to her as he took the crossbow from her and shouldered it again. "Just wait until you don't have no fence between you and them. Shit gets intense." His words made her look back at the dead walkers against the fence and she frowned. She hadn't thought about that. It was easier when they were behind a barrier and they couldn't get to you. "I take it you've had some close calls?" He nodded and responded, "Hell yeah, I have. Too many to count." Vicki didn't need to think about how these people had survived for so long. It was clear they were all survivors. Adapting and changing with the world and not hesitating to do what had to be done if needed. He reached down to grab the bottle and looked up to her hesitantly and asked, "Better?" Vicki nodded quickly and looked across the quad to the fence line before looking back over towards him, "Thanks." Her voice was low and she half smiled at him. He wasn't much of a person that smiled nor talked much. She had already deduced he was the loner of the group, yet he would die for any of them at any given moment. That was perfectly clear through his rough exterior. He hadn't had to do what he did for her..let her blow off some steam for a few moments, but he did and she was grateful for it. She had needed it. He straightened up slightly and looked like he was chewing on the inside of his cheek again. He merely nodded and muttered, "Don't mention it, Vicki."

As they walked in it looked as if everyone had scattered for the most part to do chores, take watch or nap. Vicki looked to Rick and he smiled at her in a friendly way as they both came back in. He seemed to have noticed she was less tense as she had been when she left. Rick looked to her and mentioned, "I have next shift for watch later if you wanna' join." She was surprised he had asked her to join, but of course she wouldn't decline. Vicki knew that being part of this group and potentially staying meant getting to understand how they did things around here. She wasn't going to miss an opportunity to learn more about how they operated. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to rest up a bit. Just come get me when you're ready." Rick nodded and she started up the stairs to her room they had made for her and looked to see Daryl following. She furrowed her brow as he continued behind her and smirked, "Coming to tuck me in too?" He scoffed, rolled his eyes like before and shook his head. "Hell no. My bed's up here too." He bit this out defensively and she snickered despite his annoyed look. Vicki couldn't help but laugh lightly as she came upon her cell as she was amused at his attitude. She winced lightly as her abdomen strained with mild pain. Her wound ached a bit more than earlier, but she figured the strain from holding the bow had caused it. It would be okay though, just needed to make sure she didn't open anything up.

Once she came upon her cell he seemed to hesitate for a brief moment as she turned to look at him. He simply nodded at her and muttered roughly, "See ya..'" Vicki watched for a split second as he started to walk on, liquor bottle in hand, and her voice sounded out before she could stop herself. "Will you teach me more about using your bow some time?" He had stopped and turned around to look at her, clearly surprised, and she shrugged lightly as if letting him know she just wanted to ask. He mulled it over for a moment, furrowing his eyes at her in silent thought. Nothing on his face gave her any indication to what he was thinking and it annoyed her to her core. He nodded his head silently and she arched her brow as if asking what that meant. "Alright, yeah, I'll teach ya'. Heal that up for a few days first and then I'll get back to ya'" Vicki beamed at him excitedly and he smirked before turning to leave. He stopped this time and turned around once more before raising the bottle of whiskey at her and adding, "Welcome to the family, Vicki." Vicki smiled back and wandered into her cell and lay down on her cot slowly as not to disturb her wound any more than it had been. The idea of family simmered in her mind for a long time. These people had taken her in with no hesitations and not a day later they were welcoming her with open arms of kindness. From what she could tell, they were a great group of people. They had suffered loss, yet they were still determined to forge on and do what they had to do to see another day. They were her kind of people; the ones that survived.


	7. Chapter Seven - Morning Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: You will see that I have changed some things up a bit on how the group came to be, but not too much. As of now, the Governor has not shown up..yet. I had to edit the last chapter slightly as it was an out dated word doc. The only thing that changed was Sasha, Tyrese, Victoria and Lizzie did not come from Woodbury! The Governor will be making an appearance at some point though way down the line! *cue evil laugh* I made some of the characters already find their demise back on the barn and you will see that below in Rick's explanation of their journey. I'm trying to stick somewhat to the story, but also branch out and explore different routes that could possibly take place for later events. This chapter was a little bit of filler and just going on the past few weeks happenings. It will start in the present once Vicki and Daryl are a few days into their morning training. :) ENJOY!

CHAPTER SEVEN – MORNING PRACTICE

"You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be"

Near To You – A Fine Frenzy

The day she took shift with Rick was an informative one to say the least. He had come to get her later in the evening time, almost close to sunrise. He had started out going over the basics for the shifts and how everyone rotated, including how to watch for certain spots around the perimeter that were more vulnerable than others. Vicki had listened with rapt attention to every detail before they leaned against the side of the tower and watched silently. She had a feeling since the beginning that Rick had wanted to talk to her about something and during the shift he had finally let it out. "Vicki, I can't risk my people going back for those women you say were there. I won't allow it." She had remembered being a little upset at him thinking she would ask such a thing. She had adamantly let him know that she knew it was a suicide mission and that even though she wanted to go back she knew she couldn't take Daniel and his men out alone. And she'd never risk Rick and his people for a battle that wasn't theirs. She recalled he had seemed relieved when she said as much. It was then Rick had told Vicki everything about their journey thus far. He was brutally honest and she appreciated that he left nothing out.

He explained how he had come to the camp to find Lori and Carl, gone back for Daryl's brother on the rooftop in Atlanta only to find he was gone..and his hand remained. Rick spared no expense in telling the story about how the camp ground turned into horde territory. He explained how the group had gone to the CDC only to find bad news. Vicki's eyes widened at every detail and she felt a pain in her stomach when he told the story about Sophia going missing, Carl getting shot, and the group making it to Hershel's farm. It seemed okay at first, but he started to mention all the deaths that had happened and her stomach twisted..a man named Dale had to be put down for a mercy killing. She shook her head as he told how the barn had been full of walkers..and Sophia walked out last. He briefly touched on how bad it had affected not only Carol, but Daryl as well. Apparently during the horde, they had lost not only Sophia, but also Andrea and Beth, Maggie's sister. Daryl had tried to get to Beth, but she was taken down by a group of walkers and he had high tailed it out of there with Carol. Sophia and Beth were apparently soft spots for Daryl and they were conversations you really didn't touch on unless you were Rick or Carol. They all met back up and found the prison shortly after being on the road. While on the road, they had stumbled upon Tyrese, Sasha, and Victoria who was Tyrese's girlfriend, and Lizzie. He explained briefly that Lori, his wife, had died during childbirth and the pain was still evident on his face, even though it seemed some time had passed. He explained that Glenn and Maggie had gone on a formula run for Judith and that they had been attacked by a small horde, but Michonne had shown up in the nick of time and saved them both. She had also salvaged some of the formula as well. Glenn and Maggie had brought her back to the prison and Michonne had stuck around ever since.

Vicki had a feeling they had all experienced loss, but not to this degree. It was tragedy after tragedy, yet here they were, surviving. She understood why Rick was telling her this though. He was making it known how much they had been through and how valuable every single person was in their group and why he couldn't make risky moves when it came their family. When Rick had ventured into asking her if she had any kids, or a significant other she had shaken her head. He had been honest with her so she had shared her own misfortune with him. Victoria was not able to have kids. These days she really didn't mind talking about it, but when you get that kind of news at twenty years old, well, it kind of knocked you off your rocker a bit. Rick had looked at her in shock and told her she was too young for that kind of news, but she shrugged it off. The two had talked in earnest during that shift and by the end of it she had leaned against his shoulder and accidentally fell asleep. It had been a long day and he hadn't woken her until their shift was over in the morning. She had smiled embarrassingly at him, but he had told her not to worry about it. He understood she hadn't gotten much sleep while she was at Daniel's place.

It had been a few weeks already since that first shift with Rick. She thought of those women off and on and at times she felt guilty for pushing them out of the forefront of her mind and to the back. The first week she helped out a bit here and there as her wound was still pretty fresh. Carol and Michonne took turns walking with her around the prison to get her up and around. A couple of times Daryl had taken Michonne's place, but he was mostly silent while Carol and her did all the talking. The second week she was already getting around by herself, helping out with daily chores and taking watches with whoever needed a partner. She got to know each and every person, but Sasha remained the most guarded. Vicki and Maggie had formed a connection through Glenn, while Michonne and Carol had taken to Vicki as the mom-like figures. Vicki had been extremely relived that she had acclimated to everyone the past few weeks. Her and Rick had shared a special bond since she had opened up to him that night on shift. He was a good man, just trying to do the best for his group and Vicki found it increasingly hard to think about being alone again in the woods. But, if worse came to worse and they were split up, she knew she would do what she had to do. As the days carried on, they already began to see her as family and the feeling was mutual. During the second week she had asked Daryl if they could practice, but Carol was shaking her head and looked to her wound. Vicki had frowned and Daryl merely shrugged and said, "Doctor's orders, Vicki." She had been itching to go back to practicing. Finally, Carol had given her the clear by week three for any kind of strenuous activity, but made sure to look at her sternly while she told her, "Better be careful though."

That first day Carol had cleared her, Daryl had come to her that very morning to ask if she wanted to take a lesson. Vicki had happily accepted and for the past five days they had made that their little..thing, so to speak. It was a time when she and Daryl could indulge in their mutual kinship for the bow and arrow and all things weapons. He was a guarded man though and she hadn't mentioned anything Rick had told her. Vicki did not want to ruin their shared time together by bringing up things that he clearly still held guilt towards. She had been progressing all week and Daryl seemed happy and dare she say proud. When they practiced it was mostly just talking about the bow, better techniques to suit how she was learning and getting out of sticky situations. He even had her practice whipping the bow around and drawing it up quickly as if someone were actually coming at her. A few times during their training sessions she would make a quip at him, either slightly inappropriate or playful, and he'd either roll his eyes or scoff. Vicki had found that to a certain degree she had liked making him somewhat uncomfortable by dropping little comments. His reactions were always funny and sometimes she swore she saw him smirking.

However, this morning, she had been loading up an arrow as he had lit up a cigarette. Vicki looked up to him, tsked her tongue and shook her head before saying playfully, "You know, I heard those things were bad for you." He arched a brow and took a short drag before answering back with an attitude, "Oh yeah? What do you care?" Vicki had stood up straight with the bow in her arms now and he looked from the weapon to her with challenging eyes. "Well, I care." He stood there staring at her with guarded eyes and he clenched his jaw silently. Quickly she bit out with a smirk, "I mean, who is going to be my bow and arrow mentor five years from now if you're like dying from lung cancer, ya know?" He laughed lightly and shook his head before asking, "What makes you think you'll be 'round in five years?" Vicki tilted her head to the side and placed her free hand on her hip, "Because I'm a survivor." Her voice was sure and strong and she knew she would be alive five years from now if she kept her level head on her shoulders. He snorted, "Ya' won't be if ya' get yourself caught in another tree again." She groaned and tilted her head back towards the sky and looked back towards Daryl while shaking her head ruefully. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" He trashed his cigarette and took a step forward while eyeing her casually, "Nope." She chuckled lightly and he came around behind her to teach her a new technique she hadn't yet learned before. After they were done practicing she walked back inside with him. While they were walking she looked to him and mentioned, "Since we've been doing this, I haven't been seeing….him…in my head. It's really helped." Daryl stopped as they came to the door to the prison and looked back over his shoulder to his cross bow, "Told ya', shootin' this thing blows off steam." Before she could stop her internal thoughts from being voiced she bit said with a hesitant smile, "I think it was a little more than just the bow and arrow that helped." Daryl had drew back slightly as she was already reaching for the handle to the door. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek and he looked down before glancing back up at her through a few stray strands of hair and she saw the realization set into his features. He was recognizing the fact that she had meant just being in his company had helped as well. Vicki offered the smallest of smiles and ducked into the prison door. She quickly disappeared to help Carol with a few chores that she seemed to be fussing over, as Lizzie and Carl were not helping much with them. This time she was the one ghosting away on him.

Later that afternoon, she realized she was ready to get back into her routine. Vicki was already back outside sparring with an invisible person with her sickles and running sprints back and forth. This had been her routine before Daniel had found her. To her, endurance and her agility were important and if you didn't practice for the unknown you'd become too comfortable. Vicki ran back and forth on the concrete until T-Dog, Daryl and Tyrese had wandered out to see what the heck she was doing. "You trainin' for the next football season?" Joked T-Dog and she wiped her brow before smirking and saying, "Who needs football when you got zombies? We're living in the national zombie league now, haven't you heard?" They laughed and Daryl merely smirked. She continued to do her sprints until she drew her sickles and started to shadow box to no one in particular. The guys hung out out on the picnic table, talking lightly amongst themselves. She watched as Daryl sparked up a cigarette and she watched him take a drag, but turned away before he looked back towards her. Glenn and Maggie drifted out and then Michonne. Soon, everyone was outside on the crisp and cool day. It was too beautiful to spend it indoors inside the prison. Maggie had jumped up at the chance to learn and Vicki was pleased. She had guided Maggie on sparring and teaching her techniques in how to subdue someone. She was learning quickly and Vicki called out, "Glenn, come here." Glenn swallowed and looked nervous, but came over to them nonetheless. She could hear Hershel chuckle and she watched as Rick looked to Hershel and laughed as well.

Vicki looked to Glenn and quickly gave him the run down she had given Maggie the past thirty minutes. Glenn's first problem was that he was afraid to spar with Maggie and well..Maggie sparred brutally. Vicki stepped away and watched them with delighted eyes. They were both learning, despite Glenn not wanting to really hit Maggie. She heard Daryl call out at one point, "Ya' really gonna' let your girl kick your ass?" That earned quite a few laughs from the group. After they were done, Vicki gave some pointers and Tyrese and T-Dog got the itch to come out and spar as well. This went on for almost an hour or two and towards the end Rick had come up to Vicki with Judith in his arms and nudged her shoulder with his own. "This is good, Vicki. Gettin' everyone out like this." He shook his head as if agreeing with his own words and she smiled lightly while saying, "I did this all the time by myself before Daniel found me. I found it best to always be prepared and practicing was a good way of staying on top of my game." He smiled at her, Judith now reaching out towards Vicki, while saying, "Well, whatever it's worth, I think it's a good idea. You just became designated teacher." She laughed lightly at this and shrugged while saying to Rick and everyone else within earshot, "If anyone wants a lesson, I'm always here to help. We do have a lot of time here." Rick nodded and Glenn walked away, licking his wounds while Maggie was hiding a snicker while walking back with Hershel. Those two were quite possibly the most adorable thing since sliced bread. She was so happy Glenn had found someone, despite it being during the zombie apocalypse.

Rick offered Judith to her since she kept reaching for her and she looked hesitant for a moment. She'd only held Judith a few times, but as she looked to the innocent eyes she knew she wanted to hold her. Vicki took Judith from Rick and held her as they walked into the prison. Daryl had silently fallen into step on her left while Rick was on her right. Judith was looking at Vicki now and she stared intently at the baby before her. She truly was a miracle baby. She cooed at Judith and then pulled back as her own eyes grew ever so slightly misty. Judith was the only thing that was able to move her in such a way..she hadn't really cried about anything since the apocalypse and here this child gave her one look and she was an emotional mess. She looked to Daryl and he seemed to have caught the look on her face. He swooped in carefully, "I'll take her to Carl. He was just talkin' 'bout feeding her I think." Rick nodded at Daryl and Vicki handed her off before she made her way to her own cell, taking the stairs two at a time. She was dirty and needed a shower. That was one thing here she was grateful for, the showers. They were plentiful and always had an abundance of hot water.

Vicki had made it back to her room after a nice long shower and once inside she heard heated whispers coming from below. Victoria peered her head out of her cell and then leaned over the railing to see Rick, Michonne, Carol and Daryl standing around talking. "We need fresh meat, the kids need something more than beans. Can't we have Daryl go out and get some squirrels or something? We have the means to cook that kind of stuff here, Rick." Rick had been silent before looking to Daryl and arching a brow. Daryl shrugged and shouldered his cross bow higher before answering, "Don't bother me none. I can go before dawn tomorrow. Best time to catch 'em anyways." Rick looked like he was mulling this over and Michonne looked between everyone as Rick was coming to a decision. "Alright, but you need someone to go with you." Rick frowned as Daryl shook his head adamantly. "No way. I do better on my own, c'mon Rick." Daryl looked annoyed now and Michonne said, "Not when we don't know who is out there. Even though those men probably won't come out this far, we can't risk it. Can't risk you by yourself." Daryl huffed loudly and bit out, "I'll be jus' fine." His country twang bit out now as his whispers became more heated. It was then she made herself known over the ledge, her dark hair dripping still from the shower, "I'll go with him." Vicki beamed as everyone looked up to her in surprise. Rick clapped Daryl on the back and said, "Look at that. Problem solved. You and Vicki can go." Daryl looked like he wanted to protest, but it was already settled. Carol smirked at his reaction and even looked to Vicki on the second floor and winked at her. Daryl was such a stubborn man, of course he'd want to tackle the hunting trip alone. Not when Daniel was still out there though..she'd hate for him to come into contact with them by himself. They were truly a ruthless bunch. Vicki looked down at Daryl and tilted her head to the side with an excited glint in her eyes, "So, we goin' squirrel huntin' tomorrow?" Daryl huffed and looked to her from the bottom floor, saying roughly, "I'll wake ya' before dawn." He wandered off and she went back into her cell to clean her Glock. Well, tomorrow was going to be very interesting.


	8. Chapter Eight - Red

CHAPTER EIGHT – RED

"We'll get out alive I promise you  
The toughest of times we will walk right through  
Open your eyes and see there's nothing we can't do  
I'm right by your side and there is no way we can lose"  
Are You With Me - Trapt

Vicki felt a light shake and she opened her eyes slowly to see Daryl standing before, shaking her shoulder. "C'mon, time to go. I'm leavin' in twenty minutes." His voice was rough and he sounded like he had an attitude. Vicki paid no mind to his sour note and chose to ignore it. He didn't want her coming, she knew that. However, she didn't say a world and rolled off her cot. He walked out as she started to get ready for the morning hunt. Good thing was, she wasn't a girly girl. She threw her hair up in a pony-tail and changed into some fresher clothes. She wore her dark blue jean shorts and her white racerback tank top and her olive colored quarter length jacket. As she pulled her boots on she looked over to where her duffel lay on the floor. When she had left Daniel's place she only had a brief moment to sneak through the house and when she had seen all the boxes of protein bars..well, she kind of freaked out, but in a good way. She had jumped on the opportunity to snag a few boxes and seeing as she was a person who was almost always hungry due to her high metabolism, well it kind of worked out perfectly. Quickly as she could, she loaded the ammo into her handgun and grabbed her sickles and put them into place. Vicki grabbed a couple of protein bars on her way out. She made her way to the showers to throw some water on her face. She was usually a morning person, but lately she was sleeping harder than before. Not surprising since she had been sleeping on the cold hard ground for so damn long. Vicki noticed someone had left her out a small plate of food and she quickly ate it. As she made her way out of the cellblock she saw Carl sleeping soundly, but Rick and Judith were nowhere to be found.

Once outside, her eyes adjusted the darkness. The sun hadn't even come up yet and she frowned lightly. What she wouldn't give for some coffee right now. Or espresso. She groaned lightly as her stomach rumbled yet again. She was always freaking hungry. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the truck. Daryl was loading a backpack into the backseat and he placed his crossbow back there as well. He was in black jeans, typical dirty boots, a cut off shirt and his white winged vest. She rather liked that vest. Rick was there as well, Judith in his arms, and he leaned against the truck lazily, still looking sleepy. She smiled lightly at them while saying, "You didn't have to see us out." He shrugged lightly, "I always do when one of us goes on a run. Plus, I gotta lock up behind ya'll anyhow." Unexpectedly, he side armed hugged her and in doing so he brought Judith in close to her. Vicki smiled widely at Judith and she lightly touched her cheeks. Rick smiled before adding, "Be careful out there." She nodded her head as she hugged him back and climbed into the passenger side of the truck. He leaned into the driver side window with Judith cooing lightly and looked to Daryl, "You goin' to the usual spot?" Daryl nodded, "Yeah, shouldn't take too long." Rick nodded to him while patting his hand on the truck and backing away. Daryl was silent as they drove off and she looked in the mirror as Rick locked up behind them.

Upon taking off and getting situated in her seat, she immediately saw the plain black baseball cap that lay on the dashboard and she picked it up, inspecting it. "Whose is this?" She asked side glancing Daryl who was quiet as always. He looked to her as he drove down the dirt road for a brief moment and shrugged, "I dunno. Came with the truck. Sometimes Rick wears it." Vicki pursed her lips in thought and quietly put the ball cap on her head, fiddling with it in the mirror and then flipping the visor back up. "Hm. Well, I think it looks better on me than it does Rick, huh?" She smirked at him and he looked over at her casually and huffed lightly, trying to hide his smirk, "Suppose so." The mood seemed a bit lighter and Daryl seemed to have lost most of his pissy attitude that he had given her last night after she had volunteered to go. They drove on for a bit until Daryl of all people broke the silence. "You have kids before this?" His words took her by surprise and she looked over at him and blinked a few times. "I-uh, no. No kids, why?" Daryl side glanced her again for a moment before continuing to look at the road. "Jus' seen the way you look at Judith sometimes. I just thought..." His voice trailed off and he stopped talking, almost as if he were embarrassed he had asked. He was embarking on different territory and she looked to him and swallowed thickly. She was a little shocked at first that he had noticed something like that, but she remembered how quiet he always was. Observing. It was one of his specialties. Vicki figured there was no point in lying. "It's alright, I forgot you were observant." 

He looked to her with a hint of a smile and she continued, "I-I can't have kids." He furrowed his brows, his smile gone, as he maneuvered out of the way of a few stray walkers. Once they were around them she looked to Daryl and added, "Like at all. I just-can't have kids. I found out years ago by accident. Just a random check-up, but getting hit with news like that so young kind of messed me up for a bit. I wasn't dating anyone or even thinking about kids, but when that choice is just taken from you without you even deciding for yourself..it just sucks is all." He was silent and she saw him narrow his gaze like he always did when he was digesting something and he then looked away. "Sorry." His voice was rough and Vicki shook her head and said, "It's alright. It is what it is. Hell, it definitely made for a very interesting dating life." He turned to her and she chuckled lightly, even bitterly almost, and he arched a brow at her at her tone. "Let's just say, more men then you imagine actually want kids..and when you drop the little bomb shell you can't..well, shit gets awkward. Needless to say I threw myself into the circus stuff and didn't look back. I learned to live with it." Daryl was quiet, but he was speaking volumes with his eyes anytime he'd glance at her. He wasn't expecting this kind of confession from her, nor the kind of burden she carried with her from such a young age. At first he looked like he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. Vicki didn't offer up anymore and he didn't ask.

They drove in silence the rest of the way until they came to a small opening in the road that had a mailbox. She looked to him and back at the mailbox as he slowed down and turned into the gravel drive. It was a random narrowed road that cut off the main road and she realized someone had a house deep back in the woods. "This it?" She asked leaning into her elbows to push herself up and look at the woods that encompassed both sides of the truck as they drove on. He nodded, "Yeah, found this awhile back on a run with your pizza boy." She smirked and shook her head while saying, "Judging by the looks of it, he's Maggie's pizza boy now." He grunted and offered the smallest of a half-smile while pulling the truck down the gravel road towards what appeared to be a cottage, but it was pretty damn spacious for a cottage. Run down, sure, but spacious. It was nice to know some kind of shelter like this was out here in case they needed it while hunting. "Anyone still here or walkers I presume?" She asked as he came to a stop and she started to get ready to hop out. "Nah, no one here. Stray walker or two, maybe. Northside of the property has a good squirrel population though. Let's get goin'."

Once she got out of the truck, she looked over to him across the hood and said casually, "So, what about you? What did you do before this? You never mentioned it." Daryl was slinging his bow over his shoulder and he looked over at her as if she'd hit a sore spot. Vicki cringed lightly, but held his gaze as he shrugged, trying to play it off, "Ain't nothin' to tell. Didn't do anythin' before this. Jus'..drifted with my brother. When he was around at least." She furrowed her brow and she realized he meant Merle. "You mean Merle." His attention snapped back to her at the mention of his brother's name and she saw the question forming on his tongue, but quickly brushed it off by saying to him, "Rick briefly mentioned him." Vicki looked away and made herself busy fixing her belt and making sure her sickles were sheathed correctly. Last thing she wanted to do was get Rick in trouble with Daryl for telling some of his business. When she looked back up a moment later he was chewing on the inside of his cheek and he looked away from her. Vicki quickly realized it was a soft spot for him and she didn't want to press on and clearly, neither did he. 

They moved to the forest line back behind the cottage and she followed silently. He had already drawn his cross bow the moment they passed the house and Vicki had one of hands on one of her sickles. It was quiet until the familiar groan of the undead came from her left. It wasn't that close, but too close for comfort. Before Daryl had fully turned around she had already thrown her sickle and nailed it into the walker's skull. It fell down silently, face first, on the forest floor and Daryl hesitantly lowered his bow. Vicki smirked lightly and walked over to retrieve and wipe down her sickle. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, "Show off." Vicki followed Daryl farther back into the forest and he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He was following a trail that was invisible to her, but clearly he knew it like the back of his hand. "Where are all the squirrels?" Her voice was a low whisper as she continued to look around the perimeter. He looked back to her and then down at her boots and the back up at her in a slightly annoyed way, "If ya'd stop stompin' around then maybe they'd come out."

She closed her lips at that comment and made sure she kept a watch on how she treaded the ground and made as little noise as possible. However, she couldn't hel, but stifle a laugh at his annoyed tone. They walked a ways more in a comfortable silence. That was the thing..sometimes they could be in each other's company, yet not say a word and it was never awkward. They continued on before he came to a halt in front of her. The moment Daryl stopped short she wasn't anticipating it and she ran into him. He grunted lowly and and side glanced her as she stepped back quietly. Daryl nodded his head towards a tree that was close and there on the limb was a plump grey squirrel. Her eyes widened and she fell still as a statue as Daryl took aim. Her eyes watched with rapt attention at Daryl's precision and the way he molded against his bow and arrow like it was meant for him. He released an arrow and punctured the squirrel. He looked to her triumphantly and snagged the squirrel. "And that there is how you squirrel hunt, lil girl. Hope yer' payin' attention." Vicki wrinkled her nose at him and responded defensively, "I'm not a little girl and yes I am watching, Squirrel Boy." Daryl shot her a look and she followed him farther into the forest.

As the morning drove on they had wandered as far as the little drop off that Daryl was talking about and had scored an abundance of fat squirrels. Carol was going to be so excited when they returned. They were all hanging around his waist and he caught her staring, "Would you like to hold them instead?" She cringed lightly, despite being an outdoorsy girl, "Yeah, no thanks." Vicki walked to the side of the drop off and saw the shallow creek below. Before she could say anything, she looked back and noticed Daryl had frozen in place and looked as if he was listening to something. She was about to ask what was wrong, but he silenced her with his steely gaze. His cross bow was at the ready and she unsheathed her sickles. His eyes were narrowed and gazing accusingly at the woods beyond them and he made a motion with his hand for her to get behind him. The fact that there no moans or groans was a pretty clear indicator this was not a walker they were dealing with. It was either a human or an animal. Vick felt her blood run cold and she mentally kicked herself for being so engrossed with watching him hunt the past hour she had stopped paying attention or even listening to her surroundings. How could she be so stupid? She didn't even hesitate and started to trail closely behind him and to his left. 

There was a large, round tree diagonal to Daryl on his right side and as Daryl hesitated with his bow, aiming in the opposite direction of the large tree, she heard the shuffle a few seconds too late. Two men came around the corner of the large tree that concealed their very feeble and slender frames. One had dark salt and peppered hair and looked homeless with a beard and the other man was a bit more stout and broad shouldered with cropped blondish brown hair. She didn't recognize either of them and if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought them walkers as they looked so nasty. The man with the beard sent a right hook to Daryl and his bow was lost from his hands the moment he was hit. Vicki hadn't even seen the sucker punch to her jaw coming from the larger man. For sickly fuckers, they were lightening fast. She fell to the ground and instantly felt the intense pain shooting from her jaw all the way to her hairline. Vicki almost got sick from the sheer force, but looked up in time to see Daryl was straddling the first man and had already jammed his hunting knife into the bearded man's skull. She noticed they were near the edge of the drop off and had probably rolled in their scuffle.

She whipped her head towards the stockier of the two. Her attention was now to the second threat, who was picking up Daryl's crossbow. Cold dread flooded her veins as well as adrenaline. Fight or Fight. There was no other option. And she was not going to let Daryl be killed by his own crossbow. Screw that! Vicki pushed up off the ground without a second thought and ran full speed towards the man. In the exact moment that she tackled him, Daryl had turned around to see his own bow being pointed at him. However, Vicki's body collided with the man's in that precise moment and since they had been so close the drop off she already knew what was going to happen the moment she slammed into him. The man grunted and they tumbled down the steep edge together, the bow flying over her head and landing in the shallow water below. Vicki defensively tucked her head in close and allowed gravity to take her down the edge. She felt every rock and twig that cut or bruised her and right before she hit the shallow creek her head nailed a stray branch jutting from the Earth. Vicki's body collapsed into the water and she blinked a few times before hearing another splash nearby. She looked up, slightly disoriented and her eyes widened in fear as the burly man was getting to his feet. She could hear a shout from above coming from Daryl and he was already coming down the cliff as fast as he could without hurting himself. He wasn't going to get to her in time. Vicki pushed up with a surge of urgency and saw the man look towards the bow. It was closer to her and she knew she could get to it first, but it didn't stop him from charging towards her. Vicki got to it and wrapped her hands around it, breathed in and whipped it around to face the man just as Daryl had taught her. Without blinking, she fired and the arrow hit him in his right eye. He stumbled slightly, gurgling incomprehensibly before falling into the shallow water with a thud.

She sat there on her butt for a brief moment until Daryl had made it down and had ran towards her, stopping only to see the man was lying still in the water. He kicked him over and yanked his arrow from his eye and immediately crouched down to her. It was then she could feel the warmth running down the side of her head and she winced lightly. Daryl's face was a mix between panic and fear as he hesitantly put a hand to her face, "You alright?" His voice was rough, but she could tell the situation had stirred a frenzy of emotions in him. That made two of them. She nodded before taking his hand that he offered to her and helped her up. "Think it was jus' the two of 'em." He muttered, looking at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable. There was anger, awe and pride in his face. She started to wipe away the blood that had trickled down from her gash, bending down to wash off her hands, before looking to him proudly as it sunk in what she had done. "Those lessons really paid off, huh?" However, when she looked back up to him he wasn't smiling. He was staring at her with a steely gaze, "What the hell ya' do that for, huh?" His tone was now full of upset and he switched from hot to cold on a dime. Vicki cocked her head to the side and looked to him dumbfounded, "What? I had to kill him-" He was shaking his head and had cut her off, "Not what I'm talkin' 'bout!" His words slowly sunk in and she scoffed, not believing what she was hearing. "You mean save your life? Uh-I don't know, because you were in trouble and I just reacted." She bit back to him in a sarcastic way and he frowned deeply. She also saw his right hand twitch. Oh, he was mad now. How ungrateful of him!

His voice was barely a whisper, but it was venomous and angry, "I don't need no one dyin' for me. I don't need savin'." It didn't take Vicki but a few seconds to piece together what he was feeling. And she looked to him now with recognition. It was pretty clear that Daryl was a fighter, but he didn't want anyone dying for him. Given the track record of Sophia and Beth, he was not having any more burdens placed on his shoulders. She saw the way he looked and if she wasn't so pissed off, she'd probably have felt something more for his conflicted emotions..anything but anger. However, her hands trembled and she balled them into fists at her side that didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. "You are every bit as worth saving as any of the others." She now pointed her finger back towards the direction of the prison angrily. She paused, allowing him to take in her words. "I can see it. Why can't you?" Her words were low and her tone full of disappointment, but impactful all the same. She found her feet already moving back towards the cliff side. Vicki could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she hated that Daryl felt this way about himself. He was worth more than he thought. Daryl stood up straighter, rooted to the spot and unable to really say anything back. He looked perplexed by her words. "Where ya' goin, now?" He asked, his accent pouring on thick. She huffed and gestured towards the woods behind Daryl, "I'm going back up, but be my guest if you want to stay here with those guys." Daryl turned around in time to see two male walkers stumbling out towards the creek.

Vicki walked past Daryl now and upon getting to the cliff side, she dug her hands into the ground and started to climb back up. He didn't say a word, nor did he kill the stray walkers. He shouldered his crossbow and headed over to where she was at. She was nimble and quick, given her strength in climbing, and she made it to the top without dropping a sweat. She could have sworn she heard Daryl mutter something about her being a little spider monkey, but she didn't look back down at him. She could only concentrate at the task at hand, lest she pop off and say something else to Daryl that she might regret later. It wasn't until Daryl was basically to the top that she reached her hand out and he took it hesitantly. When she pulled him up he briefly looked at her and she noticed his eyes had drifted down to her mouth and then back up again. It was so quick she might have imagined it. He brushed past her and went to dig through the pockets of the bearded man, not finding much. They didn't even have guns on them. "Recognize them?" He asked gruffly while standing back up and looking to her briefly. She shook her head, "No, they aren't anyone I recognize. They looked..sickly and deranged." She remembered the wild flash in the burly man's eyes and it wasn't the typical wild..it was deranged wild. Demented. They had been out in the woods for too long probably. She wondered briefly if she would have ended up like them. She looked to her hands for a moment as she realized she had killed another person. She didn't let her thoughts linger on it for too long. This world was different now..and they all had to fight to survive. Fight for it..or die trying.

"C'mon, let's get back. I got a butterfly stitch in the first aid bag." She nodded and they walked back to the truck in silence. The tension between them was still thick and she chose to keep quiet back to the truck. Once they were finally there, Daryl wasted no time in popping out the first aid kit from the backseat and motioning for her to lean against the side of the truck. He closed the space between them and he worked at the side of her head, only allowing his eyes to drift down to hers twice. Vicki found herself looking up to his pools of blue-ish green eyes and staring. Hell, she even held her breath a few times at the close proximity of him. If he noticed, he didn't say anything as he cleaned the wound and patched her up. She chewed on the inside of her cheek before saying suddenly, "You have really pretty eyes." He froze mid dab, looking down to meet her eyes now for the third time. However, he recovered quickly and scoffed while muttering sarcastically, "I'm startin' to think ya' hit your head a lot harder than I thought." Vicki couldn't help but chuckle at this and he quickly backed out of her bubble, putting space between them as she reached tentatively to feel the butterfly. "C'mon Red, let's go." She was stopped in her tracks by the name Red and quirked a brow at him. Despite the tension, Daryl took a step towards her while reaching his hand out to her long auburn brown locks. He used his middle finger and thumb to flick large pieces of her hair near her shoulder. "Suits ya'." Vicki realized he meant her hair color, the fading dark auburn locks. Daryl went from hot to cold and cold to hot on a dime. She realized his temper was now gone judging by the way he was acting.

To lighten the mood further, she watched as he opened the door the truck and slid the first aid kit back in with a coy smile. "Wow, a nickname. I'm such a lucky girl." Her tone was playful and he shot her a look while rolling his eyes. "Get in the damn truck, Red. Before I change it to tick for bein' a pain my ass." His tone was light and she saw him shaking his head while that little smirk pulled at his lips. Vicki rounded the truck and got in quickly as he unloaded the squirrels in the truck bed. She grabbed a protein bar from the cup holder that she had been stashing and started to eat silently as he drove away. "Gonna' have to tell Rick about that. He ain't gonna' like it." Daryl murmured in thought as he drove out of the gravel drive. The sun was now high and it was probably mid-afternoon now. Vicki could tell the random strangers had not only shaken her, but Daryl as well. "Let's just hope they aren't part of a bigger group, but I doubt it." She added. He grunted lightly and continued to drive before looking over at her a short time later while she ate, doing a once over from her legs and up to her face. "Ya' always eat. I don't know where you put it..." He seemed annoyed at the crinkling wrapper so she quickly shoved it off the rest of the bar and said, "My hips mostly." She held her hand out to him as he drove, offering him a piece and not even bothering to look as she popped her boots up on the dashboard. "Gimme that.." He muttered and took the piece she offered him. Vicki hid her smirk behind her hair and watched as the winding road drifted on before them.

"I saved your life today." Vicki said, smirking at him now and raising her chin smugly. He shook his head while saying, "I had it under control." His voice was defensive and rough, yet she smiled and added, "Uh-huh. Whatever helps you sleep at night." It was the same line he'd used her on her the night she had her night terrors and he seemed to have made the correlation and said hotly, "Watch it, girl." Triumphantly, she looked out the window with a broad smile forming on her full lips. The rays felt so nice now that the breeze blew in the truck from the half opened window. She situated herself in her seat more towards the window. In that moment, she was blissfully comfortable and took the moment to just simply be. Like a cat sitting beneath an open window, she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of the sun as it dried out her still damp clothes and hummed a tune to herself. Little did she know, Daryl had looked at her intently while she sun bathed. He was taking the moment to look at her while she was unaware and he stared as if she were a glimmer of hope for his damaged soul.


	9. Chapter Nine - Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a long chapter, but I decided to split this one into two! Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter Nine: Got Your Back

"I'll do anything for you,  
Anything you want me too  
I'll do anything for you  
Oh oh, I'm sticking with you" 

I'm Sticking With You - The Velvet Underground 

 

Upon coming back from her run with Daryl, Rick had been a little on edge to know of two random men out where they usually would hunt for squirrels. Daryl seemed to shrug it off as they were deranged and weren't part of a group. They were truly homeless. The plus side was having quite a bit of squirrel and Carol had been overjoyed when they brought back a nice haul. Daryl had grimly reminded all of them that night not to get too used to such a delicious meal. Stuff like this was a delicacy and Rick really didn't like the group leaving too often if they had canned goods here. Carl was happy for a change in diet and had asked Vicki to tell him stories of the circus and so she had. 

Judith couldn't have squirrel as she was still on some of the formula that Vicki had seen in the kitchen area. After finishing her meal she had excused herself to get ready to take a shower. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing on the run and they had a mild mildew smell from getting soaked in the creek when she fell. Her body ached in places it shouldn't, but she brushed it off to her fall. She knew she was lucky she hadn't hit her head on anything harder than what she had.

Daryl had kept his distance from her since they had gotten back and she figured he was just being Daryl. He hadn't liked being saved, but he'd just have to deal with it. Though he had kept his distance, there was a grudging connection between them. He hadn't talked much with her, but he still seemed to gravitate to wherever she was at the prison and she'd always catch him watching her from afar. The ever-silent protector. 

She'd been gathering her things to take into the showers and upon exiting her cell she ran into none other than Daryl. He was licking his fingers clean of remainder squirrel and she quirked a smile at him as she backed up slightly, muttering a small apology. He took in her form with a once over and averted his eyes to her change of clothes and shower essentials. He side stepped her while saying gruffly, "Make sure to save some hot water for the rest of us." Vicki chuckled lightly and turned to him as she noticed he had side stepped her, attempting to go around and down to his own cell. 

"Well, you know what they say; we could conserve water and shower together." She saw the surprised and mischievous glint in his eye, but he recovered so quickly it was as if it had never been there. He scoffed and shook his head, "Shut it, Red." She couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced his face. Though he was a shy and more closed off man, he still had a sense of humor somewhere inside of him. Vicki liked being able to make his usual scowl turn right side up. Vicki's chuckles trailed down the hallway and she knew without even having to turn around that Daryl was watching her walk away with that steely gaze of his that annoyed to her no end.

\-----

Almost a week had gone by since they returned with the squirrel and it had been extremely quiet at the prison. As in, no big baddies. No deranged homeless men and no Daniel. Vicki had still been caught nervously biting her nails or staring out on the quad by herself sometimes. It was a nervous habit as she was still finding it too good to be true that Daniel and his men had not found the prison. She had confided in Michonne a few times and each time Michonne would assure that they were just fine. 

She had taken watch intermittently with the group and on more than one occasion had been paired with Maggie. They had really clicked and she figured at first it was maybe because of Glenn and how they both were close with him, but she found they had more in common than she had initially thought. It was easy to talk with Maggie and Vicki found comfort in having Maggie as a friend. She knew it was hard for Maggie and Hershel with Beth being gone. When Maggie opened up about Beth and how it still made her sad, Vicki was there for her to vent. She liked to seem strong and in control in front of Glenn and Vicki understood that. Hell, she didn't like to appear weak in front of Daryl or Rick either. 

She had also taken watch with Sasha a couple of times and though she was guarded she got her to open up a little bit without pressing too much. Sasha still hadn't been too thrilled that Daniel and his men were out there, but what could Vicki do about that? As long as they stayed hidden at the prison, well, everything would probably be okay.

Vicki had just got done helping Carol with some of the clothes and had ended up outside on the picnic table near the watch tower. Hershel was sitting down there and she asked if she could sit and he waved his hand invitingly. Glenn and Maggie were now up top in the watch tower and they were leaning against each other, speaking silently and sometimes she could hear Maggie laugh. Hershel looked up to her as the morning sun was just now highest in the sky and he squinted before mentioning, "Maggie seems to have taken a likin' to you." His seemed happy about this notion. Vicki smiled and said, "Yeah, the feeling is mutual. We can be a bit of trouble sometimes though..." Hershel chuckled and shook his head, "So I've seen." His eyes crinkled when he smiled and she realized Hershel reminded her a bit of her father. It made her look away momentarily as her throat felt like it had gotten a frog stuck inside of it. 

"It's good for her to have people like Glenn and yourself. After everything that has happened." Hershel's tone took on a more somber one and Vicki frowned until she heard laughter float from the watch tower. A few beats passed and Hershel mused lightly, "There was a time when I did not approve of that boy." Vick arched a brow and laughed lightly, "Glenn?" She was surprised, but then again a father's love was deep and she had a feeling Hershel had just been protective. "Oh yes. I was blinded by a father's love. But, over time I saw what a good man Glenn truly was. And he makes my Maggie happy." He looked up to the watch tower before looking back at Vicki.

"I know Glenn is a good guy. He truly is. They seem very good for each other. I couldn't have been more excited to know he'd found someone in such a grim time." Vicki spoke earnestly and she smiled at Hershel as he asked, "If ya' don't mind me askin', did you have anyone before this happened?" Vicki shook her head, "No, I was still trying to just find myself. Boys were the last thing on my mind, really." Hershel chuckled and just then Rick, Daryl and Michonne had stepped out from cellblock and they looked to be discussing something important. Carol trailed behind and she had a notepad in her hand and while she couldn't hear what Carol was saying, she could tell she was trying to stress a point to Rick and the others. 

It was almost as if Daryl knew her eyes were lingering upon him and almost instinctively he sought her out on the quad and she quickly looked away. Hershel had been watching her with a coy smile beneath his beard, "You'd be surprised how unexpectedly it can creep up on ya'.." Vicki looked to Hershel with a raised eyebrow, cleared her throat and played dumb. "What can?" She asked and Hershel responded simply, "Love, honey." He must have seen her eyes widen because he quickly shrugged with a deep chuckle, "Heck, what do I know..I'm just a veterinarian."

Vicki laughed lightly, but her thoughts were a muddled mess. Had others seen the way she looked at Daryl and vice versa? Hershel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and patted it lightly. He was the glue and wisdom of the group and Vicki didn't know what they would do without him. Before Vicki could ponder his words any longer, Rick and the others stalked over towards where she sat with Hershel and Rick nodded his head towards the cell block and said tersely, "We need to have a meeting. I think we're going to have to go on another run." 

Daryl whistled loudly and Glenn and Maggie both peaked their heads over the railing of the watch tower. He ushered them with his hands to come down and Vicki hopped off the table and followed them into the cellblock. Once inside everyone was hanging around and Rick put it pretty bluntly while Lizzie held a sleeping Judith, "Judith is about to run out of formula soon and I know that one store heading west has more stuff. We weren't able to get to it last time because of a small horde, but given no other survivors came by..it's in there. But, we need volunteers to go. The street has a few other places we can ransack while we are there, so it'll require more hands. Otherwise, I'd just be going with Daryl." Vicki looked around at everyone and she stepped up first. "I'll go."

Rick nodded appreciatively and both Glenn and Maggie stepped up as well. "We'll go too." Glenn looked to Maggie and she nodded in confirmation. Rick looked to Daryl, "You with me?" He asked, tilting his head, and Daryl nodded, "Hell yeah, let's go." Vicki wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs, two at a time and loading her gear up. She grabbed her small back pack Rick had given her and put a couple of protein bars in there just in case. Once she was done she quickly came back downstairs to see the group already heading out of the cellblock. She overheard Sasha telling Maggie to try and find a pharmacy or something and see what they had. Per Sasha, the only stand-alone pharmacy she knew of was in the opposite direction of where Rick and them were headed, but that was a trip for another time. The rest of the group decided to stay and hold down the prison. Sasha and T-Dog would take watch in the tower until they got back.

Vicki hadn't thought about a pharmacy since she got here, but it was a good idea for later. They needed to scavenge as much as they could if they were going on a run. Rick seemed to know exactly where he was going though, so she trusted him. Vicki made her way to the van that Rick was loading up and she threw her own pack in and watched as Michonne hesitated by Rick, with Judith in her arms now. Rick looked back towards the prison and then back at Michonne as he lightly touched Judith's cheeks. Michonne looked to Rick now and they exchanged a few words Vicki couldn't quite make out. She watched quietly as Michonne smirked from whatever Rick had said and Rick nudged her playfully. The sound of a motorcycle starting broke her out of her reverie and she turned to see Daryl walking up to her. She looked to his motorcycle and leaned against the door of the van as Glenn and Maggie hovered on the opposite side waiting for Rick.

"Got everythin'?" Daryl asked conversationally. She nodded to him and watched as Michonne walked back with Judith and Rick started back towards the van. Daryl shuffled awkwardly and chewed on the inside of his cheek before nodding towards her head where she'd hit it at the creek. "Feelin' any better?" He asked lowly and she nodded in response. "Yeah, the headaches come and go, but I'll be alright." He nodded silently and looked like he was about to say something else until Rick spoke to everyone, "Let's get goin'. We can definitely make it back well before dark." Vicki watched Daryl walk towards the bike and she realized there was always an interruption when Daryl went to say something that looked meaningful. Their timing was just never right. Without another word he hopped on and Vicki, Glenn and Maggie loaded in the van before Rick took off. She turned around to see Michonne handing Judith to Carl as she locked up behind them.

The drive was nice and they didn't run into any road blocks or hordes on the way. She had sat in the back with Maggie as Glenn had taken the passenger seat nearest Rick. They were all quiet with their thoughts until Rick broke the silence. They were almost to wherever they needed to be, but she could sense there was something on Rick's mind. "What I'm about to say, I want this kept between us." Maggie looked to her and then at Glenn with widened eyes as everyone froze in their seats. "Michonne and Carol noticed the food rations in the kitchen are dwindling. There wasn't that much when we arrived anyways and Carol has been running numbers. And on top of that, more and more walkers keep showing up to the prison."

They were all silent and Maggie spoke up first, "Are you saying we're gonna' have to leave the prison at some point?" Rick looked to them in the rearview and Glenn looked nervous as he swallowed thickly, taking in the conversation. "I'm just sayin', it's a possibility. And if we have to make that call I need to know ya'll are with me." Vicki knew how the prison gave them walls and shelter, but if they were overrun that was game over. They could try and cultivate and farm, but she saw how that was going and even Hershel had said depending on weather conditions they could lose everything. 

Everyone nodded and Glenn looked to Rick, "We're with you, Rick. I just don' know if the others will be." Rick seemed somber in thought on this until he looked to them all hesitantly, "While Michonne was out there, before she came back with you guys, she said she'd been in the woods and had seen some railroad tracks and something about a place for shelter. She kept going though because she knew better than to go seek out something like that by herself. Then she found you and Maggie in the bind and didn't think twice about it since coming back to the prison with you two."

Maggie furrowed her brows and looked to Vicki before looking up at Rick, "You mean she saw something about another community? Why haven't you said anythin'?" She sounded slightly hurt, but Vicki shook her head, "Why risk traveling if the prison has everything ya'll have needed up to this point?" Rick nodded as if that was the exact reason and Glenn sighed audibly. Vicki looked to Rick suddenly as the gears clicked, "Rick, while I was with Daniel and his men I overheard them talking about the railroad tracks. They talked about them quite a few times and I know I heard someone say they were close by." Glenn turned to look at Vicki and so did Maggie. 

Rick looked as if he was taking this in and he said tensely, "If we needed to, you think you and Michonne could get us to the tracks?" Without a doubt, Vicki knew she could and she nodded. However, one thing remained true. "The problem is not getting there, Rick. The problem would be being so close to where Daniel's hide out is." Everyone grew silent in thought until the street came into view and Rick turned onto it, with Daryl following close behind on the bike. As they pulled up he looked to them and said, "Daryl knows, but everyone else back there does not. Let's keep it that way." Everyone nodded and Vicki wondered just how much time they had left at the prison before they were going to have to bail.

Rick seemed on edge and she knew he had so much on his mind..so much at stake. As they pulled up to the street and onto the side of the road Vicki reached over to Rick and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Rick, we got your back. We're all in this together." She could see the war going on in his eyes and they spoke volumes without him even having to say a word. He looked to her and patted her with his left hand before turning the van off and giving her a small smile. Once they hopped out Daryl had already started walking towards the van and Rick looked down the street and towards the convenient store that stood alone closer to the forest. 

"Alright, who's taking what.." Rick looked around and Vicki noticed the lack of walkers. "I'll go check out the convenient store at the far end with Red." Daryl spoke up and Vicki arched a brow at him as he pulled his crossbow from his shoulder and held it at his side. Rick looked to Vicki questioningly and she fluffed her hair before shrugging her shoulder, "The hair." Rick smirked and Glenn flicked her hair and joked, "Every group needs that crazy red head." Maggie smiled while bumping her hip to Vicki's as Vicki responded, "It's dark auburn, but whatever." Glenn laughed as Rick nodded for the two of them to follow him into the store he had parked in front of. "Get in, get out. You all know the drill." Rick's words were terse and she nodded once before falling into step with Daryl as they made their way down the street to the convenient store


	10. Chapter Ten - Elephants and Walkers

"There's a lightning in your eyes, I can't deny

Then there's me inside a sinking boat running out of time

Without you I'll never make it out alive

But I know, yes I know, we'll be alright"

Ready to Run - One Direction

"Surprised you wanted to hang out with me." She mused lightly, looking up to him in the afternoon sunlight. He looked down to her with a questionable gaze before realizing what she meant. He'd been avoiding her. She said as much now out loud and he scoffed at her. She smirked as he fumbled on words. "Not avoidin' ya, just been busy." Vicki nodded and answered playfully, "Right, busy. I saved your life Daryl, it's not like I kissed you or somethin'." He was about to open his mouth to retort, but they fell silent as they both came to the front door of the convenience store and they could hear a guttural moan coming from within. She got her sickles out quietly and he was already armed with the crossbow and a finger to his lips. He shoved the door with the toe of his shoe and upon entering immediately fired an arrow to a walker making its way towards them from the back hallway. When it fell, Daryl got another arrow ready and Vicki stalked behind him, flanking like a soldier would. She carefully combed the aisles before peeking her head up to see Daryl coming back from the hallway that led to the restrooms. "Clear." He muttered and she pulled the backpack from her back, sheathed her weapons and started to comb the aisles. They were silent for a moment and she watched as Daryl started to fill up with anything that would be of use.

She stopped short as she saw a crushed box of Ding Dong's and her eyes widened. She grabbed the box and tore it open and Daryl walked around to see what she was doing. She looked at the box and the expiration date. They were within two months of them expiring..fucking perfect! Her eyes were alight with excitement and she tossed him a Ding Dong that he caught skillfully. "Hell yeah, never thought I'd see one of these again." He muttered unwrapping it and shoving at least of it into his mouth. Crumbs fell to the floor and she snickered as she unwrapped her own and started to bite into it. She knew she looked ridiculous, closing her eyes and reveling in the sweetness, but this was the time when little things counted. "These were my favorite as a kid." She mused as he finished his and licked his fingers. Her eyes held fast to his fingers in his mouth for a beat too long, but before he could notice she had already looked away. 

He looked to her and he smiled a rare Daryl Dixon smile, "Everyone always liked Twinkies…to hell with 'em. This is where it was at." Vicki laughed lightly and shoved the box in her backpack. "This is comin' with us!" He smirked, "I like your thinkin' Red." She continued to comb the aisles for essentials. She found a whole box of pedialyte and she put it in the bag. This shit was gold, not just for babies but also people. It might come in handy later, you never know. They both combed the aisles before Daryl came upon one of the racks of jewelry and odd objects on the stand alones that turned around and around. Vicki was looking towards the back hallway and wanted to see what was down there, but Daryl's voice made her turn around.

"Catch!" He said as he tossed her something. Vicki caught it and it was cold against her hands and she flipped over the trinket. It was a silver chained necklace, but the charm on it was an elephant and she quirked a brow at him. There was a rush of emotions that overcame her in that very moment and her breath caught. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot, especially coming from someone like Daryl. The elephant represented the circus. Something that she missed terribly and Daryl knew that without her having to even tell him. It was still in her hand and he walked up to her, taking the moment to catch her off guard as she looked from him to the necklace. 

He was right in front of her now and he shouldered his bow before murmuring, "Turn 'round." He took the necklace from her hand before she turned and he reached around with deft and rough hands to lock it into place around her neck. She could feel his hands as they were close to her skin and it made the hairs on her arms stand up. The cool charm sent warm tendrils down her chest and to her belly and she realized this was what in the real world girls called butterflies. He pulled her hair out from behind the chain and turned her around. They stood there for a moment, and she took in his blue eyes. He still had his hands lingering awkwardly by her shoulders, barely touching her, but sending her skin alight with fire from the mere brush of his fingertips. It was then Vicki swallowed and said lowly while looking down at the elephant, lost in her thoughts. 

"This is..perfect. Thanks Daryl." She was thinking of not only Daryl and his gesture of kindness, but of her past. He knew how much she had loved what she did and it brought up a lot great memories. It was odd, but she felt this was Daryl's way of telling her he wasn't mad at her. Almost like an apology, but he didn't have to say it aloud. She looked up to him and he was staring at her intently, but with hesitation and maybe even a little shyness. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and nodded his head, "Don't say I never gave you nuthin'." She smiled brightly at him and turned on her heel to check down the hallway and see what the back area of the store provided. "Where ya' goin?" He asked, not caring to turn around to the front of the store, he just followed her.

Vicki went down the hallway and past he restrooms and saw the backdoor sign and followed it. She turned to the right and Daryl followed. "Just wanna see what is out ba-" She didn't even get her sentence as she kicked open the back door there was a horde of walkers standing around, moaning and they were all coming from the dense forest. Daryl pulled the door closed quickly and scrambled back with Vicki. "C'mon, we gotta' get outta' here." She followed him and saw the door moving now as the walkers started to bang up against it. It was only when they rounded the corner to the front part of the store did her heart drop to her stomach. "Oh god, Daryl." He stood there frozen as another part of the horde was already mashing up against the windows and the door of the store. There were too many of them to fight alone and Vicki started to look around frantically for a ceiling vent and an object they could use to get to higher ground. Hell, even the roof would be better than in the store. Her heart hammered as she couldn't find anything and Daryl started to walk towards the door as if he was about to just charge them head on. "Don't even think about it, Daryl. We can't take them all alone!" He whipped around to her and threw his hands out around them. "Ya' see any way out of this? We're pinned down and I ain't about to jus-," His voice was cut off as the horde pressed against the glass of the door and the sound of a crack rang out loudly.

Vicki gasped and in that moment she saw at least six empty liter cola bottles on the floor and the gears in her head stared to turn quickly. They had moments, maybe minutes, and nowhere to go. Time to improvise. Daryl watched as she started to gather the bottles and he looked at her questioningly. "Get the bottles, stand them up. Now!" He didn't hesitate as Vicki started to run around the store like a mad woman. "Mind tellin' me what ya' think you're doin'?" He was slightly panicked, but still managed to sound calm. She saw what she needed and looked to the heavens above. They were in luck. They only needed a few more things. Vicki continued on until she stopped at the aisle with the cleaners. Her heart soared and she put all the bottles under arms that she could manage to carry. Once back at Daryl, she dropped them and turned to run towards the small supply closet they had passed towards the back door. She could hear their moans, but paid no mind to them. She found more cleaning supplies and gathered them all in her arms before coming back to Daryl who was looking at her like she was crazy. Hell, she probably was. They hadn't a clue where the others were and if they were inside the store down the street then there was no way they knew Daryl and her were trapped. She could only pray they were okay and were not in their same predicament.

Vicki pushed strands of auburn locks out of the way of her face so she could see more clearly. She worked quickly and didn't bother to look at Daryl now. She grabbed the aluminum foil she'd found on the shelf and started to stuff large pieces of it into each bottle. "You ever play with bombs as a kid?" She didn't look up, but she knew he was probably taking in the cleaners and the aluminum foil as she worked quickly. "Swear to god, Red, you blow me up.." He muttered and she looked to him as she unscrewed all the cleaning supplies. "You'll what?" She challenged hotly. "You'll probably be dead. But, either way, we are pinned down and I don't see you coming up with a better idea. So, explosives it is." He was silent as she moved everything towards the front door and he looked to her and the cleaners. His eyes were wild, but he kept calm all the while, watching her work silently and helping her when she asked him to. 

"I'm going to pour these solutions into these containers and we are going to have a short time before they explode. When I open that door take out the first one and shove that guy as far back into the horde as you can so I can reach out and toss these in different directions. We only have seconds to work.." He nodded in understanding, helping her to close the lids as the cleaning solutions were already inside. "Go, go, go!" She hollered. With the precision of a slugger, Daryl wrenched open the door and used his crossbow to knock the head off the first guy and shoved his body back as far as he could. Another walker came from the left, but Daryl was already unsheathing his knife and stabbing him in the head. He wrenched his hands back quickly and Vicki was already working in over time. She was wedged between his leg and the cracked door, tossing out the liter bottles in all directions as they started to bubble and steam from the inside. She was triumphant as the last one was thrown out into the horde, except for the fact one of the walkers had shuffled forward and kicked the bottle back towards the door by accident. She tried to kick it back, but it was futile. They only had moments before the bottles exploded.

Daryl seemed to have noticed the lingering liter bottle close to the door. In one swift motion he closed the door forcibly and she was already on her feet, grabbing his shirt as they ran to the back of the store behind the last aisle to take cover. Vicki got down quickly and just as Daryl threw himself on top of her small form, the explosives in the liter bottles went off. It was the loudest thing she'd ever created and in such close quarters, it sent the ringing noise straight through to her eardrum. The one closest to the store went off and she flinched underneath Daryl's body as the store itself shook from the pressure. Her hands were wrapped around him tightly and she noticed his muscles were taut. Not the best thing to notice in their predicament, but hell, if they died, at least she died holding on to Daryl Dixon. Upon the silence that followed and the smoke that billowed into the store, she opened her eyes slowly, her heart hammering still in her ribcage. "Well, I didn't blow you up.." She muttered and he smirked back. Daryl helped pull her to her feet with a smirk and she immediately unsheathed her sickles as the stray walkers from the horde started to filter inside from the sbattered glass window om the door. 

They wasted no time in taking them out and upon finishing the last few walkers off she looked to Daryl and her smile was wide, giddy and she was full of adrenaline. The hydrochloric acid bombs she'd created had worked. Body parts of walkers were everywhere and the blasts were big enough to send some of the walkers to an early grave. They finished in unison and she realized just how great they worked together. They flowed effortlessly as a team and Vicki hesitantly headed towards the door and stepped out.

Daryl trailed behind and from afar she saw Rick and the others running towards them with no horde in sight near them. Thank goodness! Her heart was hammering and she saw the pride welling in Daryl's eyes as he took in their surroundings at the dead walkers. "What the hell were those?" He asked, his crossbow hanging lazily by his side. Vicki smirked and straightened up, "Hydrochloric acid bombs, but on steroids. I used all the cleaning solution they had and mix that aluminum foil and well, boom!" Daryl shook his head, clearly in awe, and she saw his smile. "Damn, Red. Didn't know ya' had it in you." He mused looking around. "I did it!" She exclaimed excitedly, the realization fully hitting her in a wave of emotion. 

Without another thought she had run at Daryl and jumped on him. She'd gotten them out alive and they were in one piece. He hadn't anticipated her outburst and neither had she, but he caught her as she hopped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing. She now laughed and she swore she heard a small chuckle escape his lips, but then he tensed and she realized she was hugging him..and tightly…and her head was buried in the crook of his exposed shoulder. He clearly realized their close proximity, but after a moment of hesitation, she felt his body relax against hers. His woodsy scent filled her and she felt an uncontrollable need to be close to him, to rejoice in their survival together. 

Their skin was making contact and it was as if the world completely stopped. She silently unhooked her hands and slid down him so that her feet made contact with the ground. His eyes were fiercely guarded and he looked dumbfounded, if not slightly frightened. She cleared her throat, smiling lightly, before looking up at him. She was about to say something, but Rick and the others had gotten to them and she realized while she was so consumed in Daryl's arms, she'd forgotten about the others.

Daryl took a step back from her as the others came up to them and she noticed he looked down at the concrete and then back up at Rick, his cheeks a shade of pink. Maggie cocked her head to the side at Vicki and gave her a look. Vicki looked away quickly and Rick looked to the dead walkers and then at some that lingered on the ground, clearly unable to get up. "What the hell happened here?" Vicki pulled her backpack up on her shoulder and she shrugged lightly, "We got pinned down and I just..ran with a plan." Rick looked in awe and Glenn laughed lightly. Maggie looked from Vicki to Daryl again and arched a brow at her. She pursed her lips at Maggie as if nothing was going on between them and she returned her gaze to Rick. It was then Daryl spoke up, "Gotta' hand it to her, she's quick to come up with a plan. Blew 'em all straight to hell." Rick smiled widely and shook his head again, still in shock. "C'mon, let's get outta' here before we attract anything else." 

They rushed back over towards the vehicles and she noticed all the loot in the back of the van from the window. "Did you get formula? We got a few things ourselves, but no formula." Glenn nodded and said, "Yeah, Rick got the formula." He paused for a moment and then hugged her tightly and Vicki hugged him back. "We heard the explosion and came running to you guys." He paused and seemed slightly taken aback by the fact that they had survived being pinned down. "Guess you picked up a thing or two from me then, huh?" Glenn mused this and Vicki chuckled lightly. Back in the day, Glenn was always the one to get the group out of a bind..and he always got them out of trouble with the law. Glenn was always the one with a plan. Vicki certainly had picked up a thing or two from Glenn. She also had her brother to thank as well. If Henry had seen her now, man, he'd be so proud!

Rick had started the van and he patted her shoulder proudly as she hesitated, while Daryl started his motorcycle. "Ya' did good back there, Vicki." She beamed at Rick and she walked to Daryl as Maggie and Glenn hopped in the van. "Saved ya' again." She mused at Daryl and he scoffed while saying, "We keepin' score now?" She shrugged lazily and as she turned around to go back to the van he responded roughly, "Hop on." She turned back towards the bike and arched a brow. "You mean, ride back with you?" He threw his hands out, "Don't see no one else out here with a bike. Yeah, I mean me." Vicki looked back to Rick and he started to walk towards them. She took her backpack off and handed it off to Rick as he looked to her confusedly. "I'm gonna' ride back with Daryl." There was a brief moment that Rick cut his eyes to Daryl and Daryl held his gaze back squarely. Without saying anything, she could tell that Rick was noticing the little things. Hell, she'd been wrapped in Daryl's arms the moment they had come up on them after the explosion. And Maggie had clearly wanted answers as she had gazed at Vicki with that grin girls got with each other. 

"Alright then, we'll see ya' back at home." Rick jogged back to the van and hopped in. They took off first and then Daryl hopped on while Vicki climbed on after. He turned to look at her over his shoulder for a brief moment and his eyes lingered on the necklace before returning to the road and popping the kickstand back up. When he revved the gas, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, but this time when her hands came into contact with him, he didn't flinch. Hell, he didn't even tense up, as usual. Instead, he was relaxed beneath her arms and once they were down the road Vicki couldn't help but smile in the comfort of leaning against of Daryl.

The drive back seemed too short and when she lifted her head to squint towards the prison she felt her heart leap into her throat. No, no, no. The gates to the prison were open and the entire quad was flooded with walkers. Daryl became tense now and she felt his muscles tighten in dread. The van was already coming to an abrupt halt outside of the gates and Daryl stopped so quickly, she lurched forward with him. The prison was under attack and the horde that invaded the quad was nothing like she'd ever seen before as the gunfire and shouts carried across to them. Her blood ran cold and the moment they were stopped, she was already off the bike running with Daryl hot on her heels. All she could think of was the others..get to the others..protect the others. And above all else..fight to survive!


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Day We Fell Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at the end notes without reading..otherwise you will get spoilers for this chapter. Enjoy the chaos and craziness of the walker invasion. And..brace yourselves. :D

Chapter Eleven: The Day We Fell Apart

"Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine"

Meet Me On The Battlefield - Svrcina

Vicki's heart hammered in her chest and the adrenaline surged through her veins at the sight of the fight before her. The walkers were crowding the quad and Tyrese, Victoria, Michonne and Hershel could be seen. Carol, T-Dog and the others couldn't be seen at all. She felt her chest constrict as Rick yelled for his kids and Carl and Maggie started yelling at Hershel, who was fighting his ass off. Walkers were everywhere. They were going to have utilize every person here to take them out. Why the hell were gates left open? She couldn't ponder these questions for too long. The only thing she could do was protect the others. Kill the walkers. Kill them all. Vicki didn't even look back to Daryl, she had to keep moving and she trusted Daryl was on her heels. Rick and the group came upon the quad and a group of walkers started to turn around as they probably heard and smelled their presence. There were six of them and everyone launched their assault at once. Rick shot one in the head and Daryl was already popping an arrow into one and removing it quickly. Vicki pushed off the concrete and lunged at a walker woman in her mid-twenties who was moaning terribly. Her sickle hit the brain and she was out cold upon the concrete. Maggie and Glenn finished the rest with swift blows. "Carl, Judith!" Rick's voice rang out among the crowd and she grabbed at Glenn and Maggie who had finished off the rest of the small group hovering near the gates.

"We have to get gates locked back up before more come." Vicki looked towards the woods and a good ten more were already pushing past the forest line and heading their way. Glenn wasted no time back tracking and locking the gate. "Cover him and we'll keep clearing." Rick shouted and Maggie nodded bravely. Maggie hung back to cover him as he was defenseless with his back turned. Rick turned to Daryl and Vicki and shouted, "Clear this area, we have to get these before they enter the prison!" She nodded dutifully and Rick continued on forging a path and clearing walkers as he could. Vicki heard a shout and saw that Tyrese had fallen upon the ground and one of the walkers had fallen with him. She ran, Daryl yelling after her, and came upon the walker as it mashed its teeth at Ty's face. "I got ya'!" She yelled as she jammed her sickle into the side of the walker's head. Tyrese quickly climbed out from under and she helped him to his feet. Tyrese gave her a curt nod before saying insistently, "We can't find Lizzie!" Vicki clapped his back and said, "We'll find her Ty, let's keep moving!" They both split up to take on more of the walkers and Vicki felt bottom lip tremble at the thought of the kids getting bit. It then turned into rage and she used the rage to propel her along the fight.

She heard a gunshot go off and not a split second later she felt the breeze that blew by her hair and the walker that was inches from her back was taken down. Vicki jerked her head towards the watch tower and saw Sasha with her sniper rifle. She quickly gave Vicki the thumbs up. She turned back towards the quad and the sounds of gunshots could be heard intermittently from Rick's revolver and Sasha's rifle. There was no way out of this other than using fire power mixed with their weapons. She ran back into the fray and sliced and diced her way towards the prison doors and she noticed Rick was nearing them as well. Vicki's limbs were burning, but she continued her assault. This was what she trained for, all the lunges and running back and forth across the quad. It was what they all trained for. She ducked quickly under a walker as he tried to wrap her in a not so friendly bear hug. She turned on her heel to stab it in the back of the head. Except her sickle got stuck. No, she messed up! She hadn't hit him in the temple! Vicki knew from her training that temple shots were easier for the blade to slice through. Her adrenaline shot through the roof and she started to jerk at his head as the sickle was caught. Hard headed son of a bitch!

Another walker came up quickly in front of the walker she was wrestling with and he didn't stop, he just ambled along and bumped into his dead walker buddy. The force of being pushed had Vicki tripping backwards, who was behind the dead walker. All three went down and she was stuck on the bottom of a walker sandwich. She screamed out as she continued to wrestle her sickle free while she used her other hand to try and swipe at the walker who was alive on top of the dead one. He was mashing his teeth in a terrifying way and trying to get to her free arm that was whipping about to try and stab him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Her heart beat wildly and she started to just try and shimmy her way out from underneath them, but they were literally dead weight. An arrow landed in the live walkers head the moment she thought she wasn't going to be able to get up and out of the situation. Daryl. She tried to crane her head on the ground to see where Daryl was, but he was already beside her. He kicked the walkers off of her as he pulled her to her feet. She grabbed the sickle now from the dead one and pulled with all her might. It released with a sickening sound. She looked to Daryl with relief.

For the briefest moment she saw pure terror in his eyes as he scanned her body and she shook her head vehemently, "No, I'm good Daryl. It's okay, Let's find the others and keep goin'!" He nodded and she saw him take a relieved breath. The two of them continued into the fray closer to the cellblock door that led to their cells. The walkers were so close to that door..too damn close for comfort. They were right outside the place they rested their heads. Rick was clearing a path with Michonne and Tyrese was now using his automatic rifle to take out the others while his girlfriend, Victoria, was stabbing heads back to back. Vicki ran to Michonne and Rick and started to launch her assault against two that were coming too close to the cellblock doors. Daryl shouldered his cross bow and started to use his hunting knife. He nudged her quickly and pointed towards the gates that were now locked. Glenn and Maggie surprise attacked some of the walkers that had their backs turned to them. Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and they made their way towards the watch tower Sasha was in. "COVER THEM!" Vicki yelled up to Sasha. She wasted no time in sniping a few stray walkers that came close to Maggie and Glenn.

Hershel was breathing heavily, but for an old man he was holding his own. Vicki watched as one came behind Hershel at a threateningly fast pace. "Hershel!" She screamed out and he turned quickly just in time to jab his knife into the walker woman's head. Vicki looked to Michonne, "Carl and the others?" Michonne sliced a head off of one before looking to Vicki, Rick and Daryl. "Inside! Judith is with Carol and Carl." Vicki narrowed her brows and noticed she didn't mention T-Dog, but before she could holler out and ask her attention was turned back towards the quad. The walkers were falling rapidly and the gunshots rang out now from above. Vicki fist pumped the air as Maggie, Glenn and Sasha took to the tower to take them out with headshots. All three were a force to be reckoned with and that gave the ground crew time to clean up the strays.

Michonne motioned for Vicki to follow her, so she did. A few walkers started to round the corner on the far right side of the prison and Daryl nodded towards them as he started running that way. "I got these guys!' He shouted as he disappeared from view. Vicki saw the small group that Michonne was talking about and while Michonne cut their heads off and stabbed, Vicki was making sure her sickles hit the temples. She was breathing heavily now, but continued on. Michonne's back was to Vicki's and they squared off against a few remaining ones while Rick was using his machete to take out the last ones with Tyrese and Victoria. Vicki swiped at an older walker and her sickle accidentally connected with his throat. Dirty, old blood poured from his neck and she grimaced before aiming for his temple. Her sickle hit the softest point and sunk in perfectly. She was able to pull it out quickly and when she looked back up to a woman that was coming near her, she dropped before Vicki could hit her. Behind her was Hershel with a small little smirk on his lips at his kill.

She smiled back and noticed that all the walkers were now dead. They actually did it! Her smile was bright and triumphant and the door to the cellblock opened carefully as Carol stepped out with a haunted look upon her face. "Carol!" She shouted as Rick turned towards the door with a relieved look on his face as she held Judith in her arms and Carl was beside her. Carl had a gun in his hands and Rick was already crossing the expanse towards the three of them with Michonne and Vicki in tow behind him. Rick hugged them all tightly and Carl looked to Rick and smiled gently before saying, "I protected them." It didn't go unnoticed to Vicki and Michonne that Carol looked like she had been crying. Vicki immediately enveloped Carol in a hug as Rick had taken Judith, "Carol, what happened?" She sniffed and looked towards the kids and then looked back towards Rick, her and Michonne. "T-Dog, he-he saved us." Vicki's face fell at the use of his name in past tense and the fact that she was tearing up. Michonne and Rick gave each other looks and Rick looked away with a deep sadness in his eyes.

Daryl! Vicki looked back towards the corner that he had rounded and she realized he hadn't come back. She was about to rush over there, but the next voice stopped her in her tracks, "Where's Lizzie?" Tyrese and Victoria were now ambling up to Carol and the others and Tyrese's eyes were wild as Sasha and the others were climbing down the watch tower. Carol shook her head and said, "Tyrese, I'm so sorry. I lost her through the chaos. She ran off down the cellblock and I didn't even know what way she went-" Tyrese made a deep guttural cry as he started to head into the cellblock to look for her, but a figure came rounding the corner of the prison and Rick grabbed Tyrese's arm and jerked him back. "Daryl's got her!" Rick said and everyone watched as the Daryl now carried Lizzie. However, as Daryl got closer it was apparent he was trembling and her body was lolling like a rag doll. Like she was..dead. Vicki's eyes widened and Tyrese, Victoria and Sasha were already running to Daryl who stopped in his tracks carrying her. His head was hung low and Vicki could have sworn she saw Daryl was crying. He looked away as he handed her body to Tyrese who gently laid her upon the ground. "Couldn't get to her in time.." Daryl's voice broke off.

Everyone started to walk towards them slowly, but Carol gasped and pulled Carl back towards her as the sight shocked everyone. Rick handed Judith to Carol gently. Tyrese's wails were the only thing that could be heard now in the silence of their victory. Not one, but two people had been lost. That wasn't really a victory, it was a defeat. Vicki felt her chest constrict and Daryl walked towards the far wall and slid down so that his face was buried in his hands. Vicki followed Rick as he and Michonne hesitantly walked towards the group huddled around Lizzie's body. She had a giant gaping wound in her neck and on her shoulder. Vicki felt sick, but kept it together. 

Rick looked at Tyrese and started to say something, anything, but his girlfriend snapped her head back towards the group and glared daggers at Vicki, of all people. "It's your fault! Those people, they found us! I just know it. They probably unlocked our damn gates or tampered with them. It's your fault!" That was when Daryl looked up from where he was and got up from against the wall. Rick shook his head silently before answering, "We don't know that. You can't go-" Tyrese now got up and started towards Vicki, but Rick and Daryl stepped in front of Vicki as a shield. Tyrese stopped in his tracks. "I do know these gates were locked and then they were tampered with. And because of it..Lizzie is dead. Someone is gonna' pay." The situation was tense and Michonne had her hands on the hilt of one of her swords, readying herself for if things went south.

It was done though. The seed of doubt was planted into everyone's minds and everyone looked around now with leery and concerned expressions. Vicki shook her head back and forth and the thought of Daniel doing something like this wasn't exactly too far a stretch. He wasn't a fighting type of guy..he was a calculating guy that did malicious things. He wasn't a full on war type of guy. Unless you pushed his buttons, but this..what had happened with the walkers getting in and the gates getting tampered with was something Daniel seemed like he would do. She felt her face flush white and her stomach turned as she realized this might have been her fault. Indirectly, but still. What if Daniel had found them? Glenn stepped up now with Rick and said, "Why now then, huh? I mean, who was on duty when this happened?" It was then everyone quieted before Rick gave Tyrese an exasperated look as no one answered. Until Carol spoke up, "It's because there wasn't anyone on duty, right? It was Tyrese and Victoria's turn.." She trailed off and Rick craned his neck to Tyrese sideways. Oh, shit.

Tyrese looked panicked and guilty as charged. "Alright, Alright. We weren't up here when we should have been, but that don't change the fact that they were tampered with! I know it in my bones that it was those men and it's all her fault! None of this would have happened and they wouldn't have found us if ya' hadn't of brought her back." His fists were now clenched and Rick didn't take the notion lightly. He stepped up to Tyrese and whispered something to him that no one else could hear. They faced off for what felt like minutes, but it was only seconds. Tyrese stepped down and he went back to Sasha and Victoria who were crying over Lizzie's body. "I'll do it. Just give me a minute." Sasha murmured as she took out her knife and her body convulsed with sobs. Lizzie would come back and they wanted to take care of her before she did come back as something else. Vicki stood there numbly. Her mind kept telling her something was off about the story, but she could not shake the feeling of dread at the the fact that it very well was a decent theory.

Michonne spoke up now as Rick and Glenn fell back while Tyrese and the girls wanted time with Lizzie for a moment. "I locked that gate, Rick." Her words were fierce and Rick nodded, knowing she locked them up and trusting her. He looked to Vicki and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly as he noticed her body shaking. There was nothing to say, but his eyes told her she was not responsible. However, the doubt was planted amongst the group and her body lip trembled. If this was his doing, what came next? Daryl was hovering nearby, but as Vicki looked to him she noticed he was staring down at Lizzie and it broke her heart. She knew in that moment he was thinking of the girls he had lost before, Sophia and Beth. She tried to get his attention, but he didn't look at her, he just walked past her silently and back towards the cellblock. He looked over his shoulder at Rick with dark eyes and said, "I'll get the shovel." The anguish in his voice was apparent and Vicki saw Daryl retreat to a dark corner in his mind. It was useless to try and reach him in this moment.

Rick nodded grimly and Glenn and Maggie both looked sick. She realized Daryl meant he'd get the shovel so he could start digging holes for the two they had lost. The group stood there for a brief moment before people ambled inside and Carol told Rick she would show him to T-Dog's body. Vicki couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. If Daniel had done it, this was all on her. At least, that was how she looked at it. These people didn't deserve this and she looked to her bloodied sickles grimly before sheathing them. Glenn came to her and searched her eyes, but she was unreachable. He hugged her and then she felt Maggie's hand take her own and squeeze as Glenn hugged her. They all went inside to clean up and prepare to bury their fallen.

Everything moved in slow motion and Vicki just sat in her cell, staring at her hands. A short time later, after Daryl had dug the holes, Vicki and the others had shuffled out to pay respects. There wasn't much to say, but somehow Rick found the right things to say as everyone sniffled or stood by mutely. Once they were done, Tyrese left with Victoria and Sasha and he didn't even look her way. It was as if she did not exist to Tyrese. In the moment, Vicki stepped up towards Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder, but he wrenched away from her. A few others looked to them now as the scene unfolded. "Daryl-" She pleaded with him, but he whipped around on her faster than she had expected. He was staring down at her and his eyes were void of emotion. Grief and loss had completely consumed him and the Daryl she knew was no longer there. It was clear during his time alone digging the holes he'd had time to stew on his feelings. "This gonna' be on yer ass if we find out that freak came and messed with the gates." There was a collective gasp from Maggie and Carol as Daryl's words lingered in the air. She shrunk back from his venomous words and she shook her head at him in a loss for words. Rick stepped up now, "HEY!" His tone was a warning and he glared at Daryl. Daryl's grief from Sophia and Beth was plain as day. He started to walk away and muttered, "Can't take this shit.."

Glenn looked like he was about to speak up in defense of Vicki, but Vicki beat him to the punch herself. Daryl, please-" But, she didn't even have time to finish before he whipped around to her again, his eyes like daggers through her heart, "Stay tha' hell away from me.. 'Fore you get me killed too." His words hit her like they were an arrow straight to her chest. She stopped in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat. "That's enough!" Rick bellowed and this time he moved to stand beside Vicki like a protective dad. Daryl lingered for a moment, watching her fall apart with cold blue eyes. He turned around on his heels and headed back towards the prison without another word. Carol retreated a few minutes after Daryl, but Vicki stood rooted to the spot she was in until her legs buckled and she landed on her knees with her face in her hands. The full extent of what had just happened hit her. She felt the tears coming down her face as she realized T-Dog and Lizzie would never get to see the light of day ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Ahhh! Chaos and sadness! I always imagined when this happened Daryl would be an asshole and channel his grief and pain on others. He didn't get to Lizzie in time and he hates himself for it. I know, I know ...I killed off some of the characters, but I promise you it had to happen in order for things to go the way I'm planning this story out. Now, I know people keep wondering about Daniel and his men..did they do this? Or is this all a big misunderstanding? We will see. I promise you Daniel and his men do come into play at some point, but when or how I won't say. ^^ Just will have to stay tuned to find out! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a minute, but my work schedule got a little crazy towards the end of the year. I've been working 10 hour days and it has not been entirely fun. However, I have updated today and I hope you like. I don't think this is particularly my best chapter..but I think I did well going into a place I was not entirely comfortable going. It was a depressing chapter to write and I kind of just used music as my guide to get me in the somber mood. Thanks for reading. I promise there is light at the end of the tunnel..at some point. :)

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE DECISION

"Under the ash and lies  
Something beautiful once here now dies  
and the tears burn my eyes  
as you sit there, all alone"   


Sleep Well, My Angel - We Are The Fallen

The moment Vicki's knees had hit the earth she felt her body wrack with sobs she didn't even know she had. Her heart broke in a million pieces and his words echoed in her mind like a CD stuck on repeat. It was all her fault if Daniel had followed them. Daryl blamed her. More than that..it felt like he hated her. A part of her was trying to reason with her mind and tell her he was just channeling all his anger out on her because she was the easiest target, but the other part of her drowned in sorrow and grief. The part that drowned couldn't be reasoned with. A pair of hands gripped her shoulders and she recognized the voice almost instantly. "Vicki, look at me. Look at me!" The pair of hands shook her lightly for emphasis and slowly she picked her up head out of her hands. Her tears impaired her vision and she blinked furiously before wiping them away to see the familiar black hair and innocent face before her. Glenn. "This is not on you. Daryl is a dick, don't listen to him."

She couldn't really comprehend his words. She heard them, sure, but they didn't register. She felt like she couldn't breath and her eyes looked wildly up at Glenn before he pulled her into a hug and soothed her with is voice. Maggie had stood there with fresh tears springing in her eyes and she quickly closed the distance and came next to Glenn and wrapped Vicki in a second embrace. The three of them held vigil like that for a few moments before they all seemed to pull back at the same time. She blinked away stray tears and Maggie placed her hand on the side of Vicki's face. Maggie looked at her affectionately, much like a sister would. Vicki put her hand over Maggie's hand and nodded silently at her. The three of them got up and Rick still stood there by the graves, giving the three of them their quiet moment. When Vicki looked to him he had already crossed the distance towards her and stopped before her hesitantly. There was nothing to say, really. Rick stood there for a brief moment before Vicki hung her head lightly and closed the space to Rick. She reached towards him and he was already wrapping her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Rick.." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into his shirt.

Rick pulled back and shook his head before saying, "It's not your fault, Vicki." His voice trailed off and she nodded numbly at Rick, but her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Vicki could see that Rick was also worried about the others in the prison. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that in his eyes. Tyrese, Daryl..hell even Carol. T-Dog had saved Carol, so, Vicki couldn't even imagine what she had seen or went through. Her heart broke for everyone. It was like the farm house for them all over again..more tragedy. She couldn't deal with the fact that this might in fact be directly related to Daniel and his men. It was a possibility, but it wasn't concrete. And the consensus in the prison was that she was somehow to blame. Well, some blamed her. The thought of Daryl hating her or even blaming her sent a pang to her gut, but she righted herself and cleared her throat before looking back towards the quad with the dead walkers. Rick seemed to look at the walkers as well before looking at the three of them, "C'mon, let's go back." They all nodded mutely and walked back to the prison, but as they came upon the gates to the quad Vicki lingered for a moment. She looked back out to the fresh graves one last time, sending silent prayers to the souls of T-Dog and Lizzie, and then quickly walked inside and watched as Rick closed the gates.

Vicki felt so very odd at this moment, standing on the quad and looking at the walkers that now littered the ground. This time, a week ago, they were all hanging out on the quad. Carl and Lizzie were playing chase, T-Dog was joking around with Tyrese, the others hung around talking amongst themselves and her and Daryl had been fawning over Judith. The moments they had all had in this prison seemed to flitter through her mind and then just like that..one tragedy strikes and everything shatters. Everything. This must have been what it was like for Rick and his group after the first tragedy..and then the next..and the next. Her heart constricted, but she was pulled away from these thoughts as Rick's hand touched her shoulder lightly. She looked to Rick and asked, "What do you do with all of them?" She looked to the dead walkers and back to Rick. Before Rick could answer Glenn chimed in somberly, "We burn the dead and bury the living." Rick looked between Glenn, Maggie and Vicki before adding, "Vicki, you can go inside. Get cleaned up, if ya' want. Just rest. We'll take care of this." He looked back on the quad to the walkers and then to Vicki. No, she couldn't rest. If she rested, all she would see was blood and death. "No, I wanna' help. I have to do something, Rick. I can't-I just can't rest right now. Please." Her last words were pleading and she held Rick's gaze until she saw his resolve crumble. He wouldn't argue with her anymore. He knew her mind was made up. He nodded and Glenn looked towards some of the dead, "I'll show you how we do it." Maggie nodded encouragingly, but there were no smiles upon any of them.

That afternoon, Vicki helped the others move the bodies into two big piles around the side of the prison. With a little help from Hershel and Michonne, they had the bodies burning in no time. The entire time Vicki moved on auto pilot. She was there, but she wasn't either. No more tears fell, but she felt a deep pain in her stomach that never ceased to go away. Michonne had come up to her after they were done and stood silently by Vicki as they watched from afar the burning of the bodies. She looked up to Michonne before murmuring quietly, "I don't know how we're going to move past this. How they've moved past everything else.." Vicki stopped short and she swallowed thickly. This was the first real loss she'd experienced since the virus. She had already come to the conclusion long ago her father and brother were dead, so in a sense, she hadn't really lost them. They were already gone and there was nothing that she could control about it. However, this was different. It was her first tragedy. Something she might have had control over. Might have been able to prevent, groaned out her self-doubt. Michonne looked to her before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Perseverance. We take it one day at a time. We live for them. Don't you want one more day with a chance?" Her words settled into her and she looked at Michonne with a quirked brow before asking breathlessly, "A chance for what though?" Her voice caught and Michonne looked to Vicki with fierceness, "A chance to survive. To go on another day. A chance that they won't have again." Her tone wasn't rude by any means, but she was driving the point home and Vicki nodded. Michonne patted her shoulder and walked inside the prison.

Vicki followed the others and let them know she was going to take a shower and clean up. She needed time to herself and they all dispersed and gave her the space she needed. She was relieved to see the cellblock was void of people. It was a somber feeling and she realized she was glad that Daryl was nowhere to be found. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, to be honest. Her head was still a jumbled a mess, but Michonne's words were now lingering in her mind. A chance to survive. Something they won't have again. How many others might not get a chance if Daniel and his men were the cause of this? If it was true, she would always feel responsible in a way. And even worse, who would be next? Rick? Glenn? Daryl? The mere thought of anyone else getting hurt sent waves of nausea through her and she had to steady her breathing as she gathered her things for the shower. Once inside the shower, she stole the moment to just simply be. Her hands were still shaking off and on and her bottom lip would tremble now and again. Vicki washed all the blood and grime off of her and she felt a small sob break through again. She sniffed, but righted herself and pushed back the tears. Vicki didn't cry. It wasn't in her nature to cry, but what had happened here today..it was a lot for her to handle.

After showering and changing into fresher clothes, she found herself wandering back to her cell and lucky for her, she didn't see anyone on her way there. She plopped down on her cot and stared absentmindedly to the cell bars. The cellblock was quiet and she couldn't hear the usual banter that went on down there. She knew if she closed her eyes she'd see images of Lizzie and the ones that her mind would conjure up of T-Dog and how he might have died saving Carol the kids. For a little while she lay there and no one came by. She was left alone with her thoughts for hours. In those hours that passed she realized that if Daniel and his men had done this, then they would come back. And what it all boiled down to was that they wanted her. A few ideas flitted across her mind. That is, until a friendly face wandered up to her cell. She sat up to see Carol hovering in the doorway with a small can of food. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't unfriendly with her demeanor either. "Ya' need to eat something, honey." Her words were soft and Vicki sighed heavily before getting up and getting the can from her and sitting back on the cot. Carol hovered for a moment and Vicki looked to her sadly and shook her head, "This must bring back a lot of painful memories." She didn't need to explain that she meant Sophia.

Carol looked down and then back up at Vicki, "It does. I'd be lying if it said it didn't." Vicki looked to the can of food, not feeling up to eating, but not wanting to seem rude in front of Carol either. She had a feeling she wasn't going to eat these, even after Carol left. The two shared a look and she knew Carol did not blame her for anything. If anything, Carol was being cautious. No one really knew what happened, but then again in Vicki's mind..it was kind of a no brainer. "We always find a way, Vicki. That's something I learned about our group. It's what got us here." Vicki merely nodded and when Carol left she set the can down and leaned back against the wall on her cot. All these people offering her words of encouragement, but it really didn't matter now. If Daniel was out there he'd continue to hurt the people she loved in order to get to his obsession. She let these thoughts stew and an hour or so later there were new guests at her doorway. She was about to groan in frustration, but the mere sight of Glenn and Maggie had her finally turning her frown into a small smile. Her heart swelled and Glenn grinned faintly as if he knew something Vicki didn't.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Vicki asked cautiously while Maggie held a pillow against her belly. "Thought you could use some company tonight." Glenn offered this with a small smile. This time Maggie spoke and she gave Glenn a kiss before walking into Vicki's cell. "You don't need to be alone tonight, Vicki. Thought we could bunk up like old times." Vicki felt he tears prickle at her eyes and the gesture of kindness did not go unnoticed. Maggie and Vicki had "sleepovers" some nights and they'd spend hours talking and goofing off. Sometimes Daryl would yell at them to keep it down and they'd laugh even louder. It wasn't necessarily the night to do this, but she wouldn't turn down Maggie. She was like a sister to her. Glenn smiled before taking off and Maggie scooted in on the cot with Vicki. She eyed the can of food, grabbed it and placed it in Vicki's hands. "Ya' need to eat, Vicki." Vicki sighed heavily and relented to food. She barely tasted it, but ate it all. During the evening, they talked minimally, but the company was much needed. "You sure you don't want to go back to Glenn? I'll be fine.." Vicki trailed off, getting cozy in the cot next to Maggie. "I'm right where I need to be. Just sleep some, I'll be here." Vicki looked up to Maggie and half smiled before turning over and closing her eyes. She didn't want to say it aloud, but she was so glad Maggie was there with her too.

Long after she'd dozed off she awoke to some muffled voices, but she kept her eyes closed all the while. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake so she kept quiet. "I promised her someone would be here when she woke up." She heard Maggie's twang before another voice, male, spoke lowly, "I'll stay with her. Go back to Glenn." There was as shuffle and she felt the shift of weight as someone left her side and then another body came and sunk down on the cot next to her. Rick. She knew it upon hearing his voice. "Tyrese and Sasha?" Maggie's voice was low and she could tell she was closer to the cell door now. "Haven't come out of their rooms all day, I don't know.." Rick's voice was numb sounding and it pained her that he was at a loss for his group of people. "What are we gonna' do?" Maggie spoke again and Rick sighed. Vicki closed her eyes tightly and listened to the exchange. She barely breathed so she could hear each word. "She's family, Maggie. Can't just kick her out on somethin' we didn't see happen. We don't even know.." he started and stopped as Maggie interrupted him. "I know that, Rick. I meant with her. She's holdin' it together now, but.." This time Maggie stopped talking and she knew both their eyes were on her.

"She'll come back from this, we all have come back from the edge at some point." There was a brief period of silence before her voice sounded out again, "She looks up to you, ya' know. We all do." Rick sighed again and she already knew he was looking to his hands. It was what he did when he was thinking. "I'm tryin' Maggie." He sounded tired and Vicki felt her heart twist into two. These people deserved better. Maggie didn't even hesitate with her answer, "I know." Vicki thought Maggie had left before hearing her ask Rick about Daryl. Vicki felt her heart constrict and she held her breath again. "Doesn't wanna' talk to anyone. I saw Carol in there earlier, but I don't think it went over too well.." Rick shifted beside her and she continued her labored breathing as to hear everything that was being said. Pretending to be asleep was a bitch. "He shouldn't have said those things to her." Maggie had a firmness to her tone and it made Vicki smile. Of course Maggie would stick up for her. "He didn't mean it, Maggie. Ya' know that." The last pause came before Maggie spoke lowly, "Yeah, but she doesn't." At that, Maggie walked away and Vicki breathed out as her mind whirled with thoughts. A part of Vicki was still hurt from the venom that Daryl had shot at her earlier that day. It was not something she could get out of her mind and his words had cut her pretty deep. Even though they spoke as if Daryl was only shouting at her through anger, she still felt broken because of it.

Rick got comfortable next to her and she waited a good half hour or so before turning over and looking at him as if she had just woken up. "Rick?" She asked sleepily. Rick turned to look at her and he offered her a small smile, "I'm takin' over for Maggie, if that's alright. She went back to Glenn." Vicki nodded and felt relieved. She had wanted Maggie to go back to Glenn at some point, regardless of her promise to stay with her. They needed to spend the night together after such a tragedy. Not here with Vicki. Which brought her back to Rick. "You should be with Carl and Judith." Her voice was hoarse and Rick shrugged lightly. "It's alright." Vicki pursed her lips before shifting on the cot to look up at Rick as he sat beside her with his back against the wall. He must have seen the look on her face so he spoke up, his country drawl sounding out, "Ya' can't blame yourself, Vicki. We'll figure this out like we always do. Together." She nodded silently and peered up at Rick through her heavy lids. All that pretend sleep actually got her sleepy all over again. 

She changed the subject and said, "You should go back to Carl and Judith, Rick. I'll be-" She yawned, and continued to lie through her teeth, "I'll be fine." She wasn't going to be fine. At least not now. Everything was too fresh. But, she lied anyways. She wanted them all to be with their families..not consoling her. But, she was too nice to be mean about it. And let's be honest, the selfish part of her mind wanted Maggie and Rick to be here with her. Rick offered her a rueful smile and shook his head before returning his gaze to her, "Tell ya' what. I'll stay here until you fall asleep. And then I'll go back to Carl and Judith. How does that sound?" Rick already knew she was stubborn, so it was no surprise he was trying to bargain with her. Vicki felt her smile widen slightly at Rick. "Okay, it's a deal." She turned on her side and not too long later she fell into a deep slumber, her back against Rick. These days he was the closest thing to a father figure she had and it was during the time that she bordered between falling into a deep sleep and being half awake that she realized what she had to do to keep them all safe.

When her eyes opened early in the morning, Rick was gone and she breathed out a sigh of relief. It was what she had wanted so she wouldn't second guess this decision. Vicki climbed out of her cot and looked to the window and noticed no light shined through. It was still early in the morning. Without a word she grabbed her duffel and peered out of her cell. She looked down over the railing into the cellblock before gathering her things quietly. She had been mulling this idea for a long while and after seeing everyone she knew she couldn't risk anyone's lives. Not for her. Daniel was her problem and she wanted to take care of it. She crept her way to the basement floor and looked around until she saw the maps Hershel had kept upon an old table. She quickly grabbed it and scanned it over and over again. It was only until it was burned into her brain did she roll it back up and put it where she found it. Stealthily, she wandered the hallways until she saw the door to the prison that led to the quad. She wondered briefly who was on watch duty, but they weren't going to have a choice in the matter. Vicki back tracked for a moment up to her cell and unclasped her elephant necklace and laid it gently upon her pillow. She frowned deeply at the feeling of taking it off. She'd not taken this thing off since Daryl had put it on and now she was giving it back. Vicki didn't know exactly what she felt about Daryl, but there had always been something there lingering at the edges. A deep connection that she didn't have with any of the others. And it wasn't just her, she saw it in his eyes from time to time too. But, she couldn't linger on these thoughts for too long. If she truly loved all of these people, then she'd have to do whatever necessary to protect them.

She pushed the charm around for a moment with her finger before turning on her heels and ghosting away from the cell. It was silent and she tiptoed until she reached he exit doors. Pushing it open as quietly as possible she stepped out onto the quad and the smell of burnt bodies hit her nostrils. Vicki hefted her duffel upon her shoulder and looked towards the watch tower. It was Sasha. She froze and Sasha did a double take before peering down at her. It was only when Sasha saw that she had her duffel and her weapons that she climbed down quickly. Vicki forged on towards the gates, paying no mind to Sasha's fierce whispers of her name. "Vicki, what are you doing?" Sasha hadn't seen nor looked at her since the invasion in the prison. It was awkward almost, seeing her. Knowing that Sasha was one of the ones that blamed her. However, here was Sasha following behind her. Vicki got to the gates and whipped around in time for Sasha to abruptly stop in her tracks. "I have to leave, Sasha. I have to find him. I'm so sorry for what happened and I know I can't change it. But, I have to go. If he's out there, he only wants me. No one else has to get hurt."

Fresh tears sprung to Sasha's eyes and she held there for a moment, taking Vicki's words. She looked utterly conflicted. One part of her wanted Vicki to go and never come back, but the other part of her saw someone familiar, someone like family. And though the wound was still fresh with Lizzie's death, some part of Sasha did not want Vicki to leave. The things is though, Sasha didn't say a word. She just stared at Vicki, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes glistening. It looked like Sasha was going to finally protest, but Vicki did something that stunned the both of them. She pulled her Glock out on Sasha and the moment she did saw the betrayal in her eyes. Vicki felt sick having to do this, but she didn't want anyone stopping her from leaving. "Do not try and stop me, Sasha. Please. I have to go." Sasha stood numbly, watching Vicki unlock the gates. Vicki slipped out and Sasha took a step forward, but Vicki raised the gun again. "Don't." 

Vicki's words were a warning and she knew she had tears in her own eyes as she spoke. Sasha's eyes were wide and she looked from the gates to Vicki. "Lock up behind me. And don't tell the others." Vicki murmured this before holstering her gun and watching as Sasha stood numbly on the other side of the gate. Without a word, she locked up the gates. Vicki breathed out a sigh of relief before side stepping a walker that was ambling towards her. She quickly subdued him with her sickle and then looked towards a stray group that was coming towards the gates. She had plenty of space to duck and dodge them as she ran across grounds and towards the forest line. Once she was clear of the prison and at the edge of the woods, she looked back once more at the prison. Sasha was still standing there at the gates and she knew there was a small possibility that Sasha would say something. On the other hand, Sasha might not say anything at all since she still looked like she had some kind of ire towards her for her Lizzie. 

Whatever the case, Vicki knew she had to move. She had to take care of the problem before things got worse. She mentally pictured the map in her head as she drove on into the woods while the morning sun started to come up. One thing she had was a photographic memory and she knew it would guide her on her way. She was leaving the prison behind her, but she kept telling herself over and over again that it was for their protection. Half of her was terrified and the other half of her had a steely resolve. She knew her plan was suicide and quite possibly the reckless thing ever, but she also knew without a doubt if something ever happened to any of the others, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Especially if it was Daryl. And that was not something she could live with so she forged on through the woods. "I'm coming for you, Daniel." She murmured quietly and so she set off for Juno.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Some Heroes Wear Ponchos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope everyone had a great holiday season! We have been in Colorado for the past week and a half on vacation. A beautiful place to go, highly recommend it! Since it has been a minute since I have updated I decided to give a long update. The POV's get shifted this time. It starts in Vicki (3rd person) and then goes to Rick (3rd person) and then back to Vicki. I offered a line break in between so you can decipher between the two. It just goes to show how the group reacted to her leaving...I thought that would be a fun part to write. ^^ Hope you all enjoy!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – SOME HEROES WEAR PONCHOS

"I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no does or ever will

So, if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever to just to bring you home"

I'd Come for You – Nickelback

Vicki had been in the woods for the better part of an hour now. She'd stopped only once to take a swig of water and rest for a quiet moment. She was back on track now and her hands shook off and on with anticipation and fear. Her heart would clench anytime she thought of Glenn or Rick. She knew how angry Glenn would be when he found out she was gone and Rick..he'd be so disappointed. And hurt. And Daryl, don't forget about him. Her mind chimed out. Daryl had made it pretty crystal clear he did not want her to come near him again and even though he was angry at yet another loss, a part of Vicki still felt the sting of his words. She felt betrayed almost. She wandered briefly if Sasha had said anything to anyone yet. Vicki hoped she hadn't.

The woods had been so quiet and sometimes she heard the shuffling of woodland creatures, but she continued. She had gotten so used to the prison and the shelter that it's walls had given her. Being comfortable was coming to bite her in the ass now as her feet started to ache from walking. Vicki hadn't walked this long since before meeting Rick. It was basically back to being by herself like she was before she'd met Daniel's people. Vicki grumbled as a squirrel skidded past her on the trail and it was only when she heard he familiar moaning and reckless footfalls of the undead that she froze. Her eyes widened as she saw two walkers ambling towards the trails. It was the first two she had seen in a while and she couldn't help but notice one of them had hunting gear on and the other was…it was a child.

Her stomach flip flopped, but she quickly dodged the man as he came near her and she kicked him in the back, sending him face first on the trail before her. She jammed her sickle into the side of his skull and then turned back towards the boy who was clawing out towards her. She froze for a moment and looked at what was now not a boy at all..he was a walker. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, kiddo." Her voice cracked slightly as she swung and hit her target with a sickening sound.

She wandered on little ways more and she knew couldn't have been walking for more than forty-five minutes since she left the prison. She hefted her bag up on her shoulders and chewed on her bottom lip as she walked and aimlessly kicked a rock across the trail. Vicki had left with the original clothes she'd came in and left all the extras Maggie had given her on her cot next to the necklace. The necklace. Her heart constricted at the thought of it. She stopped suddenly in her tracks as a structure stood before in the woods and it looked like a lot of the trees around it had been cleared out. As she walked closer to the structure she realized it was a small little shack. It wasn't entirely big, but it was big enough that someone could be holing up there. Vicki hesitated as she stood silently in her spot staring at the shack. She could go check it out..or she could silently keep forging on. The need to see if there were supplies outweighed the need to move on. She was by herself after all and she needed to scavenge when she could.

Vicki crept silently towards the shack and got her sickles out as a precaution. The entire area was silent and she felt her body go rigid with adrenaline. She swallowed thickly and peeked her head up into the one lone window that lined the front of the shack on the porch. Half of the window looked to be broken so she treaded carefully as she looked inside. The entire place was no bigger than her cell in the prison, maybe two cells put together, if that. There was a small loveseat that was completely torn apart with stuffing sticking out of it and paper and trash littered the old hardwood floor. The place didn't even have a kitchen, but it had counter space and an old beat up coffee maker that looked broken. She breathed out a sigh of relief as the place was empty.

She decided to go inside to loot and see what she could come up with. She walked towards the door, but stopped suddenly as a twig snapped somewhere out behind her in the woods. Vicki tuned around, scanning the expanse before her, but seeing nothing. She pursed her lips in thought and wondered if there was someone here before, but maybe they had left. Would they be back? She went inside quickly and gave herself a few minutes to look around before she would head back on. Vicki wandered around silently, digging through the junk, but she found nothing and she frowned before standing back up and deciding to head back out. It was no use to stick around if there was nothing here. Which sucked, because she was traveling alone and she'd really wanted to forage for more supplies.

Vicki walked out of the shack and her breath caught in her throat. Her entire body froze and her heart hit her stomach in fear. A large dog stood before he defensively and was was baring its fangs at her, it's lips were pulled back to expose gnarly canines. It was no regular dog, it looked to be a wolf type dog. Definitely not a real wolf, but not a domestic pup either. And it was hungry and looked slightly deranged. She saw the saliva dripping from his mouth, "Oh shit.." She breathed out. Of all things to accost her, it was a dog. It only took her a split second to size up the dog and assess the situation. She swallowed nervously and started to inch her left hands towards her Glock, but the dog had already been charging towards her at full speed. She whipped the Glock out and fired, but the brute force of the dog knocking into her sent the gun flying from her hands as the bullet flew in a different direction than her intended target.

The dog crashed into her lithe body, but she held its shoulders with all her might, using her legs to push at its stomach as the dog snapped at her neck and face viciously. She looked behind her head to see the gun before channeling all the strength she could into using both her legs to kick the dog right in the gut so hard that it tumbled off her. She could feel the dog's ribs beneath the bottom of her boots and she knew it was starved, but it could not use her as meal. Vicki had already turned over and started to scramble towards her Glock, but she didn't anticipate the teeth that latched upon her ankle and jerked her back so violently she cried out. She started to kick at the dog with her free foot and with one last ditch effort, she reached for her sickles. At the movement, the dog let her ankle go and leaned back on his haunches ready to lunge.

*****

Rick was staring at Carol as she explained with teary eyes what she had found by the fence line. It was early morning and the meeting had been called by Carol and a few others. Daryl, Michonne and Tyrese were all standing around and Glenn and Maggie had come up behind Rick to listen as well. "Is Vicki still sleeping?" He overheard Glenn asking Maggie and Maggie shrugged lightly before all eyes went back to Carol. Glenn coughed and Rick noticed that Maggie gave Glenn a concerned look before returning her gaze to Carol. "I know this seems insane, but it's the truth. Rick, I've been treading carefully on this because I wanted something more concrete, but I-I just don't think those men came and tampered with the gates." Rick looked slack jawed at Carol and then to Tyrese who was shaking his head adamantly, as if he couldn't believe it.

Daryl came wandering up by Carol and he bumped her shoulder conversationally while looking around, "What tha' hell happened now?" He was grumpy, but gave Carol a small smile. Rick put his hands on his sides and looked down before looking back up at Carol, "What are you sayin' Carol?" Carol bit her lip and then looked to Tyrese apologetically before saying, "I'm saying that I think Lizzie opened the gates." There was a collective stare in between one another until Tyrese looked like he was about to explode. Shit. Daryl looked at him now, held his gaze for a moment before looking back to Carol. His eyebrows were furrowed and he could tell Daryl was piecing together what Carol was saying. Glenn stepped up and shook his head, coughing lightly, "What do you mean, Carol? What did you find?" Carol crossed her arms over her chest and looked uncomfortable that all eyes were on her, but she relented, "I found a bunch of dead rodents by the gates. The last time I talked with Lizzie she said," She paused and looked upset before continuing, "She said she was playing with the mice and they were food for her friends. I had no idea what she was talking about before, but I think-I think she was feeding the walkers, Rick." Which would explain why more walkers had been showing up lately. Food.

Tyrese shook his head, "You're all crazy. Lizzie would never do something like that. And dead rodents don't prove nothin'!" Everyone was quiet and Rick held up a hand at Tyrese as he was about to pop again, "Everyone just calm down. Look-" Rick felt like the situation could spiral out of control and he was about to try and play peacemaker until they figured it out. That is until Carl came up to them holding Judith with a look Rick wasn't used to seeing on his son. Guilt.

"Carl, tell them what you told me." Carol's voice was motherly, but stern and Carl look up from beneath the sheriff hat at Rick. Rick looked at his son, completely confused as to what was going on. "Dad, she told me the morning the walkers got in that she wanted them to come play and that they weren't bad. I told her she shouldn't be near the gates anymore and that it was dangerous. Dad, I didn't know she'd go back and open the gates." Rick looked at his son now and his blue eyes held so much guilt. Rick swallowed and could not believe this shit was happening. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

Rick always knew there was something different about Lizzie, but not once in a million years did he think she'd go and do something like that. And it wasn't like they could ask her since she had died. "Carl, you did nothin' wrong…" Rick trailed off and it was then Glenn said aloud, "Someone has to tell Vicki." Tyrese looked like he was world was crumbling and he stood there as the possibility of it crashed over him. Acceptance showed in his eyes and yet still a little disbelief. "Rick, if someone wanted us dead they'd have just come here by now." Maggie chimed in now and she looked sick even thinking about the fact that it could have been Lizzie all along. Rick looked to Judith and a sickening feeling crashed over him as he realized how many times Lizzie had been alone with her.

Rick looked up from his thoughts as Sasha walked into the prison from the outside and her eyes were swollen, almost as if she had been crying. Her head was hung low and she wouldn't meet Rick's eyes. Rick quirked a brow and Tyrese immediately went to his sister asking her what was wrong. Daryl stood rooted to the spot and Rick watched as he looked up towards where Vicki's cell was at and he was chewing on his cheek. Rick knew Daryl well enough to know he was feeling bad about the way he had lat talked with Vicki. Rick wasn't one to get in the middle of it all, but Daryl owed her an apology. Sasha finally looked to everyone and the tears now flowed down her cheeks, "Guys, she's gone." Maggie started to form a look on her face like she understood what was going on and Michonne stepped forward to Sasha and shook her lightly, "Vicki?" It was all she asked as Sasha nodded miserably. Glenn's eyes widened and he looked to her cell before back to Sasha, "You mean she's not in her cell sleeping?" Sasha shook her head in confirmation and Glenn looked to Maggie who looked equally shocked.

Rick felt his heart drop, "How the hell did that happen?" Sasha shook her head and defended herself profusely, "She pulled a damn gun on me, Rick. What was I supposed to do? She left..said she was going to end it and make sure that freak couldn't hurt anyone else." Not a moment after those words left her mouth Daryl flew off the handle and Rick had to hold him back. Glenn was looking dumbfounded while Maggie reached for Glenn to hold on to. "Tha' hell were ya' thinkin'? Jus' let her walk her ass outta' here, huh? Why tha' hell didn't ya' come get us?" Daryl's voice was loud and the others wandered into the area to hear the commotion, including Victoria and Hershel.

"Daryl, calm down." Rick tried, but Daryl was already wrenching away from him and climbing the stairs two at a time. Rick ran after him and he was already getting his bow and packing away a knife and minimal supplies. They walked by her cell and Rick walked in after as Daryl stopped short seeing the necklace on her pillow. Daryl's back was to him, but he could see the way he hunched over and his muscles tensed. He quietly snatched the elephant necklace off her pillow. "Stubborn ass woman…" Daryl was muttering, but there was a fear in his eyes that Rick hadn't seen in Daryl have since Sophia and Beth.

"Daryl, what are you gonna' do? We don't even know where she went!" Rick now yelled after Daryl as he went down the steps and then grabbed Sasha by the arm and Tyrese started to yell. The yelling ensued and Glenn reached out to grab Tyrese before he could throw a punch at Daryl. The momentary distraction gave Daryl enough time to get out the door with Sasha. "Show me where she went." Sasha pointed to the area where she had last seen Vicki disappear between the trees, "Can't have been more than thirty minutes ago or so." Daryl glared at Sasha and pointed his finger in her face as Tyrese stood beside Sasha now with a deathly looking stare. "Better hope for your' sake ain't nuttin happen to her." Sasha cowered back and Tyrese was about to lunge, but Daryl was quick on his heels and headed towards the gates. Rick was running after Daryl now. "I can track her, Rick. I can find her. Ain't no one else here gonna' get the job done like I can." Rick looked wildly around as Maggie and Glenn were now running towards the gates. Glenn coughed heavily before saying, "I'm coming too." Daryl shook his head and Rick already knew it wasn't an option.

"Ya' can barely stop your coughin' and you'll attract all the damn walkers. Yer' ass is stayin' here pizza boy!" Daryl's accent poured on thick the angrier he got. Glenn was going to argue, but Maggie pulled him back, "Look, he's right Glenn. You've been coughin' all morning. You can't risk getting sick." Glenn looked upset and almost on the verge of tears at the entire situation, but Rick put a hand on his shoulder. Glenn finally relented, despite wrenching away from Rick out of anger. Carol and Michonne were coming up to them and Michonne looked to Rick with a fearful look. Rick could tell Michonne was just as upset about Vicki leaving and he held her gaze for a moment before looking back to Daryl as he unlocked the gates.

"Hey, wait a minute, listen to me." Rick whispered fiercely. Daryl stopped and he saw the guilt that plagued his eyes. He was about to protest to Daryl and demand he wait a minute and think about it, but the ache he felt at knowing Vicki was out there alone, coupled by the fact that she was like a daughter to him, he relented immediately. Rick knew there was something going on between Daryl and Vicki, but what it exactly was he didn't know. It wasn't none of his business, but he could see there was more than guilt plaguing his mind. There was an urgency in Daryl's eyes that Rick hadn't seen before. He sighed, put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, taking in the poncho he was wearing before murmuring, "Bring her back, Daryl. But, if you run into trouble, you get the hell outta' there." Without a doubt, Rick knew Daryl was the only one that could track her and he trusted Daryl. He was the man for the job.

Daryl nodded and Rick locked the gates as Daryl took off, dodging a few walkers as he ran. Glenn was staring at the woods before saying aloud, "I can't believe she left.." There was disappointment in his voice. Maggie looked to Glenn and laced her hand in his silently, "I think she just wanted to protect all of us, Glenn. Despite how stupid it was." Michonne looked to Maggie and shook her head while saying, "Yeah, well stupid gets you killed." Rick watched as Carol and Michonne came to stand on either side of him. He looked from Michonne and then dragged his eyes to Carol who had her arms crossed against her chest. "I hope this doesn't turn out like Sophia." Carol's voice was low as a whisper and Michonne added, "Or Beth." Rick looked to both women as they watched Daryl disappear into the woods. Rick swallowed thickly before saying, "He'll bring her back. I know he will." Silently, Rick thought, _For Daryl's sake I sure hope he does._

*****

Everything had happened so fast. It was literally in the blink of an eye. The dog reared back, ready to lunge, and she had her sickle at the ready. She was ready to meet him head on, ready to fight tooth and nail. Her muscles were tense and her adrenaline surged through her veins. Except, the moment the dog lunged at her never came. There was a loud snik sound and something protruded out of the dog's neck. The dog hesitated for a moment and she watched as the life from the dog's eyes started to drain slowly. It fell to the side and she peered closer at the object until she realized it was an arrow. Daryl. Her eyes flew to the direction the arrow had come from and there before her already crossing the distance was Daryl. The breath was taken from her and she sat rooted to the spot on the ground, the pain in her ankle momentarily forgotten, as the shock from seeing him over came her.

Her first emotion was relief, the second was a swell of something in her belly that she couldn't put her finger on, then the next thing was confusion. Why was he here? Sasha. Vicki swallowed and Daryl had wasted no time in skidding to her side, dropping his bow. "Vicki." He murmured her name as if he couldn't believe he found her in the nick of time. She looked to him, dumbfounded, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he reached his right hand out and gently grabbed her chin. His thumb stroked the small space on her chin for a brief second as he looked her over. "Did he get ya'?" She shook her head mutely as he looked her over and she breathed out his name in the silence of the woods. Daryl stopped looking and brought his eyes back up to her green ones as she stared at him with a mixture of emotions. The last time she'd seen him he'd told her to stay away and he'd yelled at her. The hurt was evident in her eyes and he looked away as if looking at her was too much to bear. Yet, here he was saving her life.

It didn't matter though; she couldn't go back with him. This thought flitted across her mind and she felt a pang of sadness. Vicki knew she could not risk the others if Daniel was lurking around. He continued to stare at her and she saw the guilt behind his blue eyes. Daryl helped her to her feet slowly, but she muffled a small cry of discomfort at the pain in her ankle. "Thought ya' said he didn't get ya'." He now sounded annoyed as he looked down at her ankle and Vicki shrugged lightly before saying, "It's nothing. I think he got most of my boot and not my skin." Daryl glanced up at her with eyes that flashed with a bit of anger. "Why the hell ya' gotta be so stupid, Red? Huh? You coulda' gotten yourself killed out here had I not come along to find ya'." His voice held disappointment and she looked away from him while she pulled her hand out of his. The warmth from his calloused hand faded now that she wasn't hold his hand. Strangely enough, she found she had liked the warmth of his hand.

She walked a couple steps away from him, well, walked and kind of hopped. Her ankle was killing her, but she faced him now and shook her head at him, "I can't stay, Daryl. If Daniel-" She was abruptly stopped as Daryl took a step forward to clear the space between them. His eyes were alight with rage and she saw the telltale sign of angry Daryl by his right hand that twitched. "Tha' hell you thinkin'? Are you tryna' get yourself killed? Jus' gonna walk back to that freak and give yourself up to him? Jus' gonna roll over like a damn dog?" He threw is right hand out behind her in the direction she had been walking for emphasis. Or anger. Probably both. Vicki stared at him head on, despite the corpse of the dog near their feet, and felt the rage bubble up within her. Daryl faced her right back, his chest rising and falling with his surge of anger. She was so angry for what he had said to her back at the prison and now it came tearing to the surface, clawing to get out. "Go screw yourself, Daryl Dixon." Her words were but a whisper and she felt her hands ball into fists at her sides.

He had already paced a few steps away from her before hearing her words. Like a predatory cat, he came stalking back towards her, his blue eyes narrowing as he stepped right up into her personal space, "Better watch your mouth sunshine. I ain't in the best of moods seein' as I've been trackin' your ass all mornin'. Because they all wanted ya' back." His words hit her to her core and she snapped back immediately, "Then leave! If I'm such a burden for you, then leave." He paused momentarily and cocked his head to the side dangerously, "That what ya' think? You're a burden on me?" Vicki felt her bottom lip tremble, but she refused to cry any kind of tears right now. She completely side stepped his question and continued on, "I thought you of all people would have my back when things got ugly back there. The last person I ever expected to turn on me would be you." She yelled this now and her insides swirled with emotions she'd been trying to push back since Daryl had flew off the handle back at the prison. There was an immense amount of hurt that rolled off her in waves and she knew she was on the verge of tears once more, but she pushed them back again. "I just thought, maybe I thought we were better than that. I just.." She couldn't even articulate her sentences right, so she stopped while she was ahead to catch her breath.

Vicki breathed out and stomped her good foot on the ground in frustration, looking down to her boots and then back up at Daryl, her green eyes shining with the threat of over flowing with tears. "You are not the only one that lost something that day. We all did." Her voice was lower now, less shrill, but she felt her body trembling all the same. Daryl wouldn't even meet her gaze now and he stared down at the dead dog as she bit out her last comment, "Why don't you just go back. I mean, before I get you killed too, right?" The angry sarcasm was not unnoticed by Daryl and he seemed to have realized she was using similar words that he'd used on her the last time they spoke to each other. She swore she heard him sigh and he finally looked up at her through his strands of hair. "Red, ya' didn't get anyone killed-" Vicki was shaking her head as he seemed to be tired of fighting. "Daniel and his men though-" She started to say back with a sense of urgency, but Daryl crossed the space between them and gripped her shoulders gently, "No, no, ya' didn't. Ya' don't get it. Carol figured it out shortly after you left. You're about to give yourself up for nuthin', Red. Hell, even if it hadn't been that crazy girl, ya' still don't need to be runnin' away." Daryl's voice was softer now and she stood perplexed, quirking a brow as he released her shoulders, "Wait, crazy girl? What happened?"

Daryl sighed once more and even he had a hard time accepting the fact that Lizzie was bat shit crazy. "Lizzie. She opened the gates that mornin'. Iunno', Carl said she was wantin' 'em to come in and play, like they were people or somethin'. Carol pieced together everythin'. Damn girl was off her rocker." He looked exhausted in that moment and she choked out a small sob as she realized everything was a huge misunderstanding. How could Lizzie have done something like that? It was only then she remembered feeling odd around that girl when she first met her and she knew there was something off about her since day one. She'd just been too polite to mention it to Rick or Daryl. She stood there now, taking the pressure off of her bad ankle and still tried to protest, "But Daniel and his men are still out there." Her voice came out more like a whine now, but Daryl shook his head at her as if that didn't matter. "Yeah, and if they come we'll be ready for 'em. Together." His words eerily echoed that of Rick's the night before. Vicki felt her resolve crumble and she stared at Daryl now, still in shock. He nodded back towards the prison in a gesture that meant he wanted her to follow him.

"Ain't leavin' without ya'. I promised Rick and them I'd bring ya' back, so if I gotta' throw you over my shoulder I will." Despite the situation, she chuckled, smiling widely and looking down at her boots before looking back up at Daryl who was smirking at her. "Sounds kinky, maybe I should resist a little more." Daryl rolled his eyes as she pulled the arrow out of the dog and handed it to him. Daryl took in her ankle and the shack next to them. "Second thought, c'mon. Lemme check that our first before ya' go walkin' on it. Ain't no one in there, is there?" Vicki merely shook her head as they walked into the shack. He pointed to a space in the room and she slid down the wall slowly, her eyes distant now as she thought about everything he had just told her. She knew protesting about checking her ankle would be futile, so she relented to Daryl's whims and took her boot off with a small whine from the pain. The boot had teeth marks and faint traces of saliva and she took her sock off so he could look at it. Any other situation, she'd have kept walking, but Daryl wasn't about to let her argue with him now.

He was no Hershel, but he wasn't stupid ether when it came to an injury. Her ankle was slightly swollen, but free of bite marks. "Tough boots ya' got there." He muttered noticing she wasn't bit. "I think he just yanked on it pretty good." She offered lightly. Daryl's touch to her foot sent a tendril of flurries straight to her stomach, but she put on a stoic gaze as not to give away anything. She was still trying to figure out what exactly she felt for him. Friendship, yes. A mentor of sorts, sure. Something more than she was willing to admit? Possibly. She swallowed thickly as he inspected a bit more before putting it down gently. "Wanna' rest it up for a moment before we head back?" He asked and she nodded thankfully. She silently put her sock and boot back on. Her heart beat was still thrumming out of control from their spat. "So, Lizzie, huh?" She murmured now, quietly. Daryl sighed, scratching his head and nodded silently. The thought of Lizzie doing something that..outlandish made Vicki sad. The poor girl was clearly not right in the head and not only her, but T-Dog, had lost their lives that day.

Daryl slid down the wall next to her on her right and laid the bow in front of his feet. He looked to his bow as he mumbled, "Shouldn't of said those things to ya'. Back at the prison." Vicki nodded slowly, "No, you shouldn't have." He looked to her out of the corner of his eye, but she smiled lightly and continued, "But considering what you've been through with Sophia and Beth, I guess I understand what triggered it." He looked to her with a serious gaze, "Still don't make it right, Red." She shrugged and offered up a rueful smile, "You saved my life back there, Daryl. It's all good." They looked at each other with their shy gazes. Apologies were never easy, and they both had a hard time admitting when they were wrong. They were both stubborn in that aspect. "Nice poncho, by the way." She added with a smirk and he looked down at it before looking back up at her with a smirk of his own and he even chuckled. "Probably look ridiculous." Vicki shook her head and responded without thinking, "Nah, you could never look bad in anything." He looked to her oddly with those piercing blue eyes and she looked away as her cheeks got warm.

There was a moment of silence between them before she added, "I thought giving myself up would spare the rest of ya'll from any further pain. Everyone is like family to me, Daryl. I couldn't bear the thought of their deaths being because of Daniel finding me." She was earnest with her words and it was her way of apologizing and justifying her actions at the same time. He seemed to have noticed her tone. "Don't matter who caused it. Ain't no reason to run away. Everyone would've wanted ya' back either way." She was about to ask him if he had wanted her back, but he had nodded towards her eyebrow, changing the subject, and asked, "How'd ya' get that scar?" She reached up and brushed her hair back and felt her body run cold at the mention of it. He seemed to have notice how she froze. "Ain't gotta' tell me if ya' don't wanna." He looked to her scar and then back to her and she offered a small smile in his direction before looking down to her hands. She pushed some loose strands of auburn hair out of the way of her face, looking to Daryl and taking in the stubble on his face and then answering, "It's okay, I don't mind." And in that moment, she didn't mind telling him. She felt comfortable with Daryl and she knew he'd never judge her.

"When my mom died, my dad was in a bad way. Hell, he still was when I left to go travel with the girls after high school. He was an on and off again drunk for a long time. Henry didn't like that he was so far away when he went to medical school, but I told him I could manage dad. One night he was in a bad way and I was trying to grab the bottle from him, but he yanked back and shoved me pretty hard. My head caught the corner of my piano. He never raised his hand to me, though. It was his silence that hurt me the most." She paused now, thinking of that piano and how much she missed it. He gave her an indescribable look. He had no idea she had endured these things and it was evident in his gaze. Vicki shrugged half-heartedly, "He was never like that before my mom died. When I got older I realized every time he saw me he probably saw my mom and he couldn't bear it. My mom and I had the same green eyes. Instead of taking that as a positive, he took to the bottle."

Daryl was quiet for a long while, taking in her story. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek as if debating if he should say anything before murmuring, "My ma' died in a fire and my father was a drunk. Hell, sometimes I don't even think he realized I was 'round. I almost liked it that way though. Merle, my brother, he wasn't always 'round to protect me from him neither." Protect him? Vicki felt her heart break as Daryl spoke and she realized he was sharing things with her that he hadn't before. He was a very closed off man and she had never pressured him before this to share anything about his past. If she asked questions and he was brief, she wouldn't push. He suddenly told her about how he got lost in the woods and when he came back it was if no one had even noticed. She saw the old wounds of his past return to the surface as he finished the story.

It was no wonder he would flinch away from someone's touch or he'd look at her oddly when she paid him a compliment. He had no idea what it was like to be…loved. Cherished and appreciated. And because of all that, he was insecure as well. Vicki felt sick at the thought of growing up like that. Even though she had a similar situation, it was nothing compared to the horror that Daryl had endured. He looked away from her as he spoke, his grown-out strands of hair covering his eyes as if he couldn't bear to look at her while he spoke of such things. "I ain't had it easy with my dad. Got the scars to prove it too." She looked to him sadly and she couldn't even imagine what kind of scars he had, "But, you were just a little boy.." Vicki knew she spoke in a sad tone, but no boy should ever have to go through that. He looked to her and quirked his brow, "Yeah? And you were jus' a lil girl." His voice was not unkind, but it was rough. He was probably digesting her family troubles just as she had his own. Vicki met his eyes now as he looked at her. She knew what he meant though. Her father had turned on her when she was young too. She was just a little girl, not like she could've changed the outcome of her mother's sickness.

Vicki felt her eyes get a little misty, but she looked away as her heart swelled for this man who had gone through so much shit in life and then he's had more shit to deal with. He was resilient though and she knew all the bad stuff made him who he was today. It was clear he was not used to losing people who had become like family. It was then she looked to back to Daryl and the thought of family brought a small smile to her face, "You and Rick seem pretty close, though." She ventured out on a limb here and he gave a shrug of his shoulders, "Done right by me so far." She could hear the rough country twang in his voice and she offered, "Like family." His eyes looked up to hers now and there was recognition there. The word family seemed to have brought an emotion to his eyes that she hadn't seen before, but he looked away. He knew these people were like family to him, but he was still too hard headed to say it aloud or admit it to himself. Throughout all the bad things that had happened to the group, they all still had each other. She still had them too. And with that thought, she knew being out here was a bit foolish, if not suicidal. And for a brief moment, she felt entirely guilty that Daryl was out here searching for her, risking his life to find her.

There was another moment of silence between them as he hadn't offered up anything else. Vicki felt the connection between them blossom and she knew without a doubt that he felt it too. He trusted her and dared say he was comfortable with her. Daryl had offered up things of his past that she could tell he kept hidden from most everyone. Yet, here he was sharing things with her even though she knew they were a sore spot for him. "Daryl.." She started and stopped, tripping over her words and trying to grasp what she wanted to say to him. He looked to her now, his blue eyes guarded by the tone of her voice. He arched a brow at her as she cleared her throat, "I get why you build walls." Her eyes briefly met his and he seemed shocked, but stayed silent. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be that way…at least not with me." She dragged her eyes from her hands up to his own eyes and he was silent, chewing on the inside of cheek. Without spelling it out, she was basically letting him know that he could tell her anything. He seemed to understand because he nodded curtly in his typical shy demeanor.

"Ready to get back?" He asked, while gazing at her ankle. She nodded silently and at the touch of his hand there was an electric current that seemed to have passed between them and he froze. He felt it too. She pulled out of his hand quickly and cleared her throat, "Yeah, we should go. I can make it back." He grabbed his bow as they headed towards the door, but Daryl stopped and turned around to her, "Oh, 'fore I forget." He mumbled and started to dig in his pockets. Daryl pulled out something silver that glinted and she knew immediately what it was. Her face turned a slight color pink as she looked down at her feet and then back up at Daryl as he held out the necklace to her. "Forgot somethin' on your way out." Vicki felt her throat close up at the sight of the necklace and she felt like..well she felt like shit, really. There was a slight look of hurt on his face that she couldn't put her finger on, but it seemed he had been slightly upset at the fact that she left the necklace back at the prison. She took it from him before putting it back around her neck.

"Almost got blown up gettin' it for ya'. Your ass better wear it." Vicki chuckled lightly, "Oh don't be so dramatic. I wouldn't have blown you up. I had it under control. Plus, despite being entirely dangerous, we had fun that day and you know it." He stared at her now, an un-readable gaze on his face and she smiled lightly up at him now. She felt slightly self-conscious, so she looked to him with a curious gaze, "What?" Daryl shook his head and averted his eyes towards the door, "Nuttin' Red. Let's get goin'." Vicki kept silent, but she could tell he had wanted to say something. They walked out together and started to head out past the porch. She turned to look back at the shack before something behind the it caught her eye. "Hold on, Daryl." She walked over and he followed quickly on her heels Vicki stopped abruptly at the sight and she realized that someone had been staying here at some point in time. What she had seen was a wooden cross, but that was not what stopped her so quickly. On top of the cross was a very old and worn out baby blanket. It had pictures of Winnie the Pooh dancing around with a honey pot, but they were barely recognizable anymore. Her breath caught in her throat and they stood there together as Daryl took a step forward to stand to next to her.

She didn't need to look at him to know they were both lost in their somber thoughts. The baby blanket brought an emotion out of her as she couldn't bear the thought of someone having to bury their child, an infant or toddler no doubt. Thoughts of Lizzie, Carol's daughter Sophia, and even Beth flitted to her mind as the symbol of death stared them right in the face. In the stillness of the woods, she instinctively sought out his hand with her own and took it gently. He didn't pull away from her touch. Instead, he held her hand back silently. Together, they stood for a moment, his calloused hand holding hers so surely. "We really are on borrowed time." She murmured quietly. After a few more seconds, Daryl tugged on her hand, "C'mon, let's go home." His soft voice broke through her thoughts and she nodded lightly, allowing him to lead her away. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Daryl continued to hold her hand for a lot longer than he needed to on the way back to the prison. She wouldn't dare say anything though. As they trudged on the woods, the warmth of his hand soothed her and brought along a series of emotions that made her insides flutter in ways she hadn't even thought possible.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Last Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. Life got a little hectic. XD But, I should be back on a regular weekly schedule now. I will let everyone know next time if there will be a delay! Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen – The Last Good Day

"I should go, before my will gets any weaker

And my eyes begin to linger longer they should, I should go

Before I lose my since of reason and this hour holds more meaning

Than it ever could, I should go, I should go."

I Should Go – Levi Kreis

When the prison came into view, they both hesitated for a moment. They had been silent most of the way, but one thing was a constant the entire trip back; Daryl never leaving her side or taking his eyes off of her. It was as if she could disappear at any moment and he made sure to keep her in his sights. Vicki was both flattered and shy about it, but she made sure to keep quiet about it all. "We made it." She mused as the prison's towers loomed before her. She already knew she was going to get the ninth degree from some of them, but being so close to the prison again had her relieved. "Let's go. Sasha should be waitin' for us to show up." Daryl murmured before nudging her on to the treeline that was about to disappear and reveal the huge field before the prison.

They stepped out and Vicki's eyes widened at the amount of walkers that had managed to show up while she was away this morning. "Been showin' up since she was feedin' em." Daryl bit quietly and Vicki looked to him, still shocked from everything he had told her about Lizzie opening the gates and feeding the walkers. She took a step forward, but winced as her ankle had been burning for the past twenty minutes. She hadn't said anything to Daryl about it though. He looked down at her now, taking in her face and then her ankle. "It's hurtin' ya' again?" Vicki sighed and reluctantly nodded at him and he chewed on the inside of his cheek before taking off his bow. "Here, put it over ya' shoulder." She did as she was told before he bent down on one knee, looking back at her and nodding to his back. "Hop on, we'll make a run for it."

"More like you'll be running and carrying around my dead weight. I can do this, Daryl." Vicki responded defensively and he shook his head at her, "Ain't askin' ya. I'm tellin' ya. Now get on." She blew out a breath, put his bow over her shoulder and let it hang down her back along with her bag. Vicki straddled him silently and he nodded once quietly and she nodded back letting him know he could stand up. He stood up now, holding her weight with little struggle and she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his familiar scent. Without another word, Daryl made a run for it and broke through the bushes that she had left through hours earlier. The walkers turned to us, but Daryl paid no mind to them as he dodged and ran around a bunch of them. It was then the telltale sound of gunshots sounded through the air and both Sasha and Maggie were on the watch towers taking down walkers that came too close to the two of them. Vicki couldn't help but smile at the girls.

Rick was running to the gates with Michonne and as Rick opened the gates, Daryl and her flew through them. Daryl slowed to a stop and she slid down his back, taking off his bow and handing it back to him. He was breathing heavily, but he quirked a smile at her and nodded as he took his bow back, holding it by his sides. Everyone started to come out of the prison and as Rick and Michonne closed the gates behind them, Sasha and Maggie started high tailing it down the watch tower. Rick was the first to round on her after shutting the gates and she was about to brace for a lecture, but Rick grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms soundlessly. She let out a choked sob and he ran his up and down her back before pulling back to take a look at her. "We were so worried about you, Vicki." She nodded miserably now, feeling more guilty by the second for leaving. Michonne came up beside Rick and touched her face lightly, "Don't think I'm gonna let you off for this." Vicki laughed lightly before turning around to see Maggie, Sasha, Glenn and Hershel come up to her.

The first thing she noticed was Glenn looking paler than usual and she furrowed her brows in concern, but he didn't give her time to react. Glenn had already crossed the distance, passing up even Maggie and Sasha on his way. He stopped right before her now and she shrugged her shoulders ruefully and offered him a small smile. Glenn gripped her shoulders, giving them a little shake with each word, "Don't ever do that again. You got that?" Vicki nodded at him as Maggie came rushing up, grabbing her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. Hershel hung back, but bowed his head at her in a silent greeting and Carol had come out with Judith in her arms and Carl by her side. She smiled widely to them all before looking up at Maggie. "You didn't have to leave, Vicki." Maggie murmured before Tyrese and Sasha started to wander up to her slowly. Everyone parted back now to give Tyrese and Vicki a moment. Daryl, Rick and Michonne were now walking up to stand beside Maggie and Glenn. She swallowed thickly and knew this was the defining moment of her return. Facing Tyrese and his group.

She crossed the distance now between them and noticed Victoria was not with them. "Victoria?" She asked quietly and Sasha responded, "She hasn't been feeling great. It's best she stay inside." Vicki nodded and Tyrese stood there fumbling with his hands before abruptly taking a step to clear the small gap between them. He reached for her and embraced her in a hug, murmuring his apologies into her ear over and over again. Vicki, being the forgiving girl she was, nodded lightly, shushing him in a soothing way as she could see the tears forming in his eyes. She pulled back, taking Tyrese's hands into her own, "It's okay, Tyrese. I forgive you. It's okay, really." Her words were low and Sasha gave her a small little smile.

Sasha raised her fist up in an offering and Vicki chuckled lightly before fist bumping her back. "Couldn't leave you out there, girl." Vicki nodded at Sasha and gave her a thankful looking around at everyone as they closed in. The moment took her breath away as she realized just how much these people meant to her and how they truly had become her family. Maggie and Glenn had ushered Vicki towards the cell block door and Hershel looked to her ankle now as he followed. "Your ankle hurt, sweetheart?" He squinted down at it now and she looked back towards Daryl, Rick and Michonne as the hung back, talking together. She watched as Rick gave Daryl a pat on his shoulder and Michonne bumped her hip with Daryl's. Vicki smiled at the way they interacted before looking back to Hershel. "A little. Care to check on it and I can tell you all about my run in with a nasty dog." Glenn and Maggie looked wide eyed at her and Hershel arched a brow, "I take it the dog lost, then?" Vicki nodded, smiling widely at the memory of seeing Daryl donning his poncho and looking so heroic.

"You know he was the first one to jump and say he was coming to get you. No one could tell him otherwise." Maggie mused looking back at Rick, Daryl and Michonne. Vicki was silent for a moment, playing dumb she asked, "Who?" Maggie cocked her head to the side and said as if it were clear as day, "Daryl." Vicki looked at Maggie, blinking a few times before looking to Glenn who offered, "I wanted to go, but he shut me down." He sounded upset about that, but Vicki ruffled his hair playfully. "I'd have wanted you stay too, Glenn." She said, but her eyes pulled back towards the quad and they met Daryl's. He was looking to her as she was about to go inside the cellblock and she offered him a shy smile. It was then she remembered Hershel's words about Glenn and Maggie falling in love from days earlier, 'You'll be surprised how unexpectedly it can creep up on ya'..'

That afternoon had gone by pretty quickly and Hershel had taken a look at her ankle more closely than Daryl had done. It wasn't that Daryl didn't know what he was doing, but Hershel had insisted, so she relented. It seemed to be sprained, but not nearly as bad as it could have been. She was relieved and so was everyone else. Daryl wasn't much of a talker, so when everyone had asked what had happened, Vicki had told them about the dog and how Daryl had come to her aid in the last second. No one was surprised that Daryl had been able to find her and bring her back; he was the tracker after all. Rick was so relieved and more than once he had come to check on her in a fatherly way. It made her smile, despite feeling smothered by everyone coming to see her. She wouldn't change it for the world.

It was nearing the evening time and Vicki had been about to go sit out on the watch tower, but an unexpected visitor had come to her cell. "Hey Carol." She smiled up at her and Carol came to lean against the bars of her cell. "You feelin' any better?" Vicki had taken to unpacking her bag and laying out everything the way it had been before she left. "Yeah, my ankle doesn't hurt as bad. He gave me half a pain pill, but I didn't want anything more since others needed it more than me." There was silence now and Carol knew she was talking about Victoria and Glenn. They had been slowly racking with coughs throughout the day and Victoria was extremely worse off than Glenn. The prison was riddled with tension and whispers could be heard about going on a run for medicine. Vicki already knew when the time came she'd volunteer. Anything to help Glenn and Victoria.

Carol sat down beside her on the cot before folding her hands in her lap, "You didn't need to run away, Vicki." Carol's voice was chastising, but motherly all the same. She wasn't mad, but disappointed. Well, Carol wasn't the only one. Michonne had also been disappointed. "I know, I just-momentary lapse in judgement. I really thought maybe Daniel had been the cause of it all.." She trailed off now and Carol nodded, understanding where her mind had been. "You care about us, I know that." Carol offered now giving her a small smile. Vicki was silent for a moment before Carol spoke up, shifting nervously, "You know he cares about you." She paused and met Vicki's eyes, "Daryl." Carol's voice lowered now and Vicki felt her cheeks burn with a small blush.

Carol smiled widely now and said, "Don't think for a second we can't see what's going on." Vicki raised her brows and chuckled quietly, "Carol, I can assure you, nothing is going on between us. He's just-just a friend." Carol rolled her eyes in a funny way and laughed lightly. "Well, whatever it is, I think it's good for him. He seems..different. In a good way, though." Vicki nudged Carol playfully and she got up off the cot with a knowing motherly smile. "Sometimes I call him Pookie. He claims to hate it, but I know he secretly likes it." Vicki laughed now and responded, "That sounds like Daryl. I call him squirrel boy and he always glares at me." Carol's smile widened and she couldn't help but chuckle. A moment of silence lingered between them before Carol offered, "I just came to check up on ya'. I know I haven't been around as much, but I've been helping Rick with Judith and Carl."

Vicki froze for a moment before asking, "Carl…is he okay?" She knew Carl and Lizzie had been friends and it pained her the boy had to go through something like that. "Yeah, he's a tough kid. I think he'll be just fine." Vicki nodded, feeling slightly better. Carol was about to turn to leave, but she looked back at Vicki with a serious gaze, "If Daryl Dixon falls in love with you, he's the kind of man that'll love you for the rest of his life." Vicki looked up now, completely startled, "Excuse me?" She felt her heart race and her blood fizzle beneath her skin. What was she talking about? Carol smiled at her now, adding quickly, "Whoever she might end up being, she's going to be a lucky girl." Carol winked at Vicki before leaving her without another word. What the hell was Carol implying? That Daryl Dixon was falling for her? No, no way. Was it really that crazy to think? She pushed those thoughts aside before grabbing her sickles, sheathing them and heading out to the watchtower.

Vicki pulled her knees to her chest as the stars sparkled over her head. She'd been out here for a half hour, but it was one of the places she would go when no one was occupying the watch tower. And tonight, Sasha had taken the other watch tower, so Vicki was free to use this one. It was a place she had used for solace and sometimes Glenn would find her up and they would talk for countless hours about the old times. She rested her chin on her knees and the day's happenings came flooding back to her. Coming back to the prison, Hershel taking a look at her leg, Carol's talk with her and then there was the problem of Victoria and Glenn getting a bad cough. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Hershel had been on top of the situation though so she had high hopes that with him around, they would end up being okay.

There was a creak down below and she heard the telltale sign of footsteps coming up the ladder and instead of looking, she stayed put. It was probably Maggie or Rick. Just like the first night she had been here, she was taken by surprise as Daryl climbed up and over with his hands full. Vicki furrowed her brow as he settled in beside her on the watch tower. Her stomach did a small little somersault, but she pushed it away as she smiled at him politely. She didn't mind his company tonight. Hell, she never minded his company. It was one of the things she was trying to sort through her in her head. This whole friendship thing they had going on. It was nice and it was different, but she treaded cautiously. Vicki hadn't known for certain what Daryl thought of her, but her instincts were telling her he was thinking of her as more, but he was terrified to admit it. Hell, it was a road he definitely did not seem to like to go down.

Daryl smirked lightly and arched a brow, "Figured I'd find ya' here, Red." Vicki smiled at him as he settled in beside her and it didn't go unnoticed that his shoulder was touching hers as they sat side by side. Daryl wouldn't have dared get this close to her like this when they first met, but things were different now. They were comfortable with each other. "Brought somethin'." He muttered as he placed the bottle of whiskey down before them and an unwrapped Ding Dong. She laughed now and she saw how his smile graced his features at her laugh. It was one of the things that she could always do to make him smile. Laugh. "I like your thinkin' Dixon." He handed her the bottle and she took a small swig before setting it back down in front of them. He had already unwrapped the tasty treat and she thanked goodness it was dark outside because she was blushing as he handed her half of it.

They ate in silence for a moment before he broke it, "Ya' alright?" Vicki mulled this over for a moment and she looked to him and shrugged her shoulders. "I will be, I just.." She stopped short, pushing some strands of hair out of her face. "When I came back Daryl, it just really hit me how these people are like family to me." Vicki paused and looked to him, he was finishing chewing and she watched him swallow and looked away. His brows were crinkled in thought, his thin lips pursed as he seemed to think about what she had just said. He looked up to her with those baby blues and arched a brow, "And me?" It was a startling question and Vicki had to recover quickly as the first thing that she could think of came to her mind, "I'm still tryin' to figure that out." Her lips quirked up into a smirk and he scoffed lightly not unkindly, "Good luck with that, girl." There was silence for a beat longer and she watched as he took a swig of the whiskey and then her green eyes drifted back towards the sky. It was then she gasped aloud and he whipped his head to her, "What is it?" She pointed to the sky and he looked up to follow her finger, "Sagittarius, the archer! It's you!" He looked to her with a blank expression, blinking a few times and she couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Ain't got a clue what yer' talkin 'bout." He sounded slightly annoyed and she knew it was because it was at a loss. "The stars, silly. Look." She pointed back up to the stars and started to trace an invisible shape with her pointer finger. "You see that one..right there?" Vicki had scooted in closer to Daryl and before she knew their faces were extremely close. Close enough to where she could smell his woodsy scent mixed with a bit of whiskey. Vicki pushed the impure thoughts that started to form in the forefront of her mind before getting back to the task at hand, showing Daryl the constellation. He would grunt as an answer as she would trace the outline a few times, his eyes narrowing as he squinted towards the sky to take in what she was showing him.

"You see it now?" He nodded silently, before answering lowly, "Think so." She pulled away from him quickly, sitting back the way they had been when he first climbed up here. "How ya' learn about that?" He asked, still looking at the constellation that displayed itself for them. Vicki looked from him to the sky and she smiled ruefully, "My mom. She was really into the constellations and all the mythology behind them." When she looked back to Daryl he was looking at her intently and she found her voice again after stumbling a bit, "Didn't you ever look at the stars when you were kid?" He shrugged lightly and looked down to his hands, clearly still feeling a bit insecure about his past. She frowned lightly, "I didn't mean it like that, Daryl."

He looked up quickly at her, "I know, Red." Daryl sat there silently now and after a few beats she watched as his eyes drifted back towards the skyline. Vicki watched as he took in the beauty before him with the wonder of a child. "Did you and your mom do anything together, like just the two of you?" She ventured this quietly and Daryl looked to her for a long moment, before swallowing thickly. "My ma' always liked flowers. Ain't never been a man for flowers, but she loved 'em. When I was a kid and my dad was passed out, we'd go out and pick wild flowers. She'd put 'em out on the windowsill and that son bitch ain't even say nuttin' about them. Too busy drinkin' to notice 'em, I guess." Vicki smiled now, picturing a dirty little Daryl running around picking flowers with his mom, but it faded at the mention of his father. She imagined the flowers were like the beauty in a room full of darkness.

"And on my birthday, when they did 'member it, she'd make me cookies. Can still smell 'em too." Vicki offered Daryl a small smile as he talked about his past with her a bit more. He handed her the bottle and she took a swig before setting it back down. He abruptly changed the subject, "Rick told me 'bout the other places." She furrowed her brows at him now, trying to figure out what he meant until it clicked. "Oh, you mean the train tracks and the possible safe place that Michonne came across?" He grunted in response and her voice had gotten an octave higher as the possibility made her excited. And very much hopeful. However, Daryl fidgeted and he seemed to not feel the same. She could it see in the way his leery gaze looked up to her.

"Ya' really believe somethin' like that is out there?" His voice wasn't rude, but it was doubtful. She could tell the way he looked to her as if she was just getting her hopes up and she looked away quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was argue tonight, it was a beautiful night and Vicki did not want to ruin it. So, she treaded carefully, but truthfully. "I have to have hope, Daryl. I have to hope that one day Carl and Judith will live somewhat decent lives. I have to hope that Hershel will get to see a grandchild and that maybe, maybe we all could have something of a decent life. Even if it's not living like we all used to before this, it's something. It's walls, shelter, a community, something." Her words were earnest and she spoke from the heart.

He shook his head slightly, messing with the wrapper from the Ding Dong absentmindedly, before dropping it. "And if there ain't nuttin' like that out there, huh? What then?" He challenged her roughly, chewing on the inside of his cheek and squinting up at her in his usual Daryl demeanor. Vicki looked back towards him with narrowed green eyes, "Then we keep going. Together. As a family. We keep going until we find something." He looked away now at the mention of family, but she held fast to him, never letting her eyes waiver. "Don't you have hope, Daryl?" She asked this quietly and he looked back to her with a shrug of his shoulder. Vicki looked to him, dumbfounded, "Not a single shred of hope?" She now challenged him and he looked to his hands, not meeting her eyes.

"Ain't been one to hope for nothin'. Always knew it was pointless." He muttered lowly, and somewhat defensively. Vicki shook her head, disappointed, "How can you say that?" When Daryl looked back up to her now she saw his blue eyes go slightly flat. She was taken aback, pulling away slightly as he looked to her with a tilt of his head, "Before all this I ain't had nuttin, I just drifted. Ya' know that, Red. I ain't had a single thing to hope for. I was alone then and ain't shit changed since then. Things are the same as they were before for me, jus' now we got walkers." Vicki stared at him now as he spoke, taking in his tone of voice and the way he spoke.

"You're wrong, you know." He looked to her as if she was crazy while she shook her head profusely at him. "Things are different now. You know why? Because you're not alone anymore." There was a profound moment where Daryl stared at her as if he was just seeing her for the very first time with clear eyes. Vicki stared back intently as they sat together, shoulders touching and she had to look away quickly as his gaze burned her like daggers and her stomach did a few more flip flops. Her breath quickened and she found the stars to look to as a momentary distraction. It was then she found her eyes drifting to the graves across the way and her eyes held fast to them and she swallowed thickly. When Vicki was up here she had not allowed herself to look at them, but here she was staring at them intently.

His voice was low, but he tried to catch her gaze now, "Hey, ya' alright?" Vicki had been staring at the graves for a long moment and Daryl seemed to have gotten worried. Her bottom lip trembled at the thought of Lizzie and T-Dog, but she quickly pushed back those emotions. When she didn't answer a calloused hand on her shoulder pulled her from her reverie. Vicki looked to his hand before looking back up at him as he spoke, "Ya' ain't gotta be okay. Not with me. Ain't gotta' lie about it either." His voice was so low, but his rough country twang bit out and she couldn't help but smile despite feeling so sad at that very moment.

It was then she remembered what Maggie had said about Daryl being the first one to want to come look for her, but when he had come to find her he acted as if he was out there because everyone else wanted her back. "How about you don't lie to me anymore?" She asked this so quietly and he slipped his hand from her shoulder, looking at her in an angry way now. "What tha' hell ya talkin' 'bout?" She fumbled for a moment before continuing, "You told me the only reason you were out there looking for me was because they all wanted me back. You were lying to me. Maggie told me you were the first one to want to come get me. You didn't even hesitate."

There was a silence between them now and Daryl was chewing on his cheek, mulling over the truth of her words. She could see it in his gaze, he was embarrassed and in the moonlight, she could have sworn she saw his cheeks turn a shade of red. "Why?" She bluntly asked him as he shrugged his shoulders yet again, not meeting her gaze. "Iunno." Vicki sighed heavily and looked away, thinking about the time they shared together in the shack in the woods. She remembered the way he had been staring at her before they left, wanting to say something, but when she had asked what it was he acted as it were nothing. Typical Daryl. "When we were in that house in the woods, you were going to say something to me, but you brushed it off and said it was nuttin. What were you going to say?" She used his dialect on the word 'nuttin' and even impersonated his country twang. He looked to her with a beady blue eyed stare and it hadn't gone unnoticed by him that she mocked him.

She smirked lightly and he sighed heavily, taking a huge swig of the bottle. "No more lying either." She said pointedly and he looked to her with an arch of his brow. "Member' when I told ya' the story about gettin' lost in the woods when I was a little boy?" Vicki nodded, remembering the pain she felt when he had told the story about being lost, but completely forgotten back at home. "Left the part out where I came across a creek. Was stumblin' 'round for hours until I seen it." He paused for a moment and she could tell he was thinking about what he had seen. "A doe was drinkin' water and I just stood there watchin' 'er." Vicki smiled, despite the sad story, and let him continue. It was rare that Daryl ever spoke that much, so she didn't want to ruin the moment. Daryl looked up to her now, but his eyes drifted to her green ones. He stared at them for a moment before continuing, "The creek wasn't anythin' I'd ever seen before, the colors I mean. Mossy green, kinda. Jus' was different I guess. Could never put my finger on why that damn creek held my attention for so long. Guess it was cuz' I wasn't used to seein' anythin' so pretty."

He looked to her again and quirked a small little smile that he usually saved just for her. "When I went to bed tha' night, I thought 'bout that creek long after Merle had gone to bed." Vicki furrowed her brows in confusion now as he spoke and she couldn't understand what he was getting at with his story. "I don't-I don't understand Daryl, why are you telling me this?" She turned to look him, her words softer than a whisper. Their shoulders still touched lightly, but unlike earlier in their conversation, she could feel the heat that radiated from him. The mere brush of his skin in contact with hers sent tendrils of warmth through her veins and Vicki wondered why out of everyone here he could pull that kind of feeling from her.

Unexpectedly, he turned to look at her now, his blue hues reflecting something she'd never seen before in the moonlight. "Your eyes, Vicki. They remind me of that creek." His voice was so low and unnaturally rough that she froze in her spot. There was a look to his eyes she hadn't seen before, a realization that graced his features as he took in his own words he had just spoken to her. Her green eyes widened as she realized Daryl was telling her, in his own Daryl like way, that her eyes were pretty and they reminded him of something nice from his past.

There was a shift in the mood between them and Vicki could put her finger on that particular moment because it was the moment she knew just how much she truly liked Daryl. Not in just a friendship type of way. Nor was it the family type of vibe like she got from Glenn or Rick. No, this was on a different playing field. It was something scary that made her both excited and fearful. Daryl was not like other hot blooded men she had known in her past. Hell, it took forever for Daryl to be comfortable with her just being near him; merely brushing against him when they met made him skittish. Yet, here he was, his shoulder touching hers and their faces so close to each other she could smell the whiskey. Most ken would have tried to make a move on her already, but Daryl. No, he was different.

Without thinking, she moved to be closer to Daryl. She shifted so that she was facing him and not the sky. Her eyes held fast to him and he looked to her in an odd way. Vicki watched as a strand of hair fell into his blue eyes and instinctively, she reached her right hand up and her fingers brushed the strand of dirty hair out of the way of his face. She could tell that he had a dark sandy blonde color to his hair, but overtime it had grown out and gotten long and dirty. She quirked a rueful smile thinking how she preferred him slightly dirty. When her fingers made contact with his hair and moved it out of the way, he froze, looking to her with hesitation. There was a brief moment where he had sighed audibly as the touch of her fingers on his hair had relaxed him. It was so quick though, she almost wondered if it really happened.

Her face was so close to his now and the moment was, well it was right. Vicki started to inch closer to him slowly as not to startle him, her heart thrumming away like a symphony was going on inside of her. Vicki bit her bottom lip and was closing the distance before a rough hand reached up and gently grabbed her right wrist, startling her so that she backed up. Vicki looked to Daryl now as he furrowed his brow, the look of shyness and want completely gone now. It was replaced by a look of sadness. "I ain't that guy, Vicki. I can't be him, sorry." Daryl murmured roughly, but his calloused hand still held fast to her right wrist and the touch sent fire straight to her belly. He swallowed thickly and if she didn't know better she could have sworn he was trembling ever so slightly.

Vicki frowned, realizing that this was not something Daryl was comfortable with. Well, not yet at least. She had overstepped her bounds and she couldn't help but feel a bit foolish. Did he truly not want her in the way she wanted him in that moment, or was he just scared? The thoughts whirled around in her mind now and she felt..stupid, really. What a stupid girl for thinking he was ready for something more than just friends and not only that, but that he'd even wanted her back! How could she have assumed? I mean, was she crazy, or did he really just see them as friends and nothing more? He must have seen her rejected her face because he sighed lowly, their eyes meeting his hand that was still upon her wrist. He pulled away quickly now, but his eyes looked so torn between what he was feeling.

Vicki knew the last thing she needed to do was get mad at him. It wouldn't end well and she never liked arguing with Daryl. To be honest, she hated when they were distant from each other. It never felt right. There was a heavy silence between them and she really just wanted to go back to her cell now. Her breathing was still heavy and her heart still thrummed in her ears, despite being rejected by Daryl. "Think I should get back and maybe head in for bed." She muttered lamely. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before nodding silently. They both climbed down the watch tower and headed back into the cellblock. Their rooms were both upstairs and he walked with her silently. Well, this was a little awkward. She took it slow due to her ankle still being a little sore.

"Think it'll be alright sooner than later?" He asked nodding down to her ankle as they walked down the hallway together. She nodded politely back to him, but kept silent. He was carrying on as if what had happened didn't bother him, but when he turned to look at her she saw so much was going on with the mere look on his face and his eyes. And for once she could actually see straight through his stoic gaze! Where she could never see it before, she could now. It was like blinders had been lifted and now it didn't annoy her so much since she could see. He was scared. He was straight up scared to have something so meaningful come into his life that he pushed it away when things got to to be too much for him. He had lost so much and was so afraid of letting people in. Daryl was the type of guy that would deny himself anything that would make him happy because God help him if he lost it. Guess he figured it would be best to keep her at arm's length, that way he didn't get hurt and neither would she.

Vicki was unsure of what exactly Daryl and she were. There was not a label in the world that could be slapped on them. They weren't a couple, by any means, but they were something. And she knew that he felt a way about her that he didn't with anyone else here. And clearly, the others had taken notice too. Her talk with Carol came rushing back to her and she knew Daryl cared about her just as Carol had said he did. Hell, he cared about her a lot more than he was probably willing to admit. And that scared him. Vicki bit her lip in silent thought as they came to her cell and she pushed back the curtains that Maggie had hung up before looking to Daryl with an intent gaze. Her mouth spoke before her mind could stop herself, but her words were low so no one else would be able to hear. And she had to say them or else she'd regret not getting it off her chest.

"You're wrong, Daryl Dixon. You are that guy. It's not that you can't be him, it's that you won't allow yourself to be." She smiled sadly at him as he stood still, taking in her words and looking down at to the bottle of whiskey in his hands. Vicki dared to reach her hand out to gently touch his chin and he allowed her to lift his head up to look at her. He wasn't going to get away that easy, she needed to say this to him and he needed to hear it. "You might not see it now, but one day you will." Vicki dropped her hand back to her side and he shifted awkwardly now. He was not broken by any means, but he was torn.

They lingered there for a beat longer, unsure of what to each other so he started to turn back towards his cell to walk away. Vicki couldn't help but smirk now, "But you know.." She started to say and he turned back to her a little more quickly than normal. "One of these days I'm going to kiss you, Daryl Dixon and you won't be able to resist me." Vicki knew she sounded haughty, but it was true. He made a pfft sound with his mouth and the playful banter between them ensued as normal, "Oh ya', how ya' know that?" He challenged, raising a brow at her and slowly walking backwards towards his cell. "Because you're going to kiss me back." She quipped back with a triumphant smile on her face. Despite being rejected by Daryl, she knew the best thing was to turn into a positive. The last thing she wanted were things to be awkward between them. After all, they were adults. Inside, she was still a bit sad, but she didn't feel so stupid anymore for trying. He merely shook his head at her as if she was crazy, but he did smile and that was something. They retreated to their cells and she plopped down on the cot as the day's events hit her at once. She lay awake for a little while that night thinking about the day and then the almost kiss she had with Daryl. She also thought about Victoria and Glenn. They were sick and Victoria seemed to be a hundred times worse off than Glenn. Before falling asleep, she said a silent prayer and just hoped her words would be answered by some kind of force beyond the stars.

The next morning she wasn't woken by the natural light or the smell of food wafting to her cell. It was the string of sobs that came from downstairs that had her green eyes opening abruptly. Vicki flew off her cot in a second and ran downstairs to the wracking sobs that had been coming from Tyrese. People were waking up now and her eyes turned to a startled Rick who stood slack jawed, while Sasha bent over Tyrese and hugged him tightly. "What happened!?" Vicki exclaimed and it was then as Tyrese looked to her, his eyes alight with anguish, that she knew what he was about to say. "Victoria. Victoria passed away in the night." If she didn't think it was possible for things to get worse, they just had. Her stomach dropped and she felt her blood run cold. As Rick stared at her she knew they were silently thinking of Glenn because whatever Victoria had Glenn had as well. And if Victoria had just passed away, then there was a possibility that Glenn would get just as bad as her. I can't lose Glenn too. The anguish was written all over her face and she stood frozen, unable to move. Rick could tell what she was thinking because he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. His voice was low and she felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke into her hair so only she could hear him, "It'll be alright. We'll save him." Vicki could only hope, as she had done in the past, that everything would work itself out. However, she had a sinking feeling that continued to gnaw at her gut and it was the first time that she felt her hope waiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Gave ya'll a long one due to the wait! Daryl is..well..he is Daryl. He's trying to resist her and he's doing a good job of it, but ya know..you can only resist for so long. XD And poor Victoria..I hated to kill off another, but this the walking dead. It's not always rainbows and butterflies and I didn't want to make things super mushy. Not yet at least lmao And Glenn! Will he survive the illness or fall victim like Victoria? Also, don't worry babes, it will heat up soon with Vickyl! (Daryl x Vicki) I am SO excited for the next few chapters. Enjoy the ride because it is going to get interesting and crazy! ^^


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Down With the Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been a minute. I have been fighting a sinus problem and because of it I've been a little dizzy lately. No bueno! This update isn't as long as the others, but it's something. I'm sooo excited to continue writing the next chapter! As always, enjoy lovelies!

Chapter Fifteen – Down With the Sickness

"Nothin' left for me to do, Right and left both bring me to  
The center of my deepest fear, where the truth is oh so clear  
Embracing inescapable truth, And that's facing up to you"  
Facing Up – Kate Voegele

The moment Rick and she had embraced Daryl and the others started to come out of their cells. Her bright, glassy eyes didn't go unnoticed by Daryl as he stood against the railing, gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white while watching Vicki silently fall apart. Carol had come down the stairs and she was quick to come to Tyrese's side where she wrapped her arms around him. Sasha didn't even try and stop her. Hershel and Maggie stepped out now and Maggie's eyes were so stricken she didn't even know if the poor girl was realizing the implications of what had just happened. Maggie's doe eyes finally landed to Vicki and she crossed the distance, about to pull Maggie aside to talk with her, but Hershel was quick to step in front of Maggie. "Don't think that's a good idea, honey. She's been near Glenn all night." Vicki sighed heavily as Maggie slowly moved her father aside in protest. It was then Daryl spoke up from the railing, "We've all been next to 'em, Hershel. Ain't nuttin' we can do." I nodded in agreement, "We've all been exposed." Maggie moved from behind Hershel now and grasped my hand, squeezing it gently, "He's sleepin'." She murmured quietly and I nodded to this. Good. He didn't need to know what was going on right at the moment. His body was under enough street with the wracking cough and on and off again fever.

Rick looked like he was completely at a loss on what to say and before he could even think about what to do next Tyrese had lifted his head now, sniffling quietly. "I wanna bury her, Rick. Properly. I need to-" He cut himself off and it was as if he couldn't even bring himself to continue. Sasha stood up now, patting Carol's shoulder as she tended to Tyrese like the dutiful woman she was. Leave it to Carol, she was like the mother of the group. Michonne was rigid in the doorway of the cellblock with Judith in her arms. They could not allow Judith to get sick..it was damn near a death sentance if she did. Michonne was the farthest away from everyone and without a word her eyes lingered upon Rick's. They stared silently to one another for a long second and Vicki wondered if they were doing that thing where they communicated without even needing to say a word. "We can do that, Ty." Rick's voice sounded far away, but he nodded to himself while he spoke. Michonne was bouncing Judith as she cooed, but Rick then looked up at everyone and that familiar glint came to his eyes, "From this point on, Glenn has to be kept separate from the rest of us. We've all been exposed, but right now he's the only one showing symptoms. The second someone starts showing signs you get quarantined too."

Everyone nodded. It was fair, really. Victoria had passed in the night from whatever had befallen on her and there was no way in hell anyone else here wanted that to happen to Glenn or anyone else here. She looked to Tyrese and felt her heart ache at how much loss he had gone through. Hell, Sasha too. It wasn't fair. None of it was. Hershel was silent for a long time before walking over to Rick and whispering in his ear. Rick quietly followed Hershel out of the cellblock, but not before giving Michonne and Judith a worried glance. Vicki stood rigid with Maggie's hand in hers. "Let's give them some time to grieve before we lay her to rest." Vicki muttered to the others before tugging on Maggie's hand and pulling her along towards the stairs. Maggie was slightly catatonic and she seemed to be trembling so Vicki knew she needed to get away from the wrenching sobs of Tyrese. It did her no good to see or hear that. Daryl was walking down the stairs when Maggie and her were walking up and without saying anything he glanced at Vicki with those ocean blue orbs. Vicki nodded silently at Daryl, letting him know that she was okay and he returned her nod with one of his own. They hadn't even had time to talk this morning since everything had happened and they surely didn't have time to talk about the almost kiss. But, what was there to talk about with that? Nothing had happened and right now they had bigger things to deal with. Daryl went off down the stairs and to Michonne and they started to talk amongst themselves before moving outside where Hershel and Rick had gone.

Vicki pulled Maggie into a cell that wasn't being used and they sat down on the cot together. "We're going to-" Vicki was about to try and give Maggie hope and reason with her that everything was going to be okay, but Maggie was shaking her head, a deep frown crossing her beautiful features. "Vicki, I heard him cough all night last night. I don't even know-I don't even know what we're goin' to do.." Her country twang bit out here and there while she talked. Vicki noted how lost she seemed. This was something that was completely out of her hands and it was up to Glenn's immune system to fight. Vicki swallowed thickly before gently taking Maggie's shoulders and forcing her to look her way, "Maggie, we both know Glenn well enough to know that he's a fighter. And I can bet that out of everyone here, Glenn will do whatever it takes to get better. He'll fight it. He's got something important waiting for him and there is no way he's going out like that. I know it." As Vicki talked, she gained back the hope that had been bent by the news of Victoria. She could not lose hope..not now. Maggie's eyes had been quite glassy during her speech and she was beginning to form puddles in her eyes. Even someone as strong as Maggie could cry sometimes too. Vicki pulled her into a hug and Maggie nodded into her shoulder silently and she allowed Maggie to have this moment with her. They kind of both needed it.

When Maggie pulled back, she reached up to wipe her eyes and something that glinted on her finger caught Vicki's attention. Maggie saw Vicki looking at the ring and her eyes lit up. Maggie couldn't help but smile and she let out a small little sob before clearing her throat. "Before you left, before everythin' happened..he gave it to me. I hadn't been wearin' it because I didn't know what daddy was gonna' say, but it just don't seem right to not be wearin' it. I told daddy last night after you came back." Vicki couldn't help herself and she launched a hug at Maggie before pulling back and looking at the band on her finger. Maggie was now full of smiles and Vicki shook her head lightly, "Maggie, you are one lucky girl and Glenn is one lucky guy. I'm going to kick his ass for gettin' sick." Maggie chuckled despite the situation, but they both knew Glenn. They knew his nature to beat the odds and he was such a fighter. He was relentless and he would stop at nothing to get better so that he could spend his days with Maggie as his wife. "I know it's kinda' silly, considerin' the world, but it just meant a lot that he even gave it to me." She looked ruefully at the ring and Vicki shook her head, "Nothing is silly, Maggie. Not anymore. It all matters." As she said this she wished Daryl could see it that way as well. He seemed to be coming around, but he put up walls when it came to hope and stuff like this. If something seemed too good a thing to be true, then it probably was. At least, in Daryl's eyes that how she figured he saw things.

Maggie and Vicki had stayed in the unoccupied cell for a bit until Rick came to find them, "C'mon, we're goin' to pay our respects." Vicki hadn't known who had been outside digging the next grave, but Rick and Tyrese both seemed grimy and sweaty, so she assumed they had done it together. Once at the graves, Vicki had to look away for a moment to catch her breath. The last time they had been here there had been a complete meltdown on Daryl's part and they had lost two of their people. Now, they stood together as a family, composed as best they could while Tyrese spoke a few words about Victoria. Sasha was unusually silent and she wasn't even crying, she was staring at the grave with a look of someone that was calculating. Vicki was brought out of her reverie of watching Sasha as the familiar sound of boots shuffling forward caught her attention. Daryl had been standing a ways away from everyone, but for some reason he had decided to come closer which had him standing next to her now. He looked down at her with unreadable eyes, but she could tell he was resigned, tired. They all were. In the silence that followed when they bowed their heads to pray, she silently leaned her head against his shoulder, casting her head down to pray and he hadn't even pulled away. If anything, he leaned a bit more against her for support and whether or not he was praying she didn't know, but she didn't mind. In that moment, all any of them wanted was the comfort or embrace of a friend.

The morning sun was already cast high in the sky after everyone had gone back to the cellblock. It was tense and quiet between everyone, but a positive was that Glenn had woken up finally. It struck a nerve with Vicki that he had been sleeping in so late though and he had zero energy. Vicki had walked out onto the quad to get some fresh air, but she was surprised when Sasha followed her out. She looked behind her as if making sure no one was following and then nodded to Vicki to go talk. Vicki silently followed Sasha closer to the watch tower and she leaned in close to Vicki before whispering, "I overheard Rick and Hershel talkin' earlier. Glenn's not doin' good. If anything, he's declining like..like Victoria had been, but not as bad yet." Vicki was startled to hear this and she furrowed her brows, "But, Hershel and them would have told us if they didn't think he was getting better." Sasha shook her head, "Well, they haven't. And I heard Hershel tellin' Rick we need medicine." Vicki was stunned to silence, but she remembered seeing Hershel's grave face this morning and the wheels started to click into place. Sasha arched a brow at Vicki before continuing, "I know where a pharmacy is at, but it's a little bit of a drive from here. We have to go. I can't stand by and let someone else go like that." Sasha had a ferocity in her voice and Vicki knew there was no talking her out of this.

Vicki sighed, "Look, if I have to I'll go with you myself, but we aren't leaving this place without telling anyone." Sasha looked surprised now, "I don't plan on leaving without telling the others. I just need you to back me up on this and push for a run. It's far and I know Rick hasn't wanted to venture that way since it's close to.." She trailed off and Vicki's green eyes widened. "Daniel.." She murmured quietly, her blood running cold at the mere mention of his name. "We have to go Vicki, we have to get to that pharmacy. It's our only chance of saving Glenn." Vicki nodded at Sasha knowing what she said was true. The girls went back into the cellblock as a united front and they called a meeting. It was no secret anymore that Glenn wasn't doing well and Maggie seemed hurt if not angry that her father wasn't telling her the whole truth. Rick was pacing back and forth while Carl huddled in a corner with Judith, attempting to stay out of his dad's way. "We have to, Rick. We have to do this for Glenn, regardless of where it's at." Maggie was now trailing behind Rick, and he turned around quickly to look at Maggie before Hershel stepped up, "I know the medicines we'd need, Rick. I don't like the idea of leaving, but if it's to save Glenn, then it's for a good cause, son."

Rick look up now at Hershel's words and then at everyone else. "Okay, who's all going?" It was the last thing Rick said and then the volunteering started. "Vicki and Michonne as guards, Sasha because she knows how to get there and Hershel and Maggie." Rick was looking at everyone, but Daryl came in now and looked between everyone before widening his eyes in realization. He was the only one absent from our meeting beside Tyrese and he had missed everything. Daryl looked to Vicki now with a raised brow, "We goin' on another run?" Vicki nodded, but quickly added, "We are. You guys stay here." Daryl silently narrowed his brows at her and Rick looked to Daryl before adding, "They got it, Daryl. I trust 'em. I need you to here to help repair some of the spots in the fence." There was a brief moment that Daryl looked like he was going to oppose, but Vicki pleaded with him with her eyes to just stay here. Don't fight me on this, Squirrel Boy.

Daryl relented, but he didn't look happy about the idea of them going that far without him being there. Despite him feeling like an errand boys sometimes, Daryl really did like going on the runs. He was always first to volunteer, but this time they had enough people going already and if he was needed at the prison then he needed to stay. Everyone got ready and started loading up things that they might need in the van as it would hold everyone. Maggie had spent a few minutes with Glenn and Vicki had lingered next to the cell door. Despite Hershel telling her to stay clear, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Glenn had looked up to Vicki and his face was so pale she had fight to keep the smile on her face. "You still manage to look good when you're sick Glenn." Vicki mused at her joke and his smile brightened as he looked to his future wife and then his good friend. "Nice to see ya'..too..Vicki." She laughed and gave Maggie and him a moment of privacy.

Vicki had been hanging out next to the van and Rick had come to stand next to her. He was quiet for a moment and she knew without asking what he was thinking, "I'll be fine, Rick. We'll be in and out and we'll get him the medicine he needs to speed up his immune system." Rick nodded, but she could tell he was still nervous. "Hershel said if he finds the right stuff he could improve within a day or two at the earliest." Vicki nodded, liking what she was hearing already and then added, "I have some pedialyte from the last run. It's in the stash. Hershel said he could have some to keep his fluids down." Rick patted her shoulder and noticed Daryl was walking up casually. He gave Vicki a look and she raised her brows at him as if she hadn't a clue what he was talking about, but he merely walked off to go see Michonne who was handing Judith to Carl. "Got everythin'?" Daryl asked leaning against the van and kicking at some dirt with his boot. "Yeah, I think we got it all. I doubt it'll take too long...we'll be back before you know it." Vicki had an inkling that Daryl was not happy that she was going on the run without him.

"I know you want to go. And I know you want to go because I'm going." Vicki was blunt with her words, but she smiled up at him ruefully and he stared at her with that lingering gaze of his. He sighed and looked out towards the forest of trees and then back at Vicki, "Ya' get into any trouble out there ya' get the hell out and head back, ya' hear?" His voice was low and rough, and she could tell he was chewing on the inside of his cheek again. It was his way of saying be careful and he wanted her to come back in one piece. "I promise I won't go playing hero because I won't need to. We'll be fine." He rolled his eyes at her words about playing hero, but once everyone started to file out of the cellblock and towards the gates Daryl looked to the elephant necklace and then up at her. They gave each other one long lasting look before everyone hopped in the van and they were off towards the pharmacy. She couldn't help but feel a small ache in her gut as they turned onto the road and she realized this was going to be the first run she'd been on without Daryl by her side.

The drive had taken over an hour and Sasha had taken the front seat while Hershel, Maggie and Vicki had taken the back. Michonne had been driving and so far no one said a word. They all listened to the directions Sasha was giving, while Vicki paid rapt attention to their surroundings and land marks they passed. The last time she had been out this way had been when Rick and everyone had found her. It was too close to that area for comfort, but then again what was Vicki to do? Glenn's life came first before her fears. When they got to the pharmacy it was completely abandoned, but someone had boarded up all the windows and the doors. As if they had wanted to keep people out. Once they were out, Sasha spoke up first, "Rumor had it that they boarded everything up so that they could keep walkers and scavengers out from looting. I don't think many people know about this place because it's a one horse town." Maggie gave Sasha a pointed look, "Hey, I was raised in a one horse town." Michonne and I snickered before Michonne started to lay down the rules. Everyone knew them, but since Rick wasn't here, Michonne acted as stand in leader. It was only right anyways, seeing as Rick and Michonne had this team thing going on.

They all pried some of the boards off the door before Sasha and Maggie checked the perimeter. The streets were empty and there only was one other store across the street which was a gas station. Other than that..it was as if nothing else existed beyond these two small buildings. Once they had cleared the perimeter, Sasha said she'd go check out the gas station across the street while the rest of them would stick to going into the pharmacy. "You be careful.." Vicki said, nudging Sasha and she nodded like a solider would before running across the street. Michonne and Vicki trailed in first before checking aisle by aisle quietly as they could; making sure nothing was lingering around the store. It was completely clear and Michonne dropped her swords by her side before arching a brow, "This place was never even cleaned out." Hershel walked past her with Maggie towards the drugs and responded, "That's a good thing for us." Maggie nodded and walked back with her dad before Michonne sidled up next to Vicki as they looked around for supplies to grab. "You okay?" Michonne asked now as Vicki started to rummage through some stuff on a shelf. Michonne gave her a pointed look as if she couldn't lie to her. Vicki sighed heavily and stepped forward to Michonne, whispering silently, "I tried to kiss Daryl the other night. And Glenn is sick. Just peachy."

Michonne's eyebrows shot up on her head and she had to purse her lips from laughing. "Oh yeah, laugh away." Vicki muttered, but smirked lightly. "He didn't kiss me back..said he can't be that guy. I feel like I just went and made things a little awkward for us." Michonne gave her a rueful smile and sheathed her swords before looking over at her Hershel and Maggie as they dug around for medicines. "That why you didn't push for him to go with us?" Vicki nodded silently to Michonne's question and Michonne placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't sweat it. He just needs time to adjust. Daryl's.." She looked like she was thinking of a word and Vicki finished for her, "Different?" Michonne smiled softly and nodded. "And Glenn's a fighter, Vicki. You know that better than anyone. We got this." Michonne and Vicki held each other's gaze and she was extremely aware of how much she had looked up to Michonne and saw her as a mother figure since getting to the prison. "We got it!" Maggie shouted aloud and Vicki looked to the two of them as they were throwing some bottles into her backpack. "Antibiotics that aren't anywhere near expirin'! He's gonna' be okay!" Maggie's face was lit up like a rainbow and Vicki couldn't help but smile widely and laugh, feeling excited and slightly giddy at the positive turn of events. "Went smoother than I thought." Hershel mumbled before following Maggie out. "We'll come right out. I'm going to sweep this back aisle for supplies first." Hershel nodded and they walked out, leaving Michonne and her to rummage for supplies.

Vicki and Michonne had gotten all they could from the shelves before heading back outside to the group. She stopped in her tracks, her backpack dropping to the ground in shock as Maggie and Hershel were facing them, their hands wrenched behind their backs in uncomfortable positions with two familiar faces holding them and guns pressed to their backs. She felt her blood immediately run cold. Her limbs started to tremble and her mouth went dry. Daniel had Maggie, her gun now on the ground before her feet, while one of his men whom she'd seen before had Hershel. Michonne's gaze lingered over towards the gas station and Sasha could be seen poking her head out from behind a car, but Michonne shook her head quickly as if letting her know to stand down and not to do anything stupid.

If someone had told Vicki she'd be facing up to Daniel today..she wouldn't have really believed it then. Vicki tried her best to stop trembling and put on her best brave face. She would not let him sense her fear, nor would she allow him to see her cower. She squared her shoulders, ready to face him. "Well, this is pleasantly unexpected. We have so much to catch up on, Vicki." Daniel's voice was sickeningly sweet and his calm demeanor could only mean one thing..trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTE: Oh nooo she didn't just leave it on a cliffhanger. Yes, yes I did. LOL Daniel is BACK. I had someone ask me who I thought would be great at playing Daniel as far as an actor went. I always thought of Christopher Wood. (AKA evil Kai from The Vampire Diaries) Chris Wood is soo good at playing such a twisted, evil character. He is always who I see when I think of Daniel. ^^ Again, sorry I did the evil cliffhanger! :p


	16. Author's Note II

Hey all! I am hard at work on the next chapter! :D Superbowl weekend came, I also got a puppy and I have been super busy with adulting. DX However, you guys will get a another chapter this week!! 

 

Hope you all stay tuned! ;) I have sooo many plans for this story to come!


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Back To the Start

Chapter Seventeen – Back To The Start

"This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro"

Warrior – Demi Lovato

If Vicki could have guessed that out of all the things that were to happen that day that meeting Daniel at the pharmacy was one of them..she'd probably laugh it off. But, here he was. Her auburn locks blew in the breeze, but she didn't dare grab for her sickles as cold metal was pointed at Hershel and Maggie. He had grown the hint of a five o'clock shadow since she had last seen him, but his boyish looks were still there. If he hadn't been so psychotic, he'd have been an attractive man. But, there was nothing remotely attractive about Daniel. He wore a black leather jacket that had seen its days with a few holes and the leather was worn. He had a white shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans with black boots. His outfit was almost outlandish and way too fashionable for the walker world. She remembered he had always been nicely put together each time he came into her room and she hated it.

Daniel had a good grip on Maggie and while she seemed scared, she was even more pissed off. They were cutting into the time they needed to get the medicine back to Glenn and hell hath fury on the person that got in Maggie's way. Daniel opened his mouth to speak and Vicki never once took her eyes off of him, "Well, well, it's been a long time. You look great, Vicki. I daresay you've been taking care of yourself?" She sneered at him, keeping silent as Michonne bristled next to her. She could feel the fury dripping off of Michonne in waves. And if Daniel was smart, which he was, he did too. "You know, it's the funniest thing. I found a few of my men outside a convenient store the day you decided to leave me. I wonder…who could have been responsible for that?"

Everyone tensed and Daniel eyed Michonne's swords and then Vicki's sickles. "It wasn't really nice of you to do that." His face warped into a twisted look of rage and fury. "What do you want Daniel?" Vicki finally found her voice and she spoke in a fierce whisper with a mildly annoyed tone. He was talking too much and it was starting to get on her last nerve. She couldn't help herself. Daniel smiled with glee and looked at Maggie, turning her cheek to face him and she spit in his face. Vicki's eyes lit up with a rebellious gleam and Daniel laughed. His chuckle brought her back to remembering who had the guns drawn. And it wasn't the good guys. "Fiesty, this one." Daniel murmured, now staring at Vicki. His eyes were dark and calculating as he assessed the situation before him. Hershel stood still, his face deadpanned, but his chest rose and fell rapidly with nervous fervor.

He wiped his face, not even caring that Maggie had spit in it. He twisted his grip on her arm and she cried out in pain, Hershel looking to her now with a concerned look that only a father would get for their daughter. "What do I want.." he mused, looking around with a devilish smile upon his face. "You, of course." Daniel chuckled and his men snickered as well. They were burly men, older than her and probably around her dad's age. They were a strike contrast to Daniel who was probably only a few years older than her. It was odd someone so young was in charge. But, Daniel had a way about him that made him leader. A psychotic way. "Look, I want to make this as painful as possible for you. Truly, I do. So, you come with me and I might just let your friends walk away." At the mention of her friends Daniel looked to Michonne and arched a brow, "I assume there are more of you?" Michonne shook her head, "Just us. We're all that's left." Michonne lied with ease and Daniel frowned, but it was not genuine. It was mocking and Vicki had to restrain herself from slapping it off his face. Her legs trembled and she could feel her heart beat start to take off. She could not have a panic attack here..not now. "How sad. Tragic, really." He stated, poking out his bottom lip as if he were so sorry for their losses.

She steadied her breathing, or tried to as best she could in this situation, "Then let them go. There's nothing for you here, but me." Her words were bold and she was surprised that she had actually said them aloud. Vicki knew it was crazy, but no one here had to die. Not a single person. Vicki took a step up and Daniel shoved the gun more harshly towards Maggie who was shaking her head as if Vicki was suicidal. "No, Vicki-" Michonne gripped Vicki's wrist and she gently pulled her hand off. She held her arms out to her sides as a show of good faith, "C'mon Daniel, I'm right here. Yours for the taking. Just let them go." Vicki held fast to Daniel's eyes and he seemed to be mulling over her words. "How do I know you won't try and escape again, hm?" Vicki didn't miss a beat, she quickly spoke up, "I won't. Not if it means my friends are safe." Daniel feigned disbelief and hurt as if Vicki and him had had some sort of relationship or something, "You see, I want to believe you Vicki, I really do, but I just don't know. You left me last time." Vicki swallowed and it took every fiber of her being from grabbing her gun. Vicki wanted nothing more than to waste him where he stood. But, she couldn't because she knew it would end in bloodshed of those that she loved.

If saving them meant going with Daniel, then she would. It would end up resulting in her death at some point in time, but she knew the others would be safe. They would be alive. And no one else would get hurt because of her and her affiliation with Daniel. In the back of her head though, she knew that the group would never allow for her to just to taken like that. They would, at some point, fight back. Daniel was eyeing her for a long moment as she stood silent, not saying another word. She held her chin high and Daniel noticed. He shook his head before shrugging his shoulders casually, "You know what, what the hell. Load her up and don't touch anyone else. I'm a man of my word. I just. Want. You." He emphasized each word and she felt her skin crawl. Daniel shoved Maggie harshly so that she fell into Michonne who caught her effortlessly. "Don't need another free spirited woman when I already have to deal with one." Daniel smiled at Vicki, leering over her body as his eyes did a possessive once over. Michonne stood up with Maggie, their hands ready to grab weapons, but Daniel held up his gun to them both, tsking them as if they were children.

"Don't even think about it." Daniel's words were calm, but laced with venom. He would kill them without a second thought and Vicki stood frozen, watching out of the corner of her eye as Sasha cowered still behind the car, her jaw slack and her eyes wide in fear. Good girl. The last thing they needed was Sasha to come open fire..Daniel would kill them all for sure. Michonne looked helpless as one of his men grabbed Vicki. She struggled briefly, "Get your fuckin' hands off me, you piece of shit." The man grabbed her hair and she felt fire burn on her tender headed scalp. Daniel's eyes flickered to Vicki's cries, "Benjamin, you know better than to handle my Vicki like that. I'm not going to tell you again." The burly man looked slightly frustrated for having to listen to Daniel's commands, but he did as he was told and let her hair go before gripping her arm and shoving her towards the truck. Vicki noticed that the other man still had Hershel, who was frozen and looking relieved that Maggie had been released. Maggie went to grab for her gun, but Daniel kicked it out from grasp. Vicki sucked in a breath of air as he aimed his own pistol right at Maggie's head. Michonne was behind her trying to get her to fall back.

"Your people don't listen, Vicki. Tell her to step back." Daniel's voice was no warning, it was a threat. "Maggie-please. Listen to me, just..stop." Maggie looked like she was on the verge of tears and Michonne trembled. "Let me go with him. It'll be okay." Vicki stated numbly while every inch of her being screamed that this was a bad idea. It was possible she'd never see any of them again. That is if Daniel allowed them to live like he said he would. Daniel chuckled as Maggie fell back, relenting and looking completely at a loss of what to do since they still had her father. "Who're you?" Daniel asked Hershel bluntly. "Hershel Greene." Hershel spoke up again, "Young man, you don't have to do any of this." Hershel's voice was so calm and it broke her heart that Hershel was still trying to reason with Daniel.

Daniel chuckled and pointed his gun in Hershel's face which had everyone on edge, "You're right, old man. Hershel, was it? I don't, but I am. You see, she was mine before she met you guys. Mine." Hershel fell silent, no more words needed to be said as Daniel made it very clear what he wanted. Or rather, who. "Load him up too." Maggie shouted, her country accent heavy, "No! Daddy!" Her arm outstretched towards Hershel. Michonne pulled her back again, grabbing her wrist and trying to whisper to Maggie. There was nothing anyone could do. They had guns drawn and everyone's lives were at risk. "You said no one else! Just me! That was the deal." Vicki's words were like ice and she was seeing double now from her adrenaline and rage at Daniel. "Consider him an insurance policy, if you will. You leave again, or try to, and the old man gets his head blown off." Vicki was stunned to silence by the sheer violence that he spoke of. No, not Hershel. The man that had Hershel ushered him into the vehicle and shoved him inside.

Daniel lingered for a moment, staring at Maggie and Michonne as if he were debating on taking them too, but couldn't make up his mind. They stared down Daniel and he sighed heavily before grabbing Vicki's wrist roughly and bringing her closer to him, allowing the girls to watch as he stroked her hair. He fawned over her like a plaything. Vicki sneered at him and he smirked, "You'll come around in time, Vicki. I just know it. We just didn't have enough time to get adjusted last go around." Daniel ran his hand down the side of her face and the sheer touch of his finger tip was like acid against her skin. It was nothing like the comfort of Daryl's warm hands..Daryl. Her heart constricted at the thought of Daryl. "Where are you taking us?" Vicki whispered aloud, her heart pounding in her chest like a wild drummer. Daniel smiled at Vicki and whispered close to her so that Michonne and Maggie wouldn't hear, "Home." He turned to the girls, "You follow us and I kill your precious dad and I'll gut her to pieces and feed her to the undead."

Vicki felt the chills run down her head and straight to her toes at his words. Daniel shoved her back and closer to the vehicle, but Vicki was able to turn around and look at Michonne. She had one last ditch effort. One last message to give to Michonne. Vicki hadn't a clue if this would help, but she knew none of them would just sit back and allow Daniel to have Hershel and her. She was family. Hershel was family. Vicki blinked rapidly at Michonne. They both watched her blinking, pausing, and then blinking again. Daniel hadn't noticed as he dragged her along. He was too lost in his high of finding her, his beloved. She had taken full advantage of it and it had paid off. Michonne nodded curtly to Vicki in understanding.

It was the last look she got of Michonne and Maggie as she was shoved inside. Once in, she quickly scrambled over towards Hershel. Daniel got inside as the burly man she had recognized already got in and started it up, revving it for good measure. Her heart was beating erratically and she got a terrible, foreboding feeling in her body. The only positive she saw was that the medicine had been left on the ground in the backpack, which meant Maggie and the others could get the antibiotics to Glenn. Daniel hadn't a care in the world about the others, nor did he care what they had. He was so lost in his obsession with her that he didn't even ask where they were based at. Daniel truly didn't care. And it was clear he was confident enough to assume they wouldn't follow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't get a proper goodbye, but time is of the essence. And the quicker you cut ties, the easier it'll be on you. I promise." He smiled at Vicki and she stared him down, not saying a word as the truck drove off down the road at a fast speed. In the silence that followed, her right hand had found Hershel's left and they held hands. He held her hand back and she noticed he wasn't even trembling. He was calm and collected. They gave each other a look and Hershel stared at her as if he knew without a doubt that they needn't worry and that the others would soon come looking for them. How could he manage to be so calm? Vicki looked away elsewhere, lest Daniel pull her away from Hershel. She stared at her lap, already knowing where they were headed. It seemed as if everything was coming full circle and Vicki was about to end up right back at the place she had escaped from before meeting Rick and his group. The irony would be funny if she wasn't so afraid for Hershel. But, if going with him ensured the safety of the others, then so be it, but she couldn't help but feel raw fear pull at her belly. She wondered if she would end up making it out alive this time around.

It was a very long drive and Vicki could feel her limbs stiffen in response as they got closer to their destination. Things became familiar the closer they got and when they turned on the road that made Vicki's skin crawl, Daniel smiled in delight, "Welcome to Juno, Hershel." Hershel was straight faced and didn't respond, so Daniel pressed on, a little agitated, "You good at anything, Hershel?" Vicki looked to Daniel and was about to tell him to leave him alone, but Hershel spoke up, "I was a veterinarian." Daniel nodded, looking relieved that Hershel could provide some kind of aid to them if need be. He was useful and Vicki realized it was a good thing Daniel thought so because it would keep Hershel alive a lot longer.

When they pulled up to the abandoned house she became immensely aware of the increased number of people. She widened her green eyes and Daniel's dark brown ones followed hers, "We've been adding to our group, Vicki. Grown a bit since you last were here, huh?" Vicki felt immediate dread that it looked as if he had at least six more men that she hadn't recognized. There were now two large tents outside of the industrial shop next to the house. It looked as if some camped out while others took to the house. They had built two large watch towers and even had certain areas in the woods set up so that they could hear walkers coming. Cans were hooked onto thin string and other areas had sharpened wood sticks propped up. Daniel had been busy making this place more structurally sound. She couldn't help but notice the large area closest to the house was not touched on yet and it left a large gaping area in the forest that basically welcomed a walker infestation if one were to arise.

"We lost some men on a run a few weeks, so we replenished our numbers." Daniel spoke monotone and gave no inkling as to how he really felt about that. Vicki could only hope one of those men was Charlie, Daniel's brother. When the truck stopped, they were jerked out roughly and Daniel quickly grabbed her arm to keep her close to him. Her hands balled into fists at her sides, but if Daniel noticed he didn't pay any mind. She got a few leers and a some toothy grins from the men that saw when she had been dragged out. She recognized quite a few and some of the others she didn't. There was a man there that was lanky and he was wearing a wife beater, but his hands were behind his back as he stood at attention watching with curiosity. He was an older man and he had greying thin hair that bordered on him being balding. He was definitely new too.

"Come, I have to show you how I decorated the place. I hadn't anticipated finding you so soon, but I added this a few days ago." Daniel spoke as if she were a friend that he hadn't seen in a while and Hershel looked around quietly, taking in the surroundings such as the warehouse behind the abandoned house. Vicki felt her heart leap at the sight of the warehouse and she felt it in her bones that this was her being given another chance to save those women. Somehow, someway. Daniel turned to her in that moment, his eyes bright with an evil behind them that she hadn't anticipated seeing. "You see.." Daniel said, before ushering his hand out wide as if some grand gesture of showing her the large tree behind the warehouse.

Victoria immediately felt her knees buckle and she hit the ground as her eyes took in the scene before her. There were three bodies hanging from a tree, but they were alive. Well, alive wasn't the right word. They were walkers. The women. She felt her stomach twist as she realized Daniel had recently hung them and allowed them to die and come back as walkers, hanging there for his amusement. Decorations, as he had called them. Hershel was ushered up next to them and he gasped quietly to himself and bowed his head while doing the sign of the cross, "God rest their souls." Hershel's words were but a whisper to himself. Vicki felt her body cripple from shock and terror. Daniel was a fucking monster. "Son of a bitch.." She murmured, her anger heightened to a level she didn't know possible. Her hands shook and she wanted to cry out, scream, anything, but she chose to keep it inside. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at them again as they moaned and groaned against the ropes holding their necks. "You see what happens when you defy me. People die. I did this on a whim. Imagine what I could do if I had time to think about it." His words burned into her mind like a hot iron and she felt her body tremble.

This wasn't happening. And now she would never get the chance to rescue the women. They were dead. Gone. And somehow, though she knew Daniel was a monster for doing it, she couldn't help but feel responsible somehow. She should have gone back for them..she should've done a lot of things differently, but she hadn't. At the time, Vicki had just been trying to escape and get out alive. And though she knew she couldn't guilt trip herself forever, it still stung all the same. The last time she had seen the women they had looked so hopeful and relived that she had escaped. Now, she barely recognized their rotting, corpses.

He had killed them and not just killed them, but hung them as if they meant nothing and then he kept them on display to turn into walkers. Like a joke. She swallowed, gathering her strength and looked to Daniel with defiance in her eyes, "One day you're going to pay for this." Daniel smirked and pulled her to her feet, brushing away a stray tear as she tried to jerk from his grasp. "But today, is not that day." Daniel hummed while giving her another wide grin. He tapped his pointer finger on her nose and she felt herself bristle at his acid-like touch.

Daniel quickly ushered them to the house, Vicki still in a trance from what she had witnessed outside. He ordered a man to grab Hershel and take him down a hallway to the left. Vicki protested, but Daniel jerked her to him so harshly she crashed into his body, "Nah uh, remember. He lives if you obey." Vicki wanted to scream, but she didn't. It would give Daniel more satisfaction. He ushered her into a room that she was not familiar with and down the opposite end of the hallway from Hershel. "You better not hurt him." She breathed out while Daniel opened the door to a room that resembled a child's. She hadn't seen this room last time she was here and she took in the small child's bed and the pink hues that lined the walls, though they were fading now from wear and tear.

"This is your room, I chose it close to mine. I'm right across the hall. That way you won't have any more incidents in the bathroom. Like last time." Daniel sneered at her and she knew he was talking about the two men she had killed in her escape attempt. The death count around her was adding up quick. The same man that had carried Hershel off was now in the room with them and he looked to Daniel, "Her to?" Daniel nodded mutely and before she could protest the man had grabbed her, flipped her around so that her back was up against him and he shoved her onto the bed. For a fleeting moment, she was terrified Daniel was about to make an example out of her like the others or possibly even worse, but the man grabbed her wrists and dragged her up to the small little wrought iron white post on the twin bed. He looped the ropes around in such a way that ensured she could not get out of them he made sure to get both her wrists tied and then reinforcing it against the little white post. The man grabbed her sickles and handed them off to Daniel who looked at them in fascination.

Vicki jerked and started to feel her chest rise and fall with fear and anger. Her anger was white hot and she knew if these ropes weren't holding her back she'd have lunged at Daniel and attempted to kill him with her bare hands. "Can't have you escaping again, can I?" His voice was patronizing and she stared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. He could see it and for a brief second he was taken aback as she spoke, "You made a mistake, taking us." Daniel recovered quickly and shook his head, "No one is coming for you, sweetie. Now, get some rest. It's been a long day." He shut the door and she was finally left alone with her thoughts.

The others will come. I know they will.

She had to keep faith, preserve her strength and getting some rest was what she really needed. She wasn't going to close her eyes because Daniel had suggested it, she was going to close her eyes to regain strength and a clear head. Not for Daniel. But because of Daniel. Because of what he had done and what he could do. Vicki knew without a doubt that Daniel would pay. He would pay dearly and his blood would be spilled for all his wrong doings. He had to be stopped and he had to be taken down. Much like last time, she was not about to die there and neither would Hershel. Her mind ran rampant for a long, long time. The aftermath had exhausted her and so, she closed her eyes and passed out from the stress to her body from overthinking.

Later on closer to the evening, she awoke to the door creaking open. Vicki squinted her eyes, adjusting them to the harsh light in the hallway and she noticed the figure looked familiar, and it wasn't until he stepped in and closed the door that she realized who it was. She sat up straighter, as best she could with her wrists tied and she swallowed past her fear. It was Charlie, Daniel's brother. He had clearly healed from all the lashes she gave him with the tire iron on their last meeting. "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to." He looked at her with a smirk, his dark black hair shining against the soft light in her room. He was the complete opposite of Daniel. He was a brute, large muscular man where Daniel was more lean. Though they were brothers, they were definitely five to ten years apart. Charlie stalked towards her and she curled her lip at him in distaste. She never once cowered away, even as his large hand reared back and connected with her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Uh oh, they are truly in a pickle and Daniel is psychotic. I know..I killed the women, but I wanted to show how crazy he was. He does things on a whim and doesn't always think them through. He can be unpredictable! We shall see what happens next. I'll be posting next week!


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Ticket To Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A little chapter to get everyone through until I post the next one. ^^ Sorry it has been a little bit. Life gets hectic sometimes. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story! :)

Chapter Eighteen – Ticket to Freedom

"And the blood in these veins,

isn't pumping any less than it ever has

And that's the hope I have,

The only thing I know that's keeping me alive"

Last Hope - Paramore

_"Gotta' get up, Red."_ A scratchy voice spoke to Vicki and in her state right now, she didn't know exactly where she was. Her lips twitched and she could feel the presence of someone talking to her, but she couldn't put her finger on whom. Until they spoke again, _"Get up, Red. I know ya' got it in ya'. Gotta get up now."_ Vicki made a groan and when her right eye twitched she felt her body contort in her pain. Her whole side radiated with pain, from her ribs to her legs and all the way up to her face. Every single part of her was in pain and she felt as if she had been beaten senseless. _Can't get up._ She chimed out mentally to Daryl's voice. _"Ya' can. And ya' will, Vicki. Gotta' fight back."_ The voice came again and she loved the way his rough twang made her smile. _I'm hurt, I can't fight back._ Vicki spoke again in her mind. _"You have ta'. I know you can. Don't let that freak break you."_ It was only after Daryl's voice boomed this in her head did her green eyes flutter open and she took a deep inhale of breath. Vicki groaned out in pain as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

She blinked multiple times and felt the cushion of a voice or bed beneath her form. When her eyes adjusted, she noticed she was in a living room and the familiar face of Hershel loomed over her, "Gotta' wake up, Vicki. Open your eyes honey." His voice was a soft murmur as he looked to her with wide and frightful eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" There was a voice she did recognize. Daniel. Hershel looked away from Vicki, but she already knew from his voice that he was glaring daggers at Daniel, "Not if ya' let her keep getting beat like this." Daniel shoved Hershel away and he stumbled back. Vicki swallowed thickly and her heart ached at realizing Daryl was not in fact here. She was at Juno. With Hershel. And Daniel. Daryl's voice was only a figment of her mind.

"You are lucky one of my newer guys came to see what all the commotion was." He looked on at her with angry and relieved brown eyes. She cleared her throat, wincing lightly and putting her left hand to her throat. She pulled back instantly with a hiss, "You bruise so easily, sweetheart." Daniel's voice was light, but there was a tinge of possession in the way he spoke to her. She sneered up at him as best she could as her face felt like bricks were upon it, "Your fuckin' brother.." She started to speak, but coughed, wincing yet again. She already knew she had fractured a rib, her face probably held a black eye and her jaw hurt something fierce. "Ah, ah. Hush. You need to just rest. I've already dealt with him." She sighed and crossed her fingers mentally that Daniel just blew his ass away, but they were brothers and she knew that was not a good possibility. As he got up from the side of the couch she called out hoarsely, "Why do you care about me anyways?" Vicki hated this man with every ounce of her being and he was not mentally ill. He was just a bad person. An evil man with too much freaking time on his hands, building an army of men and ruling Juno like some sort of bratty king.

Her voice held hostility and he frowned down at her and shook his head, "Because you're my girl. You'd do good to get that through her thick skull, Vicki." Daniel smiled devilishly and not the handsome kind either. He stepped back and allowed Hershel to come sit next to her again, "She better be okay." Daniel's voice was an icy threat and Hershel just stared at him as he scooted closer to Vicki and held out some pain killers. She gratefully took them and wondered if this was something Hershel had from the pharmacy or something that Daniel and his group had. Daniel left, but not before smiling at Vicki. She glared at him from her position on the couch and lifted her head to see his figure retreating and finally one. "Gotta' get out of here, Hershel." She murmured lowly so as Hershel could hear her and no one else. There was a bald headed man next to the entry way that opened to the front door. The bald man stared at them, holding a gun strapped to his body as an idle threat. If they ran, he shot them.

"I know, honey." Was all Hershel offered and he was unusually tight lipped. "How long was I out?" She asked trying to sit up, but Hershel silently ushered her back down on the couch, "Don't hurt yourself, honey. Just rest." He paused for a moment and looked away before looking back at her, "Just half the day. It happened over night, I guess. Some man heard a commotion and I guess they got his brother out of there. Daniel came to get me to tend to ya'." Vicki sighed heavily and her burning ire to kill everyone here only grew stronger. "I'm gonna' need ya' to be strong, Vicki." Hershel said lowly now as the guard moved a little closer into the room. He looked like he didn't like the two of them whispering together. Vicki chuckled, despite the pain that radiated through her body, "I'm not broken yet, Hershel. I just want you to be okay." She stared at Hershel and felt her body lip tremble ever so slightly. Nothing could happen to either of them. She would make sure of it.

Sleep took over her body and she shuddered lightly at the thought of drifting off again and leaving Hershel here by himself. But, she couldn't help it. Her exhaustion came creeping back until she was able to ask one more thing, "Think they'll come for us, Hershel?" Her voice was lower than before as the guard was glaring at her. Hershel offered her a twinkling grin that she grew fond of during her stay the prison. "I don't doubt it, sweetheart." Hershel leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before looking over her battered body, "Don't like to see ya' like this." He frowned deeply and she gripped his hand in hers gently and shook her head, "Better me than you." Hershel simply shook his head sadly as if he didn't agree, but then she felt her eyes droop and once again blackness took over her. This time, Daryl's voice didn't come back.

The next time she opened her eyes she realized she was not in the room she had been in last time. She was back in the room Daniel had originally put her up in. She was no longer tied to the bed and she wondered if Daniel had done that as a test. Vicki looked out the window to see that it was dark again outside, so they had already been there for a full day. Time was ticking. She could not be here for too much longer. Every minute was another minute that Hershel could be harmed. Sure, Daniel liked that he was a Veterinarian, but what if someone got hurt and Hershel couldn't help them? What if Daniel just grew bored and killed him anyways? Her stomach hurt with these sickening thoughts and as the bed groaned under her shifting weight her door opened a crack. A lanky man with a wife beater, dark pants and a pair of dirty boots looked both ways in the hallway before coming into her room and flipping the light on.

He had greying hair and some might even deem him to be going slightly bald. The stranger had a haggard face that looked to have seen better days and his grin was wolfish as he raked his eyes over her form from her bare feet to her face. There was something familiar and foreign about this man. Her eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, his hands behind his back and his head tilted to the side, "Sugar tits, I ain't gonna' hurt ya'. Calm down." Vicki realized she was gripping the bedsheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Came to throw down too?" Vicki asked hotly and he chuckled, grinning again widely and shaking his head, "Not if ya' don't do anythin' stupid. I was the one that saved your damn hide last night." Vicki looked away from this strange man before looking back at him again, "Thanks." She bit out as she scooted over to the edge of the bed and let her legs dangle now, her toes brushing the wood floors. "Ya look like holy hell, darlin'." He smiled as he said this, as if it didn't bother him in the slightest that she was battered and bruised.

He was a man that looked like he might screw you over or try to kill you if he didn't agree with you. He was with Daniel's group, so he was most definitely a monster just like the rest. But, why had he even intervened then? "I'm your new guard." He offered, taking another step towards her and she bristled as he stood before her now. He nodded his head towards the ceiling, "Stand up, legs." Vicki grimaced at his nickname as she was in her blue jean shorts and her tanned legs were showing. They were riddled with bruises now, but she looked away from them quickly as she sighed heavily. She readied her fists for if this man tried anything with her. This time, she would fight back. Vicki stood up, but only because she was curious herself as to how this man reminded her of someone…but who that person was she just didn't know. He reached a hand up to her cheek and brushed it lightly. She stood rooted to her spot, her body trembling with the need to punch someone. Anyone. Oh god, If Daryl were here now..he'd have killed them all. Or tried at least. A part of her was happy he was not here. He'd have been reckless and probably would have gotten himself killed.

Not to mention, she did not want him to see her this way. Vicki liked to be strong for him, not this weak girl that was riddled in bruises and facing off with a man that was now testing her patience with his sleazy nicknames. He was clearly just trying to make her extremely uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to let him win. "You hurt me, or Hershel, he'll kill you all. Once he finds me." Vicki's words were stated with an icy pinch to them and they were spoken as if she knew beyond a doubt that a certain someone would kill them all. It made the man's eyes widen for a moment, but he recovered quickly and looked her up and down with a smirk, "Ain't no on comin'." He answered shortly, his Georgia twang biting out as Vicki sneered at him. "One of them will." She murmured quietly now and the man arched a bushy brow as he chuckled, "Humor me, lil' girl. Who is this superman you keep babblin' on about?" Vicki swallowed, her eyes narrowed as she let her next words slip out without thinking, "Daryl."

The man took a small step back and cocked his head to the side as if he had heard something he wasn't anticipating. He now brought his other hand up and she let out a shocked gasp as he had no hand. It was replaced with a large shank and she had to do a double take, "Honey, you're gonna have to repeat that." The blade was now pushed against her cheek and the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. "I said Daryl." Vicki was in shock and grossed out at the man before her as he had no freaking hand, but a blade instead! This was not a freak show like at the damn carnival, this was real life. Her mind was trying to process something, but his voice pulled her from her thoughts, "He this tall? Have a mess of brown hair? Lanky ass kid with a sharp tongue?" She shook her head to all his questions and he licked his lips before peering at Vicki with acute interest.

Vicki felt a tidal wave of realization wash over her as she stared at this man standing before her a little more closely. Her eyes took in his blade that was still pressed up against her cheek. She knew in that instant who he was and the gears in her mind clicked into place, " _Merle _?" She asked in a whisper and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Sweetheart, I think we got some talkin' to do." Merle's blade her left her face, but he nodded his head towards the bed and went back towards the hallway to make sure the coast was still clear.__

Merle had come back to her a moment later and demanded she talk about where and when she last saw Daryl. "I'm not saying shit." Whispered Vicki in a hiss. She was not about to give up the prison and where her group was. She didn't trust Merle and given his track record for being an ass from what she had heard in bits and pieces, she was not about to trust anything with him. "I'm not askin, darlin'. I'm tellin' ya. Speak!" His tone was more threatening now and he shoved the blade his pseudo hand in her face and she glared at him, "So, you're alive. And what the hell are you doing with these people anyways? How could you even shack up with them?" She didn't know Merle by any means, but how the hell could he be with monsters like this. Merle was an asshole, but she never really pictured him a monster.

"Took me in when I needed help on the road. Got surrounded by them ugly ass things and Daniel showed up with a few guys. Tha' hell that matter anyways? I needed shelter, he's got it." She glared at Merle and whispered fiercely, "Those women.." Merle shook his head, "Nah ah, don't put that one on me, sweetheart. I ain't lay a finger on any of 'em. I jus' keep my mouth shut." Vicki stared at him, still appalled he was here with Daniel. Her mind was going a million miles an hour before Merle tapped her cheek again with his blade, "I ain't waitin' 'round any longer, honey. Where is my baby brother?" Her green eyes cast up at him with a flicker of rage, "You mean the one you neglected for so long? He's doing just fine without you." Merle faltered lightly but then smirked, "Doubt that, legs. He needs me. I'm family." Vicki felt ire well up within her and she shook her head, "He has a family now, Merle. People that don't leave."

It was only when he looked away that Vicki felt the smallest bit bad for Merle. Only a hint though. "I only met them a little while ago. I'm not part of the original group, I'm newer, I guess. But, I do know that Rick and Daryl came back for you on that rooftop, but you were gone. That's the story I heard. Clearly, you made it out just fine, despite your hand." Merle damn neared growled now and turned to look at her sharply, but his eyes told a different story. "Imma kill that Sheriff son of a bitch.." He mumbled lowly to himself, looking at his blade as if he pictured killing Rick. Vicki felt the familiar rise of the protective nature in her, "You're not going to touch any of them. It was a long time ago. Shit does you no good wanting to go and kill people over some stupid shit. You lost your hand, but you're alive. Get over it."

Merle looked to her and chuckled as his shoulders shook from his laughter. He changed the subject quickly, "I bet you think my baby brother likes ya'. Well, let me tell ya', he ain't need no one but me. He certainly don't need no damn woman. Better off without ya', I can tell ya' that, honey." Vicki didn't even bother to respond. He wanted that from her, she could tell. He wanted to get her all worked, but she didn't bite. Instead, she changed the subject as she started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, Merle was her ticket out of here and possibly her ticket to staying alive long enough to attempt to get out, "What would you do exactly if I told you where they were at?" Merle arched a brow at her and sniffed, chewing on his cheek. She could see some of the resemblances in them despite their age gap.

"Get my baby brother, of course. Ain't it obvious, legs?" She sighed before muttering, "Vicki. My name is Vicki. Not legs. Not sugar tits. Vicki." Merle widened his grin at her fierce personality, "Well, Vicki, I think I see what my baby brother likes in ya', if he does in fact like ya'." Despite the screwed up situation, she smiled lightly thinking of Daryl and Merle stared at her. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he asked, "He alright?" Vicki looked up to him and nodded, "As good as anyone can be. Suffered some losses along the way, but Daryl's good. He's always good. He's.." She mulled this over before adding, "He's resilient." Merle seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief at this and he looked away before pursing his lips in thought, but Vicki added in a hushed tone, "I do care about Daryl. So much so that I would do anything to ensure his safety. I don't trust you Merle. It's why I can't give up where he is. Too many lives are at stake." Vicki did sound sorry, but she was also firm in her tone. Her mind was wrestling with her though and she knew Merle would know how to get to the prison if she gave him directions… and what if he told them where they were and gave Rick entail on what exactly they were up against at Juno? Was that a bad plan? Was it a good one? Or would he lead Daniel straight to the prison and betray her trust? Her head started to hurt at her temples from thinking too hard.

Merle huffed indignantly and he looked to the door as voices sounded out from somewhere in the house and he bristled. It wasn't safe for them to be in here talking about Daryl and the group. She knew their conversations would have to be brief if he were to come and see her again. On the off chance someone came, Merle seemed to think better than to stay and try and get answers out of her. "I'll get it out of ya', Vicki. Mark my words." His rough voice bit out in a menacing way as he slipped out of her room, but not before glaring at her as he shut the door.

Vicki lay back on the bed and noticed the dresser that was in the room did not have a mirror, but the outline of where one used to be was there. Daniel must have taken precautious as to her bathroom stunt last time she was here. No mirrors equaled no glass object to use as a weapon. She could not believe Merle was here. At Juno. He might not be the person she was anticipating meeting and she certainly did not trust Merle. His track record was spotty, but something about this gave her a small flutter of hope within her belly. Someone that was connected to her group was here at Juno. This had to be her ace in the hole. Vicki already knew deep down that this would her best ticket to getting herself and Hershel out of here alive. Which meant at some point, Merle might need to know where the prison was at. Right now, she would sleep on it. It was all she could do and she needed to regain back some of her energy and heal her wounds. As she tried her best to silence her mind, Daryl's face was the last thing she saw before her body finally succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: YAY! It was fun bringing in Merle. This is going to be interesting. ^^


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know the past couple of chapter's have not been the longest, but this should be the last 'shorter' one. The next will definitely be a longer one. ^^ As always, ENJOY!

CHAPTER NINETEEN - TRUST

"One misstep, you're mine

And you better stay clever if you wanna survive

Once you cross the line

You'll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise"

Monster - Ruelle

The next day Vicki spent recovering as much as she could. Anything that was broke, such as a rib, would have to just heal itself. She had caught a flicker of herself in a mirror in the living room of the house and cringed. Her bruises were fading, but they were still large circles of light purple. Parts of the purple started to turn yellow, but it still made her sick to her stomach when she would see them. She was only allowed out every once in awhile, besides that she was confined to the room she was originally brought in. Hershel had tended to her best he could with what Daniel had, but he had strict times that Vicki was able to see Hershel. Other than that, she really didn't know what Hershel was doing or what they were doing to him. He looked well, but Vicki saw the circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Hershel would assure her he was just tending to the people in the camp and doing minor labor. He was keeping a low profile as best he could and for that Vicki was relieved.

The following morning when she woke up Daniel was sitting on her bed and she immediately scooted back, pulling the covers up close over her thin camisole that covered her. She pulled her legs up closer to her even though they were under the bed sheet and cringed as her ribs cried out in pain at the movement. "You're still scared of me." Daniel stated simply as a ghost of frown escaped his features. Vicki sneered lightly in his direction and he shifted on the bed so that he was facing her and she felt her body tremble in fear. Her fear wasn't necessarily for herself, but it was for the unknown. The fear for Hershel. Any wrong move and Hershel could be next. The visions of the women came to her mind and she flinched as Daniel scooted farther up the bed, regardless of her posture that screamed she was uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Vicki. Not yet, at least." He added the last line as that mild veil of a warning. Letting her know he was still in control of the situation at Juno. Vicki held his gaze with her piercing green eyes boring into his dark ones. Daniel narrowed his eyes at her and in one swift motion his right hand gripped her jaw, his hands large enough to encompass her cheeks. He squeezed and she felt her body tense. Hershel. Her mind chanted over and over again. She had to be compliant for Hershel. She feared Daniel would use retaliation against Hershel if she did anything stupid or lashed out. Vicki was truly a puppet for his amusement and it burned a fire in her to the very core of her existence. "You are beautiful, you know that?" He mused as he inspected her gashed and bruised face from the attack of his brother.

"But, this is not the best color on you." He added ruefully as his thumb started to caress the skin on her cheek. Vicki glared daggers at him, though she held her tongue. He sighed heavily and tsked as she stayed silent, "Vicki, you understand that you're going to have to come around at some point, right?" He spoke to her like she was a child and she felt her bottom lip tremble in fiery anger and agitation. Her next words were held with pure contempt and hate, "You're crazy." It was the only two words she could muster and there was a blaze in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. A flash of crazy that came and went so fast you'd miss it if you weren't staring into the depths of his evil eyes. "You have no idea, sweetheart." The briefest image of Daryl came to her mind as Daniel used the word sweetheart. Every once in a while, though not often, Daryl would call her that. His country twang filled her head and she wanted to smile, but refrained from doing so.

He still held her face between his hand and she realized he could crush her jaw if he chose to. He cocked his head to the side in a calculating way, looking to her like a goddamn doll. She hated it. As her mind thought up all the ways she'd love to kill him, she was taken off guard as he thrust her forward and assaulted her mouth with his own. He had never, not once, done anything like this in her time of being here the last time she was at Juno. He had always watched her from afar, but never touched her in this way. This was beyond the possessive nature she had seen before. This bordered on manic and now it was getting physical. She pulled back with her all her might, her hands gripping the bedsheet with every ounce of her telling her to not do a damn thing because he could kill Hershel.

Daniel pulled back from the kiss and Vicki was seething like a mad person. Everything about the kiss was wrong, unnatural and disgusting. Daniel merely shook his head before patting her cheek roughly, "Like it or not, you're mine. You'd do best to make peace with that. You're not getting out of here this time." His words were a warning as he got up and strode over towards the door. He then slipped out, leaving behind the breakfast he brought for her when he had come in. The moment the door closed and his footsteps sounded down the hallway, she let out a choked sob. Her chest heaved up and down as she felt the beginning of an anxiety attack start to come over her. She felt her vision blur slightly and her chest tightened as if someone was clutching her heart over and over again. Vicki breathed in deep, closing her eyes and covering her face in her hands. Her heart rate started to come back down to normal and she took a slow deep breath. She viciously wiped her lips with the back of her hand, choking on another distraught sob that bubbled up in her anger filled episode.

Daniel had to die. But, she certainly wasn't going to do anything brash that would get Hershel and herself killed. As of now, she was terrified just drinking the water she was given in fear she could be drugged at some point. Her head was killing her and she knew to keep her strength, she needed to eat. She grudgingly reached over to grab the small amount of canned food he had brought her. She eyed the oat bar he had brought and snatched it up quickly, devouring it all in a matter of seconds. Vicki had a person on the inside that she MIGHT be able to trust. Was she willing to risk it all and tell Merle where the group was staying at? She didn't know how much longer she could survive in Juno because she was not about to let Daniel take advantage of her and do worse. She felt her resolve crumbling and she knew if she was going act, she needed to act now. Things were getting more intense and she knew without a doubt that Hershel and her would end up dying here if they didn't get out. It was a daunting thing to think about, but it was the only thing she could focus on for the better part of the afternoon.

It wasn't until she heard a commotion outside in the early evening that made her get up out of bed and push back the curtains. A large group was gathered around a younger looking guy that was closer to her age. She stared down at everyone as Daniel made his way to the center of the circle where the kid stood, head bowed and his hands folded before him as if he was guilty of something. Merle was standing in the circle, but his eyes were cast upon Vicki now as he saw her looking out the window. Merle had pressed her every day about where Daryl was since their first meeting, but she never once gave him anything. She was still torn about trusting the man.

Daniel paced around the kid and she saw Daniel's lips moving, but she couldn't make out anything. The kid tried to speak, but Daniel pointed a finger in his face and he quieted with the quickness. Merle looked trouble as he shifted on his feet, while Daniel paced around like King Dick on campus. The kid swallowed thickly and shrugged his shoulders, clearly unsure of what to say before Daniel held up a bag of something. Some of the men in the group down below snickered. Others looked ticked off. Daniel dumped the contents out before the kid's feet and Vicki saw it was a bag of non-perishables and some protein bars.

She called him a kid, but he was definitely a young adult, but still…he was the youngest guy there and he looked scared. Vicki felt a pang for the kid as it looked to her that he had been stealing food from the group. Merle stepped up as Daniel started to pace around slowly. He said something and Daniel gave him a look and Merle fell silent. Vicki watched with rapt attention as Daniel walked up to the kid and got in his face. Whatever he was saying made the kid fearful because his eyes widened and he looked right at Merle. She didn't know what connection the kid had with Merle, but he seemed to be someone that trusted Merle, possibly even a friend, if that was possible.

Vicki noticed Merle stepped up again and Daniel was thinking on whatever he was about to say. Daniel smiled sickeningly before saying a few more things and then clapping once. On that command, everyone dispersed and it left the young guy and Merle standing together. She watched as Merle slowly brought his eyes up to meet Vicki's and she shoved away from the window now, her chest rising and falling.

What the hell had just happened?

Later that evening, Merle came into her room and brought her dinner. She glared at Merle, but took the food from him anyways. He looked like he was nervous and he seemed way more antsy than usual. "What the hell happened down there this afternoon?" Vicki didn't waste time with formalities. This was not the time or place for that.

Surprisingly, Merle answered without a moment hesitation. Usually he was silent in their visits or he glared daggers at her because she wouldn't give up the location on where Daryl was at with the group. "Damn kid. Name's Calvin. Been showin' him the ropes since he got here. Got too hungry and decided to take some of Daniel's stash for his lonesome. Daniel didn't take too kindly to that." Vicki felt her body run cold and she wondered if this Calvin boy was dead. Merle merely shook his head, "Ain't like that, girlie. Daniel just held Calvin responsible. Makin' him go out on the next run." Merle stepped up to her in a rather intimidating way now, his shank hand coming up close to her face.

Vicki wasn't scared of Merle, so she didn't let his blade scare her. She knew what Merle wanted. And deep down Vicki knew she had to give it to him. His voice lowered an octave as he looked behind his shoulder at the closed door and then at Vicki, "I volunteered to go with the boy." He stared at Vicki until she realized what he was saying. He was leaving Juno with the boy to go on a run. As in, leaving the camp. Leaving the house. Out on the road. He tilted his head slightly as he watched Vicki understand what he was saying, "How do you know the boy will go along with detouring on the run?" She whispered, her heart racing at the mere thought of Merle leaving to go to the prison, to warn the others of their whereabouts and that they were still alive. "He'll listen." Merle stated with an air of confidence that she wasn't anticipating. "He looks up to you or something?" She asked in mild disbelief. Merle shrugged lazily, "Somethin' like that, legs." Vicki rolled her eyes at his pet name for her before crossing her arms harshly across her bosom.

"How do I know you won't just go to the prison and act like you stumbled upon it? And how do I know you won't lead Daniel right to it?" Her voice was a fierce whisper as she took a small step toward Merle. He smirked at her, "You don't, sweetheart. You jus' gotta' trust 'ole Merle to do the right thing." She groaned and placed her forehead in her hands. Her head was hurting and she was nervous. She was also scared and a hell of a lot of other things. This could back fire. Merle could lie or he could lead Daniel right to the prison, but what other choice did she have?

Vicki looked up and saw Merle staring at her. He was nervous and she could tell by his demeanor that he knew he was risking his neck going with Calvin on this run and it wouldn't make sense for Merle to tell Daniel about the prison and her people. Merle could lose Daryl if that happened. Daniel could come take over and kill them all. No way was Merle going to risk that. She pushed some strands of auburn hair out of her face, looking to the floorboards before looking back up at Merle, "Alright, I'll tell you." He clapped her shoulder with the hand he still had in exuberance, "Atta' girl." He smiled at her, but it slightly faltered on her next words, "You can act like a hard ass all you want, Merle. But, I understand a sibling's love. I had a brother named Henry. I'd do anything for him if he were still alive." She paused and Merle looked away, staring at the floorboard, his usual arrogance completely gone now.

"I know, regardless of what you've done in the past, you won't let anything happen to Daryl." She admitted this lowly, her eyes looking away as Merle stared at her for a long moment. "The West Georgia Correctional facility." She murmured quietly, averting her eyes from Merle as he perked up at her admission of the location. "Prison?" He whispered and she nodded silently. "Daniel got any maps for you to take with you on the run?" She asked and he got up quickly from his perch against the wall and started towards the door, "Sure he does." He muttered. Vicki watched as Merle changed into a man on a mission. He knew where to go and he wasn't going to waste any time. "When do ya'll leave?" Vicki asked as he was about to head out. Merle turned back towards her and crossed the distance to her slowly, "Tomorrow, at dawn. Ya' sure ya' don' wanna'.." He got nervous when he spoke, as if someone could be listening, but she heard the implication in his tone.

Vicki shook her head profusely, "I can't leave, Merle. They'll kill Hershel. He's a good man. I won't risk his safety." Merle stood silent for a moment and nodded before heading back towards the door. He stopped upon reaching for the doorknob and turned back towards Vicki as she whispered, "Good luck." Merle smirked and shook his head, "I ain't need luck, girl. I'm Merle Dixon." Despite the situation, she let a small smile escape her lips as Merle snuck out. She grabbed the canned food that he left and dug in, getting her strength back. Vicki was filled with a glimmer of bubbling hope that maybe, just maybe, Merle could be trusted. And if he did end up doing the right thing, then he might just end up leading Rick and Daryl straight to Juno. And God help Daniel and his men if Rick and Daryl come rolling through…because those two men wouldn't go down without a fight and neither her or Hershel would get left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Short chapter, I know..but I am gearing up for some big chapters and awesome action. ^^


	20. Author's Note III

Hey guys! Just wanted to update everyone. I have been writing the next chapter, but have had many things going on outside of work, etc. I will have an update this week! ^^ I am still vested in this story and I am so excited to share it with everyone. I plan on writing a trilogy series for it, so keep reading! It only gets better. ;) 

Especially for Vicki x Daryl. :D


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Oh, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the prison. Enjoy. ^^

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE - OH, BROTHER

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord  
And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord  
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord"

In The Air Tonight - Phil Collins

Rick's hands shook as he sat on his cot, his watch falling loosely on his wrist and his eyes downcast to the floor. The prison was in shambles, and not the structure, but the people inside of it. The girls had come back a couple of days ago with the medicine, but Vicki and Hershel had not been with them. The chaos that ensued once Michonne told him what happened was not something he had anticipated. Daryl had flew off the handle, wanting to go gung-ho and guns blazing to Juno to get them back. Rick understood the lives that were riding on the line, but they had to be smart about it. They knew they were at Juno with Daniel. And given Vicki's quick thinking with Morse code to Michonne, Daryl had been able to figure out what exactly the message was that Vicki had given.

_Juno._

The only positive that came from it all was that Glenn had indeed started to get better. It was like clockwork as Hershel had said it would be once the antibiotics got into his system. Sasha and Maggie had tended to Glenn religiously while the others stayed low, planning the rescue mission that was inevitably going to happen. Rick would do anything for Hershel and Vicki, they both were family. They just had to be strategic and they had to catch Daniel and his men unaware. Daryl had been angry, agitated and ugly to all of them, but Rick knew it was only because he was upset. Daryl didn't usually show his affection for the family, but when push came to shove, he'd die for any of them. But, he couldn't have Daryl running to Juno like a hot head without a plan. It wasn't an option and since Rick laid the law down to stay at the prison to come up with a plan, Daryl hadn't really spoken to Rick.

Carol had been able to talk with Daryl a little, but he was cagey and Carol said he didn't say much, but that he was getting tired of waiting around. Well, today was the day. Rick would give the options they had to the group and see what they said. The food that the prison provided was dwindling and Sasha and Tyrese had been kept out of the loop on that situation. But, now it was time to tell them. The signs for Terminus, the safe place that Michonne remembered seeing blazed in his head. He didn't know what the others were going to think, but Rick already knew once they left this prison, they wouldn't be coming back. It would be left behind and they were going to be well on their way to a safe place, a place with shelter and walls and hopefully good people.

This was a one way mission and he only hoped the others would be on board. Michonne surprised him as he stood up. She was leaning against the cell bars and she already knew his plan. He had entrusted his idea last night to her as the others slept. She listened to every detail with rapt attention and he was relieved when she nodded, agreeing with him. "You ready, Rick?" Her voice broke through his thoughts and he holstered his revolver before putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah.." His voice trailed off and he looked away, but Michonne brought him back to the present. "We're gonna' get them back, Rick. You lead, we follow, remember?" Rick looked up at Michonne and as he walked towards her, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was a hand that he was starting to become familiar with and comfortable.

Though they had butted heads at first when she came to the prison, she had proved to be a great friend and a great solider on the field. Rick felt a familiarity with her that he hadn't felt in a long while and it was almost foreign. Her touch; the comfort of a friend. Rick placed his hand over hers and patted it. There was nothing left to say, but he gave her a polite nod and they walked down the stairs to the others. He was surprised to see Glenn, but he was relieved to see the bags under his eyes were fading and his eyes seemed to have that life within them again. He was still pale, but he wasn't shaking, nor was he sweating. The antibiotics were working. "You sure you don't wanna' rest, Glenn?" Glenn nodded towards Rick, "I'm where I need to be." Daryl looked towards the couple before looking back at Rick and arching a brow, his stance semi-aggressive, "So, when tha' hell we gonna' leave?"

Rick put up a hand and looked to everyone, his eyes lingering upon Carl who held Judith. He hated risking everything, risking Judith and Carl, but there was no other choice. No other possible option when there was the possibility of a safe place out there. "Look, I've gone over this countless times. Different possibilities and options, but there is no easy way to put it. The prison is runnin' low on food. Even if we stayed here, we'd be scavenging far and wide to find it. And we can't forget how many walkers keep coming our way. This place can get overrun again and we don't have enough firepower to keep them at bay forever." The silence in the prison was deafening and Sasha and Tyrese looked to each other with startled glances.

"Michonne and Vicki both spoke of a possible safe place. The train tracks that lead to this place are near Juno.." Rick was immediately cut off as Sasha took a step forward, "Safe place?" He put a hand up and shook his head, "Look, I know it sounds sketchy, but we are running out of options. Daniel has them both and we are running out of food. This place could be our only shot of something better than this." He looked around the prison, raising his hand for emphasis and looking at the cells.

"I saw it before I came here. It exists. The signs, all of it." Michonne added. Glenn and Maggie exchanged looks, they had had this conversation with Vicki and Rick before when they went on that run some time ago. "We're with ya', Rick. No matter what." Maggie chimed in and he nodded his head towards her in thanks. "The first thing is getting Hershel and Vicki back. This mission, it's grab and go. But, we have to have the element of surprise." Glenn looked troubled at the idea, "But, we have no idea what we're up against." Maggie rubbed his shoulder and Sasha shrugged, "It's going to be a chance we have to take." Tyrese looked at his sister in surprise, "Okay, wait-wait just a minute, what about those two?" Tyrese looked towards Carl and Judith and everyone else followed suit. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache he had from last night already coming back again.

"I have a plan.." Everyone looked to Rick with expectant gazes, "Better involve killin 'that freak." Daryl bit out, shouldering his crossbow higher on his shoulder. He was ready for war. Ready to kill. Rick could sense it, but they had to be smart. "Juno is where she said it was at before. With the maps down in the basement, I think we can find out where she is." He paused and continued with an emphasis on the next part, "You all understand we have no idea what we're dealing with here. None at all. We have no idea how many men they have, how many weapons, what kind of-" Rick was abruptly cut off from his words as a loud horn outside the prison bellowed. A vehicle's car horn.

Everyone looked from one another, back and forth before they grabbed their weapons and ran outside on the quad to see a black hummer parked at the gates. The horn honked again and a few walkers started to shuffle their way towards the noise. Rick drew his gun and the rest followed suit. He eyed Glenn, swaying slightly with his assault rifle, but holding strong all the while. Daryl had his crossbow out on Rick's right and the tension rolled off of him in waves. The group hesitated, not knowing who or what was at their gates. Before Rick could ask a question, a familiar face he thought he'd never see again popped out. Merle Dixon. Daryl faltered beside him, his crossbow lowered ever so slightly. "Tha' hell.." he mumbled to himself and then looked over at Rick before lowering his cross bow all the way to the ground.

Merle immediately sought out his baby brother and he cocked his head to the side in a very arrogant manner, a laugh escaping his lips as he took in the people before him, "Hot damn, Legs was right." He mumbled to himself. Rick was slack jawed and in awe that Merle was here and Daryl was at a complete loss for words. Rick looked to everyone and Glenn's eyes widened as he recognized Merle as well. This all circled back around to the beginning..to when Glenn had found him in the tank, "I got a bone to pick with you, Sherriff." Merle's voice was not friendly when he looked to Rick, but as his eyes slid over to Daryl he smirked, "Baby brother..oh, and it's the chinese boy." Daryl bit out promptly, "He's Korean!" Glenn scowled at Merle, but smiled at Daryl's correction.

"After a few more intense seconds Daryl asked aloud, "How?" His voice a mix between anger and relief. Merle raised a hand as he stood up on the side of the Hummerw with his door opened. Rick narrowed his eyes and noticed another head in the vehicle and before Merle could respond Rick spoke up, "Who do you have with you? And why are you here?" Daryl side glanced Rick before returning his gaze to his brother. Merle just laughed, shoving his machete into the head of a walker that got too close to the Hummer. "Better question is how I found yer' lot. And who sent me. Yer' probably gonna' wanna let me in, Sherriff." He smirked at everyone

Rick felt his breath quicken and he shielded the sun out of the way of his eyes as he got a better look at the person in the Hummer. It was a boy, judging by the looks of it. He looked curious, but nothing about his appearance looked hostile. "Who's the boy?" Merle sighed dramatically before looking in the vehicle and then back at Rick, "A friend. He ain't gonna' hurt ya'll." It was the first thing Merle said that didn't sound like bullshit, nor was it said with a smirk.

"Let him in, Rick. I can handle my brother." Daryl stared at Rick, nodding lightly. Rick sighed heavily, tongue in cheek as he motioned for Tyrese and Michonne to open the gates. Everyone kept their weapons at the ready and Merle barreled in quickly, with Michonne and Tyrese closing the gates in a rush. The boy that hopped out had shaggy blonde hair, he was a medium build with a broad upper body and he had a peculiar scar that ran down the side of his cheek and down to this jaw. It was an old scar and Rick wondered if it happened before the walkers or after. Merle hopped out once he cut the engine off and Daryl was hesitantly stalking towards him, still in disbelief. Rick knew the back story of Merle and he knew enough to know that this was bittersweet for Daryl.

Carol stood off to the side with Judith and Carl was making his way towards Rick, his own pistol out and at the ready by his side. Rick gave a nod to Carl before looking at Merle, "What are you doing here, Merle?" Merle smiled widely going towards Daryl, but Daryl backed away quickly out of his grasp, "Ain't happy to see yer' older brother?" Daryl's eyes cast down and he shifted awkwardly. Merle gave him no chance, he clapped his brothers back and stepped into his personal space. Daryl hadn't known how to act and even though Merle was family, he didn't know if he even liked him being back here. Carol frowned at Merle and then her features morphed into a glare.

"Ya' left me on that roof.." Merle stated now, eyes blazing towards Rick and Glenn. He started to stalk towards Rick and the boy he was with hesitated at the passenger door, already out and looking at everyone with wide eyes, "Merle, don't. You said you wouldn't!" The boy yelled out and before Merle could launch himself at Glenn or Rick, Daryl had stepped in his way, "Ain't gonna' happen, Merle. Tha' hell you doin' here, anyhow." Merle smirked and Daryl stepped farther in his brother's face, gaining more confidence, "Speak!" Merle, for a split second, looked hurt, but it passed quickly and he strutted back towards the boy, putting his arm around him, "This here is Calvin. I took him under my wing at the camp and he's been a loyal friend ever since." The boy looked up to Merle and nodded before looking at everyone curiously.

Rick saw the angle Merle was playing at..rubbing it into Daryl that he had found someone loyal. As if Daryl had betrayed him somehow by being here with Rick and the others. Daryl shifted awkwardly and a shadow passed over his face he couldn't quite make out, but it was gone as quick as it had come. "Who is this?" Sasha asked as Michonne and Tyrese took their places with the group, circling around Merle and the boy, Calvin. "He's my brother." Daryl deadpanned as Merle made a grand gesture with his hand and bowed, "Merle Dixon, sugar tits." Sasha sneered disgustingly at him and Maggie looked repulsed. Everyone saw the shank he had replaced with the hand that he lost and Merle smirked, "Lost my hand that day.." Merle's words were laced with venom, but he was eyeing his own shank approvingly.

"Ya' lost yer' hand because yer' a stubborn son of a bitch." Daryl bit out loudly and the group tensed. Rick put a hand up as Merle was about to retort, "Alright, alright. We don't have time for this." He cut his eyes to Daryl pleading with him to stand down. Daryl seemed to understand what he was saying and sniffed before shuffling back away from Merle. Daryl paced back and forth for a moment before coming to an abrupt halt and staring at his older brother.

"Yer right about that, Sherriff. Ya' really don't have time." Rick took a step forward, but watched as Calvin did as well, protecting Merle. Carl took a step forward and glared at the kid, who glared right back. "What. Do. You. Want." Rick emphasized each word, his country drawl coming out and his head tilting dangerously to the side. Glenn swallowed and looked to Maggie who shrugged; they were both still leery about lowering their weapons all the way. Rightfully so, too. Merle looked torn for a split second, his mind mulling around everything he knew about Juno and he saw his opportunity to weasel his way back into a group that involved his brother. "I'm yer' only hope at savin', Legs." Merle grinned widely now, his filling glinting in the sunlight that bared down on them all. Daryl's blue eyes narrowed as he took a step towards Merle, "Tha' hell you talkin' 'bout?"

Rick bristled and everyone looked at one another. Rick had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where Merle was going with this. The way he grinned at Daryl as if he knew something they didn't, dangling it over his brother's head. Vicki! Merle walked now, his arm around Calvin dropping as he paced towards Daryl with his hand and shank behind his back, "I see what ya' like 'bout her, baby brother. She is a fine lil' honey." He whistled now and Daryl dropped his bow, crossing the distance and before Rick would get to Daryl he had thrown Merle into the side of the Hummer. Calvin started to raise his gun, but Carl raised his first, "Don't!" Carl yelled and Calvin looked frightened for a split second, lowering his gun and raising his free hand in surrender. He was outnumbered and would be foolish to shoot any of them now. Merle was thrust up against the Hummer as Daryl gripped the laples of his button down, "Where is she?" Daryl asked through gritted teeth, his country twang biting out in his anger. Daryl knew exactly who Merle was talking about now. His chest heaved up and down and Rick put a hesitant hand on Daryl's shoulder as Merle snickered.

"Damn, tha' girl really got yer' head on backwards, baby brother. Salivatin' over a piece of ass." Daryl slammed him again against the Hummer, no words leaving Daryl's lips as they glared at each other, "You know where Vicki is?" Rick asked and Merle smiled devilishly, "I don't just know where she's at, Sherriff. I know all about that damn place. It's where I've been layin' low at." Daryl loosened his grip on Merle's shirt and Merle took the opportunity to continue speaking, "I'm yer' only hope of gettin' 'em back alive." Merle glared at Daryl as he let go of Merle, fuming still, but digesting everything that was being said. Daryl chewed on his thumbnail nervously before seeing Carol in his peripheral with Judith. She nodded silently to Daryl, letting him know that it was okay to stand down..no matter how much he wanted to hit his older brother.

Rick sighed heavily and couldn't believe he was about to rely on Merle Dixon to get the others back alive. Merle nodded to Calvin and he put his gun away, as did Carl. The boys nodded to one another before Merle grabbed Calvin and nodded towards the prison, "Alright, kid?" Calvin nodded and Merle looked towards Rick as he eyed them both suspiciously, "He's with me. He ain't wanna' be in that place any more than I did. He'll help us too."

"Daddy.." Maggie muttered aloud and Glenn watched as she stared open mouthed at Merle as if he was her only hope of seeing her dad again. Merle pit two and two together quickly, figuring the old man was her father, "The old man is still alive, keepin' him 'round as resident doctor, I suppose." Maggie breathed out in relief and hugged Glenn tightly. Rick walked up to Calvin, who reached his hand out to shake Rick's as a show of good faith, "We know the place, in and out. We can tell you anything you want to know about Daniel and his men." Rick hesitated, "But, why help us?" Calvin looked down and then back up shyly, "They aren't good people."

Everyone wandered into the prison and Daryl hovered, watching as Merle led Calvin in. Rick looked towards Daryl as he stared at his boots, "I know this is tough on you, but he is our only chance at getting them back. We have to at least hear him out." Daryl nodded, but he didn't meet Rick's eyes. He walked past Rick and into the quad, but Rick knew better than to think Daryl was okay. He was reeling from seeing his brother and he was torn on how he felt about it. Merle and Daryl had all the time in the world to talk their problems out once Vicki and Hershel were safe, but for now, they needed to keep a clear head.

After a couple of hours of talking, everyone was in agreeance that heading towards the safe place that Michonne had saw signs for was the best plan of action after grabbing Vicki and Hershel. Rick paced while Michonne sat twirling one of her swords and then proceeded to clean it off. Merle had been staring at Maggie for a minute until Glenn put his arm around Maggie's shoulder, pulling her closer to him and glaring at Merle who smirked in response. Rick stopped abruptly, "Alright, then it's settled." Merle lounged lazily and Daryl sat in the corner, his eyes watching Merle and the boy the entire time. Carol looked upset that Merle was here and it was no secret the relationship between the brothers. And Rick found it still somewhat ludicrous that he was about to trust Merle Dixon, of all people.

"Merle can take out the two guards since they will recognize him and think he's back from the run. We all park a safe distance away from it and walk the rest of the way. We take them unaware and now we know they have limited firepower." Rick looked to Calvin for confirmation and he nodded, "They have tents set up here and the warehouse is here, but it should be empty now." They made a makeshift map and Calvin stood, his arms crossed as he explained, "The house will be here and that's where Vicki and Hershel are being held." Everyone nodded, taking in the map and listening with rapt attention to the boy's words.

"What about the women?" Michonne asked in a whisper. Merle and Calvin both looked uncomfortable before Merle answered uncharacteristically somber, "Ain't alive no more." They all were silent and Maggie looked white as a sheet. Sasha shook her head angrily and Tyrese bowed his head.

"I ain't had no part in that, don't look at me like that, damnit." Merle bit out as Daryl glared at him from across the room. Daryl looked away now, back towards Calvin and Rick, "Whatdya' wanna do about them?" Daryl asked, nodding towards Carl and Judith. "I'll be damned, a baby. Huh, ain't that somethin'." Merle smirked tilting his head in curiosity at the baby. She started to cry and Carl glared before rocking her slowly and talking in hushed whispers to her. Her cries got softer and Rick answered Daryl's question, "Someone will have to stay behind in one of the vehicles with them." He looked towards Carl and Judith. Tyrese stepped up quickly, "I can watch them, if ya' want." Rick nodded thankfully, before Carol stepped up, "I'll stay with them too. Just in case.." She trailed off lightly and Tyrese nodded in understanding. Carol was back up in case something happened to Tyrese, and vice versa.

They had come up with the best plan they could, given the situation and truth be told, Merle and Calvin had been more than helpful. Surprise, Surprise! They had given them the number of men Daniel had and specifics about the place they wouldn't have known without them, "I have two flares left, if things go south, I'll shoot one off. That means you get the hell out of there and don't look back." Tyrese nodded and Carol asked, "We head to the train tracks? Try and find the safe place?" Rick nodded grimly and his heart clenched at the idea of them having to go on without them, but he'd do anything to ensure Carl and Judith were safe. "We will do whatever we can to make it to the train tracks." Rick added, but Carl was looking at his dad with uncertainty and hurt. Rick glanced at Carl and he looked away, his blue eyes seeking out Judith. "Carl.." Rick whispered, but Carl got up with Judith and stalked off towards his cell. He sighed, watching Carl walk away, but Michonne placed a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be alright. He just wants to fight too."

Rick looked to her and nodded, but Carl getting into the fight wasn't an option. He had to keep Judith and Carl safe, and he trusted Tyrese and Carol to get the job done. "When we leavin'?" Daryl asked, standing up and getting ready to leave, "Easy there, little brother. We ain't about to leave just yet. I say we do it right at dawn, or before. Catch 'em unawares." Rick looked to Daryl and he was silently mulling this over. Rick nodded and Daryl relented, nodding as well. Sasha looked to Tyrese and they were in a heated discussion on whether she would be fighting or not, but Sasha was adamant and she volunteered to go on the field with everyone else. The only four that wouldn't be fighting would be Tyrese, Carol, and the kids.

Carol nodded to Calvin, "Let me show you to one of our cells, I can get you settled in for the night." Calvin looked to Merle and he waved him on to follow Carol. But, she lingered for a moment, glaring daggers at Merle before looking to Daryl and saying in a loud whisper, "Don't let him drag you down, Daryl." Merle glared at Carol before watching her walk away with Calvin. That left Michonne, Rick and the Dixon brothers. Sasha and Tyrese had long scattered and Rick figured the two siblings wanted some quiet time together since they were going to be split during battle tomorrow.

Michonne sheathed her sword, staring down Merle and he was doing the same, but he spoke up first, "See ya' glarin' girl. Ain't no reason ta'. 'Ole Merle is helpin' ya'll out. Ya'll should be thankin' me." His last words sounded a bit angry and Rick looked over at Michonne as she walked away without another word to Merle. They had a long morning ahead of them and it would do them no good to argue. Michonne took the high road and disappeared from the cellblock. Rick looked at Daryl, their eyes meeting and they stared at one another. Rick wondered why Daryl lingered, but he knew he probably wanted some alone time with his brother. Rick nodded curtly, "Get some rest, guys. We leave before dawn." Before he could walk away, Merle piped up again, "After it's all said and done though, Sherriff, you and me gonna' have a little chat." He waved his shank at him in an attempt to intimidate Rick, but he merely stared at him before walking away.

Merle lazily looked up at Daryl, "Wha'? No hug for your older brother? No big homecomin'?" Daryl looked away and scoffed, "Ya got left on tha' rooftop for bein' an ass. I know better now." Merle's eyes widened and he was surprised that his baby brother had some fire to him. He was usually the sweet, meek one, but now..now something had changed. Daryl had hardened to some degree, but this woman that was captured was bringing him down. Deep down, Merle was intimidated by Daryl's loyalty to the group. He looked to the shank and responded, "That wha' you know, little brother?" Daryl glared at Merle and Merle got up, raising his hand amd shank up in the air, "Wha' ya' want me to say? I wasn't there for ya'? Alright, yer' right. I wasn't there for ya', but I am now." Daryl still didn't buy into much of what was saying and it showed in his leery gaze.

Merle just wanted his baby brother safe, to be honest, but he wouldn't be a pussy about it. "Wasn't there for ya' at times, I know that." Merle sounded angry, but he was only angry at himself. Merle had an idea that Daryl suffered at the hands of their father and because he was always in juvie or jail, he wasn't always around to protect his baby brother. It was something he'd live with for the rest of his life..not being there for him.

He looked away from Merle, clearly uncomfortable with the subject and Merle decided not to push. He got his answer with Daryl's reaction. Merle felt a flush of something he wasn't used to..upset. Remorse. And maybe even guilt. "Wha' tha' hell ya' want, Merle? After this is over.." Daryl trailed off and raised a brow at his brother. Merle shrugged and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "So hard ta' believe that yer' older brother just wants to help out, hm?" Daryl scoffed again and Merle changed the subject, "Ya' think these people are yer family, huh?" He pushed this subject and if he could only hear himself he'd hear how jealous he sounded. Daryl picked up on it, but merely responded, "Done right by me so far.." Merle arched a brow, smirking lightly before adding, "That pretty little thing done right by you too?"

Daryl flushed and looked away, not comfortable talking about Vicki with Merle. Merle had always taught him women made men weak and if they were around they were only good for one thing and one thing only. Sex. And cooking meals in the kitchen was an added bonus. Somehow, Merle had a feeling that Daryl didn't feel the same way. "Don' talk 'bout her, ya' ain't even know her." Merle chuckled, shaking his head, "And ya' do? Let me tell you somethin', yer only ever gonna' need yer' older brother." Daryl shook his head ever so slightly and this made Merle flare up in anger, "Tha' hell this girl do to ya'? Scramble yer' damn brain, huh?" Merle shook his head in mock sadness, tsking lightly in disappointment.

"Besides all that nonsense, glad to see yer' alive, little brother. Dixons are tough sons a bitches." Out of everything that had been said, this earned a small smile from Daryl and Merle felt relieved. They stayed quiet for a moment before Daryl abruptly got up from his spot and walked towards the stairs, "Better rest up, got a fight ahead of us." Merle watched as Daryl brushed past him and it was only then he saw the worry and concern in his brother's eyes. The worried look of a man that had lost something important and would do anything to get it back.

Merle was stunned as to how much this woman meant to Daryl, "Daryl.." Merle's words were low and Daryl hesitated on the stairs, turning back to look at Merle one last time, "Tha' girl.." Daryl gnawed on his cheek nervously, but he continued on even though it was hard for him, "She's strong." Daryl just stared at Merle, his blue eyes holding fast to his brothers and not daring to breathe as the talk between them ventured into an area that made Daryl shift uncomfortably.

"She holdin' up?" Daryl asked quietly and Merle nodded before adding while pushing off the wall and heading towards his own cell, "Think she cares a lot more 'bout ya' then ya' know, little brother." It was the last thing Merle said before heading off towards his temporary bed. Merle could hear the footsteps of his brother as they clanked up the stairs. Everyone retreated for most of the afternoon and once nightfall came, they all went to bed early. However, not one person in that prison slept like a baby that night. If anything, they tossed and turned, everyone on edge for the upcoming battle. People could die. They could lose. But, one thing was for certain, they had two more people to add to their numbers. And not a single person in that prison would go down without a fight.

\---

Vicki awoke at dawn to the sound of gunfire and immediately following that, the light in the hallway outside her door came on. Her door flew open, giving her no time to think. Daniel stood, his eyes glaring at her as he came to her with a determined gait. He gripped her upper arm and wrenched her off the bed, "We've got company, Vicki." She smirked, her stomach doing nervous flip flops as she knew exactly who was outside of the house. "I told you. You made a mistake taking us." Her grin spread across her face like the Cheshire cat and when Daniel turned to her it was the first time she'd ever seen a hint of panic in his evil eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: No action this chapter, but it does explain what happened when Merle showed up, etc. ^^ It's all important in it's own way..especially the dynamic between Merle x Daryl. I don't think Daryl fully forgives him for being a shitty older brother at times..and he has slowly learned the meaning of family. Though not his blood, everyone in the group treats Daryl like family. And now that his own blood is back he is unsure what to think or really how to feel. Typical Daryl angst. LOL


	22. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I have had a tremendously long couple of weeks at work, but I just wanted everyone to know that I will be updating by early next week. I am going to meet some of our favorite walking dead stars this weekend at a convention!! Whooo. I will be busy doing that..so no update until next week. But, get ready...when I do come back with an update...it's about to go down!!! ^^


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three - The Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Rescue

"When I thought that I fought this war alone,  
We were one with our destinies entwined  
When I thought that I fought without a cause  
You gave me the reason why"

War – Poets of the Fall

Vicki was jerked roughly out the door of the house and what she saw was complete chaos. There were people ducking for cover, hiding around bushes, the vehicles they had and some of the stray trees. The shots rang out, making her flinch every time something sounded close by. Daniel had a grip on her upper right arm, his right hand by his side with a pistol in it. She felt her insides swarming with all kinds of things. Adrenaline. Terror. Relief. She knew without a doubt who was here and she knew they would come. Her vision blurred slightly from the sheer panic that settled into her bones. Every which way she looked there was something going on, someone running to take cover, someone getting shot.

She watched as a man from Daniel's crew was shot and his body instantly dropped to the ground, completely lifeless. Her eyes wildly searched farther ahead and there was an emotion that flooded her veins when she saw Rick. He was taking cover behind one of the Daniel's guards from the gate and using him as shield. Her eyes searched for Daryl and others, but she couldn't see them as they were taking cover from the gunfire. They had pushed so far into the camp and they were able to utilize their surroundings to take cover. "Rick!" She screamed aloud, though the gunfire blared over her voice, it was as if instinctively on some level, he knew. He peaked out from behind the man he was behind and their eyes instantly locked. Daniel jerked her harshly and his lips crashed to her ear, "Say another word and I'll kill you on the spot." Some part of Vicki growled a guttural cry of protest, but he put the gun to her temple and when the metal touched her, she froze.

She wet her lips as Daniel's men returned fire upon her people until Daniel shouted above the gunfire, "Hold your fire!" His men halted after a few seconds, some lingering gunshots went off until everyone ceased fire. The smoke billowed in the air and it made her cough, her lungs taking in residual gunpowder and not liking it. Vicki winced as Daniel drug her up in front of him, using her as a shield.

The air was thick with tension and Daniel stopped a good distance from Rick as he held up his own shield. She swallowed thickly and watched as some of her people started to filter out from behind their hiding spots. When Daryl poked his head out from behind one of the boxes of supplies that were scattered by the tents, her heart felt more relief than she had felt in a long time. His eyes sought hers as her body tensed while feeling the gun pressed to her right temple. She saw how quick Daryl assessed her, from her boots to her face. Her face that was littered with the bruises that Daniel's brother had given her. Her lip was still split from the episode, but everything was healing. He stared daggers at her, taking in her battered face and she saw his features change into something more sinister..something more primal.

"You have some nerve, coming in here..guns a blazing." Daniel yelled out and Rick looked at him with a small smirk, "You have some nerve taking our people." Daniel laughed and Vicki felt her blood run cold. His laugh sent chills to her core and she jerked against him, but he righted her back to the spot in front of him. "The funny thing about that is, she was mine before all of this." Daniel answered nastily and for good measure his lips hovered dangerously close to her clavicle and he pressed them into it before grinning at Rick. She watched as Rick looked away and then back at Daniel again. Her eyes flickered dangerously towards Daryl was visibly shaking from his perch behind the supply box. "What's his name?" Daniel whispered into her ear and she muttered through gritted teeth, "Rick." Might as well tell..didn't really matter now. Shit was about to go down. She could feel it. Maggie looked out from behind a pickup truck and then Glenn showed his face too and she wanted to cry or laugh, or both. Glenn was alive.

"Rick, we have ourselves a problem then." Rick bristled at Daniel's words and a few shouts could be heard from the house until three men came down the stoop dragging Hershel with them. Vicki choked out a sob and in the silence, she heard Maggie cry out for her father. "Oh, look what we have here.." Daniel said menacingly as Hershel was ushered over to where Vicki was. "We aren't leaving without them." Rick shouted back and Daniel smirked lightly while shaking his head, "Then this is going to end badly. For all of you. Because the girl is mine." Hershel stood Vicki's left and she side glanced him and he gave her a peculiar grin, a smile that told her that everything was going to be okay. Vicki's bottom lip trembled as she found her courage, "Let Hershel go!" Daniel looked to Hershel and then to the bodies of his men that had suffered from the hands of Rick's group.

As of now, Daniel's numbers were thinning and at this rate, they would be out of firepower soon and it was possible that Rick could overthrow Daniel's reign at Juno. Daniel was assessing all of this and his grip on her grew more intense. "Shut up!" He whispered furiously at her as Rick's group started to look at one another. She didn't see Merle nor Sasha, but knowing Sasha she was perched somewhere with her sniper rifle. She could only pray she'd get a clean shot. "You all have one choice. Lay your weapons down, it's over.." Vicki shook her head back and forth for Rick to see and he tensed visibly. "That's not an option!" Rick shouted back, forcing his revolved into the man he held more forcibly.

Daniel shook his head sadly, "Then we have a big problem, Rick. Because I'm not letting anyone take her again." He looked around before taking in his dead men on the ground, "You killed a lot of men, you know that?" Rick was silent as Daniel continued, "I really don't like that you came in here unannounced. We could have talked this out like gentleman." Rick scoffed visibly, "There was nothin' to talk about. You weren't going to give them up unless we came by force." Daniel shook his head, tsking slightly and the shift in the mood turned on a dime. Vicki could feel it deep in her bones, the shift in Daniel's demeanor and her stomach dropped. "That's a shame. If we had met like men, I probably wouldn't have done this."

A gunshot went off and at the same time she heard the gut wrenching scream that came from Maggie. Vicki's ears rang, her vision blurred as a panic attack threatened to encompass her. Her heart skyrocketed as Hershel's body collapsed to the ground beside her. She immediately jerked out of Daniel's grasp as the gunfire that ensued had given her the opportunity she needed and she swore she saw a red flare being shot into the air. Her wobbly knees hit the ground next to Hershel, her hands gently grasping his head and turning it to face her. His eyes were void of life and his mouth was slack. A feeling of despair welled up within her belly, rage and shock. Her hands were slick with something and she realized with a start it was Hershel's blood. No, not Hershel. This couldn't be happening. Tears threatened to overflow from her green eyes and a small sob escaped her lips.

The next thing that happened could only be explained as utter chaos. The warehouse that had housed the women blew up and the entire place engulfed in flames. Vicki couldn't hear Maggie's screams anymore, her ears were still ringing and then she was jerked up off the ground roughly, startled beyond comprehension. "You're coming with me." Daniel's voice seethed as he grabbed her and she struggled in his grasp, kicking and screaming at him as the gunfire around them continued. He wrenched open the door of a Jeep and shoved her into the driver seat. He was pushing her over towards the passenger seat, over the console and she could only think of one thing. She was NOT driving off with him.

Her body reacted and she leaned her back against the passenger door and started to kick him repeatedly, screaming at the top of her lungs at him. His gun dropped to the floorboard of the driver seat and she twisted towards the door handle, wrenching it open and falling out on the ground backwards. Vicki groaned in pain at hitting her elbows upon the Earth so roughly, but she righted herself and flipped over, attempting to get to her feet until sharp pain came across her head as her hair was pulled. "You bitch!" His voice was at an all-time high and he drug her towards the house, hair first, and she screamed aloud. He pulled her up and instinctively she tried to claw at his hands as they held her hair, her scalp on fire from his pulling. Daniel dragged her into the house, and she screamed out a half groan and half guttural cry of anger and hate. Not only did she not know what was going on out there, but walkers would come soon. They would hear the gunfire and be attracted to the explosion. This place was going to get surrounded.

Not a moment later, heavy boots came tearing up the porch and Daniel whipped around, pulling Vicki in front of him again as shield and drawing farther back into the kitchen area near the back door of the house. Daryl and Rick both came charging in like a pair of bulls and Rick's revolver was out and pointed at Daniel. Daryl's rifle was slung over his shoulder and his bow and arrow was drawn and dangerously pointed at Daniel. She noticed Daryl had a backpack on his back. Daniel had two weapons trained on him, but he was using her as a shield. "Just shoot him.." Vicki said as Daniel brought his left hand up around her front and grabbed on to her throat viciously. His other hand was holding his gun, which was now placed upon her temple.

"Let her go!" Rick's voice boomed in the house and Vicki felt herself flinch. Daniel looked over to a seething Daryl as he stepped forward with his bow, but Rick made a movement with his hand to signal him not to move too fast. Daniel was watching them like a hawk and the gunfire outside continued to erupt. When Daniel didn't answer, Daryl spoke up, "We ain't askin' freak, let 'er go." His voice was lethal and Vicki watched as Daryl's hands trembled ever so slightly while holding the bow. "What are ya'll going to do? Shoot her to get to me? Neither of you are going to hurt her." Daniel had them both and it was true, neither of them would risk hurting Vicki. "Just shoot the son of a bitch!" Vicki strangled out as his hands tightened upon her windpipe. Rick bristled and Daryl took a step towards Daniel, "One more step and I blow her head off."

Vicki fidgeted and then saw her sickles lying upon the counter top in the kitchen and relief spread through her belly. She hadn't seen those things in days. "It's over. Stand down!" Rick's voice was bordering on trying to get Daniel to do the right thing and at the same time, sending him a warning. "If I'm not gonna have her, she's not leaving here alive." He cocked the hammer on his pistol back and Vicki's eyes widened as she realized this might be the last time she would see Daryl or Rick. Her heart raced uncontrollably in her chest and she froze in horror. Daryl looked like a caged animal ready to strike, he knew to stand down because it would risk getting her hurt, but at the same time Daryl wanted to put a bolt in his ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams, Vicki." Daniel whispered in her ear as his eyes deadpanned and Rick and Daryl knew exactly what he was about to do. A gunshot went off and Vicki braced for impact against her temple, except it never came. A clatter sounded on the floor and she looked down to see Daniel's gun had fallen and then his hands upon her neck loosened slightly and he stared in a daze at everyone. He froze and Vicki was able to shimmy out of his grasp and his eyes widened in startled fright as Daniel realized he was shot. And dying. The right side of his neck was pouring blood and Daryl wasted not a second more as he shot a bolt into his heart, sending him straight to the floor. All their eyes cast upon where the bullet had come from and they saw Carl standing in front of a broken window at the back part of the house, directly to the right from where Daniel had been standing. He had a clear shot of him holding Vicki and he had taken it. He had hit his neck, and lucky for Vicki, Carl was a good shot. Rick's face was ghostly white as he stared as his son through the window. Carl had just killed Daniel.

"Carl"! Rick shouted in shock, she didn't know why Rick looked so upset but he looked from Vicki to Carl and back to Vicki. Daryl rushed Vicki, grabbing her arm lightly and when she saw he was looking at her up and down, she nodded, "I'm okay." His right hand briefly touched the side of her face and she allowed herselfthis miniscule moment and repeated, "I'm okay.." The gunfire outside continued and then a deathly scream came that sounded like Maggie, "WALKERS!" It was as if everyone moved in overdrive, "Gotta' get outta' here." Daryl shouted as Rick looked to Carl through the window, "Go around!" Carl nodded and disappeared from sight.

As the three of them ran towards the door, Vicki felt a red rage take over her from within. Something so startling it sent her into a state of frenzy. She reached down to Daryl's hunting knife and grabbed it, her body twisting back towards Daniel's lifeless form. She flew upon him, her red rage building within her to a degree she didn't know she had. She stabbed his chest, his abdomen and then slashed at his face. Her voice screaming at the man who had just caused them all so much pain, heartache and death. Each stab was pent up poison leaving her body, pent up hate for Daniel.

Daryl was prying her off, yelling at her to stop and finally he wrenched her off of him and she fell to the floor. She was panting heavily and Daryl swiped the knife from her hand, sheathing it once more before he gripped her arm again, hefting her up off the floor and taking her away without another word. Her outburst had come from nowhere, or had it? It came from somewhere..something so raw and emotional biting at her core. Blood was upon her hands and now Hershel's blood was mixed with Daniel's.

By the time they got out of the house, Rick and Carl were nowhere to be found and Juno was a blood bath. Bodies littered the ground and people were still firing shots, and the walkers were coming. They were spilling into the camp and everywhere Vicki looked it was terrifying. "Merle!" Daryl shouted aloud, but he was nowhere to be found. Smoke started to settle into the camp and everything was getting hazy. People were misconstrued with walkers and walkers could be misconstrued as people. It was a complete disaster.

"My sickles and bag….What about the others?" She screamed at Daryl and pointed back towards the house. He shook his head, "Ain't got time, we gotta' go." She shook her head back, "I'm getting my stuff!" She heard him swear and he back tracked with her back to the house, "Cover me out here." He nodded and took a watch on the front step. She grabbed her sickles, placing them upon herself like they were supposed to be and she grabbed her duffel, stuffing anything she could inside of it.

Vicki felt her adrenaline spiking again and she hurried back out and stopped in her tracks. Daryl was gone. She screamed his name again and saw the field was clearing up from the smoke and the herd of walkers was terrifying. There were so many of them. If she stayed, she would get overrun. If she ran, she might not ever see any of them again. She screamed out in frustration and every inch of her body was telling her to run. Daryl would want her to. She felt tears drip down her face as she started to run and while she ran for the edge of the woods, she couldn't see anyone from her group. Not Glenn, Maggie, anyone. She heard a large vehicle pulling up to the camp, but didn't bother to turn and see who it was. Everyone had fled, it was a disaster. "Glenn! Maggie!" She screamed, stopping briefly and looking around at the expanse before her. Trees and more trees. She had entered the forest line and looked back and saw Juno burning down before her eyes. Everything was on fire now and walkers still lingered.

No, no, no. This was bad.

Something wrenched her duffel back and pulled, whipping her around so fiercely and then slammed her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. She wheezed as her head hit the ground and her lungs tried to take a full breath. Her vision swam in and out and the figure that loomed before her made her stomach crawl. It was Charlie. He had gotten out. He pounced on her like a crazed junkie after his fix and she screamed, batting him away and fighting back tooth and nail. His body was on top of hers, but that didn't stop her from kneeing him in the groin. She pushed him off of her as it temporarily disabled him and she crawled out from him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards and she screamed out a cry of protest before reaching down to her sickles and grabbing them, but he was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the ground over and over until she dropped her beloved weapons. "Came to finish what I started.." He sneered at her before clasping her hands above her head at an incredible strength and she thought for a moment he was going to break her wrists.

She screamed and realized they were still so close to the chaos. Walkers were bound to come, they were bound to hear them. This was ludicrous. They would both die. "Get off!" She yelled out, kicking her legs, but his free hand was already freeing his belt buckle and undoing his zipper. Her eyes widened in complete horror and she really started to buck her hips, kick her legs and wiggle. She wouldn't make them this easy for him. Charlie freed himself from his pants and she wanted to hurl as he started to yank on her buttons. "NO!" She screamed and to her surprise, Charlie's head was wrenched backwards, his hands loosening on her wrists. He was pulled in an awkward angle and the blade of a large hunting knife sliced his throat from ear to ear. Vicki's jaw drop dropped as blood poured from Charlie's fatal wound and she scooted back as he fell face first into the dirt between her legs.

Before her was none other than Daryl. She didn't even need to ask where he was. He probably got accosted by one of Daniel's men. He was here now, it was all that mattered. Her breath caught and as she gathered herself, Daryl grabbed her hand and helped to her feet. Her breathing was labored and she fixed the button Charlie had gotten off of her pants and Daryl looked away, seething with an anger she hadn't seen since the scene with Daniel. "Run." His rough voice broke at her thoughts and it was all he said as they made their way farther into the woods, but she followed him as he seemed to be heading in a certain direction. She wanted to ask about the others, wanted to know why they weren't looking for them. But, she knew..Juno was a shitstorm. There was nothing they could do and it had been overrun by walkers.

They ran for what felt like hours, but it really wasn't. It was still a long ass time. Her feet were aching, burning even, but she kept going with Daryl. They just ran until they collapsed where the woods ended and highway began, which on the other side of the highway the forestry began again. There was a lone truck on the highway, but Vicki didn't care. She lay there, catching her breath and Daryl leaned up against a tree not too far from her. They didn't speak a single word to one another, but Vicki rolled silently onto her side so that she wasn't facing Daryl and then pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her breath caught and the days happenings hit her like a punch to the gut. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but she stayed silent. However, she didn't want him to see her..didn't want him to see the horrified and weak look she had on her face. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Hershel…her insides swarmed and she almost threw up, but cleared her throat.

She turned slowly to look at Daryl now who had been staring her. She saw the defeated look on his face, the hardened mask that he put on so well. He was void of emotions until he got a glimpse of her face. The bruises that lined them..the fading one on her jaw, and her split lip. Daryl looked away quickly as if he couldn't take seeing her like that. "Ya' alright.." He muttered lowly and she nodded numbly. "Need to rest up, check tha' truck out there for supplies an' hole up in there overnight." His voice was not his own and he was already going into survival mode. It wasn't near nighttime, but it was clear Daryl didn't want to walk anymore today. They walked further into the forest and set up a camp, but at the sliver of the evening, Daryl said they would hole up in the truck overnight. She didn't speak, but just nodded obediently at everything he said.

Her body and her mind were in shock. Shock from what she had seen..shock from the emotions she felt. Daryl was closed off and besides asking if she was alright, they didn't speak at all for hours. Later in the afternoon, they looked in the duffel and his backpack and they counted out the rations they had and the water. Daryl had brought her backpack with him on the journey over to Juno and she didn't say anything, but just that little sentiment meant something to her. "Your bike?" She asked hoarsely, rubbing her sore wrists before popping a squat on the ground and Daryl hovering nearby, his knees pulled to his chest. "Couldn't get to it. Didn't have much gas left anyhow. Wouldn't have gotten us far." He was abrupt with his sentences and he barely met her gaze. Vicki nodded, pulling her knees to her chest and placed her chin on her knees. "The others?" She asked without looking at him. When he didn't respond she let her eyes linger upon his guarded blue ones. He shrugged, "Jus' gone." He roughly bit out before looking down at his boots and not uttering a single thing more.

He had shut himself off and everything they had just been through was still digesting. As the afternoon turned to dusk, Daryl had went with her to go make sure the truck was clear. The truck was big and rather spacious and she wondered if this had been one of Daniel's men's vehicles. It had a step bar to get up into the cab and it was lifted slightly. It had a front seat and a backseat and the bed of the truck was piled up with random things. "Ain't a trunk, but it'll do." Daryl stated looking at the truck with distaste. Vicki understood though, a trunk would keep them completely hidden, this was a little risky.

When dusk came, they were both in the backseat, Vicki down on the floorboard and Daryl laying on the seat, his crossbow and rifle handy. As long as they were quiet, nothing would find them. "You need to sleep too." Vicki spoke up bravely as Daryl stared up at the roof of the truck. "'M, fine." He bit out in an annoyed way. She was facing him in her spot on the floorboard and she could see even in the darkness that fell upon them in the sky, he was awake. His eyes staring up and his hands fidgeting with his red hankerchief. The events wore her thin, her eyes started to get extremely heavy and she realized they were filling with tears. Neither of them talking about what happened was bad. It wasn't bad right now, but it would be bad. It would be explosive and neither of them could handle more arguments. Not that she wanted to talk about what happened down to the details, but her heart was growing more full of sadness by the second. She was human, she was strong, but her mind kept replaying the image of Hershel over and over in her head.

A stray tear slipped out and she looked down instead of up at Daryl and an involuntary sob escaped her lips. Daryl sat up now and he eyed for a brief moment as he knew she was crying. The tension in the cab thickened and he looked angry now, "Can't handle this shit.." He muttered aloud before pushing off the seat and hopping out of the cab. She heard the truck door close and she flinched at the impact. Vicki stayed still for a long moment and when she didn't hear footsteps walking away she crawled out of her side of the truck and lowered herself down on shaky boots. She pushed thick strands of reddish brown hair out of the way of her face as some clung to her cheeks from sticking to the tears. When she rounded the side of the truck, she saw Daryl leaning up against the wheel. He was sitting, his knees up against his chest and his head was bowed. His hair was a matted mess of sweat and grime and he was breathing heavily.

Vicki felt so many emotions run through her all at once. Regret. Hurt. Loss. Sadness. Pain. All of it started to smolder within her, threatening to erupt. He didn't look up at her, but he did lift his head slightly, looking out into the darkness of the night. This was dangerous though. They needed to get back inside. "Daryl, you should come back inside.." She trailed off lightly, but he didn't respond. He just sat there staring and Vicki sighed heavily before starting to walk towards him. She sat down, knees first on the concrete beside him, but she faced him. He didn't look at her and then he tilted his head down again, "Maybe if I had come on my own.." He muttered dejectedly, his voice rougher than she had ever heard. She shook her head, wanting to tell him not to beat himself up about the what ifs, but he continued on, "Could've maybe stopped it all..stopped 'em from hurtin' ya…and Hershel.." He trailed off now and his voice broke uncharacteristically. He looked, in that moment, more broken than she had ever seen him.

Vicki felt the threat of tears attempt to blur her vision, but she stopped them from happening. Until he spoke again, "I didn't come soon enough and that's on me.." His voice pitched higher now and it was no longer rough and dejected. It was different; he was heightened to a level of emotion she had never seen before. And maybe he hadn't seen it either. He had been fighting back tears the moment he started talking, but now it was like a volcano that had reached its peak. And then they spilled over in a rare display of heartbreak and emotion. "Daryl, no, don't say that.." She whispered and the tears over flowed from her own eyes as she involuntarily launched herself towards him. Her left arm wrapped around his back and her right arm snaked around his front so that she was hugging him from the side. She rested her head on his shoulder so that she was facing behind him, staring at the tire directly behind his head. He didn't even freeze or tense under her body.

He allowed this moment with her as she clung to him for support. A life line. A friend. Vicki could feel his body tremble in sniffled and sobs, but she stayed silent and let him have his moment. His time to cope and let everything he possibly could out. And as he did, she did the same, her tears soaking up his shirt. They stayed that way for a long moment, until he started to pull out of her grasp. His sniffling had stopped and she started to back up from his personal space. He looked down to her hands as she rested them on her knees again, they were stained with blood and he looked up to her face and furrowed his brows, "C'mere." He muttered and they got up off the concrete and climbed back into the cab. She sat beside him on the seat, and he pulled out a single bottled water from her backpack. "Tha' only one we got." He mumbled and she nodded.

He dipped his hankerchief in it and got it wet before he nodded at her to turn her head to the right. She did as she was told and he hesitantly held her face in his hands as he started to rub at her upper left cheek slightly rough. The hankerchief was soft against her skin, but his rubbing agitated her skin a little, but she kept quiet all the while. She knew what he was doing..cleaning the blood of Hershel and Daniel off of her face. Daryl worked silently until she was cleaned off and then he handed the hankerchief off to her silently and he nodded to her hands. She cleaned them off herself, but every time she wiped she cringed and saw pieces of Hershel fading away from her mind. "Thanks.." She muttered lowly and he nodded lightly, the tone between them less tense than it had been since they stopped running.

When she was done, she handed him the hankerchief back and he shoved it into his back pocket before they sat in silence once more. Instead of crawling down to the floorboard she shoved off into the opposite corner of him, laying low and them awkwardly trying to separate their legs away from each other so no one was touching the other. Vicki got as comfortable as you could in the back of a pickup and let her eyes drift towards Daryl once more. He was chewing on his thumbnail, looking anywhere but her. "Where are heading?" She asked in a low whisper, her voice still rough. He shrugged, "Suppose ta' be that place, tha' one Michonne said she saw signs for, but that was before.." He trailed off and stopped. He didn't even want to say Hershel's name and Vicki pursed her lips in thought. "The one by the railroad tracks?" Her voice had a tinge of hope and she had a feeling that that was where everyone else had gone to..it was just a hunch she got. He grunted in response and she looked to him exasperated, "Is that where we're heading?" He shrugged again and she rolled her eyes, a little annoyed by his behavior.

"Well, that's where I'm going." He scoffed at her words, "Don't even know where tha' hell yer' goin', you'll get lost." She furrowed her brow at him, "I'm going with or without you." She peered at him as he looked away, knowing full well he wasn't about to leave her. Everything changed the moment Hershel had been murdered. This was not the homecoming or reunion she had wanted. It was all messed up..it was just..terrible. But, she knew Hershel would want them to keep going, to forge on and keep hope. "You don't think it exists, do you?" He shook his head to her question, "Nah, ain't got my hopes up on it neither." He pointedly looked to her and she turned away quietly, stewing on his words before she responded in a whisper, "If we don't have hope, then what's the point? I think I had this conversation with you before, but it must've not sunken into that thick Dixon skull of yours."

He muttered something under his breath, but looked away as did she. They sat in silence for a long while before Daryl broke the silence, "Better get some rest. Might be yer' only chance at a decent night sleep." Vicki felt her hands shake and she stilled them, clasping them together. She was afraid to sleep, afraid to close her eyes, but she kept quiet. He eyed her and gave her an exasperated look as she finally sighed resignedly. She hated him seeing her like this..so weak. This was not who she was. Losing Hershel was not something that was going to just get easier to deal with in a day, this was going to take some time. Vicki spoke before she could think, "I'm afraid if I close my eyes, I'll see it..all of it all over again." Her voice cracked and she shook her head furiously, "I probably sound so weak." Daryl gnawed on the inside of his cheek, taking in her words. What people failed to remember was that Daryl Dixon observed everything.

"Ya' ain't weak, yer one of the strongest people I know." It was the rarest of compliments and she looked up to him and he held her gaze for an intense moment. She shifted slightly in her spot and winced, her breath catching as her ribs were still sore. Her adrenaline was wearing off and everything that did hurt her before, came back to her. "Tha' freak did that to you?" Daryl bit out now, taking in her bruises closely. "No, his brother. The one you killed out in the woods." She paused before continuing, "You know, Merle saved me from him…when was attacking me. I honestly don't know if Charlie would have stopped had it not been for Merle intervening." He was still now as she situated herself into a position that was better for sleeping as he was leaned all the way up against the left door, his legs now dangling in front of him to give her more room. He clenched his fist around his bow for a moment as if he was angry at the thought of someone hurting her. She laid her down on the seat so that she was close to him, her legs curling up slightly and her boots touching the door. Vicki looked up at Daryl from her position lying down, "You think he's alive? Or the others?" He was silent before answering roughly, "Maybe." She could tell he just didn't even know and was ready to just think the worst instead of hoping.

From her position below, she could see the pained look it caused him to talk about Merle too. She didn't know how it would feel to reconnect with your brother only to lose him again. Not that he was dead, but they just didn't know. "Merle's a tough son' bitch though….caused a nice lil' distraction back there with the explosion." Vicki realized now Merle must have snuck away while the others had the stand-off with Daniel and his men. She wondered who had done the damage to the warehouse. However, that talk led them both down the road to thinking of Hershel and a heartbreaking silence engulfed them once more. Her eyes started to get heavy as exhaustion settled into her bones. She swallowed thickly and wet her lips before saying sleepily, "Thanks." He responded back with a confused tone, "Why?" When her eyes started to close she couldn't help but have a safe feeling creep into her bones..just by being here next to Daryl. She knew she was safe. She would always be safe. "For coming back for me.."

Her words drifted off and she didn't know what his response was because sleep overcame like a thief in the night. When she awoke in the wee hours of the early morning she saw he had brought right his leg up on the seat and it was close to her face. She also noticed her right hand was lying gently on top of his pant leg and though she couldn't see, she knew he was awake. He probably hadn't slept at all, it was just the kind of person he was; selfless. Vicki stole a few moments to herself and pretended to still be asleep. She didn't remove her hand from him and it struck her odd that Daryl hadn't removed it during the night either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this intense and emotional chapter. ^^


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four - Somethin' Bout a Creek

Chapter Twenty-Four: Somethin' Bout a Creek

"Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye"

Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional

Vicki opened her bleary, tear stained eyes and she had to work to get them to stay open. They were still heavy from crying and probably puffy. She stirred silently and lifted herself up on the seat sleepily and in doing so she also pulled her hand away from Daryl's knee. 

He shifted silently and looked over at her, but when he saw her hand leaving his knee he quickly averted his gaze. The same moment he looked away she cleared her throat and swallowed thickly.

Vicki rubbed her eyes and yawned. She felt a hundred years old right now, her bones ached and she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Considering what they had been through, it wasn't too far from the truth. "All clear?" She asked hoarsely and looked behind him out the window. 

He nodded silently and it was then she saw his weary expression. He was tired. He hadn't slept a wink and God knows what the hell he thought about all night.

"You need to sleep a little bit.." She pointed out and he shook his head stubbornly. "Daryl.." She warned, giving him a look. For the better part of five minutes, they argued about him getting some sleep. It was still right about dawn. He had time to doze for a bit. 

Vicki narrowed her brows at him and they had a stare off. That is, until Daryl huffed and shoved his bow at her. She took it into her hands with a sly grin on her face and watched as he leaned against the window, "Ain't sleepin' long, Vicki."

She hummed in response and not twenty minutes after, Daryl was asleep. Well, somewhat asleep. She could tell he was dozing for a quick cat nap. It was not a deep sleep by any means. Vicki stole herself a moment to watch him and despite everything, she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. 

When he slept, it was as if the world's troubles were off his shoulders and the evils that he ever endured were gone. He was at peace and it was a rare thing to see Daryl like that.

Her green eyes lingered for a moment too long and she decided to stare out the window instead. About an hour later, Daryl stirred and he popped up quickly, looking around for a brief moment as he came out of his cat nap. "Let's get goin'."

She licked her chapped lips and handed him his bow back before grabbing their things and carefully stepping out of the truck. She stretched for a minute, raising her leg on the tire and then feeling the muscles pull and stretch out. She did the same with her other leg and when she arched her back to pop her breast bone, her lower back popped as well. Daryl gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" He looked away from her question and shouldered his bow and handing her backpack to her. She took it silently and then Daryl led the way. She wanted to say something, but words failed her.

He was in lone survivor mode and though they had shared a moment of letting their guards down, he was still closed off. At this point, she just wanted to find someone..anyone from the group. She kept up hope, it was damn near all she had left.

She followed beside him for most of the morning in silence. He seemed to know where he was going and she didn't ask. He didn't seem like he was in the mood for chit chat. That is, until he put a hand out to her chest and stopped her abruptly.

She ran into his hand and furrowed her brow at him, "What the-" He gave her a look and quickly muttered, "Shush." She quieted quickly and looked around before Daryl took his bow out and started to take a few steps towards a tree with a low laying branch.

Vicki's eyes widened as she saw the little plump squirrel, who clearly looked startled. Daryl's bow sunk into it cleanly and Daryl quickly went over to pick up what she imagined would be lunch. And she was right. He had already started to prepare the squirrel and she brought together as many sticks as she could find in the area. 

Her mind was on autopilot, and anything regarding their friends, Hershel and what happened was off of her mind. Doing something helped..keeping busy helped.

They hadn't seen many walkers that morning, a stray here and there and that was good. Vicki didn't know where that herd had gone, but she was thankful they hadn't seen any sigh of it. They probably deviated and went into a different direction. 

The squirrel was not something she was fond of, but she ate anyways. Daryl ate without a care in the world, but sometimes he would sneak a glance as she shoved pieces into her mouth and chewed quickly.

To be honest, she was the best partner to be with in a time like this. Vicki was capable of adapting and she would do nothing short of whatever it took to survive; even if it meant eating little woodland creatures. However, her mother always told her to make compliments to the chef, so she did.

"It's good." He sniffed and rolled his eyes at her, "Don't lie." Her mouth turned up involuntarily and for a moment she felt bad for smiling, for feeling her heart swell at the thought of smiling and laughing again.

He looked away, but she swore she saw the smallest corner of his mouth turn up into a half smile. It was as if they didn't believe they were allowed to relax, smile and rejoice in survival. It would make them both feel like shit and think back on the pain that not everyone had survived Juno. And Maggie…Her heart started to hurt again, so she shut her mind off and didn't want to talk the rest of the afternoon.

If Vicki could tell anyone how many sunsets she saw the next few days, she'd tell them after the first three she lost count. They carried on as they had been, walking, eating, minimal talking and both of them taking turns for watch while the other one slept. 

Daryl slept the least out of the two of them, but she got tired of arguing with him about and was just glad he slept at all.

Rinse, recycle, repeat.

Rinse, recycle, repeat.

That is exactly what happened over the course of the time they were alone together. Vicki found herself adapting to this lifestyle and it was in her nature to do just that. She had grown up in Texas, after all. She had countless camping trips and adventures in the woods with Henry. He had been a very informative older brother and it ended up coming in handy once she was on her own after the break out.

One day, Vicki had spotted and killed a snake. Daryl had looked on, clearly impressed. And before he could hide it, she saw the smallest swell of pride and respect in those deep blue pools of his.

There were other times, like at night, when she would be curled in a fetal position across from him, that she knew he was staring at her. Trying to figure out if she was still the same girl he once knew, if she was broken or just maybe bent.

There were times Vicki wanted to tell him she was alright, but at the end of the day, he knew in his heart she was tough. She would endure, but his worry showed he still cared. Still felt something..especially for her.

Sometimes, over the fire, she would catch him looking and she saw the regret in his eyes; the regret of not getting to her and Hershel soon enough. It was not something for him that would go away anytime soon, regardless how much she had reminded him that it wasn't on him. Daryl carried burdens and this one would take some time to heal.

Speaking of time..time away from a decent shower or even freshening up was beginning to creep into her bones. She hadn't felt this disgusting since before meeting their group. She was grimy and nasty, her hair was drab and dryer than ever. When she ran her hands through her hair, these days she was met with tangles and she would fuss relentless to herself to untangle them.

Sometimes Daryl would look at her and they would share a moment where he smirked and she glared. Then, just as quick as it came, it was gone.

It was easy for them, in a sense, because the two of them had knowledge of the woods. Though they had gotten comfortable at the prison, the survival instinct came to them like second nature. Vicki took a few days longer to adjust and her feet were aching something fierce again. Vicki didn't complain though, she forged on and it was only when Daryl would suggest they stop that she did.

He seemed relieved that she had been such an easy going survival buddy.

One morning, Daryl was more huffy than usual. Her brows arched and she pulled the elastic on her wrist and started to put her hair into a pony tail. "What's wrong?" It was then Vicki realized they hadn't seen hide or hair of those train tracks that they were supposed to be making their way too.

Her eyes looked up after she was done and she saw him flicking a knife open and close forcibly. He was grinding his teeth and his jaw was clenched in frustration. His eyes never once looked up to her, "Nuttin, don't worry 'bout it."

She scoffed and shook her head, "Typical man.." He glared at her now before standing up abruptly, his voice more shrill than she had expected, "We ain't nowhere those tracks, Red. We're walkin' blind and I ain't got time to go on a wild goose chase for some safe place. We're more likely to run into a Chuppacabra than them tracks." Her eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.

"So, we're lost, is what you're saying?" She dead panned and furrowed her brows at him. "Tha' hell so important about goin' to that damn place? Huh? Chasin' a damn fantasty is what we're doin'."

Her heart sunk the more he spoke and she looked around wildly as his voice got louder. She didn't want to attract more walkers. Vicki bit her lip, watching as he paced around the place they had chosen to rest up at. Her bottom lip threatened to tremble, but she stopped it before it could even start.

"Well, if you're so against it, why don't you just take off and I'll go my own way. Hm?" Her voice was icy and she knew it was an empty threat. She wouldn't leave him and he wouldn't leave her. Tensions were high though and they were beginning to grow weary of ever finding the train tracks. Or other people in their group.

"Ya ain't gonna' find it neither cuz' you ain't got a clue where the hell yer' at!" He closed his knife again and shoved it into his back pocket before securing his other hunting knife in the holster.

She chose to stay silent. Her head was hurting from the stress of hearing him yell and it was never a sight she liked to see or hear. He didn't say a word as he grabbed his bow and started trudging on again without looking back at her. Vicki grabbed her backpack and jogged to keep up, but this time he hung back and followed solemnly behind him.

It was only after tracking for a few hours that Daryl stopped in the woods and Vicki stopped a ways behind him. He hadn't once talked to her since his outburst, but he looked back now at her and then towards the way they had been walking.

"Ya' hear tha?" He asked and she slowly walked to him, closing their gap until her shoulder brushed against his. Vicki closed her eyes and listened for a minute or two until her heart beat started to thrum harder than normal.

"Is that.." She trailed off, but Daryl was already grabbing her wrist and pulling her along with him rather quickly. They came to a halt on the trail when they found small incline that lead down to a creek. It was only when she looked up that she saw a highway over part of the creek. She looked to Daryl, feeling relief seep into her bones.

"Water." He muttered, clearly dumbfounded they had found something they so desperately needed. It was a place where they could rinse off and take a few minutes to get semi-cleaned up. Not like they had any soap, but they would make do, they always did.

He dropped her wrist as they were clearly still touching and she shifted awkwardly in her spot. The mood was slightly lifted though and Vicki started the small descent down to the creek and Daryl followed.

She looked around, her eyes growing wider as the creek before them was as still as glass. Nothing disturbed it, that is until a stray turtle hopped off the bank and slid into the water. Vicki turned to Daryl and she slid her back pack off her shoulders and dumped it on the ground. She wanted to sink to her knees and thank the heavens above, but decided to silently send her thanks instead.

"Uh, ya' wanna get washed up..or.." Daryl stumbled on his words for a moment, his right thumbnail already in his mouth as he chewed nervously. He started to shrug off his bow and set up a small area for them near a tree that would provide some shade and cover.

Vicki looked away quickly from his nervous gesture and hid her smile. She found a large rock and picked it up, hauling it over to the spot she planned to clean up at. It would make a nice surface to lay her shirt on.

Daryl was setting up behind the large tree that would shield him from her as she stripped. Vicki turned around and just so happened to meet Daryl's gaze as it filtered over towards her while he was gathering sticks and foliage to burn in a fire. "No peeking.." She said aloud and he shook his head, rolling his eyes too, no doubt. He quickly turned his back and continued to work on their campsite.

Vicki stripped her camisole off and laid it on the log and decided to keep her bra on. She rummaged around in her backpack and saw her black leather jacket that she loved so much and smiled.

Daryl must have stuffed it into the backpack before leaving the prison.

She noticed that the water wasn't nearly as dirty as one would think it would be, but it wasn't clear either. Vicki knew better than to drink it. Her hands dipped into the creek and she sighed, clearly relaxed. She just needed to rinse off. Vicki splashed water onto her shoulders, her neck and even rubbed some under her arms.

She let the water drip down her chest and seep to her stomach. She did this a few more times, her eyes lingering down to her stomach as the beads of water creeped down towards the waistband of her blue jean shorts.

Though they were living in a post-apocalyptic world, she was still lean from her aerialist training, but she certainly wasn't as fit as she had been. To be honest, she felt more comfortable with herself than she had in years.

She pulled her camisole back on and though her skin was damp, she didn't care. It clung to her skin and she rummaged in the backpack, finding two button downs. They were both large, but she decided to take one for herself. Vicki didn't like always walking around in a skimpy camisole. And the nights were getting a little cooler.

Vicki pulled on the red and black plaid shirt and buttoned it up quickly. As she grabbed her backpack and walked back towards Daryl he eyed her wearily, taking in her new shirt, "Didn't drink it, did ya'?" She laughed lightly, "Hell no. I'm no fool." He nodded once curtly and put some stuff together while she had been down by the creek. "What's that?"

"Water filter. Takes a bit, but we can boil the water." Vicki looked to Daryl, clearly impressed, "You are full of surprises, Squirrel Boy." He narrowed his eyes at her, but there was a playful glint to them she hadn't seen in days, "Watch it, Red." She smirked and he quietly picked out the remaining button down in the backpack and walked towards the creek.

Her eyes watched as he walked down the creek from their campsite. She quickly averted them the moment he started to take off his vest and she busied herself with her sickles, cleaning them silently with his red handkerchief. She heard the water splashing around and couldn't believe, of all people, Daryl was rinsing off.

However, her curiosity got the better of her when the splashing stopped. She had been leaning against the tree, keeping an eye out on their things, but now she turned around and watched as Daryl's back was facing her line of sight.

Even from her place, she could see the faintest lines on his back and she immediately thought about his story about having it hard with his father..the abuse. She bit her bottom lip in anxious thought and sadness before averting her gaze. She felt like she was prying..she didn't like it. She also felt like she was seeing something he didn't particularly want anyone to stare at.

When Daryl rounded the corner of the tree a little while later, she jumped slightly, but if he noticed he didn't say anything. Daryl had already but the button down on and he placed his vest on top of the backpack. He silently started to pull at the sleeves of his shirt forcibly.

Within seconds, he was ripping the sleeves off up to his shoulders. He dropped the pieces of shirt on the ground casually and Vicki eyed him with an arched brow, "Okay, Hulk.."

His lips quipped into a smile, but he rolled his eyes at the same time. His button down was open in the front and she watched as he walked towards the stump he had placed his make shift water filter on. Her eyes discreetly looked up to Daryl as the exposed part of his chest was in her line of sight.

She swallowed and looked away, choosing to finish cleaning her sickles. Vicki stood up and walked over to Daryl to hand him his handkerchief. He looked to her sickles on her hips approvingly before taking his red piece of cloth that found a home in the back pocket of his jeans. "C'mere.." She murmured and he took a very small step closer with guarded eyes.

Her hands hesitantly reached the bottom hem of his shirt and she started to button it with nervous hands. Vicki cleared her throat as her hands worked their way up slowly, buttoning one and moving up. She didn't dare meet his eyes, the gesture feeling oddly more intimate by the second.

"Sorry for yellin'..earlier." His rough voice broke her thoughts and she was now at the button in the middle of his chest, which forced her to start looking at him. She nodded silently, licking her bottom lip and then finding her voice, "I was out here on my own a long time before we all met that day. So, if you need help..just ask me, Daryl." He nodded solemnly, taking in her words, but not responding.

Her hands reached the last buttons on his shirt and she continued, "We're in this together, you and me." She paused, getting to that last button and their eyes meeting. His dark blue hues pulled her in for a brief second, but she looked back down at the last button. Once she was done, her hands lingered for a beat longer than they should have.

He cleared his throat, his jaw clenching as he ground his teeth nervously. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was digesting what had just transpired and so she backed up and took her spot against the tree as they waited for the water to be ready to boil.

The conversation that afternoon was minimal, but it was different than it had been before. It was light-hearted. And she saw him smile a couple more times before it got dark.

That night they sat in silence, but she felt slightly cooler due to being so close to the water. It was always colder near a body of water. They had just got done eating frog legs and her taste buds were in shellshock. She had never eaten frog before.

"Ya' cold?" He asked over the fire. Shadows flickered around them and sometimes they could hear a rustle in the water, but she suspected woodland creatures. Vicki shrugged lightly, her knees to her chest and her chin atop her knees. "Well ya' sure are shiverin' like it." He bit back, annoyed that she wasn't telling him the truth. Vicki sighed, relenting for once, and said, "Yeah, I'm cold tonight. Happy?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Now, get over 'ere." His abrupt demand made her stare for second before pulling herself up off the ground and walking around to Daryl. She sat down next to him, but kept a space between them. He tsked slightly, "Ain't gonna' bite ya', girl." Her lips curved into a small smile. She pushed closer to Daryl so that their sides were touching and they were both staring into the fire.

After a long moment, maybe even ten minutes, he looked down to her, "Better?" She hummed in response, nodding and relishing in the warmth of just being against him. Her forearm against his was sending tendrils of warmth into her body and she found she liked it.

Vicki felt content, considering they were on their own with limited resources. He was full of surprises tonight because he started talking again, "Ya' really think somethin' is out there?" His voice was filled with genuine curiosity. She gathered her thoughts before answering in a whisper, "I know there's something. I just..I just can't give up hope, Daryl. It's all I have left."

He was silent next to her before answering lowly, "Ya' still got me." Her eyes drifted up to Daryl and her breath hitched in her throat at his words. He looked down at her before returning his gaze to the fire. "I do." She murmured, nodding her head for emphasis and a smile crossing her features.

However, it faltered as she looked up Daryl with a serious gaze, "You have to try and have hope, Daryl. Promise me?" Her whisper raised an octave and he stared into the fire before looking down at her. She stared up at him imploringly. "I'm tryin'.." He whispered raggedly and she figured it was a start, so she nodded silently.

Sometime later, she had lied down on the ground, facing away from him. She pressed her back up against him, wanting that security of feeling him next to her. He didn't move away, nor did he protest. Vicki blinked, feeling her eyelids grow heavy, "Wake me up in a bit, okay?" He muttered a low sure and she rolled her eyes, "You're not going to wake me, are you?"

"Nah, prolly' not." Vicki chuckled, her chest moving up and down with the laugh. "You know I could have done this on my own, right?" She asked, hinting to the fact that she could be by herself and she'd survive. Her words were laced with humor and she knew without looking that he was looking down at her. "Not if ya' got stuck up in a tree.." He trailed off high and mighty like.

She groaned aloud, shaking her head at the reminder of her screw up..a thing he liked to poke fun at her about every now and then. "I know ya' could, Red." Daryl added for good measure a few moments later. Vicki smiled at the way he said it..the way he knew that she was strong and it was something he respected about her. And she knew even though he would never admit it..he found that part of her attractive.

The thing was, neither of them wanted to be on their own when it came down to it. They'd much rather be in each other's company. "Well, for what's worth, I'm glad I'm here..with you." She muttered sleepily as she got situated, stretching her legs and then pulling them closer to her in a fetal position.

She turned to crane her neck to look at Daryl, their eyes meeting in the firelight and she saw him nod, his mask of his emotions on, but still..he nodded to her statement. Clearly, he felt the same, but being a man that didn't put much emotion out, he chose to nod and not say anything out loud.

He knew from their time at the prison how she felt. She knew it had not been forgotten, the moment they shared. Vicki had told him in so many words she would wait..as long as it took for him to open up to her about how he felt.

That night as she drifted off to sleep, she found the warmth of him against her was something she could get used to. Because at the end of the day..home wasn't a place. It wasn't the prison or that safe place either.

It was a person. And she was laying right to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed a little fluff and something more light-hearted than the last few chapters! ^^


	25. Author Update

Author's Update:

Hey everyone, sorry it has been a few weeks since the last update. I have every intention of giving you all an update Monday evening. I had planned on writing a chapter tonight, but I could not get to it. Between work and a sick dog(who is now better after two rounds of antibiotics), I have been extremely busy. I hate to keep the readers waiting..and don't want the people that are reading to forget about this story!

I am the kind of person that would rather wait a couple of weeks instead of just putting out something half-ass anyhow. ^^ Hope everyone has a great weekend! Keep your eyes out for an update in a few days!

-Catherine


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six - Curious Hearts

Chapter Twenty-Six Curious Hearts

"Cause if I got you, if you got me

We don't need nothing else at all

Sleeping all day, driving all night

Looking for a place to call our home"

Getaway Car - Lea Michele

They had only stayed at the creek for a night before getting up early the next morning and heading out. There was a new sense of hope that resonated in Vicki and she could tell Daryl was trying his best to reciprocate that hope as well. The days that passed with Daryl were interesting ones to say the least. Vicki learned more about him during those quiet nights and vice versa.

She learned he hadn't listened to much music as a kid seeing as they didn't have anything to play it, but when he followed Merle around he had learned more about hard rock and some of the old country legends. He learned that Vicki enjoyed the disco era with a penchant for AC/DC. She even got him to smile as she talked about how she'd go out dancing with some of the girls from the circus and when she requested the oldies she got weird looks.

The bugs would make noises around them and sometimes the faint crack or split of a twig would sound around them, but for the most part, it was quiet. And if she told herself they were safe enough times, then one day she would believe it.

However, sometimes at night she would tremble in her sleep and the dreams would take her to a place that terrified her. Sometimes she saw Hershel, other times she saw Glenn reaching out for her, but she couldn't move her feet and take his hand.

Those were the nights that she would wake up and find Daryl beside her, his body heat warming her and contently lulling her back to sleep. They had a good thing going as far as being surviving buddies. They took turns hunting, even though he was better at it than her. Sometimes they went an entire day without food and they would end up finding a rodent or a snake at night.

Vicki didn't complain, but her stomach sure did. Sometimes it would growl loud enough for Daryl to hear and he would give her a pained look. "I'm fine." She would reassure him, but sometimes the look in his eyes said he didn't believe her. She knew he felt a way about protecting her and making sure she okay, but he never said this aloud. His eyes told her what he couldn't say.

Their water supply was limited, but anytime they found some source of water, which was rare, Daryl made sure to do what he did at the creek and make it drinkable. The ironic part was that they were now fighting to stay alive in nature. The walkers they came across were limited, but they were not to be underestimated.

They had made it to a road and walked down it silently. Vicki peered up at Daryl and eyed him cautiously before asking, "You think we'll ever find those tracks?" There was a faint sadness to her voice and it didn't go unnoticed by Daryl. Though she held hope for finding others, her hope for finding the safe place was wearing thin.

He turned his eyes back to the road before them, looking down and mumbling, "Gotta' have hope, right?" He pointedly turned to look at her, his long locks threatening to cover his left eye. Time had taken a toll on his hair and it seemed to be growing out. She did a double take at him and realized just how long his hair had gotten.

Vicki smiled faintly at his words and nodded before turning to him on the road and pointing at his hair, "I like the hair." He furrowed his brow as their boots silently padded the road to nowhere. She cleared her throat and added, "It's gotten longer." He grunted, but she saw the hue on his cheeks change color.

As they walked she could feel his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, "I'm sure my red is already faded out completely by now..all that sunlight." He eyed it, from her hairline to where it fell to her mid back, his eyes now noticing what she was saying. She smirked lightly, "Guess you can't call me Red anymore, huh?"

He looked back to the abyss of forestry and road before them before shaking his head, "Nah, Red still suits ya'." She looked over at him now and his eyes met hers before they both looked back to the road.

They had walked for hours down this road until it opened up to a four way stop. The only open section was the left corner where what used to be a gas station had stood. The gas pumps were gone and the place looked completely run down.

But, the rule of thumb for them was to check everything. You never knew what you could find. She looked to Daryl as he hesitated in the road, staring at the convenient store that looked worse for wear. "Check it out?" He asked, looking from her and then back to the building. Vicki grinded her teeth in consideration before nodding, "Yeah, never know what we'll find."

"Or who." He stated optimistically and she smiled lightly before following him to the store.

See Dixon..you do have a bit of hope left in you.

They scoped out the exterior, looking in the windows. Her heart sunk though as she noticed the store was ravaged already, the shelves bare. Some of the windows were broken and the front door to the convenient store was no longer there.

Glass littered the area, but nothing here was fresh. This had been ransacked a long time ago. He nodded silently towards the front and she flanked him like she always did. Her eyes were guarded and her sickles were out ready for anything. Vicki followed closely to him, stepping over the lip in the door and cracking the glass beneath their boots.

The cash register to the left of them was littered with old blood and she frowned as it looked smeared across the glass holding what would have been scratch off tickets. She peered over the counter, but the coast was clear. The silence had her heart pounding like a drum as the anticipation of walker popping out was rising in her veins. Her focused green eyes turned back towards Daryl as she followed him farther into the store.

A knocking stopped them both in their tracks and she noticed someone had propped what looked like a small desk against a bathroom door. Vicki looked to Daryl as the knocking grew more pressing, but the tell tale moan from the other side of the door confirmed both their suspicions. A walker. Not a person.

Daryl nodded to the desk and she nodded back in understanding. She stood far enough away as he pushed the desk away. The door creaked open and out stumbled a man dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants, his jaw was hanging off of him and his face looked to be half eaten. Without hesitation she put a sickle to his brain and it was lights out forever.

The man fell to the ground and Daryl nodded at her before she retrieved her sickle. "Wonder who left him here." She asked aloud before looking around at the empty store. Daryl shrugged, "Someone who couldn't put him down."

There was an unsteady feeling in the air as she looked to Daryl and wondered if she would be capable of putting him down if he got bit. Her stomach churched with those thoughts and she quickly cast them aside before walking back out with Daryl after one more inspection of the convenient store.

They didn't find anything of use and once outside she looked back behind the store, but stopped short as she noticed part of the woods was cleared away and it looked big enough to fit a vehicle down it. She saw the remnants of old tire marks and she whistled to Daryl and he came back over to her.

"Think this leads somewhere?" She arched a brow and he looked at the tire marks, crouching on the ground and looking back to the convenient store. "Gotta be somewhere.." He trailed off before slinging his bow back over his shoulder and nodding down the dirt road.

They walked down the dirt road for a very brief moment before watching as the woods cleared away to reveal a stretch of land behind the store that someone had made home. "Maybe the person who owned the store lived here?" She asked, taking in the run down double wide trailer before them. "Maybe." He offered quietly, but his eyes were distant and he was staring at it with a far away look.

She didn't ask him what he was thinking about because she had a feeling she knew. Instead she murmured, "Come on, let's go check it out. My feet are killing me..we haven't stopped in a while." He didn't say anything, but he nodded silently before they trekked their way across the land to the trailer. Vicki inspected it on the exterior, just as she Daryl had done the convenient store.

Everything they did was hesitant, smart and carefully calculated when they came across something unknown. Vicki walked behind it and ended up meeting Daryl on that side. There was a large tree behind the trailer and a tire swing hung from one of the branches. She smiled thoughtfully up at it, reminding her of her childhood. His gruff voice brought her out of her memories, "C'mon, let's check the inside."

They walked around and hesitantly, Daryl entered first. Their weapons were drawn and again the adrenaline spiked and her heart pounded wildly. However, this time they didn't encounter a single walker, nor a person. The double wide looked pretty cleaned out for the most part, but a small seating area remained.

Daryl checked all the small spaces and even under the bed before standing upright, "Ain't no one here." She smirked lightly at him and chuckled, "Checking for monsters?" He rolled his eyes before walking back over to the cabinets where she was already scavenging.

"Whoever was here is long gone now.." He murmured, looking around before eyeballing a broken picture on the ground. She watched as he bent down to pick it up, carefully wiping the dust off the picture and moving the old glass from the frame to get a better look at it.

She didn't know why he was so careful with his actions, as if the person who owned this place might come back for that picture. However, it endeared her that he took his time wiping it down. He was silent before she stopped looking in the cabinets and watched Daryl, "Who is it?"

He looked up from the picture and handed it off to her and she took it in her hands. The flimsy picture had been bent at some point and she straightened it out in her hands until her eyes recognized the man. "The guy from the convenient store." She dead panned before a familiar ache in her heart came back to her haunt her.

The picture was such a nice one too. He was with, what she assumed, his wife and they had a little boy that was no more than five or six. All of them were smiling, happy and unaffected by the shit storm that had befallen Earth.

"He had a family.." Vicki muttered sadly to herself before handing the picture back to Daryl who set it down on the counter top. Daryl was scratching the back of his neck nervously. She dropped the subject of family as it brought her own troubles to the surface that she didn't even want to talk about. And she knew Daryl felt the same.

As she searched the cabinets she found a few canned beans for them to munch on. In the far corner, something caught her eye and she reached for it, brushing away the cobwebs before pulling out a half empty bottle of bourbon. Her eyes lit up and she pulled out the bottle all the way for Daryl to see and she wiggled her brows, "How about a drink?"

Daryl watched her and something akin to a spark lit up in his blue eyes and he grabbed the bottle from her, unscrewing the cap, "Hell yeah, don't mind if I do." She smirked, watching him take a swig before handing it back to her. They sat together in that double wide, sipping the old whiskey which didn't seem like it had much kick to it anymore. On the bright side, it was enough to take the edge off of both of them.

They had collectively decided to stay the night before they figured out which way would be best for them to continue heading. During the afternoon, Vicki had wandered her way out to the tire swing and feeing nostalgic, she hopped on and swung herself back and forth. The dry Georgia air hit against her skin, but she didn't mind. Her hair billowed around her until she tired of the swing.

All the memories of her and Henry as children swarmed to the back part of her mind again and there she kept them under lock and key, until she decided to bring them out again. Daryl had found a very old, but still working key map in the man's trailer and Vicki watched that afternoon as he peered over it until the beginning of the evening started to creep up on them.

The bottle of whiskey had a quarter left now and through the day they had taken turns sipping it off and on. She loved the burning sensation as it touched her throat and somehow, the feeling of the alcohol made her feel alive. Nighttime had fallen on them and they hung out in the trailer, facing each other on the only sitting area, their legs stretched out as Daryl fumbled with his hands.

There was silence around them, the whiskey calming their nerves, but keeping them alert at the same time. It wasn't exactly dangerous to be drinking, but it certainly wasn't the brightest idea. However, they earned a night like this. The simplicity and quiet. The walls and shelter the trailer brought them. Even though temporary, it was nice.

Vicki looked up to Daryl and it was as if knew so it made him look up at her, "What would you have been doing if none of this had happened?" He shrugged absentmindedly, the hair covering his eyes again. She felt a need to move it out of the way, but she refrained from doing so.

"Wanderin' with Merle, I guess. Doin' whatever it was he said we'd be doin'. Drinkin' a hell of a lot, probably. Ain't gonna' sugarcoat it." He mumbled aloud as he looked down to his hands again. It was a nervous habit she noticed he had.

"Didn't ask you to sugarcoat it." She responded a little defensively. He seemed to have taken notice of her tone and softened ever so slightly.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at her with his blue steely eyes. There was curiosity laced in them as he stared at her, awaiting her answer. "I'd still be at the circus.." She laughed lightly as she said it, realizing it was entirely true. She hadn't wanted to give that life up just yet, but it was snatched from her with the virus and the walkers.

"Ya liked tha' stuff?" It wasn't as if he didn't know, but maybe it just sunk in how much that part of her life had made her happy. Realistically, she could live without it, but it had taken a part of her soul and sometimes she didn't necessarily feel whole anymore. As if something was missing.

"Yeah, it was my world, ya' know? Something I was actually good at." She paused for a moment, looking up at Daryl and noticing the way he looked to her. Something about the alcohol fueled some kind of stirring in her body she wasn't accustomed to and she had to look away from him just as the feeling started to consume her.

"Yer' good at this.." He offered, looking around as if talking about the world they were in now and she smiled lightly. "Honestly, I'm pretty impressed with my skills." She flashed him a wicked grin and he groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "Don't get too cocky." Vicki smirked in response.

"Ain't never seen anythin' like tha' circus.." He muttered after a beat and bit his thumbnail in quiet thought. Vicki smiled widely now, her teeth showing as she chuckled lightly, "Its pretty wild, Daryl. It's just..something else entirely. I can't explain it. Being up in the air, flying around..I had a sense of freedom I never had anywhere else."

Her wistful nature made him smirk and she watched in surprise as Daryl shifted his posture across from her and said aloud, "Kinda like when I'd ride. Even if I was with Merle's annoyin' ass, I still felt..I guess free. Iunno'." He didn't seem to want to explain himself further, but she understood his connection to riding his motorcycle and feeling free.

Vicki swallowed thickly as she played with the hem of her shirt, the button down getting worn out and stained each passing day. "You or Merle ever have someone..or was it just the two of you?" Daryl quirked a brow at her question, realizing what she was asking.

"Nah, jus' me and him. He'd find a whore sometimes when we was stopped for a while." Vicki hadn't heard him use such a word before and she involuntarily snickered. He looked up innocently at her, "Wha?" Vicki shrugged, unable to even explain why she thought that was funny.

"Ya' had too much to drink girl, that's what it is." The bottle was closer to him and he snatched it quickly and put it over by him and away from her. "I can hold my liquor, Daryl." She declared and smirked at him as he rolled his eyes, "Ain't lookin' like it."

She composed herself before giving him a sly smile, "I just never heard you use the word whore before." He smirked, but shrugged lightly, "Ain't no other way to describe 'em." She hummed in response, looking down at her hands before looking back up at Daryl as a hue of red tinged her cheeks. Vicki knew because she could feel the familiar heat.

"And me? How would you describe me?" He stared at her for a moment, taken back by her bold question. He looked away nervously and looked back before eating the last bite of his beans, "Yer' alright." He said this with a mouthful and she had to look away as she grinned more widely. It was a very Daryl like answer, but the way he looked away said everything he didn't want to say.

Each of their hearts were laced with curiosity for one another, though she was more bold and brazen with her words. Daryl on the other hand held in any feelings he had for her.

They ate the rest of the canned food in silence and every now and again they would look up at each other. They decided to take shifts and for once she had talked him into sleeping first. He got comfortable and she sat with his rifle in her arms now, still as a mouse and listening to the outside sounds for danger. Before he fell asleep she looked to him and spoke softly, "Truth be told, the world going to shit hasn't been as bad as I thought."

Vicki paused as he blinked at her, his eyes averting away from her at the sentimental notion, "How ya' figure tha'?" He asked grumpily as he got into what would be called a Daryl-like sleeping position. It looked uncomfortable, but she didn't chastise him about it.

In earnest she responded, "I lost my family, but I gained another." He looked up at her now in quiet contemplation as she paused for good measure. It didn't go unnoticed that she talked about the group, their new family, in present tense. As if they were for sure all still alive. She had to believe they were.

"Met you.." She trailed off bravely with a smirk and when his eyes met hers, this time she felt a rush of that familiar pull at her gut. He smirked back before adding, "Guess it ain't been all that bad." It was the last thing he said before turning around so that his back was facing her.

As he slept, Vicki came to terms with the feeling of that pulling in her gut. That feeling of things fluttering around..like butterflies, but with more intensity. As Daryl slept, the weight of her feelings for him made her tremble with fear. The almost kiss they shared all that time ago at the prison never really left her mind.

She wondered briefly if it had ever left Daryl's mind.

The next morning they had already switched and she was waking up since he had taken over watch. She yawned, rubbing her temple and chastising herself for drinking the night before. Not like she had a hangover, but she felt like she was dragging ass.

Daryl handed her the last can of beans and she took it graciously. Shw groaned lightly as she dug in, tired and feeling a little grumpy. "Ya' can handle yer liquor, huh?" She glared at him and he smirked before plopping down. "Ya' never mention yer brother much.." he stated uncharacteristically.

Vicki chewed carefully, considering her answer. It was true, she asked so much about Daryl and Merle, but she never really mentioned Henry. "We were close. Inseperable until school whisked him away. It's just hard.." she paused and swallowed. "Talking about him makes it all seem final..like he's dead and he's never coming back. I guess it just depends on my mood.." Vicki offered a small smile before diving back into the beans.

Daryl was quiet before muttering softly, "Fair 'nough." She placed the can down once she was done and offered him a little more than what she had given him. It was only fair..he talked about Merle to her. She could return the favor. "Henry was a healer..he wanted to help people. He was smarter than a whip when it came to medicine. And not just because he got his PHD." She paused and Daryl listened silently.

She bit her lower lip and shrugged, "He was one of the good ones." Her eyes brimmed, but she pushed the tears away before getting up suddenly and clapping her hands, "Alright, well, we should probably get movin'." Daryl looked at her as if he knew she was changing the subject, but didn't call her out on it.

Vicki and Daryl walked back up the road the way they had come in. Upon reaching the store she tugged Daryl's vest, "Hold up. Brought this for him." She motioned towards the store and pulled out the picture from her pocket. He furrowed his brows as he digested her words. They both walked back into the store cautiously and she slipped the photo of the man and his family in his pocket.

Vicki didn't know why she felt the need to do what she did, but somehow she believed it might give his soul peace. Daryl looked at her as she stood up, the gesture not going unnoticed. Before they could say anything to one another footsteps pounded the concrete close by and their guns were drawn instantly.

Daryl tugged her towards a shelf to get behind, but the footsteps had drawn closer and the figure running at the store saw them both. As the form came into view, Vicki's jaw dropped as Calvin ran into the store breathing heavily and wild eyed. He looked relieved to see familiar faces. "What are-?" Calvin shook his head as she started to speak, hands on his knees catching his breath while his black backpack swung carelessly to his side.

"Bad people..coming..gotta get out.." Calvin spoke between deep breaths and Vicki felt dread tug at her belly and her heart hit her stomach. Daryl stood, his rifle hovering in thr air and he tensed visibly. "How far away are-?" Her next question was cut off by the holler of a unknown voice beyond the store.

"Too late. They're here.." Calvin moaned miserably before Vicki looked at Daryl. "Shoot to kill." She said through gritted teeth and Daryl noddee curtly. Her heart pounded as the voices were basically upon them. It was too late to run now. Vicki cocked her handgun and dove for cover with Daryl and Calvin behind the shelves. "How many?" Daryl asked bluntly. Calvin held his hands up, "Three, but more are farther behind them."

Vicki didn't know what scared her more. The bad people or the fact that Merle wasn't with Calvin.

She looked over at Daryl for a brief moment and they held each other's gaze. He ground his teeth in anticipation and she murmured quietly, "We aren't going out like this." Daryl silently nodded and just then the sound of crunching glass broke their conversation.

"Come on out boy!" A voice bellowed from the store front and Vicki watched as Calvin cowered in fear.

What the hell had Calvin gotten himself into?

"Trust me?" She whispered to Daryl. He was silent, but nodded at her. Putting his trust into her plan.

"Put you weapons up and I will come out with the boy." Her voice had all the boots halt in their tracks and she smirked. Bad men that probably hadn't seen a woman in awhile were easy to fool. "Alright, darlin. Come on out." His low chuckle sounded anything but genuine, but the moment she looked towards Daryl he was already heading down the opposite end of the aisle silently.

"Just you?" The voice called out again, but more pressing this time. "It's just myself and the boy." She lied cooly, making her voice a bit more timid and meek sounding. She took Calvin's hand and ignored his protesting eyes. The moment they stood up she was faced with three burly men, each carrying weapons at their sides.

The man in front smiled, his greying hair and belly showing his age. They all looked like aging hillbillies. He continued to smile until he uttered a single word that made her stomach clench in disgust.

"Claimed."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven - Something Found

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Something Found

"Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again"

Linkin Park – Castle of Glass

Vicki froze like a deer in the headlights as the three vile men sneered at her attire. Mainly, her bare legs that were only adorned by the same pair of shorts she'd worn for quite some time. Calvin's hand was slick from sweat as she clenched it tightly. Or was it her sweat? She didn't know.

To put on a front of good faith, the men weren't pointing their weapons at the two of them, but they carried them by their sides threateningly. Vicki clenched her teeth and felt her right hand twitch nervously in anticipation. All she needed was a good second to reach for one of her sickles and aim for the man on the far right. She knew Daryl would probably take out the one on the left first since he would be coming from that side.

The middle guy, well, they'd just have to play their cards right and hope he got flustered enough to let them get a good shot in. "No one claims me." She stated defensively as the men smiled a little too sweetly.

The man in the middle was not a leader, but he seemed to be exhibiting the superiority of someone high up in their group. "Sweetheart, that's not how the rules work. We see somethin' we like, we claim it. Simple as that." The man on the left spoke first and he ran his tongue along his teeth making her cringe. "And not to mention, you got somethin' of ours that don't belong to ya'." The man on the right added while giving Calvin a once over that made her stomach crawl.

She couldn't imagine the shit they tried to do to other people. She had only prayed they hadn't done anything to Calvin. Or Merle. "That's going to be a problem because he's with me. We got split up awhile back. I've been looking for him everywhere for weeks.." Though Vicki was very happy to see somewhat of a familiar face, she was laying the feelings on thick as a show. These men didn't look like they were going to let them leave, but she had to at least try.

Vicki pulled Calvin close and kissed the top of his head. Calvin just stayed silent, nodding his head a little to go along with the story. "He's like a brother to me. Please. We don't want any trouble, we just want to leave and be on our way." Her voice faltered purposely the middle man seemed to chew on his bottom lip for a moment, as if contemplating what she had said.

However, the one on the left spoke up again with agitation in his voice, "Can't leave 'em, ya' know that, Earl, right? Plus, the boss ain't here and we probably shouldn't do nuttin' without him.." The middle greyed hair hillbilly elbowed the man that spoke, "Shut up. He ain't here right now. Will be soon. I got this." Vicki watched wild eyed as the three men spoke amongst themselves, but not low enough so that she couldn't hear.

"Don't seem like ya' do." The man on the left countered again and Vicki shook her head realizing that nothing she said would change their minds. They wanted her and Calvin, so it wasn't going to end with goodbyes and kind words. And they certainly weren't going to wait for whoever was in charge to come along before they made a move. It was time to act. Vicki was sick of people like this; sick of the evil that seemed to pop up wherever they tried to go. It never seemed to end.

"Okay, I tried to be nice about this. I really did. But, you guys don't understand. I'm not going anywhere with you and neither is the boy." This comment made the men bristle and for a split second she could feel the tension in the air. It was like an old school standoff in the Wild West days. Everyone was itching to draw their guns and pull the trigger, but no one wanted to make the first move. And let's be honest, these men wanted her and Calvin alive. For whatever sick purpose that was, but Vicki didn't want to find out.

It was as if Daryl was reading her mind, or maybe he sensed the situation was going to spiral out of control. Whatever the case, the snik sound of his bow reverberated in her ears. The arrow landed in the man on the left's neck and he fell without so much as a warning. Without hesitation she shoved Calvin away and drew her sickle, throwing it with all her strength and precision.

The sickle landed in the man on the right's head with a sinking sound as it entered the tissue on his head. It was more like his forehead..or something around that area, but nonetheless, he gurgled and then dropped. The man in the middle had already drawn his weapon the moment her sickle left her hands. Calvin was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards the shelving he had been behind.

She fell into Calvin, but not before feeling a sharp stinging feeling on her upper left arm, but everything was happening so fast the pain came and went. She covered her head as a reflex upon hearing the shots ring off in the store from his rifle. She could tell Daryl was shooting too and so was the mystery hillbilly.

Vicki could hear her heartbeat pounding in her eardrums as she started to crawl down the aisle towards the end where Daryl had disappeared too. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her vision blurred as the threat of a panic attack was about to come on, but she pushed it aside as best she could. She ushered Calvin to follow her quickly.

Silence followed as the last man standing stopped shooting. Calvin and Vicki both stopped in their tracks crawling down the aisle and heard his boots getting closer. Vicki motioned for them to keep going forward so they could hide behind the end cap to their right, but Calvin pulled a gun from his pocket and looked at her with deadly eyes that told her he wasn't hiding anymore.

More silence followed before the hillbilly spoke, "Okay, you got me, girl. But, let me tell ya', we got more than you all can handle. Hell, they are probably already on their way-" His voice was cut off by the sound of a single gunshot. Calvin had stood up so fast; Vicki didn't have time to react. He not only surprised Vicki, but also the hillbilly himself. Calvin's aim was ridiculously accurate. He shot the man right in the temple as he had just been about to stroll right on up to the aisle they were hiding in.

Vicki was breathing heavily as she stood up slowly and noticed that Daryl popped his head up out from one of the front aisles near the cooler. He looked at Vicki and nodded and she nodded back, "Ya' good?" "Yeah, we're fine." Her eyes made their way to Calvin and what she saw made her frown. He was staring out at nothing and she calmly took the gun from his shaking hands. "Hey, I got this." Calvin nodded and handed her his gun as if he didn't really want to handle it at the moment. If Vicki didn't know any better this might have been his first kill, but she didn't dare ask. Calvin was lost in his thoughts and Vicki didn't want broach the subject when they needed to get the hell out of dodge.

Daryl was already searching the three men and pulling a small amount of ammo from their pockets. Vicki walked over to retrieve her sickle and Daryl watched briefly before muttering, "Still throw like a ninja." She offered a small smile before wiping it on the man's shirt free of blood and grime. "Yeah, and he shoots like a professional marksman." She replaced it on her hip and was about to say something else before Calvin interrupted.

"We have to go, like now." Vicki turned to an alarmed Calvin as he inched his way towards the back of the store that led to an emergency exit. "There more of 'em?" Daryl asked shortly before grabbing one of the rifles and handing it to Vicki. Calvin nodded and without a word they were already doubling back towards the exit. She trusted Calvin and if he knew there were more of these people they needed to run and not look back.

The three of them ran straight for the woods. She followed Daryl's lead since it looked like he knew where he was going. Or maybe he didn't, but Vicki trusted him with this kind of stuff. She learned early on with Daryl that it was best to just shut up and not ask questions. They ran like a hoard was chasing them and they had nowhere else to go. Her boots hit the earth, the rifle now slapping against her side and sweat pouring off her forehead. She couldn't believe they had found Calvin. Well, he kind of found them, but still. She wondered briefly why Merle wasn't with him and she hoped for Daryl's sake it wasn't because he was dead.

The three of them ran for what felt like an eternity until Daryl finally slowed down to a small area in the woods that opened to a small area that was circle shaped. It had no trees inside the circle and the earth was flat, mostly dirt, but remnants of grass blades could be seen here and there. Trees surrounded the outside of the circle. There in the center of the flat land was the smallest shack she'd ever seen. Daryl made the motion for them to fall back and he was already moving around to check it out.

Vicki nodded to Calvin and handed him his gun back. He took it hesitantly, but started to flank Daryl while she maneuvered around the other side of the shack. The three of them cleared the shack and upon further inspection realized just what a dump this place was.

"It's filthy." Vicki murmured, for once turning her nose up to something. "Ain't never heard ya' complain 'bout 'nuttin else before." Daryl responded, opening the door to the shack and nosing around the filth to find anything of use. "That was before this place." Vicki added defensively and she held her breath upon entering, but to her relief the place didn't smell terribly. If anything, it smelled of old burnt coffee for some reason. At least it didn't smell like shit.

Her mouth turned up in the corners in a small smile as this thought came to mind and Calvin gave her a peculiar look. She shook her head and took in the small place that someone might have been holing up in. "We really do have luck at finding stellar accommodations when the need arises." Daryl gave her a sideways glance, "After sleepin' on the damn ground for weeks I ain't complainin'." Vicki could agree to that, but still. This place looked like something out of the Hills Have Eyes. "True, just hope we don't get tetanus." He rolled his eyes, but when he saw her smirking he offered her a small smirk in return.

Calvin was silent as they made their way inside and Daryl was nice enough to clear some of the garbage away in an area where the three of them could sit comfortably and stretch out. The place had a small counter top and a stove that was so old she didn't know if she recognized the brand. It was dented, rusted, and had old stains on it that creeped her out. The floor was and some of the boards in it were poking out and a small area near the kitchen was torn up to the concrete.

After all they had been through this place was the one thing that creeped her out. It kind of made her chuckle and Calvin looked up at her, "I'm thinking it's kind of funny that this place creeps me out. After everything that has happened, this right here makes my skin crawl." Calvin looked around and smiled before adding, "You watched too many scary movies before all of this, right?" Vicki chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

"We should stay here, rest our feet a bit and then we need to be back on our way." Daryl bit out and sat down grumpily. Way to kill the jovial mood, Daryl. Vicki already knew his problem. Merle wasn't with Calvin. Vicki didn't really know how to approach that subject or if Daryl was content not wanting to talk about it.

Calvin sat down cross legged and started to pick at the hem of his pants before speaking up after a moment of awkward silence between the three of them. Before that, their breathing had been the only thing that could be heard in the small shack. "He was with me.." Calvin ventured and Daryl looked up from inspecting his hands silently.

This got everyone's attention and Vicki coaxed Calvin to go on, "We got out. He was with me for a while, but we ran into some trouble with a small group of walkers and he.." Daryl looked tense as Calvin got nervous the more he spoke. "He-uh, he said he would lead them away and take care of it. It was a pretty intense situation and I just..did what he told me. I ran. I just.." Vicki frowned, feeling for this boy and watching as he wrestled with the decision of leaving Merle behind.

"I know he's still out there somewhere. It just..all went downhill so fast. Then those guys found me and were bringing me back to wheverer they stayed at. They didn't know I was an Eagle Scout so I got out of their ties and fled. Ended up finding you guys at that store.." Calvin sounded hopeful the more he spoke and she saw the small gain of confidence in his features as he spoke about being an Eagle Scout.

"Who were those guys?" Vicki asked and Calvin shrugged, "I don't know much about them, but they aren't good. There are more of them though. I know that. They had to have said about six different people's names." Daryl was silent while he shared a withering look with her at the mention of these people being part of a group. She knew hearing Merle's name was a soft spot too, but hearing that Merle was possibly still out there while those other freaks were out there was probably even tougher.

Her heart ached for Daryl, but she stayed silent as Calvin continued, "Oh, they also said some of their men were found dead in a neighborhood that they had been scavenging. I don't know the details, but they seemed really pissed off about it." This had Vicki looking up at Daryl with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. They stared at one another before Vicki broke, "Think it was some of our people?" Daryl mulled it over, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he always did in nervous thought, "Maybe."

"See anyone else out there?" Vicki asked hopefully, but Calvin shook his head sadly. Daryl looked away from Vicki and chewed on his thumbnail. It didn't mean anything that Calvin didn't seen Rick or anyone else. They all knew more people had gotten out alive, but the chance at seeing everyone again was still up in the air.

"Look, about your brother.." Calvin started, but Daryl shook his head, "Merle is a tough asshole. I know he's out there somewhere." Calvin nodded and Vicki grabbed her bag, attempting to offer Calvin some food. She reached out to hand it to him and winced immediately. She dropped the bag from the bright hot pain that came across her left arm. Calvin looked up at her and Daryl furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?"

Vicki looked at her upper left arm and noticed part of her shirt was ripped away as if something had torn it. She couldn't get a good look at what was in between the fabric. She bit her lower lip as she started to roll her shirt all the way up her arm. When she had to shove it up past the wound she made a small noise of discomfort, but continued.

She bit the inside of her cheek as a gaping wound was staring up at her. It looked as if she had snagged something with her arm. Vicki instantly remembered being pulled away from the gunfire by Calvin and feeling a stinging sensation as her shoulder had collided with the old shelf.

Could it have been an old screw? A nail? Or the corner of the wood, maybe? She hadn't a clue what had snagged her arm so deeply and through her shirt, but whatever it was had got ass her good. Daryl nodded towards the wound; "Lemme see." She quickly shoved the bag to Calvin with her boot, "Eat something, okay? And get some rest. We can take watch for a bit."

Calvin nodded, but looked wearily at her wound before returning his attention to the food. He was a growing boy, he needed to eat. Daryl inspected her wound before reaching in his own bag and grabbing a few things. They didn't have much. Hell, they didn't even have a safety kit or anything. They would have to make do with what they had.

She grinned at him, "Doctor Dixon." He rolled his eyes and tried his best to patch her up. He cleaned it as best he could and that was really all anyone could do in their situation, but the notion was appreciated. And each time his fingertips touched her bare skin, a fire ignited and spreading like wildfire.

He swallowed thickly, as if sensing the building tension between their closeness and backed away against the wall when they were done. "Need to watch it for a bit." Daryl grumbled. She nodded back and looked down at it. It was cleaner, but it still hurt pretty good. Vicki figured her skin must be really tender there.

Calvin had already gotten into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. She could hear his light snores from where she sat and it made her smile nostalgically. Henry would snore sometimes when they were kids. Upon closer inspection of Calvin as he slept, Vicki saw a mop of dirty blonde hair and an innocent face. However, he had the chiseled jawline of a kid that had grown up quick. He wasn't much older than Carl, but he certainly wasn't younger.

Vicki looked to Daryl, "Merle is fine." She murmured quietly and Daryl raised one of his legs up and drew it close to his chest. The other leg was stretched out lazily. "Ain't what I'm thinkin' 'bout." Vicki rolled her eyes this time, "Liar." He looked at her with that calculating stare before muttering, "He's baggage. We ain't got 'nough food for us all."

Vicki looked perplexed at Daryl for changing the subject from Merle to Calvin and then shook her head with a fierce whisper, "Stop being like that. We haven't had enough food since day one. Yet, here we are. What's the real problem?" Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, but kept quiet. Vicki scoffed lightly and shook her head, watching as Calvin stirred silently in his sleep. The poor kid looked exhausted and she resisted the urge to go over and push his locks of hair out of the way of his face in a motherly way.

"He saved my life back there; pulling me out of the way of gunfire in the nick of time like he did." She stated simply, now looking back over to Daryl and resting her chin on her knees. "Feel like ya' owe him now? Is that it?" Daryl grumbled with his gravelly voice. "No, I just know a good human being when I see one." She could have sworn he huffed at her comment. Daryl was still agitated. Well, that made two of them.

"He's yer' responsibility." Daryl muttered and Vicki simply stared at Daryl. His mood swings really sent her for a loop sometimes, but she pushed her agitation aside and ignored his comment. "I know you're upset about Merle not being with Calvin." Daryl fell deadly silent, his demeanor shifting from angry to a resigned and uncomfortable truth.

"And if your hair gets any longer I'm never going to know if you're looking at me or not." Her voice held a small chuckle and this time Daryl's face brightened ever so slightly. He looked up at her, his hair falling into his eyes, but he made no movement to push it away. Daryl responded reluctantly, "Ain't upset. Jus' would 'of been nice to see him is all." His words were so low Vicki almost didn't catch them, but she was glad she did.

"Thought ya' liked the long hair anyways." He added and Vicki couldn't resist the smile that was forming on her face. "I do, but I also like seeing your eyes." Daryl breathed out a breathy chuckle to himself and Vicki added earnestly, "I'm serious. Your eyes are so blue. They are a breath of fresh air in an ugly world." He looked up at her shyly and this time she got a glimpse of those blue eyes.

A few beats of silence lingered as Calvin continued to sleep, "They are all out there. I know it." Vicki's words held a truth and she felt this truth to her core. All their friends and family were out there. That was a sure thing. And she would hold onto that hope for as long as she possibly could. It was just a matter if they were going to see anyone ever again was the kicker. "So are the bad ones." Daryl responded, smashing her little hopeful victory party. Vicki froze, feeling that pull at her belly from remembering those men.

"You think they're gonna' find us here?" Daryl shrugged at her question, unable to lie to her. Vicki swallowed a thick lump in her throat at the thought of those vile men and what others might have gone through with them. "He's lucky we were there." Daryl murmured as they both watched Calvin sleep once more. She could agree to that. There was no telling what they would have done to him. The thought made her want to retch, so she pushed that aside

"We're kinda like sitting ducks here." She ventured, but Daryl just stared at her with a tired expression. He very well knew what she had said was true, but there was nothing they could do. All of them needed a moment to rest and relax, especially after running for what felt like an eternity. It was probably the afternoon time by now.

A familiar sound started to make small clink noises against the roof of the shack. They started slow at first. One here and one there, until eventually the noises started to build in strength and slap against the roof. Her eyes lit up and Calvin woke up, rubbing his eyes, "What's that noise?"

Vicki felt an elation of joy she hadn't felt in a long time. It was rain. "That's the sound of mother nature doing us a favor." She grabbed whatever empty bottles they had collected in their bag overtime and rushed out with Daryl hot on her heels. The rain hit their skin and she breathed in that rain smell. It NEVER rained. Ever. After being in an eternal ove for so long this all seemed too good to be true. But, here they were...out in the rain and it was actually real.

This wasn't a dream.

Vicki laughed as she set the bottles down on the ground and allowed them to fill up with the natural rain water. The feeling of the cold drops against her warm skin didn't deter her in the least from this natural event. Calvin came out after them and unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the side, letting the rain soak through his polyester navy blue shirt. Daryl stood silently, letting the rain beat off his skin and she watched as the muscles in his arms seemed to ripple against those beads of water.

She quickly looked away just as he looked over at her. Vicki snuck a glance back over at Daryl, watching for a moment as the rain cleaned the grime off of his skin. He looked away and back out to the woods beyond. She felt her cheeks burn red because before he had looked away she saw the way he was looking at her. It was the peculiar way he looked at her as if he realized he had something very special before his eyes, but was too scared to say anything about it.

They stood there silently, taking in the rare moment before their eyes. None of them taking this unnatural weather event for granted. It rained for quite some time and it rained pretty hard. Her eyes cast up at the sun that never left the sky while it rained down on them. The moment of basking in a cool wet moment was gone. Vicki was still riding off of her high and she collected the bottles with Daryl before walking back inside with Calvin on their heels.

Vicki was soaking wet, but paid no mind to it. Neither did the guys. They all were refreshed and it showed in everyone's demeanor. "If they were trackin us, ain't got nuttin to track now. That was the right amount of rain to clear our steps." Daryl offered and Calvin breathed out a breath of relief. "We still need to keep moving though." Vicki countered and Daryl nodded in agreement. "Stay here the day and then head out tomorrow morning?" She asked as Daryl shuffled on the floor and started to look through their stash of stuff.

His locks were wet, droplets falling to the floor before him, but he paid no mind to it. She, however, watched as if all the past sins were washed from their skin. A fresh start. A clean start. She swallowed as she started to think of Hershel and how he would have had something wise or grandiose to say about the rain. How it meant something, maybe. A sign.

Vicki looked over as Calvin stared at the wall across from him. He was silent, but his eyes held a thousand emotions. The boy was young, but he had seen so much it made him appear older. Calvin felt her looking at him and she asked curiously, "Hey kid, what was life like before this?" He looked at her and shook his head, "Not now. Tomorrow." He was cryptic at times, but she nodded and realized despite his earlier nap, he was still exhausted. They all were. "I have a feeling those marksmen skills you got will be an interesting story." Calvin gave her a small smile and confirmed this, "Something like that, but not as interesting as you think."

She didn't need to sleep just yet so she nodded towards her bag and offered it to him, "You can use this as a pillow." He nodded and got up to grab it before shoving it under his head and drifting off to sleep again.

After a bit she looked to Daryl, "Poor kid. Probably need to let him sleep through the night." Daryl didn't say anything, but he eyeballed the boy and nodded. Vicki didn't know how much time had passed, but all at once it was the evening and she was looking around abruptly, all wild eyed and awake from the floor.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked Daryl, rubbing her eyes and watching as Calvin still slept peacefully.

Daryl smirked, "Yeah, had to lean ya' over and on the floor. Ya' fell asleep against tha' wall." She smiled, "My neck would not have been happy about that later. Thanks." She lightly stretched her arms, but winced as soon as the pain from her wound hit her. "Feelin' alright?" Daryl asked hesitantly as he looked from the front window over to her arm. "Yeah, it's fine." She lied coolly before getting up and creeping over towards the window with Daryl. Calvin only stirred a moment, but continued to sleep.

"Can't just abandon him." She muttered after a few beats of silence as Daryl peered out the window. His rifle was in his hands, his fingers loosely on the gun, but his muscles rigid with tension. "I know that." He admitted reluctantly, staring out the window still for any sign of trespassers.

She felt relief sink from her as Daryl finally admitted that Calvin was with them now for good. He wasn't going anywhere and they certainly weren't going to just abandon him. Vicki looked at Calvin before looking back at Daryl as the bright moon shone through the window. "Unless..you're upset because you wanted me all to yourself." She chirped out with a small snicker. Daryl scoffed, but he also didn't confirm that it wasn't true.

Vicki gave him a coy smile before playing with the hem of her button down. "Back there, at tha' store.." Daryl started suddenly and she snapped to attention at his words. "Ya' took a risk just standing up with tha' kid." She could hear his tone and it wasn't like he didn't approve her actions, hell he told her he trusted her, but she could get a sense that he worried. "They could have shot me, I get that. I just-sometimes I act without thinking everything through. It's just..the hero in me." She said the last part with a smile, but Daryl didn't smile back.

She frowned slightly as Daryl's rough voice broke through, "Can't always go playin' hero cuz you'll get yerself' killed." He didn't have an edge to his voice, but he did sound slightly annoyed. In that moment Vicki wanted to say so much to Daryl, but she chose to keep it locked and buried inside. So, she just shrugged glumly, "We're all gonna' die one day, Daryl." Daryl froze and this time his hands gripped the gun a bit tighter than he had been.

They were silent for a brief moment and she leaned her head against the wall, taking a deep breath and praying their conversation didn't go south. "Jus' don't want nuttin' to happen to ya', is all." His voice was low and this time he didn't make eye contact with her. He continued to look out the window and she felt her heart skip a beat at his words. When he did finally look at her they were silent, but a small smile crept on her face. He cared so much about her and vice versa. She would never take these little moments for granted because she never really knew how long all of this would last.

A few more moments passed and she noticed the way his skin glistened from the rain and how it had washed away a lot of dirt and grime off his hands and arms. "Anyone ever tell you that you clean up nicely?" She asked quietly, her eyes drifting back up to rest on his face. He rolled his blue eyes, but shook his head, "Hell nah." She hummed quietly to herself in response, "Maybe I need to pray to the rain God's more often." This made him snort and she chuckled quietly.

"Get some more sleep, Red. We'll head out at dawn." Daryl murmured and motioned for her to go back to where she had been sleeping before. She nodded, knowing full well she needed a few more hours of sleep, but so did Daryl. However, that was a conversation for the morning and if she was lucky to catch him in a good mood she might be able to talk him into sleeping for an hour or so before they actually headed out.

Vicki looked over to Calvin and then back at Daryl with an excited and hopeful gleam in her eye, "And then there were three."

Daryl looked at Calvin and then back at Vicki who was already making her way back across the floor to her spot. She allowed herself to drift off for a bit into dreamland. This time she dreamed of rain, lakes of sparkling water and a really big white house by those lakes of sparkling water. The best part was that the whole group was together again. Daryl's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close as they walked towards the lake where a brand new motorcycle sat gleaming in the sunlight.

Vicki knew it was just a dream, but those dreams were the only thing that kept the nightmares and visions of death from her mind. So, she clung to those cheesy moments in her dreams because they pushed the darkness away. She didn't know what kind of person she would become if she let that darkness seep into her soul and she prayed the day would never come that she would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I named this chapter Something Found in regards to Calvin. I think he is a great addition to their storyline and he's in good company with those two! I imagine since this is now set closer around to Season 4(ish) Carl is about 13/14 ..so that would make Calvin about 15/17ish. Which would explain why he is an Eagle Scout and why Vicki mentions he is young, but looks more mature for his age as far as his hardened features. Also, yes, it did rain. I know it might not seem realistic weather-wise, but this is my fanfic and I wanted that moment for all of them. And who doesn't like the idea of Daryl dripping wet from a nice rain shower? :p Can't wait to continue this story later this weekend!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: High Tension

Chapter Twenty-Eight: High Tension

"Whatever it takes to get to you

Whatever it takes to break through

Whatever it takes you are my reason

For everything I do"

Pillar - Whatever It Takes

The next morning Vicki awoke before dawn and like usual, she popped up quickly and looked at her surroundings. Daryl was still by the window and it was still dark out, but the faint traces of light were starting to cut through the sky. Daryl turned to look at her as she ran her hands through her hair. Her hair was incredibly tangled from the rain and not having a proper comb to run through it. She picked it apart silently, pulling at it and combing through her hair with her fingers.

She looked up to see Daryl had already turned back towards the window, his gun in his hand and his muscles tense from being on edge all night. She got up and stretched her arms up over her head before looking at Calvin who was sleeping silently with his back to them. She could hear his steady breathing as she put on her boots and tip toed across the floor. Her eyes were still adjusting to waking up and she leaned against the other side of the wall next to the window so that Daryl was to her right.

"You need to get some sleep." Vicki whispered and she saw the shadows under Daryl's eyes as he looked to her. For once, his long locks were pushed out of the way and she smiled lightly at him, however he stayed stoic and muttered, "Ya' talk in yer' sleep sometimes." Way to change the subject, Daryl. She froze though and felt her stomach flip flop around for a moment before finding her voice again, "What did I say?"

Daryl shifted and without arguing with her he relented to getting some sleep before they hit the road again. He handed her the rifle and she took it silently. The awkward exchange grew a little more weird until Daryl chewed on the side of his cheek as if debating what to say, "Ya' said my name." He didn't look at her now and she watched as he got up from his perch and stretched his back.

Vicki felt her cheeks flush red, but she countered quickly, "Do you have a problem with me dreaming about you?" Her tone, though a whisper, took on a playful one. To her surprise Daryl grunted his response, but before he turned around she saw the ghost of a smile flit across his lips, "Shut it, Red." Her cheeks returned to their normal color, but the smile plastered on her face didn't leave her the rest of the morning as she took watch while Daryl got a few hours of sleep.

Daryl had to have had an internal alarm clock because he always woke up before she ever had a chance to. At dawn he awoke and silently started to pack and as Calvin stirred Vicki helped Daryl grab everything they needed to hit the road again. She knew this place wasn't feasible long term and who the hell knows where those hillbillies were. Calvin woke up not too long before they were ready to hit the road, "Feel rested?" She asked as Calvin rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good now." She smiled at him and Calvin packed his stuff. She had a feeling if Carl were here they would have gotten along. Though a few years age different, but still..she wished Carl had had someone around his age to interact with. He was growing up fast and though that wasn't a bad thing in this world, Vicki still thought Carl and Calvin deserved to do normal kid stuff from time to time. However, with the lack of people and civilization, it didn't seem that that was going to happen anytime soon for the boys.

Unless they found those train tracks and made it to the safe place. If habitable, that was a place that they could get back to normalcy with. Vicki found herself still hoping for these things and though she didn't express them aloud much, they were still there. Hope. It was what kept her going and she knew Daryl was trying to hold on to a little hope too, though he'd never admit that aloud. She didn't know if he did it for her sake or for his own, hell maybe for the both of them. But, she did know Daryl Dixon hadn't given up completely yet and for that she was relieved.

They exited the cabin and looked back at it for a moment before heading out into the thicket of woods. Calvin and Vicki both followed Daryl and when they had been walking for about an hour she finally spoke up, "Do you have your man compass on or something?" Daryl looked back at her nonplussed and then continued to walk, but she heard him snort at her words, "Ya' mean do I know where I'm goin'?" Vicki nodded and Calvin followed in step with them, but even he had noticed the way Daryl had been walking, as if he knew something they didn't.

Vicki nodded with a smirk and Daryl nodded in confirmation, "Think so. Saw them key maps at the trailer before we found him. Think I can try an' get us back on track." Vicki kept up to match her stride with Daryl and she whispered lowly, "You mean to the train tracks?" She didn't know why she whispered the words, but she had. Daryl cast a glance quickly to her and nodded silently. Calvin fell into step with Vicki and asked, "Where are we heading?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe." The boy nodded and she heard his stomach rumbling. He smiled nervously and Vicki smiled back, "Don't worry, he's a good hunter. I'm not as skilled, but I can do alright." Calvin looked to the back of Daryl's head and both were surprised when Daryl spoke up while not looking at them, "She's a damn good shot these, don't listen to her, kid." His compliment hadn't gone unnoticed by her and Calvin smirked before continuing on their hike to wherever Daryl was taking them.

After another hour or two, Daryl caught a snake on the trail and they decided to eat while they could. Though it wasn't much, it was enough to satiate most of their hunger for a bit. Calvin seemed to be the hungriest out of the three of them. Vicki had gotten used to managing her hunger, but Calvin was still trying to regulate it seemed. They sat quietly in the woods while feasting on the snake and Vicki looked to Calvin curiously, "Ready to tell me how you learned to shoot like that?"

Calvin seemed more at ease than he had been before and for that Vicki was happy. The boy didn't need to feel uneasy around them at all. At the end of the day, they were all in this together and neither of them would up and leave him. "My sister, surprisingly." Vicki's brows raised, "She a cop or military?" Calvin shook his head laughing lightly, "I know, I used to get that question all the time. She was an anthestiologist in Virginia." Vicki immediately thought of Henry and her heartstrings tugged. "Really? My brother was an ER doctor in Virginia."

Henry looked up and Daryl ate his food quietly, looking between them as they spoke. The quiet spectator. "Really?" He asked in surprise and Vicki shook her head. "Well, my sister was a gun nut for as long as I can remember. Our step-dad was a police officer, but he was shot and killed in the line of duty when I was young." He paused and Vicki could tell without him saying it that this man was like a father to him even though not by blood.

He swallowed thickly and continued, "She taught me everything she knew when she had free time. My mom and I lived here in Georgia, but she went to Virginia with some boyfriend and that's when she got the hospital gig. Once she dumped her boyfriend I saw a lot more of her and that's usually what we did when she came to see us. Shoot guns." He smiled and it lit up his whole face.

After a few beats though he frowned and she knew this was probably where the story took its deadly turn. The air between them grew a little thicker and even the silence that hung around was stifling, "She got really busy with the hospital stuff though. Started dating a new guy and our mom, well, she got early on-set Alzheimer's and things just started to go downhill with her quality of life. This all happened right around the time people started to get sick. I begged my sister to come down and see us and finally she did." He paused and Vicki noticed Daryl hadn't picked up the rest of his food to finish. He had stopped eating and was eyeing the boy silently.

"Hayley finally came to visit us and not three days after she got there, the outbreak hit and all hell broke loose. My mom got bit and Hayley got bit fighting off the two that had gotten my mom. Everything happened so fast, I just.." He stopped and shook his head, but Vicki and Daryl both fell silent. Their looks weren't ones of pity, but of understanding. Everyone there had lost someone at some point so his pain was equally felt by both Vicki and Daryl. "Calvin.." She whispered softly, but Calvin shook his head and continued, "My mom turned pretty fast and my sister put her down immediately. My sister lasted a bit longer. We made it out of the city together. And then she turned..and I-I shot her."

Vicki felt the lump in her throat grow bigger and Daryl finally turned away from the kid. "We've all lost someone, Calvin." Vicki offered and Calvin looked up to her with the biggest roundest eyes she had ever seen on a kid. He was too young for all these burdens, much like Carl. "I learned a lot from her and I know I owe her for where I'm at now. I promised her I would keep going, regardless. But, I just feel like if she hadn't of come to see us, if I hadn't of begged her to come, she'd still be alive. Maybe she'd be with that new boyfriend of hers…alive."

"Can't know none of tha'.." Daryl's rough voice broke through the tension and Vicki wiped away a stray tear that had somehow fallen from her eye while Calvin told his story. She sniffed lightly, her chest tight and aching for the boy. "Daryl's right, Calvin. You can't carry that burden with you for the rest of your life because you have no way of knowing." They all fell silent, but after a minute Calvin nodded glumly to the two of them before finishing the rest of the snake.

Daryl eyed Vicki for a moment and looked down to the snake that she hadn't eaten, "Ain't gonna' eat tha' rest of that?" Vicki shook her head and realized for some reason she wasn't that hungry and if anything, she had been feeling a bit off all morning. "Nah, split it between you and Calvin." Daryl hesitated, but at her insistence he took it and split it up between the two of them.

"Got this far, kid.." Daryl added now as he gnawed on a tough piece of the snake. Vicki nodded in reassurance and Calvin seemed to have lost that sadness from his eye that was there once before. The three of them were pretty quiet once they got back to walking. Calvin fell into step beside Vicki and they both followed closely behind Daryl as he took the lead. Her feet were aching, but she kept silent and continued to wipe the beads of sweat that dripped down the side of her head. Her head was starting to form a dull ache in the back of it and sometimes she saw black spots dance before her vision.

Vicki kept this to herself and blamed everything on the inclement heat of Georgia. At sundown, Calvin insisted on taking watch while one of them slept and to her surprise she was more than eager to lay down and sleep for a bit. Usually, she would insist Daryl get some rest, but this evening..she was tired and her head continued to kick her ass with its dull ache. Daryl frowned at her and not because she wanted to sleep. She saw the way he eyed her in concern, but she looked away and lay next to a tree using her backpack as a pillow.

Vicki had slept through the entire night and the following morning at dawn she didn't pop up like she usually did. She slowly got up, her hands rubbing her temples to massage the massive headache that kept reoccurring. The first thing she noticed besides the massive headache was that her body trembled ever so slightly and her back was drenched in sweat. Maybe nightmares? She didn't recall having any dreams, but nonetheless lack of decent sleep and food were weighing on her.

Once she was up she realized Calvin and Daryl were already up and their bags were packed. She rubbed her eyes and Daryl knelt down beside her. "Ya' alright?" His question was short, but his eyes held more concern than his voice gave away. Vicki nodded silently and then added, "Just bad dreams or something." Daryl hovered for a moment and she saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. He wanted to say more, she could see it. But, he refrained and silently helped pack her bag and didn't mention anything more about it.

They all walked for hours, Calvin and Vicki making small talk along the way. It was nearing close to the early evening and they came across a road that had a large welcome sign on it, though tarnished and dull, the sign was still there. However, the town's name was so far warped you couldn't see it anymore. Daryl eyed everyone wearily before looking back to her, "Should we check it out?" Vicki pondered for a moment before Calvin spoke up abruptly, "I know that sign! There's a bed and breakfast and a small little town down this road. And right outside of the town a little farther down is an abandoned textile plant or something like that. I don't know exactly, but I remember seeing the huge mill. My mom and my stepdad used to stop at the bed and breakfast on the way home from family vacations if we traveled this way. I know for a fact that's the sign!" He seemed excited and Vicki couldn't help but feed from his enthusiasm.

"Town means walkers." Daryl added shortly with a grunt. She shrugged at his comment, "It also means supplies. We're more than capable of handling it, the three of us." Calvin nodded up and down before Daryl could speak better of it. The three of them took off down the road and though Vicki continued to feel like shit, she pushed through and kept her mouth shut about it. No need to be a burden. As the road opened to the town the first thing she noticed was that it was quite abandoned. The roads were cracked and aging and the town itself was small. There was only a gas station, a pharmacy, a cafe, three small antique stores and the bed and breakfast Calvin talked about. However, the windows on the antique stores were busted, the store fronts spray painted and completely run down.

"Ain't no one been here in a while." Daryl muttered taking in the scene as the three of them stood in a ghost town. "We might see some walkers, but from the looks of it..it looks really quiet." Vicki added, nudging Calvin excitedly and he smiled brightly, "See, this is why you have me around." Vicki ruffled his blonde head of hair and he hip bumped her. Daryl looked at them and though he was silent she saw the fondness in his eyes at the way she interacted with the boy.

"Bed and breakfast gets my vote for a place to put our feet up." Daryl nodded at Vicki and took in the town, "We need to scrounge up some supplies too." Calvin and Vicki both agreed, but the bed and breakfast was a little closer to them so they decided to go there first. On first look the bed and breakfast was a two story blue house with a white picket fence surrounding it. The front porch was wide and long and it wrapped around halfway. The swing on the porch was barely hanging on, but it was still there. The house looked like it had been quite the place before the walkers invaded. The backyard was kind of obsolete as there was trash and debris littered, but the house itself was still standing. The sign for the bed and breakfast swung on one chain as the other chain was cut off.

"I remember this place being nicer when I was little.. "Calvin muttered taking in the rusted chain on the sign and the smear of blood on the name of the bed and breakfast. "Nicer than anythin' I'd ever been in." Daryl rumbled and Vicki followed the two of them as they flanked the house. They ran a perimeter around the house and once they came back around, Daryl nodded and Vicki nudged open the front door with her toe as the door wasn't all the way closed. All weapons were out and the intensity brought out her keen sense of reflexes. Despite how bad she felt, she was still on high alert.

Upon entering the house the stairway was to the left that led straight upstairs and the entry way was spacious, the right leading to a sitting room and she assumed a kitchen towards the back. "I'll take upstairs." Calvin offered and she raised her brows at him, "You sure?" He nodded proudly and Daryl shrugged, "I'll take the right, Red, stay straight through and meet me around." His voice was a ragged whisper and she nodded dutifully.

Vicki watched Calvin walk away and disappear upstairs before her and Daryl split up. Her footsteps were silent, but every so often she caught the old wood floor board and it would creak loudly. There was an old mirror on the left wall, along with an end table that stretched pretty long. The pictures on it were dusty, but when she picked it up she saw the old bed and breakfast from when it first opened, accompanied by a man and a woman in the picture. Though dusty, they were young and the black and white photo showed the age of this place.

She opened a couple of doors that only led to a closet and a bathroom. Everything was remarkably well kept, despite the dust and wear and tear. The telltale sound of a click from somewhere close had Vicki freezing in her spot. Except when she turned around, no one was there. The sound had come from around the corner where Daryl had been. She hadn't yet made it around the corner, but the silence was deafening. Until a voice spoke that wasn't Daryl's, "Where is she?"

Vicki crept around, holding her breath until she saw the side profile of a very, very old man in overalls. He was ragged, unkempt and completely unhinged. Daryl knew she were there, but didn't make eye contact with her so the man wouldn't notice her. Her back was against the wall and she prayed the old man didn't turn to his right. He would see her..she was a sitting duck there. Her back collided with one of the pictures on the wall and it fell off the hook, startling the old man. Fuck, it was too late. She cringed at her mistake, her eyes seeing spots for a brief second before getting back to her normal vision. "You!" The old man cried horridly and Daryl was still frozen in his spot, his gun was on the ground at his feet, but his hands were inching their way towards his knife. He more than likely had forced Daryl to drop his gun.

"Sir, we don't mean you any harm." Vicki spoke calmly, placing her gun in her back pocket slowly and raising her hands in the air. She walked on shaky legs into the room with Daryl. The old man barreled towards them, forcing Vicki to leap next to Daryl. The old man's revolver was trained on her forehead and then to Daryl's. He kept going back and forth, completely distressed. "Have you seen my Betty?" His question was out of place and she didn't really know what he was talking about, but she shook her head, hands still in the air as she spoke calmly, "Sir, I don't know who your Betty is. We haven't seen her." The main looked ill and was clearly suffering from a serious case of dementia.

His eyes were wild and his beard covered his face in a way that made Santa's beard look well kempt. His overalls were stained and dirty, but from what she didn't know. She also didn't want to find out. "You've seen her!" He stepped forward to put the gun towards Daryl's face, but Vicki cut him off, moving in front of Daryl, but to the left. Daryl bristled, "Ain't seen no one, old man. Now put the damn gun down." His country twang came out in his frustration and anger, especially since his gun was now trained right to Vicki's forehead.

The man was completely out of control, he was a wild card. He was every bit as dangerous as a pack of walkers and she could see it in his dark brown eyes. Whoever he used to be was no longer there. And it occurred to her that the man in the photo she saw on the front table might be this man. And Betty..well maybe that was his wife.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but none of us know where your Betty is. I'm so sorry.." There was a shift in his demeanor and a look of utter sadness took hold of him for the briefest of seconds. He looked tired, but still on edge. "You took her..you must have taken her!" His temper flared out of nowhere and there was that crazed look in his eye. It was back again. Before Daryl or Vicki could even react, the old man pulled the trigger without a warning and a gunshot went off.

Her ears were ringing and for a moment everything stood still. Time stood still. She froze thinking this was it..the gun had been pointed right at her forehead, she was dead. He had shot her. But, then why was she still standing..and why was her heart still beating? The old man dropped to the ground and behind him in the kitchen stood Calvin, his gun shaking and his eyes wide with fright.

Vicki covered her mouth with both her hands in shock and realized the man had in fact pulled the trigger on her, but there were no bullets in his gun. However, Calvin had shot his gun off at the same time making it sound like the old man had fired his gun off. Vicki was reeling from the shock, her hands shaking and her heart rate increasing by the second. Everyone stood silently and Calvin looked down at the old man's head wound. His body was still and his eyes were closed. If anything, the old man looked oddly at peace.

"There is no Betty, she's dead." Calvin deadpanned and Vicki furrowed her brows in disbelief, "What do you mean?" Calvin steadied his breath and spoke softly, "He has a memorial to her upstairs. I'd bet money she died awhile back. He's probably been going insane ever since.." His voice drifted off and Vicki felt her heart tug. He was going to try and kill them, so Calvin did the thing that needed to be done. However, she saw the sickened look on his face, the way his complexion paled. He looked away quickly and sniffed, stalking off towards the kitchen to see what the man still had.

Vicki was trembling, still comprehending everything that had just happened. Including the fact that someone had shot her, but thank the heavens above his gun was empty. She grew slightly dizzy, sweat dripping down her forehead once more and that ill feeling she had came back tenfold.

"Tha' hell ya' go and do that for, Red?" Daryl's voice had her attention now and he stalked towards her in an angry way. "Bout to take a damn bullet." His voice rose an octave and she could see it in his eyes how mad he was. Vicki shook, but now she was not only shaking from her ill feeling, but from anger too. "Oh, screw you Dixon!" The tension between them was paramount and maybe it was because she didn't feel good, but she was sick of him getting mad at her for always wanting to save his life if she could. She'd do anything for this man and yet..he'd rather argue about it and chastise her for her actions.

"Quit doin' stupid stuff, yer jus' askin' to get yerself killed. Don't know why tha' hell ya'd risk your life like that." His words grew louder and Calvin grew silent in the kitchen, his eyes wide as Vicki and Daryl both got into each other's face. She had never wanted more than to wring his neck and just scream at him, but she didn't do that. Her voice caught as she spat back in frustration, "Why do I do the things I do Daryl? Oh, I don't know..maybe it's because that's what people do when they..l.." She stopped abruptly and caught her tongue from saying that four letter word. Daryl grew still, silent even, but his fists at his side were trembling even as she continued, "..When they care about each other."

Vicki had replaced that four letter word with care, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by Daryl who was still just as pissed as he had been at the beginning of the argument. However, now he was scared and she could see that familiar look in his eyes. The look he had when he was fully prepared to push those closest to him away and put his walls back up so that he could live alone his fortress of feelings.

He threw his hands out, exasperated, "Tha' hell ya' want from me, Red, huh?" He flipped the argument on her and she bristled at the audacity of him to even ask her that. When she spoke, she let it out this time, regadless if Calvin was there or not to witness. She just spoke from the heart and when she got started, she didn't stop until she was done, "I want to know why the hell you put up a damn wall like you can't just let people in. Like you're so damn upset that someone might actually care enough to save your damn life! I mean, what the actual hell, Daryl. We've been through so much together and you still question why I would do anything to save your life if I had to? The thing is you haven't been honest with me or yourself when it comes to..when it comes to..us."

If looks could kill..and silence could kill..well it had. Calvin was completely forgotten about in the background as Daryl's ire welled up. All his frustration, loss, hurt and everything in between showed in his eyes. If Daryl Dixon could be described in this moment as one thing..it would be a tornado. His emotions spun out of control and the only one he knew well was anger. So, he used this anger to fuel him. His blue eyes darkened and he made a grand sweeping gesture of the room they were in before getting right back up in her face, "If ya' ain't noticed sunshine, we're still screwed. And everyone we know is probably dead, regardless of all yer' damn hopin'. And there ain't no us. So, you can get that out of yer' damn head right now."

Vicki felt her heart sink and she heard the shuffling of Calvin in the corner as he cleared his throat. Daryl was still visibly trembling, his breathing heavy and he looked completely lost and outraged all once. The two of them continued to stare at one another, their breathing the only thing that could be heard in the room. She hadn't seen what Daryl saw when he looked at her, but for a brief moment he looked ashamed. His eyes were guarded by his long locks now and he quickly looked away, anywhere but at her as she fell apart silently before his eyes. His words had hurt her, despite knowing that Daryl was just playing his defense mechanism. She felt a lump in her throat grow as well as a familiar moisture start to form behind her eyes.

She knew the events with the old man had been one of high tension, but Daryl didn't need to get mad at her every time she did something to save him. He had to know by now that she would do anything in her power to save Daryl, regardless if it cost her life. Why? Well, it was pretty obvious and despite Daryl being an asshole and hiding his feelings, he cared deeply for her. Sometimes she wondered if it bordered on actual feelings; feelings deeper than just caring.

"Daryl, I.." She started softly and this time Daryl looked at her expectantly, as if waiting to hear her soft voice break through his clouded thoughts. His eyes were still guarded, but before Vicki could say anything else her body felt as if it were light as feather. "I.." She mumbled lowly, but it was too late. Her body had other plans and for a moment she felt insanely dizzy. Daryl and Calvin's voices were muffled, but they were both shouting or yelling at her as the black spots danced in front of her vision until her body collapsed to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: That is a made up town. I have no idea if something like that exists, but I did base the bed and breakfast on a real one in Georgia that I read about. And Vicki is not dead, just an FYI. LOL I think it's viably reasonable for someone like Daryl to get upset at her for standing in front of the gun to save his life. Daryl deep down loves this girl, though he won't admit it..and let's face it..he's still a little insecure. They make progress together, but then they take a step back sometimes. It's not always rainbows and butterflies for these two, but I imagine the apocalyptic world is riddled with tension, feelings and the fact that you never know what strangers to trust, where you need to go, if they'll ever see Rick and the other's again..etc. That has got to weigh on them as human beings, so spats like this I think would happen between these two characters. I am hoping I can update next weekend! Hope you enjoyed!


	29. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it has been a month since I have updated on this beautiful story that I love so much, but life got hectic. I should have the next chapter out tomorrow. I planned on writing these two back to back. Also, I do have a new story out called Angel, an Avengers fanfic centering on a Tony Stark x OC story set in the MCU. So, if you are into that series..check out what I have so far.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lost

"I wish we could have another minute, to finish this fairytale.  
Hear your voice and get lost in it, cause all I got is broken details.  
You were my world and everything in it, so how did you disappear.  
I won't say this is over, you're still here."

Jessie J - My Shadow

The blackness was a scary place. It was a void. Yet, she clung to that void with all her strength, every bit of her that could fight did just that. She could hear muffled voices, someone saying her name a few times and the smell of pine and woods hit her once and then it was gone. Vicki felt a surge of consciousness hit her and the strength she mustered to keep fighting allowed her to open her eyes.

Her vision was blurry so she blinked a few times until things started to come into focus. She wasn't on the floor anymore. She was in a bed, lying atop the covers and her body ached. Vicki shifted and looked to her right to see Daryl sitting in a chair, but he was leaning towards the bed, his eyes were bleary and he looked emotionally and physical exhausted. He was clad in his dirty brown jeans, same brown shoes, ripped up button down so the sleeves didn't go past the tips of his shoulders and the winged leather vest she was so fond of. Her entire body was clammy and her head ached on the right side.

She swallowed thickly and Daryl stood up from the chair he was sitting in and she looked around silently, "Yer upstairs in one of the rooms. Ya' passed out. Prolly took a nasty hit to yer' head too." His voice was slightly sullen, somehow smaller than it usual was and she looked to him confusedly before feeling something on her arm. Vicki looked down and saw that a clean bandage had been placed on her wound and she frowned, "Let me guess, it's not from exhaustion, is it?"

Her voice sounded odd and she had to clear it before sitting up slightly, "Ay, ay, lay back down, Red." His usual gruff voice took on a lighter one despite wanting to get up, she knew she couldn't. She didn't have the strength so she laid back down and felt each breath she take shutter within her chest.

"Yer sick." Daryl choked out and she turned to look at him slowly, her eyes already feeling heavy again. She wanted nothing more than to get up and keep scavenging, but her body had other ideas. Like more sleep. She couldn't do that though..couldn't fall back asleep. What would happen if she didn't wake back up? What would happen to Daryl if she left? What about Calvin?

She cleared her frantic thoughts before sighing heavily and gathering her strength to speak, "I should've said something." Her arm was aching more than it had been and she knew the fever had made her pass out. Daryl shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes before muttering, "Nah, I should've known. Should've said somethin' back when I saw ya' wasn't eatin'."

Vicki was quiet for a bit before murmuring, "Nothin' you could've done. My body was either going to fight or fail." The realization hit her at full force. She swallowed the frog in her throat and knew she had to ask the question that had been on her mind for a few minutes, "I need medicine, don't I?" Daryl nodded sullenly, "Crazy old man ain't got nuttin' here. Nuttin' that'll help ya' anyways."

Getting sick in a zombie apocalypse was not the best thing a person could go and do and here she was..sicker than a dog with an infection.

Vicki wanted to scream or shout, but her body felt too weak. Of all things..this was what might take her out? She frowned and Daryl looked over her, noticing her pinched forehead that creased down, "S'rong?" He asked roughly, but his eyes held nothing but hesitance and concern for her. Vicki looked to Daryl sadly and after a long pause she choked out vulnerably, "Daryl, I don't want to die."

There it was. It was what hung in the air since she had woken up. They both knew she was sick, needed medicine and was weaker than she had ever been. Her body was clammy and burning up. Vicki felt cold and then hot, hot and then cold. Vicki knew well enough that though she could fight and try and stay strong, but ultimately it was up to her body to fight off the infection and heal if she didn't get antibiotics.

Daryl narrowed his eyes with determination and looked down at her, "Ain't gonna' happen..alright, Red?" He seemed adamant to fix whatever it was that ailed her, so she just nodded at him, taking his word that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He had a look of deep regret in his eyes and though she wanted nothing more than to talk about what had been said between them..she knew it wasn't the right time.

"So, what's the plan then?" She whispered as Calvin walked into the room with water and a can of soup. She eyed it wearily and Calvin shrugged, "The old man had a stash of food. I thought you could use something."

"Where is he?" She deadpanned and Calvin shifted before Daryl spoke up, "Gone. Don't worry 'bout it." She figured they either threw him out back or dug a grave for him. Her head hit and she didn't think it was from the infection or from falling, the stress from the situation was also eating away at her. First, she had almost gotten shot by a crazed man and then she passed out from her infection.

Vicki looked to Daryl and he nodded over to Calvin as if allowing him to come near her. She had a distinct feeling Daryl hadn't wanted Calvin in the room with him while he watched over her. Daryl looked back at Vicki and he saw the look on her face and started to shake his head, "Ya' gotta eat, Red. Ain't gonna' get better if ya' don't put somethin' in there." He nodded towards her body and she grumbled inwardly, but knew he was right.

Calvin came over and she sat up slowly, feeling light headed from the mere movement before looking at Daryl for him to finish her question. "Imma' scavenge that pharmacy. You two are gonna stay 'ere." Vicki had just got done slurping a small amount of soup into her mouth. It was room temperature, but the saltiness of it implored her taste buds to want more. She did so slowly as not to make herself sick.

"By yourself? At this hour? No, Daryl, Calvin or I-" Daryl cut her off abruptly, "Are stayin' here. Ya' ain't in no position to go nowhere, Red. I aint' arguin' with ya'." His voice was stern, firm even, but she didn't detect anger or frustration. When Daryl made up his mind about something, he was doing it. There was no talking him out of it and she could see his steely resolve holding firm in the mere look of his blue eyes.

Calvin looked between them and ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath, "I can take care of her while you're gone." His words were so humble and honest. She smiled at Calvin and then looked to Daryl with a concerned frown pinching her features, "I hate the thought of you going alone at this hour. And because of me.."

She hated the idea of him going to risk his life for her and she realized this was what he felt like when she stood in front of the chamber of the man's gun. Daryl stared at her, raising a brow at her with a look and he knew what she was thinking about. Now, she knew how he felt. The shoe was on the other foot and she chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously. "I'll be fine. Always am." Daryl mumbled before getting up from the chair and shouldering his crossbow that had been leaning next to the chair.

Calvin looked at Daryl with a startled gleam in his boyish eyes, "You're leaving now?" Daryl looked back at Vicki and then to Calvin, "Ain't got time to waste. She needs somethin' quick." Calvin nodded and backed up as Daryl started to walk out of the room, but Daryl quickly turned on his heel and pointed at Calvin with a hint of a threatening manner, "Don't open the door for no one, but me. Don't let her get up and don't, for any damn reason leave her alone. Got it, kid?" Calvin nodded as Daryl dropped his finger from his face and Vicki met his eyes.

"Daryl..." Her voice was low; almost a whisper, but he had heard her plain as day. She didn't know what she wanted to say, but saying his name just escaped her lips. They shared a look until he nodded at her; a quick nod in typical Daryl fashion, and then she heard his heavy footfalls on the floorboard of the old house as he trudged downstairs. Calvin nodded after Daryl, "I'll be right back." She nodded silently in response and continued to slowly sip her soup. She strained at one point to try and hear what they might be saying, but they were downstairs already and out of earshot.

After about five minutes had passed, she felt the house shake lightly as the front door opened and closed. She wanted to go with Daryl, but she knew that was a foolish decision. She could collapse while she was out and then she'd be a burden on Daryl. A moment later Calvin was walking up the stairs and he lingered in the doorway hesitantly, as if unsure if she wanted company.

"It's okay, Calvin. I won't bite." He smirked and she tried her best to smile back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was tired and worried and her insides swarmed with concern about Daryl. "Daryl's going to find something." Calvin offered as he sat down in the chair that Daryl had once sat in. She was silent for too long and he spoke up, "You two seem pretty.." He trailed off for a moment and looked up again nervously, "Close."

Vicki smiled at this word. Close. With Daryl? Yes and no. Maybe more yes than no and maybe yeah, they were pretty close if she thought about it for long enough. Close in a way that two people might not otherwise be close had it not been for a zombie apocalypse. She side stepped his question and finally answered, "If anyone is going to find something, it'll be him." She said this with a conviction in her gut and she knew, somehow, that Daryl would pull through for her just like all those other times.

Calvin was silent and Vicki murmured, answering his other comment carefully, "Daryl has layers..you gotta peel the outter ones back to find the center." Calvin smiled, catching on to what she was talking about, "Like Shrek." This earned a breathy chuckle from Vicki, "Just like that." Calvin leaned his elbow on the side of the chair, looking at her with eyes far older than his true age, "And what's in the middle of his layers, like once you pull the others off?"

Vicki paused for a moment, feeling exerted already from talking as much as she had been. Calvin looked a little concerned and he leaned towards her, but she waved him away. He took the empty can of soup from her and she found her voice again, "I haven't gotten there yet, but when I find out I'll let you know." He smiled and nodded before adding, "You can sleep. I'll keep watch downstairs. And uh- I'll check on you..from time to time." He seemed nervous, as if he didn't want her to think he would do anything while she was asleep.

"Calvin, you're fine." He blushed sheepishly at her words and he started to turn and walk out of the room before hesitating in the doorway like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. He disappeared from her sight and the last thing she heard as she slipped off to sleep again was his soft footfalls going down the stairs to take watch.

The next time she woke up her body was shaking or rather jolted, and her name was being whispered loudly. "Vicki, get up..c'mon get up." She had to force her eyes to open and the first thing she felt was the bed beneath her was completely soaked from sweat. She was clammier than she had been when she first woke up last time. "Calvin?" She whispered confusedly as her eyes adjusted and focused in on a worried Calvin that was shaking her awake. "Vicki, wake up, it's been way too long..Daryl's not back yet. It's already before dawn."

This had her awake. Daryl's name. and Not back yet. She groaned as she clamored up, pulling herself into a sitting position so that she was leaning on her right elbow and looking at a frantic Calvin. The windows to the room were shut, but the faint light that started to creep through made her blood run cold. Her eyes widened and she looked to Calvin with heart hammering in her chest, "What do you mean he's not back yet?" Her throat was dry and she swallowed thickly as she reached for the glass of water that Calvin had placed on her bedside.

Calvin started to pace by her bedside, his eyes alight with fear, "It's been hours, Vicki. It's nearing dawn and the pharmacy was just up the road from here..at the most it should have taken him a couple of hours. It's almost morning time now!" He was nearing hysterics and she realized this boy had come to not only rely on the two of them, but he had grown fond of both of them. He knew good people when he saw them and he was scared of losing them. She felt her heart hit her stomach as the logic of the situation overcame her.

Daryl got in and got out of places. He didn't hang out and take his sweet time. He knew she was sick and he certainly wouldn't have gone off to a different place without coming back to tell them.

"You think those men…" She trailed off, fear scraping at her gut as Calvin froze looking to her with widened eyes. He was as lost as she was and he shook his head, "I don't know..I have no idea. I just know something is..wrong." He stole the words straight from her mouth and she knew in her gut something was off. Something was wrong. Daryl would have been back by now. She bit her lip and hoisted herself up, but Calvin looked concerned that she started to get up.

"He said.." He started and she waved him away, "I know what he said. But, if something is wrong with Daryl then by God I'm going after him." Calvin looked at her for a long moment and realized she was going to go whether he wanted her to or not. Calvin swallowed nervously, running his hands through his wavy hair; a nervous habit she had noticed he had. He looked completely torn on letting her get up or making her stay in bed. However, she was a grown woman and there was nothing Calvin could do to change her mind.

"If the roles were reversed, Daryl would come looking for me. The last group I was in would do anything for one another. It's what we did..we have each other's backs. And yeah, I'm sick and I know I run a big risk feeling this bad and going out, but I know he'd do the same." Though her voice was small, soft even, it held a conviction that not even Calvin could break. He nodded silently, caving to her whims.

Calvin helped her to her feet while she tugged on her blue jean shorts, self consciously pulling them down a bit farther on her thighs as they had rode up while she was laying down. Calvin looked at the bed that was covered in a ring of sweat, "Your fever broke?" Calvin asked looking from her to the bed covers and she nodded, "It would appear so. I'm still sick though, but if my fever broke then maybe I have just enough strength to try and look for him." Calvin shifted, "Well, you're not going alone. I told him I'd watch over you." His voice trailed off, but there was firmness to it, resembling Daryl's, and she felt her lips tug up into a smile, "Of course you're coming with me. I'm not exactly quick on my feet right now so I'm going to need back up." This earned a smile from Calvin as they walked down the stairs slowly together. "Let me change your bandage before we go." Calvin added and she nodded silently.

Every bone in her body was screaming, but that could be due to the fact that she had been bed ridden for so long, not really moving. Calvin helped her downstairs before packing a bag while she leaned against wall. He gave her her gun and her sickles, which she gladly took. The cold metal of the blades in her hands felt night against her clammy skin. He came back over to her and worked methodically and she muttered, "If my brother were here, he'd be so angry at me..to let a cut get infected like this."

Calvin looked up at her and then back at her bandage as he dressed it, "Your brother and my sister sound like they would have gotten along. She was always harping on me about medical stuff." Vicki could tell he got his skills at dressing wounds from his sister, she had no doubt he could stitch something up too if need be.

Every fiber of her being was telling her something was wrong and that Daryl would have been back by now, but another part of her was trying to tell her that Daryl was fine and that he was one of the best survivalist she'd ever known. However, she couldn't shake the dread that clawed at her belly.

No, she couldn't think like that. She had to think positive. Despite feeling like shit and being a little lightheaded, she was glad to be stretching her muscles. She just didn't like that the circumstances for her getting out of bed were because Daryl hadn't come back yet.

Once they were out the door, Calvin nodded to the back pack, "I got some soup cans in here..and our waters. If you need it, let me know." There was only silence now as the rising sun started to creep up over the horizon. A sullen reminded that Daryl had been gone entirely too long. Vicki and Calvin both trudged up to the pharmacy in town and not a soul was in sight the entire way. Her eyes scanned the perimeter for movement, for Daryl, but nothing. She felt her chest grow tight, but she moved on with Calvin. He was going a little slower for her sake, but she kept up as best she could because time was of the essence.

When they reached the pharmacy they both paused and saw the boarded up window had been removed and thrown in a heap on the ground below. "Daryl?" She whispered to Calvin with an arched brow and he shrugged, "Had to of been." Calvin entered first, crawling through and clearing the area before coming back to the window and helping her through. When he touched her skin, gripping under her arms to help her through, it hurt. Her entire body was weak, skin and all. He winced at her furrowed brows, noticing the pain but she grit her teeth and helped him pull her through.

The pharmacy had been mostly ransacked and empty boxes lay on the floor, along with a body of a walker that had a flesh wound to the head. She bent down and peered at it more closely and she saw Calvin shifting above her with a grimace on his features from the walker's decaying form, "Looks like he shot it with his arrow look at the markings around the hole. It's too jagged and sloppy to be a bullet wound. He pulled the arrow out." Her voice was hopeful, though throaty and sickly sounding. Calvin started to look around the store, but he only saw nothing.

All the medicine was gone, only few boxes remained, but they were empty. Vicki frowned; feeling scared for not only knowing Daryl had been there, but that there wasn't any medicine. Nothing. She felt her insides quake with fear, but a light touch to her elbow had her flinching. Calvin recoiled and murmured an apology before nodding towards the window, "Vicki..nothing is here. No medicine..no..Daryl." His voice was hesitant, weary even, but she interrupted him, "He was here though!"

Calvin looked around before heading back towards the window that they had entered through. Vicki gave the small pharmacy a once over, looking for any clues, but there weren't any. There was nothing here. She followed Calvin out, hoisting herself out the window with Calvin's steady arms and she leaned against him for support until her feet hit the concrete.

_Okay, think..Vicki. Think._

She looked around, swiveling her head back and forth around the small town before looking down at Calvin who was staring out at the opposite side of town. The area they were in was quiet and she already had a distinct feeling that the other buildings were going to be clear and quiet just like the pharmacy was. "It's truly a ghost town." Calvin whispered as if they needed to be quiet. She hadn't spotted a walker yet and Calvin seemed to be thinking the same thing as his eyes scanned the one horse town.

Out in the distance was the textile plant, the formation of the large building taking shape and Vicki looked to Calvin at the same time she looked to him. He started to shake his head, "Vicki, I'm not so sure he'd go that far." She grinded her teeth in frustration, their bodies lingering in the morning street made her feel exposed. She liked to be moving, not standing still. He looked up at her with a thought though, she could tell from the way his eyebrows jumped to his hairline, "But, there is a possibility.."

Vicki turned to him and arched a brow, "What? Possible what?" Calvin chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought, "When we stayed at the bed and breakfast when I was younger, I remember the woman saying some of the textile factory workers lived there, like stayed at the factory instead of going home. She said they had bunks set up, lockers, storage, you name it. Not everyone stayed, but a lot of them did. You think he went there to see if they had left anything behind? I mean, a place like that has to have had a first aid kit..something medical due to the conditions they worked in. I can't guarantee there is anything there, or we'll fine Daryl..but.."

Vicki listened with rapt attention to his every word and wondered if what he said was true..could Daryl have wandered off over there in a desperate search to find her something? Would he have gone that far without telling them? She felt her bottom lip tremble at the anxiety of the situation before she sighed heavily. "It's worth a shot. And it's about dawn, so we'll have better line of sight."

Calvin nodded, looking proud of his observation before she ruffled his hair, "Kid, you're pretty smart." He smirked at her, his dimples making him look like the young boy that he was and not the seasoned solider had become due to the death and decay around him. "Okay, let's get going." Calvin said and they started the trek across the ghost town towards the textile factory. Despite her illness, she was pushing forward. Sweat dripped down her brow and a bead rolled down the back of her neck and under her shirt. She wondered if her determination was due to the fact that Daryl was missing..and maybe something in her just snapped and focused on nothing more than finding him. Somehow, Daryl missing was fueling her fire to keep searching for him.

For some reason, Hershel's voice crept in her mind at the exact moment she started to put one foot in front of the other.

_Love does strange things to us, honey. It changes us. You'll do a lot of crazy things when it comes to that four letter word._

As Calvin and her tracked through the town, she silently prayed to the long forgotten God's above. She prayed to all of them..anyone that would listen and she prayed she would find Daryl. Vicki knew if she had to choose between finding the medicine or Daryl, she'd pick Daryl a thousand times over. After all, Hershel was right when he spoke to her about love that day; it sure as hell made you do crazy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Where is our favorite Dixon boy!? Not sure, but I guess we will find out! :)


	30. Close Call

Chapter Thirty: Close Call

"We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you."

Lady Antebellum- I Run To You

Vicki was slow to walk due to her illness, but Calvin kept the same pace as her even though she knew he wanted to walk faster. She kept popping her knuckles out of habit and every time Calvin would crane his head up at her and look with a quirked brow. Finally, she murmured quietly, "I'm nervous, Calvin. That's all." Calvin nodded silently, but she saw the way he eyed her as she wrung her hands.

They walked in silence out of the town, sweat beading up at her brow and falling like dew drops down her cheek. She wiped them away, pausing momentarily to take a break as Calvin grabbed the water for her to take a sip.

"Are you going to make it, Vicki?" Calvin asked, his brows creasing in concern and Vicki nodded. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave Calvin the water back. He put it the backpack, but before she could start walking again Calvin had reached his hand out to hers.

She looked at his hand and up his arm and then to his face. He had a small smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back before placing her hand in his and feeling the stability of a friend. An ally.

They walked hand in hand, heads swiveling the perimeter for any sign of movement, but all was silent. They reached the edge of town where the dirt road started that would lead them to the factory. They were still a ways away from the factory, but just seeing it creep closer sent nervous shivers down her arms and straight to her gut.

Calvin felt her tremor, "I just don't know where else he would be.." He trailed off, trying to comfort her as best he could, but still being realistic about the situation.

Vicki bit her chapped lips and shook her head, "For once, I'm at a loss too, Calvin." If they hit a dead end she didn't know what they were going to do. Not only was she sick, but Calvin would be..he'd alone if she didn't get better. All of these thoughts twisted her stomach muscles and she felt her bottom lip tremble, but she shook it away.

No! No crying. You don't do that, Vicki.

They were walking on the dirt road that would lead to the little turn off on the the left. And that would lead to the factory. There was a dingy Chevrolet truck parked on the dirt road and the two right tires on the passenger side were flat.

She felt her bladder constrict and looked to Calvin, whispering, "Mind if I take a bathroom break?" His cheeks turned red and he looked at the truck and realized she meant to take cover behind it. He nodded and she made it around the truck before taking her sickles out, crouching and dropping her shorts.

She didn't have an iron clad bladder like some people. As in..Daryl. The thought made her soften as she remembered being on the road with him. He'd chastise her for having to go to the bathroom so much, but sometimes she caught him smirking when she'd start bolting for a large tree to squat behind. She was a woman with a small bladder, she couldn't help it.

Vicki started to stand and pull her shorts back up when Calvin came crouching behind the truck as her jeans slipped over her bare hip bones, "Hey, what the heck-" Calvin's face was distraught with horror and fright and she felt her heart drop as he spoke.

"Get down under the truck! NOW!" His voice was a harsh whisper and she obeyed without even buttoning or zipping her shorts. She grabbed her sickles with haste. They quietly crawled under the truck so their forms were hidden, her knees scraping against the dirt road. What she saw next made her clap her hands over her mouth.

A small horde.

There had to have been a couple dozen of them. They were ambling away from the factory and back out into the wooded area that lay across from the factory. Her breathing hitched, but she stayed silent as the horde walked past them slowly. Her left hand found her sickle and she gripped it tightly while her right hand covered her mouth, sweat pouring down the side of her face as her heart rate accelerated.

She glanced silently over at Calvin and he had his knife in his right hand and his mouth was agape, but silent. Vicki wondered if the kid was even breathing. They hadn't been seen; otherwise the walkers would have crowded the truck. They were safe, so long as they stayed quiet.

Vicki felt her body twitching from the extreme duress and watched as decaying bodies ambled past the truck and into the woods. Their moans were sickening and their smell..even worse. She still never got over how disgusting they smelled; like rotting flesh. They stayed that way underneath the truck for quite some time, ensuring that no other stragglers came walking out.

Once the coast seemed to be clear they rolled out, standing up and brushing themselves off. Calvin had helped her to her feet and she made note of the way Calvin had taken such good care of her in Daryl's absence. Besides defying Daryl's order and leaving.

Her eyes cast to the woods and not a sound could be heard now that they had waited for them to walk farther away. She looked towards the factory and Calvin snuck a glance to the gate before nodding, "Let's make this quick..before they decide to turn around or something."

Not like that was likely, but anything was possible and Vicki couldn't agree more. "They came from the factory.." Her voice was a whisper, cracking slightly as their footsteps and shuffle marks led all the way to the gate and then beyond the gate into the factory.

The front doors were ajar enough for a couple dozen bodies to fit right through. "Oh god.." She mumbled realizing the horde had just come from the factory.

"What if.." She couldn't even finish her sentence since it had broken off, leaving a pit in her stomach. Calvin squeezed her hand and then let it go as they walked through the gates towards the factory, weapons at the ready.

They swept the perimeter before coming back around to the factory doors in the front. It was a really big factory and it took the two of them about five minutes to secure the outside before meeting back up.

"Anything?" She whispered while holding her sickles loosely at her sides. Calvin shook his head, "All clear. The windows were tarred and gunky; I couldn't see much on the inside." She nodded silently and saw how dark the inside of the factory was by poking her head in the door.

"You're staying here." She said firmly, grabbing the flashlight from his backpack and turning it on to make sure it worked. He flushed red from his ears to his neck in anger, "The hell I am! I'm not standing out here. We're going in there together." She chewed on her bottom lip and heaved a large, breathy sigh that rattled her chest cavity. She was still having trouble taking deep breaths.

She then coughed, coughed so much she bent down on one knee and had to drop her sickles. The coughs wracked her and she knew she was red faced from the exertion. Calvin sat there silently with her before meeting her eyes once she looked up, "That's why you're not going alone." She nodded miserably, feeling desperate again for answers; Where the hell was Daryl?

Calvin helped her to her feet again and he straightened his backpack, taking out his own knife. He watched as she gripped her sickles in her hands until her knuckles turned white, "Vicki.." His words trailed off, never really finishing his sentence and she breathed in deeply as best she could to steady her anxiety.

Slowly, her hands loosened on the sickles so her knuckles weren't white anymore. Calvin seemed relieved, "Ready?" She nodded curtly at Calvin.

They both walked into the factory and were met with a long hall that was dark, but the flashlight lit up the hall to reveal the corridor was littered with blueprints, paper and blood stained concrete floors. The blood was old and she sighed in relief.

She noticed the floor was first concrete, but then it opened up to a type of black grating with small holes. The surface made clanking noises as they walked on it.

They pushed through the corridor until they got to a fork in the road that branched off to the left and the right. To the right led to the actual working area with a bunch of equipment for the factory and a set of stairs that gave a good aerial view.

The windows filtered in a little bit of light in that area and they could see a little bit better. To the left was a dimly lit corridor that led to who the hell knew where.

"Where to first, kid?" She asked softly, keeping her head on swivel to inspect the area. She hated being in a place like this. It was creepy to the max and the eerie feeling that loomed gave her goosebumps. Not to mention, it all just screamed bad horror movie.

Calvin looked to the right and nodded, "Let's check this area that's better lit first. Then we can sweep the left." She nodded wearily and he caught her eye, "Scared of a spooky factory, Vicki?"

She shoved his shoulder lightly, "I've seen a lot of bad horror movies. So, yeah..I'm definitely rattled." He smirked in response and they walked together up the stairs, their boots clanking on the steel surface.

It was deathly silent in the place and the only thing they could hear was their own breathing. The area they were in had large scaffolding and shelves full of items that were foreign to her. The shelves reached almost as high as the factory ceiling.

An old dolly and a bloody forklift were down at the bottom, along with papers, disassembled equipment that was rusted and there was even piping scattered on the floor.

They were up close to the rafters after ascending the stairs and the wrought iron surface they walked on shook a bit. She shined her light on everything she could so they could see every square inch of the place.

Her legs quaked as they walked around, looking down at the bottom floor below them every so often. Once they had searched every inch they back tracked, went down the stairs and then scoured the work area where so much had been left behind and forgotten.

Every so often she whispered Daryl's name, but no one ever answered back. There was a corpse in the forklift, but he wasn't dead.

He made minimal noise and there was a large pipe protruding from his chest as he reached forward, hands and arms outstretched as if he were reaching for something. He was stuck in the seat and his eyes were glazed over.

Walker.

Calvin climbed the forklift carefully and slid his knife in the side of the man's head, silencing the walker for good. As he hopped down Calvin caught her saddened face in the light of the windows, "Hey, we'll keep looking..okay?"

Vicki nodded numbly before following Calvin back to where they had been at the start. Now, they headed straight towards the left side of the factory. This part opened up to different rooms such as bunks, a locker area and offices.

"We're in the bosses quarters now." Calvin muttered as they turned into an office that was littered with paper work and numerous awards and photos were littered on the shelf behind his desk.

Some items had blood smears and she turned her nose up, "He's not the boss anymore." His lifeless form could be seen from behind the desk. She inspected his body and saw the knife wound in his head. He was still clad in his boss attire, slacks and a button down with a fancy belt.

Calvin whistled lowly and nodded back towards the hallway. She quickly maneuvered out of the office and back to Calvin. It grew dark where they were at until they reached the locker room. Finally they had found a more well lit area. Some of the lockers were half opened, some closed and some looked dented.

Blood was smeared on a set of lockers to the right towards the corner of the room. A moan farther to the right had her moving her flashlight towards the sound and the sickle in her right hand clattered to the ground, clanking loudly on the grates beneath their feet.

A walker munched on something in the corner, but what was next to the blood and guts had her blind with rage, confusion and shock.

_Daryl's bow._

Calvin stood stark still next to her in shock. Their bodies were frozen in place, rooted to the spot while watching the horror scene play out before them. For her at least, time completely stopped. Her ears started to ring, a telltale sign that a panic attack was happening.

_No..Daryl. No, this can't be happening. No..Not Daryl..no way.._

She quickly grabbed her sickle that had fallen and in a blinding rage she severed its head with an anguished cry. The head rolled towards Calvin's feet and he yelped, jumping back in surprise and in fear of Vicki's quick reflexes and scary outburst. The head continued to moan, but stopped as Calvin bent down to stick his knife in the temple.

And then..just like that, Calvin was forgotten. Her eyes cast down to the guts that remained on the ground and the bow that lay carelessly as if it had been dropped. Not an article of clothing was on the ground, but a boot was lying not too far from the bow and she felt her body collapse in a heap around the blood. The flashlight rolled and Calvin grabbed it quickly.

Daryl's boot.

"No, no..no..no..no..Dary's boot..no..no..no.." She could only repeat this word over and over again to herself. Her limbs felt numb, cold even. Her head was about to explode from the pounding in her temples.

She realized she could hear her own heart beat frantically pumping away in shock and anguish. She wanted to curl in a ball..she wanted to die. This wasn't happening. This was not happening.

The flashlight illuminated the scene before her and she lost it. Daryl's bow, his boot, the blood and guts on the ground that the walker had been munching on..it was all too much.

Her eyes started to cascade a fountain of tears, her hiccupping coupled with her rattling breathing and then she couldn't see anything. Her tears flooded her vision and she covered her mouth with her hands, sobbing silently and feeling her heart break in a million pieces.

No, this wasn't breaking. It was having her heart wrenched from her chest and stomped on.

She hadn't been here for him. He had been trying to find medicine for her and he'd been killed. Because of her. It was all her fault. None of this would have happened had she not gotten sick, had he not felt so damn set on saving her. She shouldn't have let him go. It was all her fault…

_No, this isn't happening._

_I never even told him..never even said..never let him know how much I loved him._

"No, no…he can't be dead.." She was rocking in the corner, her back hitting the wall behind her each time she rocked. Calvin hesitantly started to take a step towards her, but he stopped. She wiped her eyes, feeling sick and she leaned over and coughed, but nothing came out.

She felt her insides turn and twist with fire, but she couldn't even get anything up. She was crawling on her hands and knees, struggling to stand, completely disoriented from breaking down. And she continued to do so as Calvin stood by watching with pained and saddened eyes.

"Vicki.." Calvin's voice was soft, and she could hear the pity laced in his voice. His hands gripped her, pulling her up and reaching for her sickles. She was murmuring things, "No..my fault. Daryl...can't be.."

She could hear her voice, but she didn't even know what she was saying. Her mind had completely shut down. And now she was coming undone in Calvin's arms. Until a sound out in the hallway made Calvin look up, shining his light to that area.

Calvin froze, holding her arm and Vicki continued to murmur aloud, clearly still distraught. However, the sound of a creak had her hiccupping coming to a halt. Vicki even froze now, but she didn't have any fight left in her..whatever happened now..well it was just going to happen. She felt numb from head to toe.

The noise sounded like the grates, something opening and closing and Vicki, still distraught, whispered to no one in particular, "He's gone..He's gone.." Her voice raised a few octaves as she repeated her sentence about Daryl being dead and Calvin shushed her.

"Ain't dead yet, Red."

That voice. Vicki knew that voice. Calvin's grip on her forearm loosened and he took a step back in shock, looking from Vicki to a familiar face that now stood leaning against the wall out in the hallway.

Vicki swallowed thickly, wiping her eyes to see Daryl leaning against the wall looking more dirty than she had ever seen him. His hair was greasier and he only had one boot on. He was holding his large hunting knife, but upon seeing them he sheathed it in his holster and eyed them wearily, but a rueful smirk graced his features.

"Daryl?" She whispered croakily, feeling her heart start to speed up yet again, but this time for better reasons.

She didn't know at one point that she started to run, but Vicki tore out of Calvin's arms and ran full speed, something propelling her along that drove her to Daryl. He caught her effortlessly with a small "Oomph."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground a few inches as he brought her up. Her hands tried to grasp every inch of him, fisting his leather jacket in her hands as if she were holding on for dear life.

Her cries of relief turned to whimpers and Daryl held her as she silently fell apart in his arms. Daryl didn't say a word as she sobbed onto his shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks and onto his clothes. "S'alright. M'fine."

It was then she felt it. The softest and most chaste kiss upon the side of her head; close to her temple. Though brief, he had left an inferno of nerves prickling throughout her head and down to her neck.

"I thought you were dead." She hiccupped out and Daryl pulled her back slightly to look at her, eyeing her sickly form with concern. "Thought I was too for a minute." Daryl quipped back and finally she released her arms from him so they were untangled.

He looked at her and saw how distraught she was. She saw it made him a little uncomfortable. Someone had cared so much for him that the idea of him being dead brought her to a complete meltdown. Daryl wasn't used to that kind of affection. She could see it in the way he looked away from her broken form.

Calvin took a step forward, already carrying Daryl's bow and his boot and handing it off to him. He nodded to Calvin in thanks before shouldering his bow and stuffing his foot back into his boot.

"What the hell happened to you?" Calvin asked and Vicki wiped her face, not even caring she was a blubbering mess. "Got jumped by this asshole. Didn't even know someone else was in the factory."

Daryl paused, his voice croaky and she handed him the water and he drank it graciously. He continued and Vicki hung on to every word he said, trying to make sense of what happened, "Was he one of those guys from before?" Daryl shook his head, "Nah, just a crazy worker that had stayed behind I guess."

She eyed the factory workers guts thankful that it had not been Daryl's remains. She then listened as Daryl continued.

"He fired off a shot durin' our damn scuffle. It must've brought a horde in 'ere that was walking by. He wasn't so lucky, but I managed to get the hell outta' 'ere. The damn grates were useful after all." He now walked over to the area where the headless walker was at and squatted down. He hooked his finger into the grate and pulled. It popped up!

Her eyes widened in disbelief. There was an underneath walkway below the grates. "Good thing they were 'ere, otherwise I'd be walker food like this sum'bitch." Vicki shook her head, "But, what happened after that? You were gone all night!"

Daryl scratched the back of his head nervously and shrugged while standing back up, "Jus' stowed away underneath the grates until the horde left. Wasn't 'bout to leave my bow."

Vicki shook her head again in disbelief and Calvin let out a breathy laugh, "You have like nine lives or something." He shook his head too and even Daryl cracked a small smile.

Vicki felt her bottom lip tremble, the situation still flooding her nervous system and sending her emotions into overdrive. "Tha' hell ya'll doin' out?" Daryl's tone wasn't mad, but he was slightly agitated as he took in how sickly pale she was. His words were directed at Calvin though.

"We were looking for you. You didn't come home and we got worried." Vicki answered for Calvin and Daryl glared at a silent Calvin, but his eyes were softer this time.

"Hey, don't even start. I talked him into coming. I made him take me to find you. You'd do the same for me, Daryl." She said, trailing off and then coughing, leaning against the wall and bracing herself for another wave. She couldn't see Daryl's face, but she knew already knew he was probably stricken with anguish at her wracking cough.

"Think I got somethin' for that." Daryl's voice was soft, his country twang making her smile despite feeling like shit. He pulled something from his back pocket to reveal a small white plastic box. It kind of looked like a small lunch box, but it was too small. She opened it hesitantly and her eyes lit up in shock.

"You found some?" Her voice was barely a whisper now, shock still coursing through her veins.

"Thought this place might 'ave somethin'. Couldn't find ya' nuttin out in the town. Ran into a bunch of dead ends. Made the decision to keep searchin'." Vicki quickly looked at the bottle of antibiotics that were in there and though slightly dated, she didn't care. Calvin handed her the water again and she popped one into her mouth quickly.

"Had to ransack the damn place to find 'em." Daryl added as she swallowed. Her entire body ached and she knew she needed to rest again soon. Despite it all, she was thankful for this man. He had done it again..he had come through and risked his life to save hers.

Vicki smiled at Daryl lightly and he nodded his head to her in a silent 'You're welcome'. She handed the plastic box to Calvin. He took a peek inside, "This is good stuff. Tylenol and antibiotics. Can't remember the last time I've seen this stuff."

"We can save the pain killers for after a night of drinking if we ever find alcohol again." Vicki joked and Daryl smirked while Calvin shoved the plastic box in his bag.

"Calvin had a feeling you'd be here.." She murmured as they started to make their way out of the factory, Daryl's hand lingering on the small of her back. Daryl was silent as they made their way out of the factory.

Vicki saw black spots dance before her eyes again. "Not again.." She groaned, stopping as Daryl grabbed her, holding her steady. "Can ya' walk?" Daryl asked and she nodded, steadying her breathing and closing her eyes tightly for a minute. "Yeah, I think. Just give me a minute." Calvin stepped in and looked at Daryl, "She needs rest, like soon."

"She'd be restin' if ya hadn't of taken her out 'ere." Daryl said testily, but Calvin ignored it. Daryl took his crossbow and handed it to Calvin who shouldered it and the backpack. He looked like he was carrying too much, but he didn't complain. Calvin never complained and she loved him for that.

Daryl wrapped his around Vicki, holding her up, "I can walk." She murmured quietly, her vision becoming clearer and the black spots were finally disappearing.

"Know ya' can, but ya' need help." Daryl quipped back and they started walking together, his arm still around her, steadying her in case she blacked out again. She could smell his woodsy scent and it soothed her. His muscles tightened as he used them to help her walk the rest of the way. Though she felt okay, she couldn't trust her body not to give out on the way back.

She was emotionally and physically spent. Vicki knew Daryl probably was to. He had almost died and quick thinking on his part had saved his life. The horde was nowhere in sight as they crossed the fence and back to the dirt road.

"You had to of known I'd come looking for you.." She trailed off as Calvin walked ahead of them, leaving them to some privacy. Daryl was quiet for a beat until he smirked, "Always been stubborn." She smiled, despite feeling like absolute shit. The antibiotic would take time to work. Hopefully it would even work.

They walked on for a few beats longer until she said unannounced, "I'm really glad you're okay." Daryl looked down at her and she looked back up to him as the sun shone in her eyes, making her squint.

She saw the way he eyed her with adoration, relief and much, much more. The things they had said to one another seemed to have washed away. They would leave them in the past..for now.

Daryl turned back towards the road before them as they finally got into the town again, "Me too."

Vicki felt weaker the closer they got to the house and Daryl must have seemed to notice. He noticed everything. He paused and without warning he bent down quickly and scooped her legs out from under her. He pulled her close to his chest as he carried her weak limbs the rest of the way to the house.

"I gotcha'." He muttered lightly, his country twang coming out again.  _I know you got me, Daryl. And I know you probably always will._  

She allowed her eyes to shut as she was safely within the confines of his arms. She fell asleep before they could even reach the front yard to the house.


	31. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the shorter chapter, but ending it the way I did was the perfect spot to stop on. I didn't want to ruin a short and sweet chapter! I'm currently working on a follow up! :) As always, ENJOY!

Chapter Thirty-One: Kindness

"You and I  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I"

You & I - One Direction

Vicki woke up to familiar surroundings later that evening. She was in the same bed she had been in while she was sick, but the sheets had been stripped and since changed. She figured that was Calvin's doing. 

The sheets felt nice beneath her skin and she smiled sleepily at having that feeling of something familiar like the cool bedsheets hitting her skin.

These were the little things you took for granted before the world went to shit.

Her bright eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room from the window to her left and when she shifted she felt a presence in the room. And a woodsy scent hit her that made me smile wider on reflex.

"Daryl.." She whispered croakily, clearing her throat and then looking over at Daryl as he sat in a chair by the bed, staring at his hands absentmindedly. He looked up, his eyebrows slightly raised beneath his growing locks.

"Yer' awake." He stated roughly and she nodded slightly as she moved to sit up against the headboard. She still felt weak, but it was nothing compared to the blistering headache she had had the previous day. Her limbs were a little stiff and she knew she'd need to get up and start walking around sooner than later.

You couldn't keep a girl like Vicki bedridden for too long.

"Kid told me I shouldn't wake ya, figured he was right." Daryl muttered, leaning back against the chair and looking slightly awkward with his hands fidgeting, but the more the moments passed he seemed to relax in the chair a little more than had at first. 

Daryl was never comfortable, but he had to know by now he could always be himself around her.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep." She quipped and he let out a breathy sound through his nose that sounded akin to a chuckle.

"Told Calvin we should stick 'round until yer' feelin' up to it. Then we need ta' keep movin'."

Vicki looked up at him, his voice more determined than it had been before this day. "Any destination in mind?" She asked absently, picking at a stray string on the quilt that Calvin had more than likely covered her in. She wiped at her head and found she wasn't burning up as she had been either. Modern day medicine was a life saver.

"Find the others, hopefully." His voice got a little softer and the hesitance was clear as day. He was trying though…trying to hold on to hope and how could he not? 

Vicki had so far seemed to be on the mend with her illness, Daryl had nearly escaped death and they had gotten away from those nasty hillbillies AND found Calvin.

They had been through too much and made it out alive not to have hope.

Vicki bit her bottom lip as she took in his words and digested them and she found her voice before swallowing thickly, "You're not holding out hope just for me anymore. I can tell..you still do have hope inside of you. And it's not just for my benefit."

And it was true. Before, Daryl tried to hold out hope or would throw out some positive reinforcement every now and then only for her benefit. And mostly just to make her feel better about their situation. Yet, something had changed in him.  _He_  was hopeful. And not just for her sake anymore.

Daryl fell very still in the chair and she eyed him carefully, the moment riddled with unresolved tension between the two of them, yet Daryl didn't speak. He looked away uncomfortably, anywhere but at her and then his blue eyes landed back to her. 

She offered a small smile his way until he shrugged, "Ya' well.." he muttered softly, his voice gravely and thick with his Georgia accent.

She smiled coyly and just as she was about to talk to him about their argument before she got sick, the door opened and Calvin held a wicker basket in his hand clumsily. 

Vicki smiled at Calvin as he stopped short at the end of the bed. He held up the basket and Vicki raised herself up on the bed to get a better look as Calvin smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Tha' hell is that stuff?" Daryl asked, looking at the kid as if he were a complete moron. Vicki had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Daryl's face.

Calvin walked around the bed and sat the wicker basket down beside her leg, "Goodies. I told you guys, this place was a bed and breakfast. So, I went snooping around in the basement." Daryl frowned, "By yerself?" Calvin gave him a look, "Yeah, the house is cleared..so.."

Daryl didn't say anything else about it, but Vicki took note of the way Daryl seemed a little more protective of the kid than he was in the beginning. Vicki peered inside the basket and saw a bundle of tied mesh bags with mini bath stuff inside.

"No..way.." Vicki whispered as she picked up one of the mesh bags and saw the contents inside. She unraveled the ribbon and peered up at Calvin and he smiled widely, "It's all probably really old, but I mean..they have a whole stash of it down there. Probably all unused bags."

Vicki picked out a small no name brand of shampoo and conditioner and a small bottle of mouth wash. She held them in her hands and rolled them around as if they might disappear at any moment. She had taken for granted the bath products they had back at the prison because once they were on the road again she hadn't seen anything like this since. Until now.

Daryl looked at the bag as if its contents were foreign to him and she gave him a look before tossing an unopened bag his way. He caught it and she smirked, "You could use this, Dixon." He arched brow at her and let out a small grumble. She smirked at his response before returning her attention back to Calvin, "Good find, kid."

He smiled proudly before catching the subtle tension in the room that had been there since he walked in. Calvin shifted awkwardly before stepping away and nodding towards the door, "Uh, I'm going to head out. See what else I can find.." Vicki chuckled at him as he fumbled around and walked out of the room leaving Vicki grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn kid.." Daryl muttered to himself before looking at the small travel sized bottles in the bag. He was staring at them intently and Vicki watched the shadows of his past cross his face. 

She could tell in the way his posture changed, his face ghosted and his blue eyes held a slightly darker tint. She swallowed thickly, fumbling with the bottles in her own hand before looking back at him hesitantly.

"Only time we ever got stuff like this was from the damn church." His voice was so low she had to struggle to hear him. She fell silent as a mouse as the room felt thicker.

Vicki swallowed past the lump in her throat as Daryl rolled the bottles around his hand. "Felt like a damn burden more than anythin' else. When I was a kid I got excited when Christmas would come 'round cuz' I knew we'd get surprises like that. As I got older I realized it was jus' pity. And I ain't never wanted no damn pity from no one."

"Are you sure you aren't confusing pity with kindness?"

Her question caught him off guard and he looked at her silently, his blue eyes losing the darkness they held moments ago. His brows furrowed together and she could tell he was taking in what she had said.

"I don't know..." He muttered lowly before getting up and starting to head out of the room, the bag still in his hands. She found her voice before he could grab doorkknob, "It was never like that for me..with you."

He paused and his whole body stiffened at the realness of her words. Daryl's hand hesitated over the doorknob and she wished in that moment she could see his face..get a glimpse of what he was thinking or feeling. Vicki knew he was chewing on her words...digesting them.

Her voice had been so small and lithe it was a wonder he heard her..but he had.

Vicki never pitied Daryl Dixon. And he knew that.

However, he surprised her by turning around just enough so that she could get a glimpse of the side of his face and he looked.. _thoughtful._

It was if her words had somehow reached a part of him; a part of the cage where he kept his heart shielded from emotions..and that part of him was slowly, but surely crumbling.

Little by little.

Day by day.

That cage got weaker and it had been since the day he met her.

"I know, Red. Get some rest now."

Daryl spoke softly, or as soft as Daryl Dixon could. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a brief moment until he turned away from her and walked out of the room.

The door shut behind Daryl and she sank back against the pillows. Vicki didn't realize she had been holding her breath, but she had. One day that cage was going to collapse and there would be nothing left for Daryl to hide his heart behind.

She just hoped she lived long enough to see that day.


	32. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's a long one guys. I hope you enjoy! ^^ I had to write this over a span of a few days..editing, etc. I really wanted to get it right for my readers. Again, enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Two: Surrender

"Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns

I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to

These flames tonight

Look into my eyes and say you want me, too

Like I want you"

Hunger – Ross Copperman

The next few days seem to pass by in a blur and Vicki had trouble keeping track. It was an endless cycle of eat, sleep, eat and more sleep. She hated the bed rest, but she knew it was crucial to getting better. On the fourth day she woke up in the early evening to Calvin gently shaking her awake on her left side, closest to the windows. She cracked open her left eye and groaned while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I figured I'd bring you something to eat while I check your arm." Calvin gave her a sheepish grin as he handed her a canned preservative with a plastic spoon. He was dressed in a simple flannel shirt with a pair of beat up khaki's. They looked like they had seen better days.

"Where you get the spoon from?" She mumbled sleepily, willing her eyes to open fully. It was the one of the few times a feeling of fatigue had taken over her, but she knew it was just from sleeping so much. At some point she was going to need to get up.

"Oh, the man had a lot of stuff in a room down near the kitchen. Guess you could call it something like a basement, or shelter area. He's got quite the collection, but a lot of the stuff has gone bad already."

Vicki nodded as he spoke and her stomach growled as if on cue, but she cast a glance down to her arm that was bare due to sleeping in her camisole the past few days. Her green eyes widened with a start and a feeling of panic started to settle into her belly, "What's wrong with it?"

Calvin realized she thought something was wrong. He shook his head, "Oh, no, uh-nothing's wrong. Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you. I just meant I need to check it." Vicki felt her muscles relax and she leaned back against her pillow. Calvin worked to peel off the bandage he had placed on it earlier. His fingers were delicately working, inspecting all the elements of the slash in her arm that wound no doubt scar upon healing.

"I'll have a scar, won't I?" She asked curiously, placing the can of beans in her lap and using her right hand to scoop them out. She was glad the scar was on the left arm seeing as she was right handed. He snickered lightly, "It's better than losing an arm, huh?" She met his eyes and she laughed lightly, nodding in agreement. The kid was a wise crack and she found she enjoyed his company. When she watched him work she thought of Henry. He had been nimble with his hands..stitching up her wounds from her aerial class.

She swallowed down the memories of the past and looked to Calvin again with a smirk, "You remind me of my brother. He was good with his hands." Calvin hesitated while wiping down her wound and met her gaze, "The doctor?" Vicki nodded and Calvin smiled, "My sister would be proud." Vicki smiled tightly, "I think both our siblings would be proud of us." There was a bittersweet notion to her tone and Calvin caught it. He swallowed past the lump in his own throat and continued to clean and dress her wound.

"Where is he?" Vicki asked cautiously, not meeting Calvin's eyes as he started to grab at the old bandages and cleaning supplies. Calvin furrowed his brows, "He's been asleep for a bit. He's stubborn as damn mule." Vicki snorted, "Yeah, tell me about it." Calvin hesitated by her bed before sitting down on it. He looked like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

"What is it?" Vicki asked, furrowing her own brows and pushing herself up farther on the bed. She was definitely about to get up, that was for sure. She felt well enough to do so and the antibiotics had been working so far. Vicki knew she needed to start walking around again; otherwise her muscles would get all gummed up.

"I just-where do we go from here? Like, once your better?" Calvin looked a little hesitant as he spoke. Not fearful, but just cautious. "I don't want to run into those people again." He stated this earnestly while shivering at the thought of what those men could have done to him had he not been able to break out of his bonds and run into us that day.

"There's a place we heard about..a safe place. It's where everyone was heading to that day..that day that everything went down." She stopped to reflect, the memory of Hershel and everything else flashed through her mind. Then, just as quick as it happened, it was gone. Vicki swallowed past the sorrow and despair and continued talking, "The train tracks. It's where we've been trying to go since that day. I think we got turned around a time or two though." She let her words hang in the air before seeing Calvin's deflated look, "Hey, look at me." Calvin looked up at her after a moment.

"We'll get there; no matter what. And we're not leaving you." Calvin smiled sheepishly, his demeanor shifting from cautious to optimistic. "You're one of us now, Calvin." He let out a breathy laugh and nodded. When he looked at Vicki she could see he realized just what good company he was in. He was safe. And they'd do anything to keep it that way.

As he started to walk out she shifted and put her legs over the edge of the bed to get up. She ran her hands through her dirty and tangled hair.

I need to wash this at some point.

Calvin hesitated in the doorway, "I still got your bag of stuff on the nightstand. If you're feeling up to you can rinse your hair out in his sink. He has quite the bottle water collection down in that bunker of his. I used it to wash my hair." He ran his hands through his blonde locks that were more fluffy and radiant than they had been days ago.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed, wiggling her brows playfully. He rolled his eyes at her words and she laughed lightly while getting up slowly. Her legs were shaky and rightly so. Besides bathroom breaks, she never got up in the past four days. She stretched backwards and then sideways, both right and left, but her limbs were still a little wobbly.

He stopped now in the doorway, "You need any help?" He must have decided to backtrack to her in case she did because he immediately started to walk back towards her after he asked the question. She shook her head, "Nah, I got it." When Calvin got closer she saw the circles under his eyes and she frowned, "Calvin, you need to sleep for a few hours. We'll take part of the night shift."

Calvin looked like he was about to protest, but Vicki eyed him with a stern no nonsense look. He folded under her gaze and nodded, "I could use like four hours of sleep. Then I'll be good again." She looked relieved that he hadn't fought her and she smirked, "At least you're not as stubborn as him." He laughed before walking beside her, slowing his pace to her gait, "Yeah, well, you seem to have your hands full with him. Figure I won't add to it."

She rounded the bed to grab her bag of goodies and put the empty can of beans in its place. "I'll get it later." She added and Calvin nodded. They made their way down the stairs and to the guest bathroom in the hallway. She saw a few bottled waters sitting by the sink and looked back to Calvin, "Are those mine?" Calvin nodded, "Wash away." Vicki smiled and Calvin wandered off to go wake up Daryl.

She was glad for the solitude and silence for a moment. She kept the door open since the bathroom was a little smaller and she knew she'd feel claustrophobic if it was closed. Vicki untangled the bag that had old travel size shampoo. She flipped the tab and poured it into her right hand. It smelled, very faintly, like lavender.

She wondered what it had smelled like fresh in the bottle. Vicki knew she'd never find out. She took the bottled water and unscrewed it half awkwardly since she had her hand full of shampoo. She then proceeded to slowly lean her head over the sink so not to get dizzy. Her eyes never dared to look in the mirror before her. She poured water on her head, coating it well and then started to slowly massage the shampoo in her hair.

Her left arm ached slightly, but not nearly as bad as it had when the infection set in. She supposed the medicine had worked because she was fever free and she was up and walking around. The water and shampoo were foreign to her..something she hadn't been used to since the prison.

A luxury we took for granted before the world went to shit.

It felt so damn good to revel in such a luxury. Daryl and her had been rough necking it out in the woods for so long. Sure, they were able to rinse their clothes when they found water and wring them out, but they then smelled lightly like the dank waters. However, Vicki had mentioned it was better than smelling like old body sweat and Daryl had shrugged. He wasn't one for hygiene, but she took note in the way he actually made an effort to try..for her sake.

Vicki suds her hair and doused it with water, using the last two bottles to rinse the shampoo out. No need to condition it since it would be all gummed in less than a day or two. She planned on hitting the road sooner than later and she didn't want to waste water when they could use it for drinking. She opened the little Listerine bottle and gargled with it for a few moments, realizing how old these were, but continuing anyways. They tasted faintly of mint, but she could tell it was super old. Still, once she spit it out her mouth tingled and burned, blowing out her breath it was cool and she could smell the mint.

Vicki grabbed the towel that Calvin had laid out on the ground, drying it while shaking her long auburn locks out. It wasn't until she flipped her head up and down in the towel that her eyes caught sight of her reflection. The mirror showed her a different girl than she used to be. Her face was slightly flat, but not too much. Her eyes were hardened, the lines around her eyes no longer from straight laughter and joy like before the walkers showed up. The lines around her eyes were now crinkles of sadness, death, hardship and survival.

Regardless if you lost that shine, you're still a survivor.

Vicki stared at the girl in the mirror as the towel slipped from her hands and fell into the sink. Her strands of hair were dripping wet and falling onto the back part of her camisole, but she paid no mind to it. The water felt nice upon her skin. She was hypnotized, staring at herself in the mirror intently until a voice caused her to jump, "Ya' alright?" Her heart hammered in her chest at the rough twang and whirled on Daryl, "Don't sneak up on my like that!" Daryl was wearing a flannel that had the sleeves cut out, his usual angel winged vest and a pair of brown pants. He had on the typical Daryl boots that accompanied his outfit since she met him. They were so worn out by now, but so were hers.

He shrugged lightly in a silent apology and Vicki shook her head, "Damnit." She placed her hand over her heart and felt it jumping frantically from being startled. "Yeah, I just..I don't know." He crinkled his eyes, looking to her as if he was concerned. Then he looked at the mirror behind her and being Daryl, he put two and two together realizing what she had really been doing.

"Ya' look fine. If that's what yer' doin.." He mumbled nonchalantly and Vicki quirked a half-smile at the Daryl-like compliment. She quickly changed the subject in an effort to say something since they were just staring at one another, "You taking watch tonight too?" He nodded, a quick jerk of his head and she smiled, "Yeah, me too."

He furrowed his brows, "Ain't feelin' bad are ya'?" She shook her head earnestly, "No, no. I feel fine. I'm tired, but that's just from lying in bed for a few days. I'm ready to be up on watch. I need to." He nodded wearily, his strands of hair damn near covering his eyes and he nodded towards the front room, "Let's get to it."

Vicki followed him out of the bathroom and her eyes widened as she realized in the dim light of the hallway that his locks were glistening! They were wet and they looked..holy shit they looked clean! He turned to grab his bow and he handed her the pair of sickles that meant the world to her. She took them, sheathing them in their spots in her blue jeans shorts and smelling a whiff of fresh lavender that came from Daryl's person.

"You washed your hair." She stated in shock, taking in the tendrils of hair that still dripped from the water. He must have just done it when he woke up. Daryl looked up to her and quickly away as if slightly embarrassed, "Ya'? So?" His tone sounded defensive and she smiled coyly, "Nothing, I just..it looks good. You don't look like Pig Pen anymore."

He blew out a puff of air and rolled his eyes, "Not like we got the luxuries we used to, Red." Vicki smirked, "I know. It looks good is all." She saw the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile, despite getting defensive. When he turned around, she eyed him appreciatively before he could see her doing so. "Where's Calvin?" She asked, looking in the living room and not seeing him. Daryl nodded upstairs, "There's 'nother small bedroom up there. He's been usin' that one."

Vicki frowned, "Then what have you been doing to sleep?" Daryl eyed her before moving the small loveseat close to the window. The curtains were there, but any sign of light or movement they would see it. "Post up here." He paused before continuing, "When I can, jus' been sleepin' on this." He pointed the love seat she posted up on. As he handed her a rifle he continued unannounced, "Or wherever I can."

Vicki felt her heart wrench and she wondered briefly if Daryl had been having trouble sleeping since they weren't together; back to back like they did in the woods. The comfort of each other had been a nice way to fall asleep; their body heat a security blanket, much like they were to each other.

She took her spot with the rifle next to the window and Daryl took a different window in the dining room, "Holler if ya' need anythin'." It was the last thing he said before he started to walk away. He was being stand offish and she realized they had never really spoken about the fight they had before she fainted that day. Vicki bit her lip and nodded, watching him walk away to the dining room as he took his seat in the large bay window that was there.

It had been an hour or two of stark quiet and Vicki stretched her legs, getting up from the love seat and somehow finding her boots taking her into the dining room. Daryl looked up to her and she shrugged, "All quiet on my end. Need company?" Daryl shifted on the window and pulled his legs up as an answer and she took the spot opposite of him. "I can see yer' area from here too." He nodded in the yard and she saw from his point of view he could see the area she'd been watching from the living room.

She furrowed her brows and looked back to him, "You just sat me up in there to give me something to do, huh?" He smirked lightly, "Ya' were insistent on takin' watch and the back is all locked up. Ain't no one gettin' in unless it's from the front. I got it covered all from this spot."

Vicki smiled lightly and let the rifle rest against the wall beside her for quick access. It was quiet for a brief moment before Vicki spoke without thinking, "I'm sorry..for before. The fight.." She let her words trail off and Daryl eyed her wearily, his blue eyes reading her in a way that felt more than just a friendly glance.

"Nah, I was an ass, Red. Shouldn't 'ave yelled at ya'." She nodded lightly, accepting his apology, but she realized the tension between them had thickened considerably. She swallowed, pushing her semi-damp locks away from her face.

"Didn't mean it..what I said." Daryl stated roughly, looking at her intently before looking back out the window, his bow resting in his lap, but his hands were ready to pop a bolt off if needed. "What part?" Vicki asked lowly, her throat tightening as the conversation continued to drift towards dangerous territory.

As he continued to look outside, she could see what he saw; the stillness of the night, the stars outside twinkling and the silence. The silence was deafening and she felt relieved they were making small talk within themselves, despite it being about their fight.

"All of it." Daryl finally murmured, his gravelly voice thick with a different tone and she nodded lightly, taking in his apology and feeling better now that it had been laid out on the table. "I never thanked you..risking your life for that medicine. You saved my life." He blew out a breath and shook his head with a rueful smirk, "It's kinda' our thing, Red. Savin' each other's asses." He looked over to her now, the smirk still plastered on his face.

She felt the fluttering of odd things inside her belly at this rueful smirk, "So, we have a thing now?" She quirked a brow his way and his blue eyes pierced hers in way that seemed he was actually considering they might have a thing. Even though the moonlight was the only thing that kept anything lit up in the bay window, she could see those blue eyes as clear as day. He groaned lightly and shook his head, but he never once disagreed with her and she smiled wider as she leaned her head against the window.

The minutes ticked by and Daryl shifted as if he were uncomfortable, but she noticed he had looked at her once or twice in between the shifts of his movements. His eyes weren't predatory by any means, but he looked to her curiously, taking in her semi-damp hair and just..her; alive and well…sitting and talking like they used to. However, there was something lying under the surface of his demeanor and she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was.

After a while the conversation had drifted to the textile plant and she laughed lightly as Daryl spoke of being underneath the shitty ass grates and how bad it smelled. It was anything but funny, but the way he told the story made her chuckle. After all, Daryl wasn't the cleanliness of people so if it smelled like shit then it had to have been bad. She remembered an odor while being in the textile plant, but she imagined being underneath with the trash that was probably down there had been awful.

After a moment she shook her head again recalling the moment she really thought Daryl was gone. A wave of emotions passed her and Daryl must have noticed because he looked to her again as she looked down at her hands, rubbing them together nervously, "I-I thought you were gone." Her voice broke at the end and Daryl responded quickly to ease her fears, "I was fine, Red."

"I wasn't."

Those two words escaped her lips and her voice was hoarse as she said them. She had to swallow past the lump in her throat and when she met his eyes, she knew he saw it. He saw the despair that was in her green eyes, the raw emotion that someone had been completely shattered that they thought Daryl Dixon had died. He stared at her with an intensity that had her looking away and down at her hands again. She absentmindedly wiped her eyes as they threatened to spill over, but she stopped them immediately.

No, no crying.

He was here. He was safe. Daryl is with me.

When she looked back he was staring out the window and the conversation stopped suddenly for a while. That is until Daryl looked back at her, "Didn't know if you were gonna' make it either." She looked up to him and smirked, trying to lighten the mood, "Oh, I can't be beat by a little infection." He snorted, "Ya' call that a little infection?" He nodded towards her bandage on her left arm and she looked to it with a shrug, "I call it a war wound. Ya' know..another scar for the books." He smirked at her before letting his eyes rest on the scar on her eyebrow.

She smiled lightly, "This one doesn't count. I got that pre-walkers, remember?" He nodded lightly, another jerky movement and he looked out the window before murmuring, "Got plenty of 'em too."

Vicki froze and she knew he was speaking of the ones on his back. The ones she wasn't supposed to see that day in the creek, but accidentally did anyways. "I saw..at the creek." Vicki trailed off, picking at a stray piece of string on her camisole and pulling it out, the strand growing longer as she tried to find the sweet spot to yank it out. She already knew he had tensed up even though she wasn't touching him or looking at him. She just knew him too damn well.

"Thought you said no peekin' that day?" Vicki felt the tension dissolve upon his words and she looked up while yanking the string off her camisole and dropping it to the floor below them. Daryl had long since let his hands drift away from the bow since the quiet night continued. He moved them to rest atop of the bow instead and he peered at her from under a stray lock of hair. He ground his teeth nervously and Vicki protested in a heated whisper, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident-I mean.."

He smirked now, "Ain't gotta' get defensive." She shoved her boot at him and made contact with his shin and she saw him chuckle lightly. "I just mean..I saw them. I-no," She stopped short and realized she was about to say the standard statement that everyone said..'Oh, I understand.' She didn't understand. She never would because she didn't have the life he had.

"No, I don't understand because I didn't have your life exactly, but I guess I just mean I get it…what you've told me about your life when you were younger. I guess I had an idea of what you meant that day we talked in the cabin..after the dog attacked. But, I didn't really know to what extent."

Daryl shrugged lightly, "It is what it is." He obviously still held some pent up emotions towards his father and Merle, but she'd never push him to talk about that stuff. He kept it buried down deep and she felt the most she got from him was probably more than he had ever told anyone in the group. She bit her lower lip in thought about that day at the creek…when she had buttoned his shirt and how intimate it had felt, despite them not even touching.

It got quiet again for a while, but throughout the next couple of hours they had minimal conversation ranging from the walkers, to Rick and the others, the train tracks and oddly enough all the pets she ever owned. Daryl had told her about a dog he found one day as a stray.

He was sickly and they sure as shit didn't have the money to take care of it, but Daryl pleaded with his mother to hang up signs or ask around for a good home so they could cure him. A woman in a local grocery saw the sign that Daryl and Merle had hung up the morning after he had been found. Merle said on numerous occasions that he hated the stupid mutt, but Daryl claimed he saw Merle feeding it bits of scraps the few days they had it and talking to it in a low voice so no one else would hear.

And then the woman came to pick up the dog so she could it the attention it needed at the vet. When Daryl had to give the dog to the woman he admitted he cried like a pansy, but the dog laid his head on Daryl's shoulders as a way of thanking him for taking him in and out of the cold. Daryl claimed the dog watched him out the back window as the woman drove away down the dirt road and back to the city.

He admitted that even as a kid he wished someone like that woman would have rescued him from the shit life he had and drive him away. He envied the dog, but he also wouldn't have wished his life on anyone and being around his father he knew the dog would have wound up dead. Giving it away was the best decision, despite crying his ass off.

She was quiet for a moment before she shook head to try and lighten the mood, "Don't even compare yourself to a stray dog, Daryl." He looked up at her and smirked lightly, a small chuckle escaped his lips and she continued, "You're more like a lone wolf."

He seemed to appreciate this, despite them having just talked about something from his past. He knew she understood the gravity to the story, but she didn't want to linger on the bad stuff for too long. "Lone wolf, huh?" He added with a raised brow and continued, "Guess that makes you part of the wolf pack then?" She smiled brightly, "Uh, duh! Who else is going to get your ass out of trouble?"

He scoffed, blowing out a breath as if her statement was ridiculous, "Nah, yer' the one that needs a watchin'. Yer' trouble, Red." She smirked knowing he was probably right and got up to grab a few rations of food. In particular, they had an old protein bar that was half eaten, probably Daryl taking a bite and then putting it back.

She shrugged and grabbed it before walking back over to where Daryl sat, but right as she reached the bay window her right boot hit a lip in the floor that was uneven and askew from the rest of the floor. Vicki clumsily fell forward with a small string of curse words, but Daryl was off the bay window in a flash, his bow clattering to the floor. Since she had been so close to him she fell directly into him, her hands grabbed his shoulders, but her face had landed on his chest.

There was a brief moment where her hands were gripping his shoulders and her head was hanging lightly, staring at the floor beneath her feet and Daryl's hands had ended up underneath her arms, steadying her. "If the walkers don't get ya', yer' own two damn feet will, Red." And then a ripple of giggles escaped her..it was an unknown sound and one that she hadn't done in a while. They carried on lowly and she tried to stifle them the best she could, but her chest exploded with laughter, heaving up and down at her clumsy self.

She looked up, her hands still gripping his shoulders and his hands were still under her arms, but when she met his blue eyes she saw the coy smile on his face as she laughed. It was the first time they had been in such a close proximity in a while..like this. Touching…and in each other's personal space.

When their eyes met something softened in Daryl like she hadn't seen before..something started to break and she saw before her eyes that the walls that Daryl put her were crumbling. Slowly, but they were crumbling nonetheless. His hands on her spread a fire within her body and the static between them was practically crackling. She knew he could feel it too. His entire demeanor changed and she realized why he was acting so off earlier.

Daryl had been uncomfortable because he was trying to work out his feelings for her. And maybe having these near death experiences had added some kind of impact in the way they both felt about each other, more so now than ever before. "Well, you're stuck with me. Clumsy feet and all." She murmured with another laugh and a smile. He smiled down at her appreciatively as if being stuck with her wasn't the worst thing in the world.

His blue eyes captured her green ones in a way that she had never seen before and her breath caught her in throat as he held her there. He still didn't let go and looked as if part of him didn't want to let go. Like ever.

She had to get away..or else she was going to do something foolish and ruin the moment. Vicki pulled away first, ending the intense moment and straightened her camisole nervously. His hands pulled away from her and left a trail of electricity all down her arms. She could hear him clear his throat and he averted his eyes as he always did when embarrassed.

"Can you believe I used to be light on my feet?" She asked jokingly and realized they were still close to one another since Daryl hadn't moved from his spot. "Ya' still are." He muttered while she grabbed her protein bar and before she took a bite she quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

She bit into it and he smirked, "Back at the prison I used to watch ya' sometimes. When ya' trained. Ya' still got it, Red. Ya' ain't lost it." Daryl looked bashful, if Daryl Dixon could look that way and he flushed a crimson color as he admitted he watched her train. Vicki found herself gazing at Daryl softly. He had watched her..not creepily at all, but she knew from Daryl's point of view he had been curious and she knew even back then he admired her. Before she could retort, a clearing of a throat broke them apart and she whirled around to Calvin rubbing his eyes and having a bad case of bedhead with his still freshly clean hair.

"Oh, Calvin." Vicki stated quickly and Calvin looked a little embarrassed as his face flushed from his neck to his cheeks, "Oh, hey. Uh, I-uh I was going to take watch for a bit. If ya'll wanna go relax or rest up. It's been a few hours..so.."

Vicki hadn't realized it had been so long since they had taken watch, but the time had passed so quickly with Daryl, as it usually did. Daryl nodded curtly and grabbed his bow off the floor before making his way up the stairs and not saying a peep to Vicki as he walked past her. She bit her lip and when he was out of ear shot Calvin threw his hands in the air silently and she gave him a stern look.

When Daryl's footsteps were gone Calvin stalked towards her and shook his head, "You just need to tell him how you feel. He's stubborn as a mule, remember?" Vicki opened her mouth to protest and then closed it quickly. She grumpily took a bite of her protein bar so she wouldn't have to say anything to Calvin, but he smirked as she looked resigned and knew he was right.

She handed off her gun to him and said, "It's been clear so far, wake us up in a few hours. And if you see anything, get us up." He nodded a few times, "Yeah, of course." Vicki disappeared up the stairs silently grinding her teeth and feeling her heart still beating erratically from feeling as if she had been caught doing something with Daryl she shouldn't have.

When she reached her room she didn't dare go to the other end of the hallway where she knew Daryl was at. She lingered in her doorway for a brief moment before walking in the room and feeling a little tired again. None of them ever slept soundly for more than four to five hours at a time so their shifts were a bit off, unlike they had been at the prison, but they also didn't have fortified walls anymore.

She knew Daryl probably wasn't sleeping, but he just retreated like a cat to his quarters so he could be alone. Vicki curled up on the bed on top of the covers, boots on and all after placing her sickles on the night table next to her. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she was she being shaken awake some time later.

"Red, wake up." The gruff voice broke through her nightmare and she sat up quickly, her hands gripping the bed covers beneath her form. It had to have been maybe thirty minutes to an hour that had gone by since she laid down last. Her chest was heaving up and down and as her eyes focused she saw Daryl kneeling on the bed and looking at her with concern. "Daryl.." She breathed out in relief and he looked pained to see her so upset, but he kept silent.

"Thanks for waking me." She murmured quietly and Daryl switched his position on the bed so he was half sitting on the edge and half off, "Yer' hollerin an' makin' noises." All of a sudden, Calvin poked his head in, "Hey, ya'll okay up here?" She waved him away, "I'm okay, Calvin. Just a bad dream." He nodded curtly in relief and saw Daryl was with her before hearing his footsteps disappear down the stairs again.

Daryl stared at her with concern and she swallowed thickly, "We found the others, but we couldn't get to them. It was like we were running at them and they were heading towards us, but they never got closer. They got farther away, actually; Rick, Carl, Michonne and Glenn. I could see them, but I couldn't reach them." Daryl stared at her, his face a little unreadable as he took in her dream.

"We'll find 'em, Red."

The hope in his voice had her jerking up to look at him in surprise. Her hope was rubbing off on him and it was moments like this he would show it. She smiled lightly and he got up to leave before stopping in the doorway, "You straight?"

The memories of the first night in the prison flooded her mind and this time she didn't lie. "No." Her voice was so soft Daryl had to furrow his brows and strain to hear her. "Stay with me." Her voice was a whispering plea and Daryl looked away from her and down at the floor, silently debating before quietly laying his bow against the nightstand and getting on the bed next to her.

She took note he didn't take his boots off and not one article of clothing. He stayed in all his clothes and she was thankful because she had done the same when she slept as well. They both wanted to be ready to pop up at any time in case something happened. They thought alike sometimes. Daryl got into a position on his back where his left hand was underneath his head and his right hand lay at his side, sometimes he bit his right thumbnail nervously.

Vicki turned to his face him and curled up into a fetal position, her right hand snaking up underneath the pillows and her left hand on the bed sheet between them faced down. After a few minutes, her eyes looked up to him and she stared, silently taking him in while he had his eyes closed.

She took in his thin lips and the growing amount of stubble that graced his face. Even laying here she could feel the heat that radiated off his body and it soothed her..it also did other things too, but she tried her best to push those aside. There was a certain kind of peacefulness about him as he relaxed on the bed with her.

Something she rarely got to see.

"What're ya' doin'?" He asked, his eyes were closed, but she knew from the way he spoke he hadn't been asleep and he had felt her eyes upon him. She felt her face flush from her neck to her cheeks and she quickly countered, "Just admiring the view." He blew out a breath that sounded more like a scoff and he finally opened his eyes to glance down at her, "I think ya' need yer' eyes checked, Red."

Vicki licked her chapped lips and met his gaze, those dark blue eyes daring to pull her in like the ocean waves, "I don't think my vision has ever been clearer." Her words weren't said in a joking manner, they were honest and he went quiet for a moment. His body visibly tensed and she swore she could hear the hammering of drums which was probably from her heart beating out of control.

He ground his teeth, chewing on his thumbnail as he looked slightly agitated, "Ain't nuttin' special, Vicki." He muttered this loud enough for her to hear even with his thumbnail in his mouth. She looked up to him and scooted herself up a bit on the bed.

"You are to me."

Four words that might have meant nothing to anyone else, but to Daryl it had been everything. Her voice had been raw and honest, and if four words could change the shape of someone's relationship this was it.

Four words. Ten letters.

She saw the way he shifted to look at her, removing his thumbnail from his mouth while his blue hues stared at her as if he was seeing her clearly for the first time. He was no longer agitated looking, but downright perplexed, and..accepting. If there was a word for it, Vicki could only think of someone that was accepting what was happening, accepting the inevitable, but there was still a cautious nature to his eyes as if he might draw away at any moment too.

Some force drew her closer and Daryl stilled, but her heart was anything but still. It hammered and pounded in her ears, she could even feel it in her throat. She scooted closer once again as if her body had a mind of its own and Daryl went rigid, all the muscles in his body coiled like a snake ready to strike..or flee. But, he still didn't move. Thoughts of their moment at the prison briefly passed through her mind. Vicki's lips hovered so close to his and in the silence of the night, she closed the gap and pressed her plump lips against his thin ones.

When he didn't flee, or move, she moved her body farther up and continued to kiss him. She could smell the aroma of mint and nicotine mixed together and she realized he not only had shampooed, but he had also used the Listerine. He hadn't necessarily kissed her back, but he hadn't stopped her either. She noticed his body had tensed at something foreign, so intimate.

A part of Vicki felt like she was taking advantage of him, someone so shy and insecure..someone that stayed away from all forms of touch, but here she was..pressing her lips to his and he wasn't pushing her away. After a moment, she pulled away, her heart beating in her chest like a hummingbird. There was a look of fear that crossed his face and he furrowed his brow before doing exactly what Daryl always did.

He pushed off the bed and mumbled in a rough and distraught voice, "Can't." Or something that sounded like that word. She knew she heard him say that at least, whatever else he had mumbled had been too low for her to hear. Her lips parted to speak, but she couldn't get anything out at the moment. He was already off the bed and striding towards the doorway. She scrambled after him quickly, getting off the bed, standing up and feeling a brave notion take hold of her gut.

No, he wasn't getting away from her this time. He wasn't going to keep skating around it, pulling her in only to push her away again. He had just got to the doorway when she spoke bravely in a harsh whisper, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something for me. If you can do that, then just go. I'll never bring it up again." Daryl stood rigid in his spot in the doorway and she couldn't believe he hadn't walked yet. He was visibly trembling, his right hand twitching every so often and his head hanging low as if he were staring at the floor.

When the seconds drifted on and he still hadn't said a word..she was right. He couldn't say those words to her because they weren't true. She looked down at her own boots, her cheeks burning a thousand crimson fires as she mumbled lowly, grasping at anything to break the thick silence, "Daryl-I just-"

He had whirled around unannounced and she noticed his bow next to her and knew he was coming back to grab it before he walked out. She looked up, clearly startled as Daryl was right in front of her, his blue eyes held a look to them that she hadn't seen before and his hands were already cupping her face. Her hands reached up instinctively to hold them and he moved in like a man that knew exactly what he had wanted to do. His movements had been fast as lightening so he had surprised her enough to where she couldn't even speak, much less make a sound.

His thin lips crashed into hers and they immediately moved in synch with each other. She melted against him, though clumsy as the kiss had started, within a few moments they were actually kissing. A rush of heat flooded her cheeks and all the way down to her toes. She heard a deep guttural groan of pleasure that escaped his lips while they were kissing and the mere sound gave her more ammunition to continue.

At first he was slow and precise, so very shy like a person experiencing a kiss for the very first time. He tasted just as every bit wild and rugged as she thought he would. Vicki lost all sense of right and wrong because in that moment all she could think was that this was right..it felt ridiculously right. He poured out his emotions to her in one of the most intimate gestures he'd ever given her. It both scared and excited her.

Her hands on his hands as they cupped her face, his stubble scratching her slightly, but she didn't mind, if anything it was sending tendrils of excitement straight down her body. He was so close to her that she snaked her arms around his torso, running her hands up and down his back and gripping the leather jacket she loved so much. He leaned in closer, the sound of kissing lips and heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the room. At one point he got a little antsy and a smidgen reckless, but he had been so very gentle the entire time.

And just as fast as it all had happened, he pulled away slowly, catching his breath and she was doing the same. His calloused hand lingered upon her face, holding her gently and stroking her cheek with his thumb. Every one of her nerve endings was on fire and judging by the way he had kissed her back, he as feeling the same.

She swallowed thickly, feeling her heart skip a thousand beats a minute and her cheeks holding a heat to them that hadn't been there before. Daryl was silent, probably taking in everything that had just happened and he let his forehead rest against hers. She could feel his puffs of breath against her face. "Been wantin' to do tha' for a long ass time." Vicki chuckled lightly, still collecting herself from the moment, "Better late than never." And then she felt it..a strange trembling.

"Yer tremblin'.." He pulled back to look at her with a hint of concern and she saw his eyes grow weary as if he had done something wrong. Vicki let out a very nervous laugh, his eyes searching her when she finally willed herself to look up at Daryl Dixon. "You do that to me." She murmured unabashedly and Daryl faintly smiled, taking her in as if he was holding on to the moment like a life line.

"Can't understand what ya' see in me, Red." He muttered roughly, though his thumb still lingered on her cheek and she reached up to place her hand on top of his. "I can." She stated boldy, looking him over and then he dropped his hand from her face and she found herself craving for more, but she stayed still.

"M'gonna ruin ya', Red." Daryl spoke lowly; his face now tilted down to the floor, but Vicki snuck a hand up under his chin and made him face her. Her eyes held nothing but the truth as she admitted in a whisper, "You do a lot of things to me Daryl, but you'd never ruin me." She had a rueful smirk and Daryl simply stared stoically at her.

He held her gaze for a moment long before breaking away and grabbing his bow, "Get some sleep, Red. I'll be down the hall." He didn't look back at her until he was at the doorway, "'Night." She smiled a stupid smile, still reeling from what had transpired. He walked out as quietly as he had first come in, leaving her to herself. She knew why he didn't want to stay the night..she understood. Vicki wouldn't have been able to promise to keep her hands to herself if had stayed.

Long after he had left she still felt the spark of electricity running her veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: WHEW. FINALLY these two share a true intimate moment. I promise Daryl isn't going to get all sappy and super lovey-dovey on us. He's going to be the same old Daryl we love so much. I just thought it was time for at least one little kiss. ^.~ It really doesn't put them as "official couple" status yet, but I thought it was fitting for the moment.


	33. Together

"There's going to come a day when you feel better  
You'll rise up free and easy on that day  
And float from branch to branch, lighter than the air  
Just when that day is coming, who can say, who can say?"

Up The Wolves- The Mountain Goats

Vicki opened her eyes the next morning well before the actual sun rose above the clouds. She lay there for quite some time, her chest heaving up and down deeply as her mind replayed the happenings of the night before.

She would feel her cheeks flush from the mere thought of his lips and that was when she found herself subconsciously putting her fingertips to her lips, as if she could still feel him there.

_Daryl kissed me last night_

This was a very strange thought to have and though it wasn't unpleasant by any means..it was still a bit startling. She'd known Daryl for a while now and he sure wasn't a man that needed, or wanted, physical contact.

Hell, he shied away from it all costs, but last night he initiated an actual kiss with her. Sure, she had goaded him a little bit with her speech, but Daryl Dixon had acted on his feelings for her and he let her in in one of the most intimate of ways.

Involuntarily, Vicki smiled lightly and then that small smile turned into a broad and open mouthed smile as she giddily flipped on the bed and buried her face in the pillow.

As the realization sank in, her inner child came out for a very brief moment and she allowed herself this moment of happiness. 

When she flipped back over and sat up on the bed she realized how much weight had been lifted off her shoulders from all that she had told him.

Even before he had kissed her she had an overbearing weight of all the unsaid things she wanted to explain to him, like how she felt, but it was never really the right time..until last night.

And now that it was out there in the open and Daryl had acted on it..she felt lighter. More relaxed. She didn't know how exactly he was going to react, but she had a feeling Daryl would be Daryl and he'd probably ignore her..or keep his distance.

_Time to face the music_

Vicki stretched, getting her sickles off the nightstand and sheathing them into place and putting her boots on. She felt healthier too and her limbs ached less and less every single day. She swallowed before opening the door and hearing muffled voices downstairs.

As she crept down the stairs the voices became clear and she immediately recognized Daryl and Calvin's voices. She stopped shy of the bottom step as Calvin spoke in a low whisper, "You think she's up for traveling already?"

A gravelly voice responded and she couldn't help but smile as she knew it was Daryl. She didn't quite catch what Daryl had said, but Calvin responded quickly, "Okay, so we move out tomorrow morning?"

She walked down the last step and the voices ceased and she quickly walked around the corner to see both of them had their hands ready on their weapons.

"It's just me." Vicki stated softly before seeing their bodies visibly relax. They looked at one another and then back at Vicki and she crossed her arms.

"Making plans to ditch me?" She arched a brow playfully.

Calvin snickered, "Darn, you caught us."

Daryl looked away from her quickly, but she had seen the small little smile grace his lips at her quip. Calvin looked between the two as silence followed and it made him uncomfortable. 

That made two of them because the tension was so thick it could slice bread right about now.

"Uh, well Daryl was just saying we need to probably head out tomorrow." She looked between them as Calvin spoke up to break the silence and then Vicki looked to Daryl. 

"Why not today? I'm up for it." It was hogwash because in reality she was deathly tired from staying up after the kiss, but she'd never admit that.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably and then he got up from the chair in the kitchen and grabbed his bow from the table as if he were going somewhere, "Need ta' pack and make a plan. Then we head out."

His words weren't gruff, but he was avoiding eye contact with her and he made himself scarce, leaving Calvin and her in the kitchen.

Calvin waited a few beats before raising a brow at her, "Spill. What happened? He's acting weird and personally, I don't think he slept well last night. He looks incredibly tired. And so do you."

Vicki felt taken aback and not by Calvin's question, but by the realization that maybe she wasn't he only one that had stayed up thinking about the kiss.

"I, uh, I mean nothing. I-"

Calvin gave Vicki a look as she stammered on her words uncharacteristically.

"Did you.." He trailed off and when Vicki avoided eye contact Calvin punched a fist into the air and pointed a finger at her, "I knew it!"

She looked around, feeling the heat creep up her cheeks as she was very much busted and she whispered harshly, throwing her hands in the air like a crazy person as she spoke. 

"Look, nothing like that happened, okay? And will you lower your voice before you make an awkward situation worse?"

Calvin was still cheesing like a little kid in a candy store, but he did lower his voice as he whispered, "You told him how you felt then?" Vicki nodded sheepishly.

She didn't necessarily plan to tell Calvin the intimate details of her night because she was private in that aspect and so was Daryl. 

She shrugged lightly and whispered, "We might have had a moment." It was all she'd offer up though and the rest was going to be kept under lock and key.

Calvin's smile turned a bit more serious as he nodded lightly, "That's good, Vicki." There was another moment of silence and Vicki blew out a breath and Calvin spoke up, "He'll come around. Just needs time to digest it all, I'm sure. He's stubborn, remember?"

Vicki met Calvin's eyes and she saw the innocence and youth that radiated in them. She nodded lightly hoping he was right before getting up and stretching her limbs again, "Guess we need to pack up, then?"

Calvin nodded and the two of them proceeded to start to park. Daryl kept a look out while the two of them scavenged the old man's non-perishables. They couldn't take everything, but between all of them they could take a nice amount of supplies.

As Calvin and her packed up, she stopped suddenly as a grateful feeling came over her, Calvin turned to look at Vicki with a questionable gaze and Vicki smiled, feeling the shimmer in her eyes as her throat tightened. 

"After everything we've lost..it's just nice to be here with you two."

Calvin stopped short and he took in her words carefully, putting another can into his knapsack after inspecting it, "That man, the old man I mean.." He trailed into dangerous territory as Vicki realized Calvin was talking about Hershel.

"Hershel?"

Calvin nodded as she barely whispered his name, though it rolled off it felt foreign now. She wondered if it would always sting to say his name.

"What about him?"

Calvin shifted before murmuring, "He was one of the good ones, huh?" Vicki was caught off guard by this and she looked to Calvin a little exasperated. 

"Yeah, he was." Her bottom lip trembled and she avoided contact with Calvin when she spoke again.

"We have to keep going for him; for all of them." Her voice was strong and sure, "And if we don't..it's all for not."

Calvin put a hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly with a small nod. The two of them continued to pack in silence for the rest of the morning.

That afternoon came and went and Daryl made himself pretty scarce. She only spoke to him a few times and the most she got was a few gruff words. 

Calvin would give her a reassuring smile, but she found herself getting a little more frustrated as the day went on. However, she kept quiet about it.

As the evening neared, they had decided on sleeping in shifts and setting a time to head out in the morning. They were around the kitchen and Calvin was taking his gun apart and cleaning it with precision.

Vicki watched until Daryl nudged her shoulder, "Wanna check the perimeter?" Calvin eyed them for a brief second and then continued to take apart his gun without a sound.

Vicki flushed from the mere brush of his fingertip on her shoulder, but she swallowed her feelings down and nodded curtly, "Sure." They walked out of the kitchen and unbeknownst to her Calvin was smiling brightly as they walked away together.

As they made their way outside to do their nightly stroll around the house Vicki admired the moonlight's shine on Daryl's tanned and muscular stature. 

He eyed her warily as their boots crunched the soft earth before asking, "Ya' gonna be up for bein' on the move again?"

Vicki nodded earnestly, "Yeah, I mean I feel better. No more aches, no more fever. I'll be good." Daryl nodded and she could see the relief in his eyes.

Vicki bit her lip and looked down as they walked and from time to time she could feel his eyes drift to her, but she kept her eyes averted and towards the perimeter.

"Thinkin' maybe we could get back on track..towards the place you all been talkin' about." His voice was as soft as it could be for being Daryl, but it still had that lyrical twang to it.

She felt her lips tug into a smile and she finally looked up to his pools of blue. They weren't as dark as they had been before and she swore they seemed a little lighter.

"What else do we have to lose, ya know?" Vicki muttered, kicking a stray rock with her boot and then looking back to Daryl.

His eyes narrowed slightly, but she realized he was thinking as his forehead knitted together. He didn't have to say a word in that moment because she could see it all over his face..he was thinking they had each other to lose.

They stood there for a brief, intense moment, holding one another's gaze before he nodded towards the house, "Let's get inside, Red. Need ta' get some rest before we head out."

Vicki asked curiously, "We waking up about dawn?" Daryl nodded in confirmation and she smirked, "You'll be up already, huh?"

He nodded curtly and Vicki smirked, "Figures. You're always up with the birds." He blew out a breath, "Someone has to be 'round here." They fell into that familiar banter they always had, but the tension was still palbable and thick.

Neither of them said a word about the kiss, but the twinkle in his eye when he looked at her was confirmation that he thought about it. It made two of them. And if she had it her way she'd kiss him every night before bed for the rest of her existence.

Everyone took their shifts that night, but Daryl had been pretty strict that she get the most sleep since she had been recovering from her illness. 

She didn't argue and Calvin didn't either, but Calvin snickered when Vicki saluted Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and Vicki headed up to sleep.

The next morning came and went so fast she almost wondered if any of them had gotten ANY sleep. The night before had been wrought with little sleep due to their moment, but this time Vicki slept pretty darn hard.

"Wanna stay 'ere all day, Red?"

A familiar accent broke through her thoughts and though she was awake she had her arm draped over her eyes and her legs hanging lazily off the bed.

She groaned and sat up while meeting Daryl's eyes in the doorway.

"I'm up, I'm up. Let's go."

Vicki saw Daryl smirk and nod his head towards the hall, "Alright, then. Let's get movin'." Calvin was already ready when she made it downstairs, but his hair was a tussled mess and Vicki found herself fixing it without thinking.

"You ever heard of a comb?" Vicki asked while smoothing it down while Calvin chuckled, "You remind me of my sister." 

With this, Vicki looked down at Calvin and smiled lightly, but Calvin quickly got a faraway look in his eye at the mere mention of his sister.

"Ya'll would have been friends." Calvin muttered and she smiled again.

"Yeah?"

Calvin nodded mutely and she knew Calvin looked up to her like he would have his sister. She had taken a fierce protection to the boy since finding him running from the group of hillbillies and it had been kind of like having a brother again.

No one would ever replace Henry, but she'd protect Calvin with all she had no matter what.

Calvin smiled lightly and she patted his shoulder before seeing Daryl grab his bow. Everyone headed out and it was then they fell into silence. It was a comfortable silence and Vicki was glad for it. The sun beat down on her already tanned legs and shoulders.

With one last glance at the house that changed her relationship with Daryl she smiled lightly and continued walking, falling into step beside Calvin and feeling more hopeful with every step they took.

They walked for a long while until it was time to set up camp and everyone plopped down quickly as the soles of their feet ached from walking for so long.

Daryl started to set up without being asked and Calvin helped while Vicki started to get a few perishable foods out of their bags and set up something for them to eat. 

They had only spotted a lone walker in the wooded area they set up at, but Calvin quickly took care of it and subdued the teeth mashing fiend.

By the time they got situated it was already early dusk, not quite dark, but it was getting there. 

Daryl sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, his blue eyes staring at Vicki with an intensity that turned her cheeks red. She looked away quickly and bit her lip, shifting uncomfortably.

"This can't be the rest of forever." Calvin whispered lightly while eating the remainder of his canned goods. He then blew out a breath and Daryl arched a brow, "Gonna' have to be good 'nuff for now."

Vicki placed her chin on her knees and bit her lower lip in thought, "I just don't think the entire world is dead. Most, maybe, but I just don't believe human beings didn't get smart and build safe places. There has to be more than the one we're trying to find."

Everyone was silent and Calvin nodded, "Big wigs are probably sittin' pretty in a bunker." Vicki smiled sadly, "Or they aren't. All the money in the world can't prepare you for this."

Calvin held her gaze before wrapping his own arms around his legs. "Wonder what those preppers are doing now? Ya' know, the crazy one's that they showed on TV all the time? I wonder-"

Daryl dropped his arms from around his legs and shushed Calvin. He stopped ramblimg immediately and Daryl squinted as if he was trying to see something, but Vicki realized he was listening to something.

Vicki mouthed to Daryl silently,  _Walkers?_

He shook his head once and Vicki strained to hear as well and then she heard it; the sound of voices.

Gruff voices, a small, yet shrill cry and Vicki tensed visibly. That cry…was it? No, way! Calvin heard it too because he froze and looked from Daryl to Vicki and back to Daryl.

Everyone became silent, but Daryl quickly jerked his head towards the sound and everyone grabbed their stuff, weapons drawn and silently they crept through the forest only to stop in their tracks on the edge of the forest line where it opened up to a less wooded area.

There was a truck parked and voices could be heard from behind the truck.

Daryl looked to them, "Stay 'ere." She reared her head back, "The hell I am." She whispered fiercely at Daryl as he already had his bow drawn and ready to shoot a bolt out at any hesitation.

He grimaced and Calvin held his handgun up in a silent gesture that he was coming too. Daryl relented, but he eyed Vicki warily until he nodded his head towards the back of the truck. 

The three of them crept on tiptoes to the back end of the truck and their hearts hammered wildly.

She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and a faint sheen of sweat could be seen trickling down the side of Calvin's head. He was breathing rapidly and Vicki put her finger to her lips and Calvin nodded.

None of them wanted to risk peeking out from behind the truck as the voices were now right beside them.

Daryl looked like he was about to make a snap decision…that is until a voice sounded out that made Daryl and Vick both look at one another in revulsion.

The claimed group. The hillbillies.

Her stomach turned and she sneered lightly before mouthing,  _Kill them._  

Daryl didn't nod, but she could read his eyes…they were about to open fire on these sons of bitches because whoever they were talking to it didn't sound good.

_Someone could be in trouble_

A sobbing could be heard and then a nasty, deep laugh. Vicki's eyes widened as the sobbing sounded like.. no it couldn't be! 

Without hesitation Vicki peered around the side of the truck and a flush of emotions gripped her so tight it almost took her breath away.

Carl. Rick. And Michonne.

Daryl pulled her back quickly and she started to feel her heart rate rapidly rising and her entire body shook with adrenaline. Her eyes said it all and right as she whispered to Daryl who she saw one of the claimed group members must have heard them.

"The hell.." A deep twang of a voice rang out and footsteps started to come around towards the back of the truck, but Daryl was quick and the moment the claimed members' eyes met the three of them behind the truck, Daryl sent a bolt straight to the man's jugular.

Shouts ensued and Vicki could only describe the moment as a chaotic mess. Vicki and Daryl both bolted out from behind the truck, a gunshot near Rick sounded out piercing the stark quiet night.

There were four men, one had Carl and Vicki felt a revulsion straight to her core as Carl was face down now on the gravel with a man tugging at his pants.

Daryl pulled the bolt from the claimed member, but another one had already come up on Daryl. Daryl used the crossbow as a weapon and cold clocked the man with it, sending him to the ground and Daryl on top of him.

Calvin shot one of the claimed members efficiently in the head and that left the man that was on Carl and another one that was already lunging at her. Vicki fell back with the man on top of her and she was able to get her boot up into his neck as he started to try and choke her.

"Dumb cunt!" The man roared in frustration.

She reared back with little leverage she could and throat kicked him at a close proximity and it was enough to make him loosen his grasp on her so she could grab her sickle from her side.

She swung, but missed and he grabbed her wrist with the sickle, but it was yet again another opening for her to lift her leg and kick, which she did with all her might, but it only pissed the man off.

She heard another gunshot which threw him off guard for a moment as he looked back behind him at his dead friend that had been fighting with Daryl. She took her opening and sliced his neck with her sickle, blood poured and he grabbed his neck quickly, choking loudly.

Vicki crawled out from underneath him, his blood soaking her shirt and shorts, but she tried her best not to look at it.

Vicki looked up as Daryl shot a bolt into the back of the man's head that had attacked her. The man at his feet was lifeless and when he lowered the bow he took in her bloodied clothes and she shook her head lightly to reassure him it wasn't her blood.

Calvin was lowering his gun hesitantly as the area was littered with debris and dust kicked up from the gravel.

Everyone was dead and as the dust settled Vicki watched as Carl got up, his arms around Rick and the man that had been on top of Carl was on the ground, blood spilling from a knife wound from underneath his chin.

_Sick bastard_

The big hillbilly that was their leader was on the ground dead, his neck bleeding out. Rick was hugging Carl fiercely, their silent sobs could be seen as their shoulders shook with emotion.

"Vicki?"

Michonne's voice called out as the dust settled and her swords were sheathed instantly as Rick looked just as shocked and stunned as they all did. Vicki felt her heart flip flop and her bottom lip trembled from the emotions coursing through her body.

Michonne slowly walked to Vicki and offered her a hand and the moment she was up off the ground Michonne was wrapping her into a fierce hug. 

Vicki's tears flowed unabashedly and Michonne pulled her close, patting her head and then pulling back to look at her.

"How?"

Vicki shrugged lightly, "It's a long story, but we're here now." Michonne hugged her again and Vicki didn't care who was watching, she wiped the tears from her eyes until she looked over at Rick and Carl, who were stunned to silence.

Rick looked at the three of them, "You..." He was shocked, his baby blue eyes taking them in until his eyes lit up and his smiled broadened. He looked slightly aged, but not by much. He had a beard, but it only made him look grizzlier, which wasn't a bad thing.

However, his mouth was ringed red and Vicki realized quickly that the man on the ground, the leader, had a neck wound and without saying it aloud Vicki made the correlation that Rick had bit the man's throat out.

_What a man would do to protect his son…_

Rick walked up to Daryl and it looked as if they were going to shake hands, but it didn't happen like that. Rick pulled Daryl close and awkwardly Daryl hugged Rick, but stepped away quickly after a moment of embracing Rick.

Vicki smiled and Rick walked right up to her and without asking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "So glad you guys made it out." 

At his words, she sobbed into his jacket. He pat her head in a fatherly way and she took in every ounce of him.

All this time they had been searching for the safe place and now they had found some of the others.

Rick pulled back slightly, "Hey, it's alright now, Vicki. We're together again." 

"You came back for me and Hershel..at Juno." 

"There was never another option, Vicki. We're family." 

Vicki bit her bottom lip and Rick touched her cheek in a comforting way before turning to Carl who was still sniffling lightly.

He looked like he had experienced a traumatic situation, but to be fair..the kid had. No one said anything about it, but Carl looked mentally drained and his eyes were still alight with fright, but upon seeing Daryl and Vicki Carl looked more relieved.

Calvin even got a pat on the shoulder from Michonne who was gleaming her pearly whites in relieved happiness. Rick took in the scene around them and relief sank into all their bones.

"Thank you.." Rick looked at each of them and Vicki nodded as did Daryl and Calvin.

"Had a run in with 'em ourselves. Nasty group of bastards." Daryl muttered before kicking one of their bodies as if they were vermin.

Shortly after, everyone agreed to set up there for the night as it quickly approached and started to turn dark right after their altercation. Vicki looked down at her clothes and grimaced at the stained blood, but that was the least of her concerns.

"Ya' alright?" Daryl asked as he came up to her, lightly touching her elbow and Vicki nodded. Daryl smiled down at her and then she looked down at one of the dead guys. 

"Good riddance." She murmured, sneering lightly at their bodies.

There were some people that had to die in this kind of world. And these were those types of people. They went around hurting other people without remorse. They would have killed Rick and Michonne and done God knows what to Carl.

Daryl grunted in agreement before adding, "Claimed my ass."

Michonne, Carl and Calvin got set up inside the truck where Michonne had promised Rick she would stay with Carl until he fell asleep. 

Vicki had kissed the top of Carl's head as he started to fall asleep and Michonne smiled lightly at her. "Glad you're here." Vicki nodded appreciatively, feeling the same as Michonne felt.

Vicki hesitated then asked, "Anyone else?" Michonne shook her head sadly and pain gripped her heart as she realized Judith was gone as well…who knows where Carol and Tyrese were at. 

She felt her bottom lip tremble, but she stopped herself from crying. She stepped out of the truck, giving Calvin a sleepy smile and then closing the door behind her.

Rick sat against the truck, his hands trembling slightly and Daryl had already sat down beside him. Vicki made her way around the truck and sat beside Daryl as he offered Rick the red handkerchief. Rick took it, but he seemed to not know what to do with it.

There was silence for a while and Vicki yawned quietly to herself, overwhelming emotions took over her and as the night descended on them she knew she needed to try and get a minute of sleep before the morning came.

Vicki looked to Daryl and he shifted slightly, putting both his legs out in front of him as Vicki scooted down the truck, got into a laying position and plopped her head down on his lap.

All of it happened naturally and once she was comfortable she looked up at Rick as he stared ahead into the darkness and she couldn't even imagine what he was feeling right now. 

He seemed lost in thought, but the atmosphere was considerably less thick.

If anything, she felt relaxed..comfortable, and at an ease she hadn't felt since the prison. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_We're all back together_

As dawn came, Rick looked over at Daryl and then down at Vicki who was sleeping peacefully. Daryl shifted his gaze towards Rick and then down at Vicki. Rick smiled lightly, "Ya'll been together the whole time?"

Daryl nodded curtly and Rick saw the way he averted his eyes from Rick.

"Found the kid not long after. He'd been runnin' from those sons of bitches."

Rick didn't say anything at this and swallowed thickly before looking back at Daryl who looked guilty.

"If I'd known what they were capable of.." He looked to Rick and Rick shrugged lightly, "None of ya'll knew this was going to happen. Just glad they're dead now."

Daryl nodded lightly before Rick looked over at Daryl with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes, "You're my brother." 

His words hit Daryl straight in the heart.

Regardless if Merle was still out there, Daryl knew he had a deep connection with Rick that not even Merle could touch.

Merle was blood, but Rick was family.

Deep down even Daryl knew the difference.

Daryl nodded lightly, and looked away as the sentimental notion made him feel awkward, but pleasant all at the same time.

"Ain't seen anyone else?" Daryl asked hesitantly and as Rick frowned Daryl realized that included baby Judith.

"M'sorry man."

Rick nodded quickly and looked away as a stray tear fell down his cheek and both their heavy hearts kept them quiet the rest of the morning.

As dawn crept up, Vicki stirred lightly. Rick looked down at her and then up at Daryl, his brows furrowed lightly and Daryl shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

Rick smiled and it was one of those moments where neither of the guys had to say anything. Rick knew Daryl had a deep connection with Vicki and he knew it since the prison.

Daryl knew that Rick knew, but no one said anything about it. Rick smiled at his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in a comforting way.

The two talked amongst themselves for a bit and they all came to the conclusion they were heading towards the safe place. As the sun rose, everyone stirred and Rick decided everyone should move out and to continue towards their destination.

Vicki was awake, her hands rubbing her eyes as she stood in the circle now with the others who smiled brightly, a renewed sense of hope and purpose was evident in the group. 

Rick looked at all of them and then Vicki snuck a glance at Michonne who was looking at Rick with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We keep going. Together." Rick spoke as he looked at everyone. A hopeful gleam seemed to sparkle in everyone's eyes and even Daryl seemed more at ease than he had been before. Vicki felt hopeful more people were out there from Juno.

Carl nudged Vicki's shoulder playfully and she took his hat and placed it on her head. Carl reached up to take it back quickly with a laugh. As everyone walked Vicki fell into step with Daryl and she nudged him lightly while he grunted.

"You've been kind of ignoring me.." Vicki trailed off while making sure they weren't within earshot of the others. 

Calvin walked with Carl while Rick and Michonne walked together, everyone talking amongst themselves.

Daryl blew out a breath, "Ain't ignorin' ya'." 

Vicki gave him a look, "Sounds like the same thing you said back at the prison, but you were definitely ignoring me then too."

There was long moment of silence as Daryl bit his thumbnail, looked down, his long thick locks basically covering his eyes now. He looked up at Vicki and finally muttered, "Jus' ain't ready to talk 'bout it yet, alright?"

Vicki bit her lower lip and nodded in understanding. She wouldn't push him because she knew how Daryl was..she didn't want to corner him into making him talk about. 

Vicki also knew where they stood and Daryl had all but admitted his feelings for her already, especially with the kiss.

Vicki's eyes lit up playful as she said coyly, "Talk about what?" He looked to her with furrowed brows and nudged her lightly. 

He looked down at her fading blood stains on her outfit and she murmured, "I'll change later."

"It ain't yer color." Daryl remarked with a smirk. Vicki couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, you might be right about that."

There was a playfulness that fell over them and she knew a lot of it had to do with finding the others. They were more at ease now than they had been in weeks and she couldn't be more grateful for finding part of their family. 

It meant the others were out there still..somewhere.

After a beat Vicki looked to Daryl and whispered, "I don't regret it though. Do you?" She snuck a glance to Daryl and he gazed at her in a serious way before shaking his head, "Hell nah."

It was then they smiled at one another at the same time and Vicki looked down to their hands that drifted dangerously close and she wanted more than anything to grab it, but she didn't.

She'd respect his space, especially in front of the others.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Vicki asked, her voice was strong and sure as she asked the question. 

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, Red. We're gonna be alright."

They walked for a beat longer before Daryl added, "So long as you don't keep bein' a pain in my ass." 

She laughed lightly to herself, shaking her head while shrugging sheepishly, "Oh, Daryl Dixon…you knew what you signed up for the moment you became my friend."

She flashed her pearly whites and he made a  _pfft_  sound while shaking his head, but she saw him smile as he looked away.

As they walked towards their destination, Vicki had never felt so alive since the fall of Juno and everyone getting separated. Something had been missing and even she knew Daryl had felt it all those weeks they spent without Rick or anyone else.

These people were more than just a close knit group of friends..they were family. And it meant all the more that they had found each other again.

Vicki had a feeling in her bones that they were all going to be okay.

The family was partly back together and it was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

And as long as they had one another..nothing could ever stop them.


End file.
